Dissidence
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: "Quiconque donne la vie donne aussi la mort. C'est la règle. Vous vivez avec eux. Vous mourrez avec eux." L'hiver touche à sa fin. Le temps de l'obéissance est terminé. - UA, VanVen.
1. Prélude : À la fin

**Disclaimer : SE - Disney **

**Pairings : Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Yaoi, hétéro, couples basiques ou non ; tout y passera.**

**Note : Univers Alternatif.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai. Je tiens à signaler qu'il n'y aura pas QUE ça, non plus. **

* * *

><p><em>Une larme qui s'écrase sur le sol.<em>

_Un cri silencieux et intense._

_La compréhension, puis le pardon._

_Pardon de ne pas avoir cru en toi._

_Pardon de t'avoir fait du mal._

_Pardon de ne pas pouvoir être libre._

_Pardon d'avoir vécu sans toi._

La vie est comme un océan. Tantôt houleuse, tantôt calme, elle est immense, infinie, elle n'a pas de frontières. Qu'importe les bateaux, qu'importe les intempéries ; elle reste là, docile, et jamais ne s'échappe.

L'Homme est comme un navire. Il lui faut un conducteur, il lui faut des marins. Des mains d'œuvres pour le garder en état. Pour les réparations. Pour le nettoyage. Il lui faut un guide.

L'homme passe sur la vie comme le bateau sur l'océan. Il avance, sans relâche, sans répit. Il ne peut faire demi-tour. _On ne se baigne jamais deux fois dans le même fleuve._ Jamais il ne retrouvera l'eau qu'il a quitté. Jamais il ne revivra les moments qu'il a vécu. Quoiqu'il arrive, la mer se déplacera. Subir. Ne jamais retourner. _Personne ne peut changer le passé._

Rames, voiles, moteurs, artifices.

Tout a été essayé. Rien n'a changé.

La vie coule comme coule une rivière, imperturbable. Jamais cela n'a empêché un bateau d'y naviguer.

Ce qui fait le propre de l'homme, ce sont ses choix. Il peut accepter de suivre le courant. Il peut accepter de se rebeller.

La raison lui montre le chemin. La raison lui ouvre la voie. La raison, les choix – possibilités d'existences parmi la multitude. Le choix est puissance; le choix est clarté. Quiconque fait un choix en connaît la direction. Quiconque prend un chemin sait où il se dirige. Pas forcément vers quoi.

La route qu'a choisit le navire n'est pourtant que peu respectée. Impossible de lui accorder sa confiance, car il n'est jamais seul.

Il y a les vagues, la houle, le mouvement – le vent, le temps. Il y a ces sentiments.

Émotions terribles que personne ne peut contrôler. Paramètres extérieurs à la course de l'homme. Ils bousculent, il blessent, ils forcent à renoncer aux choix que jadis l'homme a pu faire. Ils poussent les bateaux hors de leur trajectoire. Incontrôlables, incontrôlés.

Le sentiment inspire, il induit, il conduit. Parfois vers un obstacle. Parfois vers le salut. Le sentiments coule, il contrôle, il honore. Il prend par le fond navires de toutes sortes. Il veut que la folie domine.

_Il cherche à nous rendre fous._

À nous pousser au naufrage. Les choix régulent les sentiments. Les sentiments régulent les choix.

Sans les choix, l'homme deviendrait un monstre.

Sans les sentiments, l'homme deviendrait un fantôme.

Seule leur alliance n'entraîne pas l'homme à sa destruction. Inexorable descente sans fuite possible.

Tristesse, joie, colère, dégoût, compassion, peur – des idioties sans importance.

Le seul sentiment digne de ce nom est la haine.

Haine qui déchire.

Haine qui détruit.

Haine qui rencontre.

Haine qui crée.

La haine escalade les plus hautes montagnes, sonde les plus profond océans.

La haine est mère de toute chose.

Sortir de soi. Sortir de sa condition.

Qui a connu la haine ne parle plus d'amour – simple déformation. Illusion, tout au plus.

Cette haine, je l'ai tenue, touchée, embrassée. Elle m'a mis à terre, elle m'a torturé, elle m'a soigné, elle m'a accompagné au dessus des nuages, plus loin que le plus lointain des paradis. J'ai été créé dans la haine, et c'est là que je mourrai.

J'ai frappé à cause d'elle. J'ai hurlé. J'ai pleuré aussi.

Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je n'en vois pas le fond. L'inconnu m'inquiète. Mais rien ne pourrait être pire que ce que j'ai supporté. Chaque épreuve m'a conduit à un nouvel espoir. L'échec, la victoire ; rien n'a plus de valeur.

La mort m'y attend, souriante. La haine, c'est sa fille – c'est vers elle qu'elle m'a emmené.

Le temps est arrêté. La vie, la mort – tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je ne suis plus ce que je fus alors. Mon corps refuse de bouger. Je ne peux me permettre le moindre mouvement. Un mélange d'odeur de terre, de sang, de cadavre et de crasse envahit mes sens. Mes yeux voient à peine – juste un décor flou. Plus de repérage possible. Ce sang qui a coulé. Ce sang qui coule encore. Il se répand, lentement, épais et visqueux. Il a atteint mes poignets. Mes phalanges. Le bout de mes doigts.

Je suis étendu. Aurais-je la force de me relever ?

Je sais que je devrais souffrir, avoir mal, que je devrais hurler.

Je ne sens rien.

Rien.

Absolument rien. C'en est presque drôle. Pour peu, je trouverais ça hilarant.

Juste ces dernières émotions qui me tenaillent, encore et encore. Je me suis échoué sur le sable. La vie est toute proche. La mort aussi. Il suffit de tendre les doigts.

Le bateau a terminé son voyage, mais les vagues continuent de le tourmenter. La haine est loin maintenant. Il ne me reste que les remords, les souvenirs.

Il paraît que c'est dans la haine que naissent les plus belles passions.

Il reste du temps. Réfléchir à ma vie, mes actes, mes paroles ; une forme d'expiation par la pensée. Une forme d'amnistie. Une forme de mensonge et de vérité. J'ai brisé des espoirs, j'ai détruit des vies. J'ai fait le mal. C'est comme une catharsis ; l'expurgation des passions.

Je pense – l'esprit est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Jusqu'à ce que la peur me prenne.

Il paraît que c'est dans la haine que naissent les plus belles passions. C'est vrai.

xxxx

Cette nuit-là était la plus terrible de toute ma vie. C'était ce que j'avais pensé à l'époque. J'avais tort. Je ne le savais pas encore. Elle me reste impossible à décrire. L'homme n'avait pas inventé de mot assez puissant pour représenter ma souffrance. L'homme n'y connaissait rien – la souffrance, il fermait les yeux pour ne pas la regarder en face. La douleur qui m'assaillait était si forte, si terrible que j'en aurais pleuré. Si j'en avais été capable, pourtant, mon orgueil m'en aurait empêché. Les larmes de douleurs sont de mauvaises larmes. J'ai serré la mâchoire avec toute la force dont j'étais capable pour enfermer ce cri qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper de ma gorge. L'envie de revenir à la terre qui m'avait fait naître n'avait jamais été aussi forte. J'ai voulu redevenir poussière. J'ai eu l'envie irréalisable de me laisser mourir.

Cette nuit-là, le désir était sincère. Mais personne n'aurait pu accéder à ma requête. Moi encore moins. Les autres fois -les quelques précédentes- j'y avais pensé aussi, mais jamais jusqu'alors je n'y avais autant cru. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma vie, mon état, mes obligations, mon devoir, tout m'était insupportable. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette mascarade. Plus du centre, des autres, de tous ces gens hypocrites qui me regardaient de haut, qui faisaient tout pour être appréciés par les chefs, qui faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour être les meilleurs. De tous ceux qui se prenaient pour des êtres parfaits alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus imparfait qu'eux. Ah ! Ils étaient heureux. Ils le pensaient. Ils étaient aimés. Enfoirés. Ils pensaient tout savoir, ils pensaient être aptes au combat. Le combat ! Ils ne connaissaient même pas le sens de ce terme. Moi, je l'avais toujours su. Je le menais sans relâche depuis sa naissance. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'autre, celui par qui tout était arrivé, ma malédiction. Mon partenaire. Je ne connaissais pas de mot juste et poli qui fut susceptible de le définir. En fait, ce mot n'existait même pas.

C'était lui, l'objet de ma colère, de ma haine. Y penser me donnait la migraine. Le voir me donnait la nausée. Tout était de sa faute. Tout, absolument tout. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec lui. Je ne voulais plus partager ma vie avec un tel être. C'est pourquoi j'avais abandonné. Comme un lâche. J'avais essayé de fuir.

Mais encore une fois, il m'avait rattrapé, indécrochable, imperturbable. Après tout ce qui s'était produit, après tout ce que nous nous étions fait l'un et l'autre, malgré nos conflits permanents et les sentiments terribles que j'éprouvais à son égard, malgré les mensonges et la dureté de nos vies, il avait continué à me suivre, à me ramener et à m'accompagner partout où j'allais.

J'aurais tant voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait à ces moments là. Toutes ces fois où j'avais voulu le quitter. Au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il me détestait aussi, au moins un peu. S'il ressentait au moins un centième de mon aversion.

Seulement, cette fois-là, c'était différent. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Jamais acte n'avait été plus réfléchi. J'étais parti tellement loin que j'en étais presque mort. Je l'avais entraîné dans ma chute. J'avais voulu me détruire, le tuer, parce que le poids de mon cœur devenait trop lourd à porter. Pourtant, à l'ultime moment, j'avais abandonné. La douleur avait fusé de tous mes membres, elle m'avait transpercé de toute part, si bien que je pouvais presque sentir mes os se briser un par un. Mes poumons étaient écrasés par l'effort et le froid glacial de janvier n'arrangeait pas les choses.

J'avais l'impression de dépérir. Tout était fini pour moi, enfin. Mais au fond, je savais, j'étais certain que j'étais toujours en vie. C'était tellement difficile. Si on avait arraché un par un tous les organes à un homme vivant, il aurait ressenti la même chose. En moins terrible, peut-être.

Je m'étais arrêté parce que je n'avais pas pu aller plus loin. Parce que, pour pouvoir me détruire, il me fallait son autorisation. _Son autorisation !_ Je n'étais qu'une marionnette aux mains de ce garçon. Je n'étais rien. Je n'étais personne sans lui. Un esclave. Une poupée à qui on donnait des ordres, qui devait les respecter, qui n'avait ni vie ni volonté propre. Je n'étais pas pas un _homme_. Je ne connaissais rien, j'avais été créé _pour lui_ et devais succomber _avec lui. _Ce n'était pas un choix. Ce n'était même pas à cause d'un quelconque sentiment. C'était juste parce que c'était comme ça. Navire accosté au port. Je vois la mer, je la connais, je sens ces vagues que je ne contrôle même pas, je ne peux rien faire sans qu'on me détache. Les choses comme moi ne pouvaient rien faire par elles-même. Elles mouraient pour celui qui les avait créé.

J'aurais tellement voulu être humain. Juste un instant.

Je suis tombé, et au moment même où mes genoux sont entrés en contact avec le sol et où un craquement sinistre a résonné jusqu'à mes oreilles, un souvenir s'est imposé à moi, impitoyable. Le seul qui m'empêcherait de partir, celui qui me reliais à jamais au centre.

« Je t'aime »

Trois mots murmurés, un soir. Trois mots que je ne pourrais jamais prononcer.

« Pourquoi ? » La seule réponse qui m'étais venue à l'esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pouvait-il le dire ? Pourquoi en avait-il le droit ? Pourquoi lui seul avait accès à ce sentiment-là ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Pourquoi c'était sur moi que le malheur était tombé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas _normal_ ?

« Parce que » m'avait-il répondu en regardant le plancher. « C'est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Tu sais bien. C'est normal pour quelqu'un comme moi. » Sous entendu que c'était moi le problème, moi qui était bizarre. Ah ah. Je le savais déjà, et je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour me l'entendre dire.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Vanitas. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du hésiter. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu es en colère après moi. Mais je veux la même chose que toi. Je t'aime. »

Ça m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. J'avais eu l'impression qu'on pompait tous mes organes, un par un, sans pitié. Désolé ? Je le savais. C'est mon bonheur qu'il aurait voulu ? Il avait foiré son coup. Oui, j'étais en colère. Pire que ça, j'étais en rage. Oui, il savait ce que je ressentais, et alors ? Il n'était pas mon partenaire pour rien. Il savait tout ce que je pouvais éprouver. Il connaissait toujours mes moindres pensées, mes moindres secrets. Il était au courant de la haine dont il était l'objet. Il m'aimait ? Je savais à peine ce que ça signifiait. Il voulait la même chose ? Quoi, il voulait crever lui aussi ? Ou bien voulait-il juste dire qu'il aurait voulu que nous soyons comme les autres ?

Différents, on l'était. Pourtant, on se comprenait mieux que personne.

Ma tête a heurté la terre froide. J'ai soudain eu envie d'en prendre une poignée et d'en avaler assez pour me transformer en arbre. Mais mes mains ne me répondaient plus. Elles étaient brisées. J'avais mal.

J'ai pensé à mon partenaire qui devait mourir de peur là où il était, s'il avait résisté au choc. J'ai sombré dans les ténèbres, en espérant avoir atteint mon objectif.

Espoir futile et rapidement déçu.

Je me suis réveillé tant bien que mal, quelques heures plus tard, dans le local de soin que je connaissais bien. Couché dans un lit miteux, je souffrais plus que ce que tous les êtres humains de la terre pouvaient souffrir en même temps.

On s'occupait de moi et d'un autre patient. Je n'étais pas idiot. Je savais de qui il s'agissait. J'ai tourné la tête pour m'assurer que c'était vrai.

Ven gisait, inconscient, sur l'autre lit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, J'ai ressenti une once de remord. La honte s'est mise à me déranger, empourprant mon visage salement amoché. C'était le résultat de mon travail, ce que je voyais. Ma tentative de fuite avait tout gâché. Je le savais.

J'ai reporté mon attention sur le plafond. J'aimais quand Ven dormait. Parce que, quand il dormait, je ne ressentais rien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne rêvait plus et, de toute façon, ce n'était que des illusions. Il était calme comme un enfant endormi. C'était en quelque sortes le cas.

Son sommeil, c'était le seul moment où la haine que je ressentais se calmait un peu. Elle ne disparaissait pas -elle ne disparaissait jamais- mais elle était moins virulente, moins douloureuse. Ça agissait comme un pansement. Je n'étais ni triste, ni heureux. Je ne ressentais rien du tout. Cette indifférence m'apaisais. J'ai décidé de profiter de cette brève accalmie. D'habitude, nous nous endormions presque en même temps. Je n'avais pas le loisir de me réjouir de ce bien-être fugace qui m'envahissait. Et quand, par miracle, je m'éveillais durant la nuit, j'étais trop fatigué pour penser quoique ce soit. Ce temps, cette fois, je l'avais, même s'il m'était très difficile de m'en féliciter avec la douleur qui me persécutais.

Le calme a été de courte durée. Après quelques heures à peine, Ven a ouvert les yeux. Tout le monde s'est regroupé autour de lui, pour s'assurer de sa santé, pour voir s'il était gravement touché. Une blague. Ils souhaitaient juste savoir s'il leur serait encore utile, c'est tout.

Tous semblaient inquiets.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur foutre, tout ça ?

En quoi notre histoire les regardait ?

La possibilité de découvrir le mérite, de posséder un pouvoir plus grand que les autres, c'était la seule chose qui les animait. La seule chose qui nous avait maintenu en vie.

Un sourire barrait mon visage émacié. Ven était debout, perturbé. Il a tourné son visage vers moi, ne m'a pas accordé le moindre geste. S'est remis à regarder les soignants. A sursauté à l'entrée d'un homme, pas tellement plus âgé. Longue tunique blanche, cheveux grisonnants malgré sa jeunesse – Zexion.

Il a répondu à ses questions, maladroitement. Il s'est prêté aux différents tests sans broncher.

Moi, je savais. Au fond de lui, un mot : « Pourquoi ? » Il résistait, il tentait de rester calme, serein. Au fur et à mesure, c'est moi qui ai dû lutter.

Une irrépressible envie de rire torturait mon abdomen, ma gorge, mon corps tout entier. Je me suis battu quelques minutes pour la réprimer. Impossible de résister plus longtemps. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait le ventre à grands coups de scalpels. Ses sanglots, bien qu'étouffés, parvenaient jusqu'à moi. Mes gloussements parvenaient sans aucun doute jusqu'à lui.

Personne n'a fait attention à moi, ni à mon attitude qui aurait paru révoltante aux yeux de n'importe qui. Selon eux, je l'avais mérité. Ils pouvaient me laisser à mon sort. De toute façon, je survivrais. Je survivais toujours.

Les ténèbres du sommeil s'approchaient dangereusement de moi. J'avais assez lutté contre la douleur. Je l'ai entendu sangloter, encore. Je n'ai pas pu supporter. Ma vision s'est faite noire, et je suis tombé dans le coma.

_Mon histoire avait commencé comme les autres._

_Par une naissance, une rencontre, une relation._

_Couples, duos, paires – images même de la perfection._

_Toute règle a son exception._

_Je suis né. Pourris jusqu'à la moelle._

_Lien effrité, trop fin, trop léger. Défait. Presque mort._

_Tout a basculé._

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. En fait, il est écrit de puis un bail ; mais j'avais pas envie de le poster tout de suite. <strong>

**Le chapitre 9 de mon autre fiction - ETH, pour ceux qui suivent - est en cours de correction. Voilà pour patienter ! **

**La suite de ce prologue (et, par conséquent, le début de l'histoire) risque de tarder pour la simple raison que j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de toujours vouloir la réécrire. (Et qu'il faut que je finisse l'autre, accessoirement - mais passons xD.) Pour la p'tite anecdote, je me suis éveillée à 4 heures du matin avec ce superbe prologue en tête (aheum, sans oublier que c'est la troisième réécriture).**

**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ne serait pas de refus, j'ai bien besoin d'avis. :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

C'était une journée comme une autre dans la ville qu'on appelait « la capitale du Nord ». Le soleil se couchait tandis que, incertaine, l'eau hésitait entre se changer en glace ou non, changeant d'avis tous les jours, voyageant entre ses différents états. Les enfants commençaient à rentrer chez eux pour ne pas être surpris par les températures qui chutaient facilement à l'approche de l'hiver. Les rues se vidaient progressivement de leur vie.

La nuit était à peine tombée que la ville était déjà presque calme. Depuis quelques jours, personne n'osait sortir une fois le soleil couché. Surtout pas les enfants. On les surveillait plus que jamais, dans cette période sombre qui s'étirait de plus en plus.

La cause en était simple : les disparitions. Leur nombre avait monstrueusement augmenté en ville. Et, malgré les règles de sécurité strictes qui s'étaient mises en place et les surveillances de plus en plus pénibles dans les ruelles les plus mal famées, il continuait de croître. Une constatation qui pesait sur les consciences de chacun des habitants. Une constatation qui étouffait leur liberté pour leur propre sécurité.

Néanmoins, il ne devaient pas tous avoir peur. Seuls une infime partie de la population était concernée : les enfants.

Et pas seulement à cet endroit-là. En fait, les disparitions d'enfants devenaient bien trop nombreuses pour ne pas susciter la curiosité dans toutes les grandes villes du monde. Là où on ne les surveillait pas assez, là où ils couraient dans les rues sans peurs ni craintes ; dans les rues où ils mendiaient pour rapporter de quoi se nourrir à leur famille ou à leur patron, là où, abandonnés, ils se retrouvaient seuls une fraction de seconde. Juste un instant. Il suffisait de détourner le regard. Il n'étaient plus là.

Étrangement, le nombre était presque identique dans chaque cité, quelle que soit sa superficie et sa démographie. Ce qui suscitait évidemment de vives appréhensions dans les villes les plus petites et qui inquiétait l'international. Un nombre encore jamais vu d'enquêteurs de toutes nationalités confondues cherchaient activement des indices sur ces incidents. Ils avaient même fondés une section spéciale, baptisée le centre-R. Créé au Canada. Rejoint par l'ONU toute entière. Un centre de recherche spécialisé dans l'enquête de ce mystère particulier. Néanmoins, même avec l'appui de toutes sortes d'organisation mondiales publiques et privées, leurs investigations ne menaient à rien et l'affaire restait au point mort. Oh, bien sûr, ils avaient cru avoir des pistes, plusieurs fois ; mais jamais elles n'étaient concluantes. On soupçonnait même les auteurs de ces enlèvements de les mener par le bout du nez dans des marécages où ils restaient coincés, sans aucun indice pour s'en sortir. Une chose était sûre : l'organisation qui orchestrait tout ça était étendue et performante. Ses instigateurs étaient sans nul doute d'une intelligence redoutable. Aucune information n'avait filtré jusque là. Le brouillard restait aussi épais qu'au commencement.

Le crépuscule était déjà présent lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes garçon, âgés entre cinq et douze ans, cherchaient à rentrer chez eux. L'orphelinat dans lequel ils avaient grandi tant bien que mal était fort strict en ce qui concernait la ponctualité. Malheureusement, ce jour-là, les enfants s'étaient retrouvés coincés par un tas d'hommes armés chargés de la sécurité du territoire et avaient eu un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme lorsque ceux-ci avaient constaté qu'il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller.

Ils étaient, comme tout le monde, au courant de la sombre affaire qui traumatisait le pays, bien sûr ; mais ayant vécu dans les rues presque toute leur vie, ils n'avaient pas peur du tout. Ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et ils étaient fort courageux : vu leur nombre, rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Les plus âgés savaient se battre et défendre les plus jeunes, alors, que quiconque vienne faire mine de les enlever et ils auraient ce qu'ils méritaient. Force fut de constater qu'ils avaient tort.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, essoufflés d'avoir couru, devant les grillages qui protégeaient l'entrée de leur orphelinat, ils ne purent qu'afficher un air catastrophé. Elles étaient fermées et les empêchaient de rentrer. Malgré leurs cris et leurs coups, rien ne semblait bouger dans cette bâtisse miteuse où ils avaient vécu.

On le leur avait bien dit, pourtant : après les six coups sonnés, les portes seront fermées. Ils soupirèrent en chœur. On les avait prévenu. Ils avaient préféré jouer, et voilà qu'ils étaient bons pour passer la nuit dehors.

Le lendemain, quand à sept heures précise on avait ouvert le grillage, on avait dû constater que les enfants n'étaient plus là. En fait, après les avoir cherché pendant des jours, on en était certain. Sans doute enlevés comme tous les autres. Une dizaine de jeunes, disparus en une seule nuit. L'affaire était grave. La peur régnait sur la ville.

Elle régnait tout autant sur le cœur des neuf garçons.

Ils ne se souvenaient pas de grand chose. Ils se rappelaient juste avoir attendu qu'on leur réponde, alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, quand ils appelaient de l'aide et quémandaient un logement pour la nuit glaciale. Ensuite, ils avaient eu peur parce qu'ils avaient entendus des bruits étranges. Ils s'étaient retournés, paniqués puis... Tout était noir.

Tout était encore noir, d'ailleurs. Les plus âgés d'entre eux avaient émergé du sommeil artificiel dans lequel ils avaient été plongés. Les plus jeunes, eux, dormaient encore, paisibles, innocents. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. L'un d'eux se leva pour observer les lieux. L'obscurité, bien qu'étendue, laissait voir des formes dans l'ombre. Il avait deviné grâce aux sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui qu'ils étaient sans doute dans une pièce très grande et très haute, et qu'ils étaient des dizaines, voire des centaines comme eux. Il se rassit et tâcha de réveiller les plus jeunes de leur bande ; au moins, pensait-il, on ne les avait pas séparé. Pas encore.

C'est ainsi que Ven démarra la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Éveillé par ses amis qui le secouaient, il se frotta les yeux en bâillant. En se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et encore moins en ville, il cilla. Il voulut un instant poser beaucoup de questions, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir : d'ailleurs, à part quelques murmures de ci de là, il n'y avait pas le moindre son. L'angoisse grandissant dans sa poitrine, il se serra un peu plus auprès de ceux avec qui il avait vécu et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais, du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux. Les enfants restèrent en silence pelotonnés comme des chiots les uns contre les autres, terrifiés à l'idée de ce qui les attendait et des rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendues concernant les enlèvements. Leur attente était longue et douloureuse. Certains, malgré le stress, étaient retombés dans leur sommeil. Ven, lui, était incapable de fermer l'œil. L'anxiété lui permettait de rester conscient. Sans doute ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Après ce qui leur avait semblé des heures, un flot de lumière jaillit dans la salle, brûlant leurs rétines habitués aux ténèbres ambiantes. Ils se protégèrent les yeux de la main, avant d'essayer de distinguer ce qui était la source de leurs malheurs présents et à venir.

On ouvrit grand les portes du hangar dans lequel ils étaient enfermés comme des animaux en attente de l'abattoir, et un groupe d'hommes en noir, certains, sur les côtés, munis d'armes à feu, attendait on ne savait trop quoi.

Deux d'entre eux se mirent soudain à hurler des ordres aux autres, qui installèrent des plots et des cordes pour séparer trois rangées devant la porte. Ensuite, on ordonna aux enfants de se lever. Lorsque ces derniers s'approchaient de la porte, on les envoyait dans un des trois couloirs de fortune faits pour l'occasion, sans ordre apparent.

En fait, il y en avait un, et il était plutôt facilement compréhensible. Les plus âgés partaient pour le passage de droite, et les plus jeunes pour celui du centre. Tous ceux qui se mettaient à hurler, à pleurer ou à se débattre, ainsi que ceux qui étaient encore endormis et qui avaient été réveillés sans ménagements, partaient pour le couloir de gauche.

Ainsi, Ven se retrouva séparé de ses amis lorsqu'il emprunta le couloir du milieu. Âgé de seulement cinq ans, il était parmi les plus âgés de son nouveau groupe. Au delà de six années atteintes, les autres allaient à droite ou à gauche. Ven tenait la main d'un des cadets quand on les sépara de force pour qu'ils forment une seule ligne droite et régulière.

Ven n'a jamais su jamais ce qui était arrivé à ses amis et à tous ceux qui s'étaient montrés trop faibles. De son côté, il avait dû rentrer dans une sorte de wagon détérioré après avoir reçu quelque chose à grignoter. C'était immonde, d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas la choix : il se força à avaler la chose sans protester, mu par un instinct de survie primaire. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il avait faim. À peine avait-il terminé son frugal repas que son estomac se mit à crier famine. Priant pour que tout s'arrête le plus tôt possible, il s'assit sur une des vieilles banquettes moisies, à côté d'un petit garçon qui semblait avoir son âge, peut-être moins. Il avait remarqué, en observant les autres entrer et se chercher une place, que la plupart d'entre eux étaient sales, comme lui, et avaient l'air d'avoir vécu dans la précarité. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant riche, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa pensée, car on avait fermé violemment les portes du wagon. Ils attendirent, lui et les autres, une bonne paire d'heures avant de sentir une secousse.

Le train avait démarré et les emmenait vers un avenir incertain.

Le voyage fut long et pénible. Toutes les deux heures environ, la machine s'arrêtait et deux grands hommes entraient dans les wagons pour chercher quelque chose. De temps en temps, ils attrapaient un enfant par le menton et le forçaient à les regarder dans les yeux. Après ça, ils en emmenaient quelques uns dehors, puis le train redémarrait.

Au fur et à mesure que le périple continuait, les wagons se vidaient ; et au final, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Ven constata qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine à sortir du train quand on le leur avait demandé.

C'était étrange, mais Ven n'avait plus peur du tout. La première angoisse passée, il s'était fait une raison. Une fois dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il marchait dans la neige ; il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Ils devaient être beaucoup plus au nord qu'avant. Alors qu'il sentait ses mains geler de plus en plus, il remarqua qu'on les prenait chacun à part. Lui se tortillait les doigts pour combattre le froid, en attendant que son tour arrive. Ce qui n'avait pas tardé.  
>Un type bizarre vint le chercher. On l'emmena dans une petite pièce plus ou moins chauffée, et l'homme s'assit devant un bureau encombré de papiers en tous genres. Il sifflotait en cherchant quelque chose parmi sa paperasse, puis avait pris un air victorieux lorsqu'il sortit la feuille qu'il cherchait. Il la posa sur son bureau, au dessus de la saleté présente, puis regarda Ven avec un air un peu las.<p>

« Alors » Dit-il en passant un doigt sur sa feuille. « T'es pas bien costaud, toi. Tant pis, on fera avec. T'as tenu jusqu'ici, c'est bien. On verra si tu tiens après. »

Il avait plus l'air de parler à lui même qu'au garçonnet devant lui, mais il reporta son attention sur celui-ci.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?  
>- Ven...<br>- Ven, monsieur. Désormais, tu dois témoigner du respect à quiconque t'adresse la parole. Compris ?  
>- Euh, oui...<br>- Oui, mon-sieur. Répète après moi.  
>- Oui... Monsieur.<br>- C'est bien. Bon ! Quel âge as-tu ?  
>- Cinq ans, monsieur...<br>- Tu m'as l'air plus intelligent que les enfants de ton âge, on dirait... Bien, bien. »

Il s'accouda à la table pour se rapprocher un peu de son petit interlocuteur.

« Est-ce que tu as peur, Ven ?  
>- Non, monsieur...<br>- Excellent ! »

Il écrivit des choses sur sa fiche, puis revint à Ven.

« Bien, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu fais ici. C'est simple, Ven. Tu respectes les ordres et il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Bientôt, nous verrons si tu nous es utile ou pas. Les types dehors vont te demander de faire des choses et d'autres, obéis-leur. Voilà. Dehors, maintenant. Sors par la porte derrière moi. »

Ven n'eut pas le temps de penser que rien de ce qui avait été dit ne l'éclairait sur la raison de sa présence. Il sortit et se retrouva avec les autres enfants. Il n'en connaissait plus aucun parmi eux. Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes dans le froid, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme lourdement armé s'approche d'eux.

« Vous, vous suivez le type là-bas. Le premier qui parle sera puni, okay ? Alors restez calmes, les gars. J'ai pas envie de me servir de ça »

Il avait montré d'un geste équivoque les armes qui se balançaient à son côté, même s'il y avait peu de chances que les enfants aient compris clairement la lourdeur de la menace.

« Vous avez compris ? Ouais, c'est bien. Allez-y. J'vous suis. »

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au groupe pour qu'il suive l'homme dans le lointain. Il marchèrent assez longtemps avant d'atteindre leur destination.

Durant le voyage, cependant, l'un d'eux était tombé. Alors qu'on allait l'aider, l'homme l'avait attrapé par le bras et jeté sur le côté. « On viendra le chercher plus tard » avait-il dit aux autres. « Tant pis pour lui. »

Ven fut stupéfait lorsqu'il était arrivé enfin là où ils devaient tous aller. Là, au milieu du désert blanc, il y avait une énorme crevasse. Et au centre de cette crevasse, un arbre.  
>Il émanait de cet arbre comme une aura. Ven n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Personne ne peut l'expliquer. Il était juste... Rassurant. Et le plus étrange était qu'il avait des feuilles blanches, presque bleutées, qui n'ondulaient que légèrement malgré les violentes bourrasques. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un arbre, en hiver, ça n'aurait pas dû être nu ?<p>

Si, il aurait dû. Mais ce qu'il voyait là, ce n'était pas vraiment un arbre. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était en réalité. Je ne sais toujours pas.

Les enfants sentirent comme un courant les traverser ce jour-là. L'un deux s'approcha de l'arbre. Il descendit dans la crevasse, et une fois en face de l'arbre, posa sa main sur son écorce argentée.

Ven écarquilla les yeux. Une légère lumière émanait de la plante. Quelque chose en était tombé, juste à côté de l'enfant. La chose se releva, ondulante comme une ombre. Ils étaient loin mais aucun doute, c'était un être humain. Ou ça y ressemblait énormément. Elle sembla dire quelque chose. Elle leva la main et l'enfant y posa la sienne. Ensuite, les hommes leur crièrent de remonter, ce qu'ils firent tous deux sans hésiter.

Ven observa avec curiosité la chose qui venait de l'arbre d'en bas quand elle passa près de lui. C'était une petite fille rousse qui avait l'air en tout point humaine, pourtant. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que le garçon qui était descendu la chercher. Le suivant comme si ça vie en dépendait, elle partit vers des bâtiments situés un peu plus loin, sans prêter attention à tous ceux qui attendaient.  
>Ven dut attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir passer. En fait, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne derrière lui.<p>

Lorsqu'il descendit à son tour dans la crevasse, il songea que le vent était trop violent pour cette époque de l'année. Emportant la neige avec lui, on ne pouvait plus voir très loin devant soi. Ven luttait contre la météo, son poids plume résistant difficilement à la force du vent. Il réussit finalement à atteindre l'arbre, et lorsqu'il arriva à lui, il hésita.

Il hésita par crainte. De nombreuses questions tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Et si personne ne tombait comme pour les autres ?

Et s'il restait seul et qu'on l'abandonnait là, comme on l'avait fait avec l'autre garçon ?

Et si personne ne voulait de lui ?

Il avait hésité. Une seconde de trop.

Au moment sa main se posa contre le bois tiède malgré la saison, il sentit un désagréable frissonnement lui parcourir le corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en était certain. Et il avait raison. Parce que c'est à ce moment là que je suis né.

Je suis tombé devant lui comme un paquet de linge sale. Les genoux dans la neige, les mains dans le froid ; sympa, l'accueil sur terre, non ? Je me suis relevé aussi bien que j'ai pu, puis j'ai dit :

« Je m'appelle Vanitas. Toi et moi sommes liés à présent. »

J'ai levé la main et il y a posé la sienne. Nos doigts se sont entremêlés. Et le lien s'est créé.

Je ne sais plus exactement ce qui s'est produit ensuite. C'était il y a tellement longtemps... En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là dépassait tout ce que l'on peut imaginer. J'imagine qu'un enfant qui vient de naître doit ressentir la même chose. Ou une personne qui vient de mourir. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer... C'est trop compliqué.

Tout ce que je sais de cette scène, c'est qu'ensuite, lorsque nous sommes remontés, l'arbre n'était plus le même. En fait, moi, je ne l'ai pas vu comme Ven avant une éternité. Mais ça, j'y reviendrai plus tard.

Quelque chose s'était produit ce jour-là, que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, pas même l'Organisation. Car c'est comme ça que se nommaient ceux qui avaient voulu nous lier : l'Organisation. J'ai toujours trouvé ça complètement idiot, comme nom. Ils auraient pu chercher quelque chose d'original, mais non. Plus difficile à découvrir avec un nom comme ça, parait-il. Au moins, le centre-R était beaucoup plus censé.

Le défaut de l'Organisation, c'est qu'ils s'étaient cru invincibles. Leur arbre, celui qu'ils gardaient jalousement, ils le croyaient immortel. Ils avaient tort. Le jour de ma naissance, quelqu'un leur prouva le contraire et les mit face à leur plus grande faiblesse.

« Centre-R, bonjour.  
>- Bonjour... Je viens signaler la disparition de mon fils et-<br>- Date et lieu ?  
>- Il y a trois jours, Saint-Petersbourg...<br>- Nous allons vous transférer à un autre service. Je vous prie de patienter un instant. »

Le centre d'appel était envahi de coups de téléphones depuis quelques jours. Les standardistes n'avaient aucun répit. La chaudière avait rendu l'âme, et la pièce était chauffée par de petits chauffe-eau électriques à l'efficacité plus que douteuse. Le personnel manquait ; une épidémie de grippe s'était déclarée deux semaines auparavant et on en sentait les conséquences. La plupart des membres du personnel jonglaient entre deux appels, harcelés par les sonneries stridentes des téléphones encore libres.

Aerith se leva et adressa un signe de la main à un de ses collègues. Celui-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Il reprit l'appel, un carnet de notes à la main. Il écrivit consciencieusement chaque détail. Cette déclaration était intéressante. Elle confirmait bien des soupçons.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, il frappa à la vitre qui le séparait des standardistes et les invita à le rejoindre. Une jeune femme au visage fin qu'encadraient de courts cheveux noirs, manifestement de l'est, fronça les sourcils en désignant le téléphone qu'elle avait en main.

Elle termina son appel. Encore une fausse piste. Un idiot qui voulait faire son malin. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il la contactait.

Elle frissonna en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur. Léon attendait, devant le tableau qu'il s'était évertué à remplir depuis plusieurs semaines.

Des centaines de photos y étaient placardées. Des dizaines de visages d'enfants qui observaient les employés. Aerith détestait ce tableau. Elle avait l'impression que chaque paire d'yeux lui disait : « Trouve-nous. On nous fait du mal. »

Lorsque Youfie, dernière arrivée, se fut installée et que le calme eut supplanté les conversations murmurées, Léon s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Nous avons de nouvelles informations. »

Il balaya l'assemblée du regard, ménageant le suspens de son auditoire. Seules quelques sonneries lointaines brisaient le silence.

« Nos soupçons se sont révélés fondés. J'ai reçu plusieurs rapports.

Il s'approcha d'une grande feuille blanche accrochée au mur. Il sortit un marqueur de sa poche et indiqua le nombre 78. Quelques chuchotements résonnaient dans la pièce.

« 78. C'est le nombre de disparitions signalées dans la ville de Saint-Pétersbourg. Toutes cette semaine. La plupart ont disparu il y a trois jours.  
>- Des enfants ?<br>- Oui. Âgés entre 4 et 14 ans.  
>- C'est... Inquiétant. »<p>

Léon soupira.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Il descendit une carte du monde, enroulée au plafond de la salle. Il marqua plusieurs endroits d'une croix noire.

« Moscou. Anvers. Avignon. Bonn. Zurich. Oslo. Barcelone. Rome. Venise. Athènes. Budapest. Toutes ces villes sont dans la même situation que nous, en ce moment même. Et je ne vous parle que de l'Europe. Le monde entier a recensé de mystérieuses disparitions. Toutes effectuées il y a trois jours. Toujours un nombre situé entre 65 et 85 individus. Cette semaine a été plus dévastatrice que les autres.  
>- Et des informations sur les auteurs ?<br>- Aucune. C'est ce qui m'inquiète, je dois dire. Des centaines et des centaines d'enfants, volatilisés dans la nature et personne n'a d'informations, personne n'a rien remarqué. C'est comme si...  
>- Tout était orchestré par un fantôme.<br>- C'est ça. Et un autre détail me traquasse. Parmi les disparus, on compte un nombre très élevé d'individus masculins.  
>- Combien ?<br>- 72, rien qu'ici. Pour seulement six filles. »

Les enquêteurs échangèrent des regards. Youfie fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils choisissent leurs victimes ?  
>- Je le crois, et de nombreux confrères penchent pour cette hypothèse, que les ravisseurs ne prennent des enfants que selon des critères très précis. Âge, sexe, classe sociale, constitution. J'ai reçu des faxes de plusieurs collègues européens. De quelques détectives privés, aussi. Ils semblent penser que les victimes sont choisies à des fins bien particulières. Qu'on se servirait d'eux, en quelque sorte.<br>- Mais... Pourquoi ?  
>- C'est la question que tout le monde se pose. Notre boulot est d'y répondre. Une autre équipe se chargera des appels dès demains. Vous, vous irez sur le terrain. Vous interrogerez les familles. Vous fouillerez chaque recoin de la ville. Je veux des indices. Je veux des informations »<p>

Ils hochèrent la tête, interdits.

« Tant que cette affaire ne sera pas élucidée, personne ne sera en sécurité. »

* * *

><p><strong>En fait j'ai la flemme d'attendre ; et j'aime bien faire plein de trucs en même temps. :)<strong>

**Ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel, je dois l'avouer. Mais bon ! :D Sur ce, faut que j'écrive mon chapitre 11 moi. Si j'ai pas la flemme. Ah ah ah...**

**WE CAN DO IT ! :D Merci à Lady-Clepto pour ta review :3.**

**PS : OUI, YOUFIE et pas Yuffie. On est sur le fandom KH, mouahahaha ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Enorme merci à niemand-ist-da pour sa bêta-lecture ! J'ai remplacé le chapitre un par la version corrigée aussi. Donc voilà \o/. **

* * *

><p>Cette période de ma vie reste très floue dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il a été recouvert d'un voile de brume. C'était il y a bien trop longtemps.<p>

Les premiers jours de notre apprentissage, notre séquestration, personne n'a détecté la moindre anomalie chez moi. Pour cause, il n'y en avait pas vraiment ; Ven ne me connaissait pas, je ne le connaissais pas, nous n'étions rien l'un pour l'autre. Que deux êtres unis par quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

À vrai dire, il y avait une autre raison. L'Organisation était au plus mal. Ses membres avaient l'esprit ailleurs. Tourné vers cette plante qui m'avait donné vie. Ils avaient des problèmes. De gros problèmes.

Le dernier enfant – celui qui suivait Ven avant ma création – n'avait jamais eu de « partenaire ». Lorsque sa main s'était posée sur l'écorce, elle avait noirci, couche fine de suie qui s'était étendue jusqu'à la plus haute de ses ramifications. L'enfant, lui, y était resté accroché quelques minutes. Il avait appelé au secours un long moment, avant qu'un homme immense vienne l'en arracher. Aux murmures entendus à la dérobée, il y avait à ses côtés une chose noire et poisseuse, indéfinissable. « Une ombre faite de chairs », avait un jour confié l'homme à un de ses camarades. « Menaçante. J'en ai eu des frissons. »

Il avait l'air taillé dans de la roche pure. Grand, costaud, un visage neutre et fermé. Pas le genre de mec à avoir peur pour rien.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était produit alors. Le mystère restait entier.

Tout cela faisait de notre duo le dernier créé par la source. Détruite, malade, personne ne pouvait se douter du mal qui la contaminait. Elle avait donné la vie, elle n'offrait désormais plus que la mort.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Les adultes étaient occupés, ils recherchaient manifestement le disparu. Ils cessèrent de s'agiter quelques temps après. Sans doute l'avaient-ils retrouvé. Deux semaines plus tard, nous n'en entendions plus parler du tout. Un poids inutile. L'Organisation s'en était certainement débarrassé.

Suite à la cérémonie, notre naissance, un type nous a amené à une grande bâtisse en nous expliquant que c'était désormais là que nous allions vivre. Un lieu qui ne semblait pas de premier choix pour passer son enfance. De grands murs gris se dressaient derrières des clôtures immenses, dissuasives. Une première porte qui semblait peser une tonne, un sas, une seconde porte qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'intérieur. Le bâtiment, de l'extérieur, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une prison. À l'exception près que les dispositifs de sécurités n'empêchait pas la sortie mais plutôt l'entrée de visiteurs indésirables.

Nous sommes entrés en file indienne, certains émerveillés, d'autres perdus, d'autres encore très perturbés. Ven, lui, gardait un air impassible. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette manière qu'il avait de se tenir le plus éloigné de moi possible, au début. Je me sentais seul dans ce décor peu rassurant.

Nous n'étions plus qu'une vingtaine ; pourtant, au vu du nombre d'enfants arrivés jusqu'à la station, nous aurions dû être plus de trente. Certains parmi eux n'avaient pas été jugés digne d'être lié à un partenaire, d'autres encore n'avaient pas tenu face au froid glacial et mordant du blizzard. Il manquait aussi le garçon qui avait fait naître la chose noire. Personne ne connaissait son nom, mais les membres de l'Organisation l'appelaient entre eux « Epsilon ». Nom parfois ponctué d'éclats de rires sournois.

Deux hommes, l'un grand, cheveux grisonnants, air glacial – le patron, ou le boss, comme ils l'appelaient- l'autre au teint cireux, d'apparence peu commode, sont arrivés devant nous. J'étais haut comme trois pommes, et Dieu qu'ils m'impressionnaient. Le second – Xaldin, c'était son nom – nous a parlé pendant près d'une heure. Son discours s'est très rapidement effacé de ma mémoire, sans importance. Il nous a expliqué, dans les grandes lignes, que nous allions vivre dans cet endroit durant une dizaine d'années. Que ce serait notre seul refuge, notre maison ; que c'était là que nous allions manger, apprendre, dormir, rêver, grandir. Qu'il nous était interdit de sortir sans autorisation. Qu'il fallait obéir aux ordres des membres de l'Organisation, ainsi qu'à ceux de toute personne faisant autorité. Que nous serions bientôt informés du programme de nos journées et qu'il faudrait le respecter à la lettre. Bien.

Rapide visite guidée. Là une classe, ici une salle de repos. Plus loin, un unique dortoir. Il contenait exactement le nombre de lit nécessaire. Mystérieux.

Dans ma tête, c'était le brouillard complet. Je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur deux. Mon crâne était aussi vide que celui d'un nouveau-né. Avide d'apprendre. Tout enregistrer. J'amassais le plus d'informations possibles : la couleur des murs, le plan de l'aile, le prénom de chaque personne, humaine ou non, associé au visage correspondant, l'utilité des pièces, des objets, le son des voix, l'identité de l'autorité et les limites à ne pas franchir. Il me fallait tout savoir, tout apprendre. Voir chaque chose qui pouvait être vue. Entendre tous les sons que le monde générait. Connaître chaque respiration, chaque sentiment associé. Chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque expression, chaque tonalité qui pouvais m'informer sur l'humeur de mes compagnons. Les yeux vides, le cerveau en ébullition, j'ai posé la main sur le bras de Ven. Un frisson – peur, froid, surprise ? Je le serre et j'enregistre. Tout ce qu'il ressent se grave dans ma mémoire au fer rouge. Il faut que je connaisse tout de lui. Chaque détail. Ma vie en dépend. Sans lui, je vais me perdre – tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

La suite des évènements est de moins en moins claire ; rien que des bribes de souvenirs, sans ordre apparents, se bousculent dans ma caboche. Une table où on s'est assis, un regard, un mot. Un geste incompréhensible, des éclats de rires, des enfants qui découvraient peu à peu leurs nouveaux amis. Des liens qui se tissent, petit à petit. Une nuit, un matin, une journée qui passe. Je ne parle peu ou pas. Pour le moment, j'écoute.  
>Un autre souvenir. Plus tard, quelques jours seulement. Une conversation.<p>

Une explication, en fait ; je me suis installé dans une petite salle, la jeune fille rousse, première d'entre nous à avoir connu la Vie, à mes côtés. La première fois qu'on nous informe, qu'on répond à nos questions muettes : « Qui suis-je ? » et « Pourquoi suis-je là ? »

Un homme se trouve devant nous. Blond, coupe nickel, barbe de quelques jours, la quarantaine. Une impression sérieuse malmenée par deux boucles d'oreilles blanches. Luxord, c'était son nom. Je ne suis pas certain que c'était lui, mais sa manière de parler telle que je m'en souviens semble me conforter dans cette hypothèse. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours commencer ses phrases par « Bon », « Alors » ou « Eh bien ». Ça m'a toujours perturbé. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que son souvenir est gravé en ma mémoire volatile de l'époque.

« Bon » a-t-il dit. « Paraît que je dois vous expliquer un truc ou l'autre. » Il a pris une inspiration. « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous (il insista lourdement sur le mot) n'êtes pas humains. Vous n'êtes pas censés exister. En gros, vous n'êtes rien du tout. »

Le délire total. Merci pour ces douces paroles, quelle chaleureuse entrée en matière.

« Vous n'avez même pas de nom. On vous appelle Unbirth, non-nés. Similis, copies. Heartless, sans-cœurs. Aucun terme n'est vraiment approprié. Ou plutôt, ils le sont tous, à leur manière. Il faudrait inventer un nom qui regroupe chacune de vos caractéristiques : falsification, pouvoir, soumission, inexistence. Pas de chance, ça n'existe pas. Pas de noms pour de telles abominations. »

_Pas de noms pour de telles abominations._ Je ne suis rien. Je ne sais rien. Je n'existe que par et pour celui qui m'a créé. Je ne peux me soustraire à un ordre direct de sa part. Je ne peux m'éloigner de lui. Je ne peux lui survivre.

« Bien. Vous remarquerez bien vite tout ce que ça implique. Vous n'avez pas votre propre existence. Vous n'avez même pas vos propres sentiments._ Vous n'existez que par et pour celui qui vous a créé_. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Que ce principe reste à jamais marqué dans votre mémoire. Ça veut dire que vous ne pouvez rien ressentir par vous même. Vous ne ressentirez que ce qu'il ressentira. Cela a pour but de vous aider à le comprendre encore mieux. Mais vous ne devez pas seulement le comprendre, vous ne devez faire qu'un avec lui. Tout repose sur vous. Vous devez protéger votre partenaire. Toujours. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Si vous oubliez ça, vous serez mis à l'écart. Compris ? »

Quelques hochements de tête.

Je détestais cet homme.

Sa manie de nous parler négativement. _Vous n'avez pas votre propre existence_ – une information dont je me serai bien passé. Sa façon de nous donner des ordres, son intonation, comme si dans chaque mot, chaque geste, il voulait nous faire comprendre que c'était lui le chef, nous les subalternes. Son discours n'était pas terminé. Il a ajouté :

« Cela signifie aussi que si votre maître venait à mourir, vous disparaîtrez. Il ne restera de vous qu'un vague souvenir. Vite oublié. »

Remue le couteau dans la plaie, Lux'. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

« Quiconque donne la vie donne aussi la mort. C'est la règle. Vous vivez avec eux. Vous mourrez avec eux. »

Cette phrase a eu l'effet d'une bombe. Un frisson a secoué chacun d'entre nous. Elle a changé quelque chose en moi. Je crois que Luxord a été la première personne que j'ai officiellement détesté. J'ai fermé les yeux et n'ai plus rien pensé.

_Vous vivez avec eux._

Dans son esprit, nous n'étions que des choses sans importances. Des objets, des armes – dénués de vie propre, de sentiments. Incapables de faire des choix. C'était le seul homme de l'Organisation qui disait : « vos maîtres ». Dans chaque regard, je pouvais lire le dégoût qu'il nous vouait. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Nous nous sommes levés, en silence, et avons rejoint nos partenaires qui patientaient dans le couloir. J'ai observé Ven un court instant. Petit, malingre, deux grands yeux bleus qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. L'innocence incarnée.

_Vous mourrez avec eux._

J'avais de sérieux doutes concernant ses aptitudes à se défendre, à survivre. Pitié, s'il existe un dieu, faites que ça n'arrive pas trop vite.

Nous nous sommes rendus au réfectoire, une grande pièce remplie de chaises et de tables, assez pour nous et chacun des habitants du bâtiments. Si je n'avais alors aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui vivaient là, la bonne centaine de chaises m'en a donné une vague idée.

C'étaient de jeunes adolescents – je leur donnais treize ans, tout au plus – qui étaient venu nous servir le repas. La « tournée précédente », comme les adultes se plaisaient à les appeler. Ceux qui avaient vécu tout ce que nous vivions alors. J'ai eu une bouffée d'espoir : ils avaient l'air en bonne santé, dans une forme impeccable, plaisantaient entre eux comme des amis de longue date. Heureux, ils avaient l'air heureux. Ven aussi avait remarqué, je le sentais. Il s'est étonné de la qualité du service. Je crois que jamais il n'avait mangé de repas aussi bon. Cela n'était sans doute pas très compliqué, au fond.

Suite à cela, nous sommes retourné au dortoir. Un homme aux longs cheveux châtains nous a informé: « C'est ici que vous dormirez. Des vêtements sont sur les bords du lit. Vous les mettrez dès demain matin. Il y a aussi de quoi dormir. Demain, réveil à six heures précises. Je ne veux pas de bavardages. Compris ? »

Nous avons hoché la tête avant de nous dévêtir. J'ai pris le lit situé à droite de celui de Ven. Il me semble que je l'aimais bien, à l'époque. Ça semblait être le cas de tout le monde à peu près.

Aujourd'hui, en y réfléchissant, j'ai compris pourquoi je ne le détestais pas. Je pense que c'était juste parce qu'il avait un peu peur de moi. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il était jeune et il était seul. Il n'accordait pas sa confiance aussi facilement.

Il ne m'a pas parlé ce soir-là. Ni dans la journée qui a suivi. Je le collais comme son ombre, et lui m'ignorait. Comme si je n'existais pas.

L'organisation de la journée était on ne peut plus claire. Stricte, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Lever : six heures. Déjeuner : six heures et demi. Et puis des cours. On nous a appris à lire, à écrire. On nous donna des cours qui étaient d'habitude réservés aux gens riches, cultivés – histoire, géographie, politique, religion, société, mœurs, sciences, mathématiques, philosophie, tout ce qui nous permettrait un jour de comprendre, analyser et combattre cette humanité. Dîner : midi et demi. L'après-midi était réservé aux sports. On avait une heure de repos à dix-huit heures. Souper : dix-neuf heures. Coucher : Vingt heures trente.

Un horaire difficile à respecter. Mais le temps faisant, tout devient une habitude, même les pires journées. Ce qu'on nous apprenait était exceptionnellement difficile. Pour la plupart des cours, nous étions séparés de nos partenaires. Nous apprenions avec une rapidité déconcertante. Les humains, eux, devaient prendre leur temps. Ils avaient au maximum six ans, et les sujets que nous abordions entre nous ne leur seraient pas compréhensibles avant quelques années. À moi, tout paraissait simple. Beaucoup trop simple.

Les jours se sont succédés, chacun semblable au précédent. Les semaines, les mois ; tous pareils, fades, monotones.

Il a fallu plus d'un an pour que les membres de l'Organisation remarquent le léger problème nous concernant, Ven et moi. À croire qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à leurs protégés, avant. Plus d'une année entière.

C'était un jour de printemps. Seules quelques courageuses fleurs avaient décidé de braver le froid encore bien présent. Les restes de l'hiver couvraient encore le sol par endroit, et les températures ne poussaient guère la nature à s'éveiller. C'était un jour de congé. La plupart des enfants s'amusaient dehors, chaudement couverts. Certains discutaient entre eux, d'autres se lançaient les quelques boules de neiges qu'ils pouvaient encore créer. J'en ai vu plusieurs poser des regards effrayés sur nos aînés. Un duo d'intrépides – leur nom m'échappe – était en pleine discussion avec une jeune fille souriante et son partenaire renfrogné. Main dans la main, ils échangeaient de temps à autres des regards complices. J'ai vu la fille rire, déposer un baiser sur la joue de son voisin, ébouriffer les cheveux des deux gamins qui les observaient, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Je me demandais si nous allions tous devenir comme ces deux-là.

Ce jour de congé n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir nous interroger un par un, à leur guise. Ils nous ont appelés chacun à notre tour. Ven et moi étions les derniers, comme d'habitude – nous étions toujours les derniers. Ils respectaient sans doute un certain ordre. Ven est passé en premier. Je suis entré dans la salle à sa suite, clôturant ainsi le défilé qu'ils devaient supporter depuis quelques heures. Un homme était assis derrière un bureau, il m'a adressé un léger sourire, dénué de toute sympathie. Son visage était marqué par plusieurs cicatrices qui rappelaient sans doute certains épisodes glorieux de sa vie. Un de ses yeux était couvert par un cache noir. Il ressemblait un peu à un pirate, maintenant que j'y pense. Je l'avais déjà aperçu, durant l'année, passant rapidement d'un couloir à l'autre. Il s'appelait Xigbar. Il ne s'occupait que rarement de notre aile. Lui était plus généralement affecté à l'aile ouest, qu'on appelait le bloc B.

Je me suis assis en face de lui, boudeur. Cette mascarade commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. J'ai observé attentivement son visage. Il avait l'air satisfait.

« Vanitas, c'est bien ça ? » J'ai hoché la tête lentement.« J'ai quelques questions à te poser.  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?<br>- Éclaircir quelques petites choses.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- C'est moi qui pose les questions. »

J'ai compris à qui j'avais affaire. Il ne valait mieux pas embêter cet homme-là. Je suis resté sur mes gardes. Il m'a regardé avec un air intéressé. J'ai presque été soulagé lorsqu'il a repris la parole.

« Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, alors j'attends des réponses claires et concises. Compris ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Très bien ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Tu te plais ici ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Et l'apprentissage, ça va ?  
>- Oui.<br>-D'accord... » Il a rapidement écrit quelque chose sur un carnet déjà bien rempli avant de revenir à moi.

« Dis moi, Vanitas, as-tu déjà essayé de partir ?  
>- Non.<br>- Et tu n'as pas une seule fois pensé à le faire ?  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que.<br>- Parce que quoi ?  
>- Je pensais que je ne pouvais dire que des réponses claires et concises ? »<p>

Il a froncé les sourcils, manifestement peu habitué à des sujets aussi impolis.

« Ne t'avises pas de te foutre de moi, toi. Réponds à mes questions. C'est tout.  
>- Parce que je ne veux pas avoir mal.<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Bien sûr.<br>- Tu as peur de souffrir ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Intéressant... »

Encore quelques notes, et la satisfaction avait disparu. Son regard or semblait ennuyé.

« Parlons un peu de ton partenaire. Ven. »

J'ai du avoir une drôle de tête, parce qu'il a froncé légèrement les sourcils.

« Un problème ? » a-t-il demandé.

« Non. »

Je n'avais pas de réel problème. C'est juste que parler de lui me donnait légèrement la nausée.

« Ah... Bon. Ven. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?  
>- Rien de spécial.<br>- Je veux une réponse.  
>- C'est ma réponse. Qu'est-ce que je devrais penser ? »<p>

Il a eu un rire sans joie.

« D'accord... Tu l'apprécies ?  
>- Non.<br>- Non ?  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.

« Réponds.  
>- Il... Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout.<br>- Bien... Depuis combien de temps ?  
>- Quelques mois.<br>- Et avant ?  
>- Je l'appréciais. Un peu.<br>- Et avant ça ?  
>- Il n'y avait pas d'avant.<br>- Étrange...  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Rien. Sors d'ici. »

J'ai pris congé et suis sorti de la pièce principale. Dans le couloir, j'ai cru entendre un murmure.

« Il faudrait sérieusement que j'en parle à Xemnas. »

J'ai rejoint Ven sans attendre. Il semblait passionné par ce qu'il voyait au sol. Une petite fleur assaillie par une colonne de fourmis. Je l'ai regardé un instant. C'est vrai, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais je ne voyais pas où était le problème.

Il était pourtant simple.

Nous aurions dû être semblables, nous étions totalement opposés. Chaque simili – c'est le mot que je préférais employer – ne vivait que pour son partenaire. Une relation indéfectible. Il devait ressentir exactement les mêmes sentiments que l'humain avec qui il était associé.

Moi, je ressentais exactement l'inverse.

Il était triste, j'étais heureux. Il était calme, j'étais en colère. Il riait, je pleurais. Il m'appréciait.

Je le détestais. De plus en plus. Quelques années encore, quelques évolutions et j'atteindrais la limite du supportable.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous sommes devenus, en quelque sorte, des légendes. Il n'a fallu que quelques jours pour que nous recevions de plus en plus de visites. Des membres de l'Organisation, le plus souvent. Je ne sais pas quel était leur nombre exact, mais ils étaient une fameuse bande. On nous a convoqués plus d'une fois dans le bureau du « Supérieur ». Xemnas. Cet homme d'apparence froide et peu avenante que pourtant Ven adorait. À chaque entrevue, je pouvais le sentir déborder d'admiration pour cet homme qui, selon moi, lui avait pris sa liberté. Il m'énervait au plus haut point, avec ses questions idiotes et ses sourires doucereux. Il forçait notre cœur et notre esprit sans en avoir l'air. Ven était toujours rassuré en sa présence. Moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller chaque porte, de trouver la faille qui pourrait me permettre de fuir en cas d'urgence. Un instinct primaire, sans doute.

Des questions, toujours des questions. « Nous sommes passés par l'Organisation au grand complet », c'est ce que j'avais pensé. Je n'étais pas très loin du compte mais il restait encore quelques personnes qui m'étaient inconnues. Ils écoutaient, ils notaient et il posaient des questions. J'en aurais été malade. J'ai fini par me mettre en colère, un jour, face à l'un d'eux. Mais rien n'a changé.

Quelques mois plus tard, cependant, le patron nous a annoncé que nous n'aurions plus à subir cette mascarade. J'étais soulagé. À cause de leur connerie, on était non seulement connu par chacun des membres de l'autorité mais aussi par tous les autres pensionnaires. Comme des célébrités. Mal vues, les célébrités.

Il nous a présenté un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années plus âgé que nous. Un visage souriant, un physique avenant, des cheveux flamboyants perchés sur le haut de son crâne et deux petits tatouages sous les yeux, larmes triangulaires jamais séchées. Il nous a adressé un grand sourire. Celui-là, il allait faire des ravages. Il s'est présenté : Axel. Il allait s'occuper de notre cas, faire des rapports sur notre évolution à Xemnas. Entre temps, nous pouvions lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'avait jamais l'air ennuyé par notre présence, il ne nous regardait pas comme des monstres, il n'était pas comme les autres. Une sorte de parrain. Peut-être notre seul ami.

À cette annonce, j'ai ri. Je trouvais ça idiot. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Au final je me suis habitué. À cette vie d'apprentissage. À Axel. À tous les membres qui passaient leur temps à regarder l'évolution des choses. Ils se sont habitués eux aussi. Après quelques temps, plus personne ne s'intéressait à nous, exception faite d'Axel et de Xemnas. Les questions ont cessé, les regards aussi.

La présence du roux a fini par se révéler utile, voire capitale. Ven et moi n'avions aucun point commun, nous n'étions d'accord sur aucun sujet, rien. Ce qui, bien sûr, entraînait quelques petits différends. Je passais mon temps à le provoquer, lui à me répondre. On finissait la plupart du temps par nous disputer ou par nous battre. Axel, lui, s'échinait à nous séparer, nous calmer, nous engueuler. C'était surtout moi qui prenais. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais fait autant crier dessus que lorsqu'il était là. C'est vrai que, d'un côté, je lui pourrissais la vie. Ven aussi, d'une certaine manière, mais il était beaucoup moins virulent.

Les années ont passé, comme ça, entre nos bagarres et nos réconciliations, les remontages de bretelles, les cours.

Un jour, Ven devait avoir onze ans et lui et moi avons eu une petite conversation.

Nous étions dans le dortoir commun, vide à cette heure de la soirée. Les autres étaient toujours attablés, sans doute. Lui avait voulu trouver un endroit calme. Je l'avais suivi, sans envie. Une ombre.

Il s'est retourné, et il m'a dit :

« Pourquoi ? »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi quoi ? Ça te gênerait de faire une phrase complète pour une fois ?

Excédé, il a tourné les yeux vers moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est comme ça ?  
>- Comment ?<br>- Bah... Comme ça.  
>- Ah, tu veux dire... Attends que je retrouve le mot exact... Anormaux ?<br>- Dis pas ça. »

Il a baissé les yeux. Il devait être mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se confier. J'ai soupiré.

« C'est le cas pourtant.  
>- Non.<br>- Si.  
>- Non.<br>- Ouvre les yeux. T'es idiot ou quoi ?  
>- Ne cherche pas la bagarre, Vanitas, j'ai encore mal au bras avec la clé que tu m'as faite la dernière fois...<br>- Pauvre chérie. Elle a mal à son petit bras.  
>- Vanitas... Je te préviens, je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la force.<br>- La force ? Quelle force ? » J'ai appuyé mon index sur son bras. « C'est tout mou. Il n'y a rien du tout là-dedans. C'est pas avec ça que tu vas me battre !  
>- Non. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Ven ? M'interdire de parler ?  
>- C'est une idée.<br>- Tu n'oserais pas.  
>- Pourquoi donc ?<br>- Tu l'utilises jamais. J'vois pas pourquoi tu commencerais maintenant.  
>- Tais-toi. C'est un ordre. »<p>

J'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais j'étais incapable de sortir le moindre son. Il était très content de son petit effet. Un sourire satisfait a traversé son visage devant mon air défait puis il s'est changé avant de se coucher.

« Quand on joue avec le feu, on finit par se brûler, hein, Vanitas ? »

Il se foutait de moi. J'ai serré les dents, je l'ai imité en me glissant moi aussi sous les couvertures. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas parler tant qu'il ne m'y autoriserait pas. Je ne pouvais pas m'endormir. Je savais qu'une même question nous torturait, lui et moi, et qu'elle nous empêcherait de trouver le sommeil, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de nous prendre toujours au même moment. « Pourquoi ? »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Disney**

**Note : Merci à niemand-ist-da pour la correction *^*.**

**Merci aussi à Mia Suzuki-sama pour la review \o/.**

* * *

><p>Naminé tapotait sur la table en soupirant. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de moment. Elle se tourna légèrement pour regarder l'horloge. Ça faisait presque une heure que Sora était parti. Elle s'efforçait de dissimuler son inquiétude derrière une expression qui se voulait impassible.<p>

Elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle regarda encore l'horloge, pleine d'appréhension. Il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. Encore quelques temps à supporter l'absence.

- Aaaah, j'en ai marre... exhala-t-elle en s'affalant sur la table.

Elle croisa les bras et y enfoui son visage.

Larxene fronça les sourcils. Elle échangea un regard avec son partenaire.

- Arrête de te lamenter, ça m'énerve.

Naminé releva la tête, l'air contrarié.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Je me lamente parce que j'en ai besoin.

- T'as besoin de faire chier les autres ?

- Oui.

Larxene eut un sourire assassin.

- Et bien, félicitation ! Tu t'en sors très bien.

- Merci.

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Naminé se décide à regarder le plafond. Le sourire de la plus âgée s'étira encore. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, cette fois. Son partenaire, à côté d'elle, demeurait silencieux.

Naminé se leva soudain, secoua ses cheveux blonds, puis frappa du poing sur la table.

- J'ai faim.  
>- Moi aussi, et alors ?<p>

- Et alors, il faut que je mange.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Oui. On est dans un café. On attend depuis une heure. Et j'ai faim. Alors c'est le moment.

- Et tu le trouves où, l'argent pour manger, pauvre gourde ?

- T'en as bien un peu.

- Comme si...

- Et toi, Marluxia ?

- Pas plus.  
>- Merde...<p>

Elle se rassit.

Le temps passait trop lentement à son goût. Plus les minutes s'échappaient et plus elle s'agitait. À son tour, elle ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers les toilettes sans un regard en arrière.

Marluxia la suivit du regard. Larxene se tourna vers son partenaire en murmurant.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, Sora...

-. ..Est un des meilleurs d'entre nous. Il ne risque rien. Elle a sans doute une autre raison d'aller mal.

- Peut-être.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, doucement. Son estomac se mettait à s'agiter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Larxene haussa les épaules. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

« Kairi ? »

La jeune fille s'est levée, droite comme un i, les mains dans le dos.

« Capitale du Liechtenstein ? »

Elle a eu l'air de réfléchir, un instant, fouillant les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Information enregistrée il y a plus de deux ans déjà. Elle devait le savoir. Elle a regardé le sol une seconde, puis s'est redressée avant de répondre, haut et clair :

« Mmh... Kingstown ?

- Vous venez une fois de plus de partager au reste du groupe votre incapacité à répondre correctement à une question. Merci, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. »

J'ai souri intérieurement. Quelle idiote. En fait, ils étaient tous idiots.

« Vanitas ? »

Exception faite de moi, évidemment. Je me suis levé, sûr de moi. Au moment même où il avait posé sa questions, des dizaines d'informations m'étaient venues à l'esprit.

« Liechtenstein, Europe Centrale, cent-soixante kilomètres carrés, trente-trois milles habitants. Sa capitale est Vaduz.

- Merci. »

Je suis rassis. Malgré mon expression indifférente, je jubilais. Rien ne m'apportait plus de plaisir que de ridiculiser tous les autres. Ils me détestaient déjà, de toute façon ; alors, autant que je m'amuse.

Les cours donnés aux similis étaient réputés pour leur difficulté et leur précision. Les autres avaient du mal à suivre. Moi, je les trouvais encore trop faciles. On m'avait fait don d'une mémoire exceptionnelle, et toutes les informations que je recevais restaient stockées irrémédiablement dans mes souvenirs. Comme si mon cerveau ne s'était jamais stabilisé. Resté à l'état de machine.

Au bout de mes sept années d'existence et d'apprentissage, j'avais assimilé plus d'informations que ce qu'aucun des autres élèves n'avaient jamais pu assimiler.

Sept ans.

Fin du premier cycle.

Lorsqu'on nous l'a annoncé, une délicieuse euphorie s'est emparée de moi. Fini la rigolade. On allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, d'utile, de fort. On allait commencer notre véritable formation. Mieux encore, on allait passer au bloc B.  
>Enfin quitter cette aile dans laquelle je me sentais enfermé. Le bloc B était synonyme de liberté. Là-bas, les jeunes pouvaient sortir quand ils voulaient. Ils mettaient leur enseignement en pratique. Là commençait la véritable formation. J'avais hâte de débuter.<p>

Je rangeais mes maigres biens quand Ven est entré dans le dortoir, la mine passablement maussade. Il est passé devant moi sans m'accorder le moindre regard. J'avais fini par avoir l'habitude. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le provoquer un peu.

« Hey, Ven. Prêt pour le bloc B ? »

Il a haussé vaguement les épaules, dans le vain espoir que je le laisse tranquille. La scène qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt ne m'avait rien appris. Je continuais à le malmener, à me moquer ouvertement de lui. Je le connaissais par cœur, je savais tout ce qui l'énerverait, tout ce qui le ferait sortir de ses gonds. Je connaissais les remarques auxquelles il ne répondrait pas mais qui le blesseraient. Avec l'expérience, j'étais devenu infernal. Il avait douze ans, et énormément de mal à me supporter.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence pesant en guise de réponse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à m'ignorer. Croyait-il que ça le sauverait de moi ?

« Ça veut dire qu'on va s'entraîner ensemble, qu'on va manger ensemble, qu'on va grandir ensemble. On va même dormir dans la même chambre. Rien qu'à deux. » Toujours rien. J'ai ajouté : « Ça veut dire, Ven, que je vais être sur ton dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu te rends compte ? »

Manifestement, la réponse était non, vu le manque de réaction.

« Ça veut dire que tu ne pourras plus profiter de moments seul. Je vais te coller aux basques toutes la journée. Comme une tique. »

Il continuait de plier ses quelques vêtements, fournis au court de l'année. Il avait rapidement grandi, ces derniers temps.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Après un long moment de silence que seul rompait le tremblement de la vitre sous le blizzard qui annonçait l'hiver, j'ai lâché :

« Tu ne pourrais au moins faire _semblant_ que j'existe ? »

Il s'est tourné vers moi, lentement. Une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, mélange de tristesse, de mélancolie, de colère, de remords. Et de quelque chose d'autre. Inconnu au bataillon. C'était cette chose-là qui me touchait, à chaque fois. Il s'en est rendu compte. Il allait utiliser ce regard de plus en plus souvent. Il transportait quelque chose, comme un souvenir, lointain, datant de plus loin que l'Organisation, plus loin que les hommes, plus loin que le monde lui-même. Je ne le voyais pas, ou à peine, à ce moment-là.

« À quoi bon faire semblant ? »

Il a pris ses affaires et il est parti, ses quelques biens empaquetés dans ses bras. J'ai souri. Si lui aussi pensait comme ça, alors ça devait être vrai.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous regroupés devant la porte qui nous mènerait à l'aile ouest. Une porte avec accès vers l'extérieur, où nous n'étions jamais allé. Avant, lorsque nous avions l'occasion de mettre le nez dehors, c'était dans la grande cour intérieure, encadrée par les bâtiments des trois blocs principaux. Mais cette porte-là, elle ne menait pas à la cour : elle menait à la vie. Une autre vie, différente de la nôtre, une vie que nous avions étudié en détail. Attirante.

La porte s'est ouverte, d'abord légèrement puis complètement. Un nouveau destin. Une promesse. Un espoir.

La fin d'un cycle, la fin de l'enfance. Le début d'un autre. Celui de la guerre, de la tristesse, de la mort, de la véritable haine. Une trahison. Le commencement d'une longue, longue chute, le haut du gouffre dans lequel j'allais me précipiter tête baissée.

Nous sommes sortis, les uns après les autres. Ven a regardé une dernière fois le bloc A dans lequel il n'allait jamais plus remettre les pieds.

Léon attendait, les poings serrés, debout devant ce gigantesque tableau qui marquait depuis le début de sa carrière jusqu'à son accession à ce poste de patron. C'était lui qui dirigeait le centre. Et ce n'était pas grâce aux informations qu'il avait découvertes.

Il faisait choux blanc, il avait toujours fait choux-blanc. Chaque nouvel indice le plongeait dans la plus profonde indécision. Tout, absolument tout se contredisait. Il avait beau tenter de reconstituer le puzzle, rien n'y faisait. Comme si à chaque nouvelle pièce découverte, il se rendait compte qu'il en manquait encore un millier.

Il s'assit, un mal de crâne lancinant battant contre ses tempes. Il sortit un album d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Des dizaines de photos. Des dizaines de noms. Qui dataient d'avant même son accession à ce travail. Il prit une page au hasard. Une photo de classe, de mauvaise qualité. Un visage entouré au feutre rouge. Encore un disparu qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé.

Il lut le nom, trouva le dossier correspondant.  
>Sora. Il avait disparu plus de dix-neuf ans auparavant. Il aurait du en avoir vingt-trois. Jeune adulte, peut-être déjà au travail.<p>

Il se donna une claque mentale. C'était en pensant comme ça qu'on ne trouvait rien. Il en avait sans doute vingt-trois. Il était sûrement en vie. Qui enlèverait des centaines d'enfants pour les tuer ensuite ? Non, ils étaient vivants. C'était une certitude.

Léon connaissait le visage et le nom de chacun des disparus de la région. Il voulait pouvoir les reconnaître, leur parler, les appeler par le prénom s'il les croisait dans la rue, s'il les retrouvait. Il se raccrochait désespérément à la certitude que ça avait son utilité.

Il tourna les pages, s'attarda sur chacun des visages. Il s'imaginait ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler, maintenant. La dernière rafle avait déjà eu lieu sept années auparavant. Les enfants devaient avoir entre onze et vingt-et-un an, maintenant.

La plupart avaient sans doute entamés leur adolescence. Il réfléchit à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé, lui-même, lorsque la puberté l'avait emporté ; il se demanda si eux en recevaient des réponses satisfaisantes.

Il referma précipitamment le carnet lorsqu'il entendit quelques coups frappés à sa porte. C'était Youfie, sa seconde, et sans doute l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Elle tenait une enveloppe à la main. Elle était légèrement essoufflée, ses cheveux étaient trempés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le temps s'était dégradé, cet après-midi.

« Squall », dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le bureau. « J'ai reçu... Une lettre...

- Reprend ta respiration, prend ton temps. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle sourit et lui tendit la missive.

« C'est pour toi. Un homme l'a déposé... Tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il s'agit de... »

Un geste de la main la fit taire immédiatement. Léon déchira le papier, les mains tremblantes. Il était certain qu'il s'y trouvait une information des plus capitales. Peut-être quelque chose qui allait relancer son enquête.

Il en sorti un petit papier. Quelques mots y étaient inscrits.

« Là tu trouveras ceux que tu cherches. »

Il tourna le feuillet. Une position. Latitude, longitude.

Léon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal. Il tendit la missive à Youfie, qui la lut sans piper mot. Il décrocha son téléphone, en trombe. Il contacta tous les services qui lui seraient utiles. Cette fois, il allait découvrir quelque chose, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il se rende sur place, sans tarder. Enfin, il allait cesser de piétiner.

Axel nous a accompagnés, Ven et moi jusqu'à une petite porte brune, une fois arrivés dans le bloc B.

J'avais été sidéré en entrant dans la bâtiment. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il était complètement différent de l'aile est. Autant cette dernière était sombre et froide, autant l'aile ouest était claire, chaleureuse et accueillante.

« C'est ici que vivaient les membres de l'Organisation, avant », nous a confié Axel en nous guidant à travers les méandres des couloirs. « Maintenant ils vivent pour la plupart ailleurs, et ceux qui restent ici sont dans le bloc C, le plus récent. Il a été construit peu de temps avant votre arrivée, en fait. » Il nous a regardé avec un sourire.

« Ça change, hein ? »

J'ai grommelé une vague réponse et Ven est resté silencieux. J'ai regardé autour de moi ; jamais jusqu'alors je n'avais remarqué à quel point les murs étaient épais. Question d'isolation, sans doute ; les hivers étaient rudes, dans le coin. De grandes lumières éclairaient les couloirs, ces derniers étant deux fois plus larges que dans le bloc A. Le sol alternait bois et carrelage, nickel. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, égayant l'atmosphère. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

Ven m'a donné un léger coup de coude.

« Si c'est ici que vivaient les membres de l'Organisation, je me demande à quoi ressemble le bloc C... » a-t-il murmuré.

Je me posais la même question. Heureux qu'il ait décidé de me reparler, je n'ai fait aucune remarque. J'ai acquiescé en silence.

Axel a ouvert la porte en bois, nous a laissé entrer. J'ai noté qu'elle n'avait pas de serrure. Pour que chacun puisse entrer à tout moment.

C'était une petite pièce, simple. Deux lits de part et d'autre de la porte, un bureau, une armoire qui n'avait pas l'air de première jeunesse. Je l'ai ouverte et ai été assailli par une terrible odeur de renfermé. Charmant.

La pièce était mal éclairée, les deux fenêtres s'y trouvant n'étant pas très grandes. Axel a fermé la porte derrière lui et allumé la lumière. La pièce en a été comme transformée, beaucoup plus avenante. Même la vieille commode semblait plus sympathique. Il s'est assis sur un des deux lits.

« Voilà, c'est votre chambre. Vous pouvez y faire ce que vous voulez. L'aménager comme vous le sentez, aussi. Vous en avez pour cinq ans, autant que vous vous y sentiez chez vous... »

Ven s'est assis en face de lui, sur l'autre lit. J'étais toujours debout, à l'observer. Il a passé une main sur sa nuque. Je me suis installé à ses côtés, amusé ; il faisait toujours ça quand il sentait un regard sur lui.

« Ils auraient dû mettre des fenêtre plus grandes, ici... » A-t-il soupiré.

« Oh, on l'aurait fait si on avait pu. Mais c'est une question de sécurité. Pour éviter les risques d'intrusions. »

Un ange est passé. J'entendais la respiration régulière de Ven à mon côté, le regard d'Axel qui passait de lui à moi. Il a pris un air grave.

« Les gars, faut qu'on éclaircisse deux ou trois choses, vous et moi. D'accord ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ven a répondu :

« Dis toujours.

- Ici, ce n'est pas comme au bloc A. On vous demandera plus encore de rester ensemble. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas... »

J'ai laissé échappé un faible ricanement.

« Bon, d'accord, que vous ne vous supportez pas. Mais s'il vous plaît, évitez les problèmes. Se battre, quand on est des enfants, ça passe ; c'est l'âge. Mais vous avez dépassé ce stade et ce genre de comportement ne restera pas impuni. Alors, pitié, modérez vos ardeurs. Surtout toi, Vanitas...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien pour l'instant, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et puis tu sais que s'il y a un problème entre vous, c'est toi qui en pâtira le premier. Donc, si tu pouvais arrêter de le provoquer à tout bout de champ... Et toi Ven, ne te fatigue pas à lui répondre. Puis, s'il t'ennuie trop, ne te laisse pas faire, d'accord ?

- Compris. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Il m'a adressé un clin d'œil. Je ne tenais plus en place.

« J'ai été muté à un autre centre.

- Où ça ?

- Pas tout près d'ici, en tout cas. Je repasserai vous voir de temps en temps. » Il a soupiré, avec un air un peu nostalgique. « Il faut que j'y aille. Pas de bêtises vous deux, hein ? »

Ven a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Je pensais qu'on était plus des enfants.

- Ah ah, c'est vrai. À la prochaine, les mecs. »

Mon partenaire l'a suivi du regard jusqu'à la porte, puis s'est installé sur le lit que notre parrain venait de quitter.

« Je prends celui-ci.

- Fais comme tu veux. »

Il s'est couché, a regardé le plafond. J'ai marmonné :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autre centres comme celui-ci. »

Il a froncé les sourcils, songeur.

« Moi non plus. Mais ça me semble logique. Ça aurait été bizarre qu'on soit les seuls, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et puis tu sais quoi Ven ? Je m'en fous. On verra bien ça plus tard.

- Vanitas ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Essayons de faire comme il le dit, d'accord ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas répondre. Je me suis levé et me suis dirigé vers la porte. Les autres sortaient progressivement de leurs chambres. Les conversations résonnaient dans le couloir. Un des pensionnaires m'a évalué avec froideur avant de m'annoncer :

« On doit aller au réfectoire. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. »

À peine avait-il disparu de mon champ de vision que, imitant son air dédaigneux, j'ai passé le message à Ven.

Une fois installés dans la salle aux couleurs bleues et argents, qui reflétaient magnifiquement les froides parures de l'hiver, nous avons vu Xigbar arriver – l'homme au cache-œil. C'était lui le chef de l'aile ouest, comme Xaldin était celui de l'aile est. Il nous a rapidement expliqué quel était le nouveau programme : deux ans de nouveaux cours, plus pratiques. Une augmentation des activités en tandem. Une liberté plus grande, un terrain de jeu plus dangereux, qui s'étendait sur une centaine de mètres autour du bâtiment. La troisième année, des sorties et du travail de terrain. Nous ne connaissions pas le genre de tâches qu'on allait nous demander, mais nous avions hâte d'y être. J'étais maussade. Ven, à mes côtés, semblait particulièrement heureux.

Normalement, à cette époque, nous aurions dû servir les repas pour la génération suivante. Mais l'arbre ne donnait plus vie à personne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient du bloc A, vu que personne n'y vivait...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice, Alice, Alice... Why not, on a tendance à l'oublier mais elle est bel et bien dans KH, alors à partir du moment où on fait de l'UA... :P<strong>

**Merci pour votre lecture :3.**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bêta lecture : Niemand-ist-da**

* * *

><p>Naminé détestait ce visage, émacié, fatigué, cerné qui la regardait dans le miroir. On l'aurait volontiers prise pour plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était. Elle avait le physique d'une fille de seize ans et le visage d'une vieille dame, rongé par l'inquiétude et le stress. Elle avait l'air à bout. Elle l'était.<p>

Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec dureté. On y décelait pourtant une once de crainte, de tristesse peut-être. Des cernes s'étaient creusés dans sa peau depuis quelques jours. Elle n'en connaissait que trop bien la cause : les absences de plus en plus longues de Sora la mettaient plus que mal à l'aise. Plus jeune, on lui avait appris à ne pas le lâcher, à le suivre comme son ombre et surtout à le protéger.

Mais comment pouvait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle le protéger,si on l'en empêchait, si lui-même le refusait ? Comment abriter un homme des dangers auxquels il s'exposait inévitablement s'il faisait tout pour la cloitrer loin, avec deux idiots pour la surveiller ?

Elle soupira. Il croyait qu'il devait la tenir éloignée pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Jamais, jamais il n'avait compris qu'elle servait à l'inverse. Elle-même se considérait comme une sorte de garde du corps. Elle n'était pas humaine, elle le savait, et elle avait dévoué sa vie entière à le servir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle vivait pour lui, uniquement pour lui.

Une larme zébrait sa joue gauche tandis qu'une autre menaçait de s'écouler. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Un sanglot resta coincé dans sa gorge, lui bloquant la respiration tandis que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

Elle courut vers une des cuvettes et se mit à vomir. Elle se releva, étourdie.

Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol.

D'un coup, la douleur fut si forte, lancinante, qu'elle sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

_Il l'appelle. Tout en lui l'appelle. Il faut qu'elle vienne. Tout de suite. Tout de suite. Immédiatement._

Elle se réveilla plus tard, en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression qu'une heure s'était écoulée, et pourtant elle était toujours allongée dans les toilettes du café miteux dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, Larxene, Marluxia et elle. Elle se leva difficilement, des piques de souffrance lui transperçant les membres de temps en temps. Le souffle court, elle ouvrit la porte et retourna près de la table des deux jeunes gens.

Marluxia fronça les sourcils en la voyant venir. Larxene ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-T'en as mis du temps ! C'est quoi cette tête de déterrée ? On dirait que tu viens de voir la mort en face !

Elle cessa de sourire au moment même ou Naminé posa les mains sur la table. Elle eut l'air soudain grave.

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

Naminé ne sentait plus rien. Aucune sensation, plus un sentiment, hormis cette détermination farouche qui lui dictait de sortir, de retrouver Sora avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Même chez les similis, il existait un instinct de survie et c'était pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait.

Larxene avait compris. Elle adressa un regard à Marluxia et tous trois sortirent du comptoir.

Dehors, la fraîcheur du soir avait vidé les rues. Naminé se mit à courir. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître comme ça. Il lui fallait faire ses adieux. _Tout de suite._

x x x

La première nuit, notre cohabitation se passa sans problème aucun. J'avais décidé d'honorer la demande d'Axel et, pour une fois, le calme régnait entre nous. La situation a duré quelques jours. Malheureusement, chacun connaît l'adage : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il ne m'a fallu que très peu de temps pour oublier mes résolutions.

Les nouveaux cours commencèrent dès le lendemain. Le programme était chargé.

Nous ne connaissions pas les buts de l'organisation. Ils sont néanmoins devenus plus clairs au fur et à mesure que les leçons avançaient.

Certains cours étaient maintenus, d'autres avaient été rayés de la liste. D'autres encore ne nous avaient jamais été donnés : Combat, endurance, tir, précision, médecine, langues, géographie, histoire, études des comportements humains, rien ne nous fut épargné. On nous apprit à attaquer, à nous défendre, à défendre nos partenaires (même si ce dernier principe ne s'appliquait normalement pas aux « originaux ».) Tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour ne pas mourir, nous perdre, tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour nous adapter à n'importe quel milieu et n'importe quelle situation, et faire de nous de parfaits petits soldats. Nous savions à peine ce que nous devions combattre, ce contre quoi on nous prémunissait. Nos questions étaient le plus souvent éludées, et lorsqu'elles ne l'étaient pas, nous n'avions droit qu'à des réponses brumeuses. La plus claire que nous avions eu jusqu'à présent était « le pouvoir ». Accompagné d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Il ne fallait pas poser de question. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai continué à être le meilleur d'entre nous. Durant deux longues années.

Ven avait quatorze ans, presque quinze. C'était une belle journée d'été. Les températures n'avaient jamais été aussi élevées, dans le coin, et les cours en étaient d'autant plus difficiles.

Il y avait une « mise en situation ». Tous ensemble, nous devions combattre d'étranges ennemis – de petites choses noires, de la taille d'un enfant, ombres brumeuses. Des projectiles de toutes sortes jaillissaient de partout, les Ombres s'en donnaient à cœur joie, nous étions épuisés. Pour chaque ombre détruite, une nouvelle venue. Un combat infini.

Soudain, nous avons été aveuglés.

Une énergie extraordinaire se dégageait de l'un des similis – Alice, si je me souviens bien. Les ennemis dont personne ne connaissait l'origine furent décimés en quelques secondes. La blonde a regardé le vide, un instant, calme comme si toute sa rage, sa colère, s'étaient extirpées d'elle et avaient écrasé ces monstres qui menaçaient son partenaire. Elle a tourné la tête vers l'homme qui nous entraînait – Xigbar. Il l'a félicitée.

« Bravo. Tu viens de découvrir ton véritable pouvoir. »

Nous nous sommes regardés les uns les autres, nous posant la question muette « vous étiez au courant de ça, vous ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. Tous les heartless ont une... Capacité particulière. Nous en avons déjà eu de toutes sortes. Généralement, ça ne se manifeste pas si tôt... Il faut croire que vous avez déjà tissé des liens très forts. »

J'ai senti Ven s'agiter à mes côté. Nous avons échangé un regard empli de sous-entendus. Il pensait à la même chose que moi, j'en étais persuadé. Une voix anonyme s'est élevée dans les air.

« C'est à ça que servent toutes ces séances d'entraînement ?

- En partie.

- Quand est-ce qu'on aura ça aussi ?

- L'avenir vous le dira. Ça viendra. Bon ! C'est terminé, vous pouvez partir. »

C'était donc pour cette raison que nous étions poussés à bout, ces derniers temps.

Nous sommes rentrés à la station. Les conversations allaient bon train. De nombreuses questions se promenaient de bouches en bouches. Qu'est-ce que ça va être, pour nous ? Quand est-ce que ça nous arrivera aussi ?

Est-ce qu'un jour Ven et moi serons assez unis pour un truc pareil ?

La réponse crevait les yeux.

On posait beaucoup de questions à Alice, à son original. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, je me suis rapproché de Ven.

« Tu l'as vu celle-là ? Elle se pavane avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'incroyable...

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire du mal des gens hein ?

- Non.

- Laisse-la, pour une fois qu'elle peut se vanter de quelque chose...

- Et après c'est moi qui dit du mal des gens. Ah ! Elle est bonne. »

Nous avons rejoint deux autres pensionnaires, qui nous attendaient devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Le premier, Riku, avait de longs cheveux argents qui semblaient irréels. Un air moqueur sur le visage, il n'était pas particulièrement beau mais la lueur qui illuminait ses yeux turquoises lorsqu'il était près de sa partenaire le rendait particulièrement attirant, selon les dires de ces dames. La seconde, la partenaire en question, attendait à ses côté, un sourire rivé aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air assez énervée, excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'avoir elle aussi son pouvoir. Kairi.

Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés courts, pour éviter de la déranger lors des entraînements. Elle avait le rire facile. Le genre de fille qui plaisait à tout le monde.

Ven s'était lié d'amitié avec eux peu après notre arrivée au bloc B. Riku et Kairi étaient les seuls qui semblaient nous accorder un minimum de considération. Les autres nous fuyaient comme la peste. Nous regardaient de loin. Comme si je pouvais leur refiler mon problème. N'importe quoi. En vérité, les nouveaux amis de mon partenaire ne m'appréciaient pas beaucoup. S'ils restaient courtois envers moi, c'était par respect pour Ven. Il le savait. Je le savais aussi. Il ne faisait rien. Moi non plus.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines puis les mois s'écoulaient, les temps libres passés en leur présence sont devenus de plus en plus nombreux. Lors de la découverte du « pouvoir », nous ne nous quittions plus. Il m'arrivait de partir de temps à autre, mais Ven restait. Au final, j'avais l'impression qu'il passait plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi.

Quand je restais, je supportais. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Kairi, mais elle ne me dérangeait pas et je pense que c'était réciproque. Riku, lui, m'exécrait. Il m'avait en horreur. De mon côté, je ne pouvais pas le voir en face. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me taper sur les nerfs. Chaque remarque, chaque regard me rendait un peu plus susceptible. Il suffisait que Ven fasse un commentaire pour que je démarre au quart de tour.

Il en payait très souvent le prix. J'étais avec lui plus vénéneux que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'étais toujours plus cruel. Chaque méchanceté dite à son égard, chaque dispute me procurait un plaisir intense. Ces dernières se faisaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus violentes. Nous n'allions que très rarement jusqu'à la bagarre (il abandonnait souvent avant), mais cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous blesser intérieurement. Il n'était pas rare de voir Ven se faire consoler par Riku ou Kairi ou de me voir rire aux éclats, dehors, quand je tentais de me calmer. À force, nos éclats de voix devenaient habituels et nos débats presque légendaires.

En arrivant dans le bloc, j'ai remarqué que Ven avait l'air maussade. Depuis un moment, il avait sans cesse la mine triste. Je crois que chacun de mes mots le blessait plus qu'il ne me le laissait entendre. Il ne m'en disait rien. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Quelques mois plus tard, attablé dans la réfectoire, je l'ai vu arriver, flanqué comme d'habitude de ses deux amis. Ils avaient l'air en pleine conversation, à en juger par les énergiques bribes qui parvenaient jusqu'à moi. Ven arborait un sourire contenu. Il ne souriait qu'en leur présence, en fait. J'avais fini par le remarquer, à force. Ils se sont assis, lui en face de moi, Riku à ses côtés, Kairi aux miens.

J'ai senti que mon partenaire tentait de croiser mon regard. Je faisais mon possible pour l'éviter. Ne pas regarder ses yeux bleus sans doute encore pleins de reproches. Il fallait absolument que j'exprime ma mauvaise humeur.

« C'est pas trop tôt, vous faisiez quoi à part rigoler bêtement ? »

Ven m'a regardé sans un mot. J'ai vu qu'il luttait pour ne pas répondre à ma provocation. À la place, c'est Riku qui m'a répondu.

« Désolé, mais pendant que certains dépriment tout seul, y en a qui s'amusent.

- Je m'amuserais aussi si on m'en laissait l'occasion.

- Comme si tu savais. Tu saperais l'ambiance, comme d'hab. T'es pas le centre du monde, tu savais ?

- Tu sais, crétin, si je « déprime », comme tu dis, c'est de ta faute. J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires débiles.

- Eh bah ! Monsieur est sur les nerfs, à ce que je vois !

- Laisse tomber, je suis pas d'humeur là. »

Je voyais bien que Ven s'amusait de la conversation et je ne voulais pas lui offrir ce plaisir.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer, les garçons...

- T'es pas drôle, Kairi.

- Changeons de sujet. »

Kairi a vaguement regardé autour d'elle avant de reprendre.

« Comment vous pensez que les membres de l'organisation sont choisis ? »

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. J'ai répondu :

« Il suffit d'être dénué de cerveau.

- Très drôle. Ils doivent sans doute avoir des sortes de tests...

- Des trucs comme ça. Où alors c'est une entreprise familiale.

- Tu rigoles, je refuse de croire qu'Axel puisse être de la même famille que Xemnas... »

Kairi et moi avons conversé tranquillement pendant quelques minutes. De l'autre côté de la table, Riku et Ven étaient silencieux. Je les sentais échanger quelques regards, de temps en temps. J'ai senti un désagréable frisson me parcourir l'échine.

« Viens, Ven, 'faut que je te parle.

- Important ?

- Plutôt. » Il a eu un mystérieux sourire.

Ven s'est levé son voisin l'a pris en aparté. J'avais horreur de ça. J'avais sans cesse l'impression que c'était moi, leur sujet de conversation. J'étais peut-être un peu égocentrique, c'est vrai. Mais venant de Riku, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. J'ai murmuré un vague « connard » avant de me lever à mon tour. Kairi me suivait des yeux.

« Tu vas où ?

- 'Sais pas. »

C'était vrai. J'avais juste besoin d'évacuer ma colère.

Je suis parti dans un des nombreux couloirs. J'ai marché quelques minutes, l'esprit rivé sur mon original, me demandant ce qu'il disait de moi. Un sourire qui ne m'appartenait pas planait sur mon visage. Je n'étais plus capable de penser à autre chose.

Puis j'ai songé à tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédés, ces derniers temps. En dix mois, la plupart des similis avaient découvert ce qu'ils appelaient leur « mérite ». En fait, nous n'étions plus que deux. Moi et une fille brune pas très bavarde. Même Kairi avait trouvé le sien. De mon côté, j'avais beau essayer, j'avais beau le vouloir de toutes mes forces, je n'y arrivais pas. Rien. Les jours succédaient au jours et les semaines aux semaines sans que rien de nouveau ne se produise. Ven m'avait dit un jour que ce n'était pas la peine, que de toute façon, on arriverait sans doute à rien ensemble, mais moi j'avais envie d'y croire et de leur fournir la preuve, à tous, que moi aussi je méritais qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il pleure._

Le fantôme d'un rire me brulait la gorge quand soudain j'ai vu que je me trouvais dans une aile du bâtiment dans laquelle je ne m'étais jamais rendu alors. Plus de bois, seulement du béton. Tout était gris, dans ce coin-là.

Un courant d'air frais coulait le long des murs. L'endroit était tout sauf chaleureux. J'ai eu la désagréable sensation que je n'avais rien à faire là, et j'ai fait demi-tour pour retourner dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à ce que mon attention soit portée sur une porte entrouverte.

x x x

_Le gamin blond pose la main sur l'écorce, qui soudain tressaille. Une chose étrange tombe de l'arbre, un garçon. Visage fin, cheveux noirs, yeux dorés. Dévastateur._

_C'est un démon. C'est un démon, c'est sûr._

_C'est ce que pense le garçon en descendant dans la crevasse. Le vent est froid, glacé même. Rien ici ne lui inspire confiance. Il s'approche de l'arbre._

_Il sent la malédiction._

_Une sourde colère._

_Et beaucoup de peine._

_Il ne faut pas qu'il le touche._

_S'il le touche, il mourra. Il le sent. Il le sait._

_Le gamin blond est arrivé juste à temps pour ne pas y être confronté, mais le garçon le serait, lui._

_Là-bas, en haut, il y a tous ces hommes et leurs armes à feu. Il sait ce que c'est, une arme à feu. Son frère aîné en a fait les frais._

_Entre mourir de peur à cause d'un arbre maudit et se faire fusiller, il a vite choisi._

_Tant pis, au diable l'angoisse. Il faut poser la main sur cette écorce. C'est ce qu'ils ont tous fait. Ils n'en sont pas morts, eux. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème._

_Il combat la peur, vaillamment, et frôle la peau de l'arbre._

_Alors il entend. La tristesse, la colère, le désespoir – rien n'est épargné. Il pense qu'il va mourir. Que c'est fini pour lui._

_Il a beau essayer de fuir, de s'en aller, sa main reste accrochée à la plante. Une colle noire et gluante l'y rattache, il ne peut rien y faire. Il appelle au secours, il pense : « j'ai peur », il ne veut pas entendre tout ce que l'arbre a à lui dire. Il lui dit qu'il l'a choisi, mais il ne veut pas être choisi, il veut rejoindre les autres, en haut. Il lui dit qu'il l'attendait, qu'il va être l'instrument de sa vengeance, qu'il aura la chance de tout entendre, de tout savoir à l'avance, de le connaître. Qu'il pourra le guider __lorsqu'il aura besoin de lui. La suie atteint la dernière feuille, qui se détache et tombe. Elle se transforme. Une chose noire, une ombre faite de chairs._

_Le garçon sursaute. Il croise le regard de la créature, il la comprend : c'est cet arbre, c'est une partie de lui qui avance, là, par terre._

_Un homme immense, carrure imposante, vient à son secours. Il semble déterminé à détruire la créature. Cette dernière se fait menaçante. Elle vit pour protéger. Quiconque tente de prendre le garçon le paiera de sa vie._

_Le garçon, lui, crie: « laisse-la tranquille, laisse-la tranquille ! ». L'homme ne l'entend pas. Il s'appelle Lexaeus. Il n'entend rien._

_Il détruit la créature sous les yeux effarés du garçon. Il essaye de le détacher de l'arbre, pendant que d'autres feuilles tombent, plus noires que du charbon. Il tire de toutes ses forces. Le garçon crie encore, il a mal, il brûle._

_Il tombe, loin de l'arbre. Regarde Lexaeus se faire encercler de toutes parts. Il projette son attention vers sa main noircie. Calcinée. Elle ne lui répond plus._

_Une créature s'approche. Il pense : « Qu'elle est jolie ! ». Elle le remercie, elle le prend par le bras et lui montre le chemin, caché dans la neige._

_Il s'y engouffre. Il y reste pendant des heures. Il rejoint la surface, après. Quelques jours, et il est attrapé. Lexaeus a des multiples cicatrices. Le garçon lui crache au visage. « Tu l'as mérité. Tu m'a tué plusieurs fois ». Il aperçoit de loin le démon aux yeux d'or. Il sourit. « Celui-là est comme moi. »_

x x x

« Élément alpha. »

C'était juste un murmure, presque inaudible. J'avais une ouïe très développée. Je me suis approché un peu plus de l'entrebâillement. La phrase s'est répétée. Aucun doute, il y avait quelqu'un là dedans.

J'ai ouvert la porte avec imprudence et ai descendu les marches qui la succédaient. Il faisait très sombre et je ne voyais presque rien. Le murmure devenait de plus en plus rapproché. J'ai suivi la voix.

« Élément alpha. »

Elle était beaucoup plus proche. J'ai sursauté quand une silhouette s'est détachée de l'ombre pour m'approcher. Un garçon. Pâle. Maigre. Malmené.

« Élément alpha » a-t-il répété, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne voyais pas bien ses yeux, mais il m'aurait suffit d'y regarder de plus près pour savoir qu'il était fou.

Il a reculé, a ouvert un passage dans le mur en poussant une grosse planche de bois et m'a fait signe de le suivre. Il s'est assis dans une pièce tellement basse que je devais me pencher pour y entrer. Je ne voyais rien.

« C'est bientôt la guerre.

- Pardon ?

- Pardon ? » L'ombre s'est mise à rire. Il lui manquait clairement une case. Il a repris :

« Élément alpha...

- C'est de moi que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Toi, toi et d'autres, un autre, celui-là. »

Je ne comprenais rien. J'ai décidé de ne pas réagir.

« Désolants sont les démons, et toi pire encore. Ils cherchent, ils cherchent, ils ne trouvent pas. Vanitas.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Par ici et là. J'entends tout, je sais tout. Pauvre Vanitas. Seul et sans espoir. Il doit rire alors qu'il devrait pleurer. C'est une abomination. Pas si terrible. Mais terribles capacités. »

Il a gloussé bruyamment, et je sentais mon propre rire prêt à éclater.

_Il ne faut pas qu'il pleure._

« Pendant que l'autre pleure de ne pas être seul. Pauvre Vanitas. Il va te laisser. Parce que la demoiselle a cru pouvoir empêcher... Elle a cru mais elle a raté ! Maintenant, oh... Maintenant, que reste-t-il de moi...

- Qui es-tu?

- Pas qui. Quoi suis-je. Une abomination. Pire que toi, pire que tous les autres... Juste un monstre noir et blanc... Qui ne voit plus, n'entend plus, ne sent plus, les pauvres, utilisés pour des entraînements inutiles... Je suis mauvais, mes pauvres enfants ! Ils ont mal à cause des autres éléments...

- Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il a pris une voix très basse qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant blessé.

« Je ne sais plus... Eux m'appellent... Élément Epsilon. Bas de l'échelle. La chose ratée. Le monstre. Mon prénom lui-même a disparu. Peut-être que ça commence par un T. Peut-être que non.

- C'est toi qui suivait Ven...

- Moi, peut-être...

- J'ai entendu parler de toi. Mais je pensais que tu étais...

-La mort elle-même ne meurt jamais ! J'existe, je crée pendant que vous détruisez... Pauvres, pauvres démons. Esclaves, forcés à obéir pour vivre, même pas indispensables, dépendants de pauvres, pauvres gamins immatures, qui ne comprennent même pas que ce qu'on veut d'eux, c'est la mort elle même. Elle ne meurt jamais. Moi, mes enfants, ils sont forcés, mais c'est seulement moi qui subit...

- Je comprends rien.

- Pauvre Vanitas ! Va-t-en, va rire ailleurs. S'ils te tombent dessus, ils te feront du mal. Pas la mort, jamais, pas tant qu'il sera là. »

Je me suis levé et je suis parti. Je n'avais rien compris. Ça devait être un rêve. C'était impossible autrement.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai réfléchi à nos ennemis d'ombres. Après tout, on ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Lexaeus n'avait-il pas décrit le simili d'« Epsilon » comme une ombre faite de chairs ? Au fond, c'était à ça qu'ils ressemblaient.

Arrivé dans le couloir principal, je me suis mis à rire doucement. Je suis rentré dans ma chambre et me suis couché sur le lit. « Non, non, enfoiré... Je t'avais dit pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas que tu pleures ! »

J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Saleté de lien. Si seulement je pouvais me reposer, pour une fois. Ven est arrivé plus tard. Il s'est assis sur son lit et a enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Je me suis redressé.

« Ven, c'est pas vrai ! Arrête de pleurer ! T'es vraiment... » Il a levé la tête vers moi. Il ne pleurait pas.

« Ta gueule, Vanitas, tu sais même pas pourquoi.

- Si, je sais très bien ! Je m'en fous que tu sois triste ou quoi que ce soit, mais pitié arrête de chialer comme un môme les trois quarts du temps ! Tu sais de quoi j'ai l'air moi ? »

Il a souri, légèrement. Assez pour que j'ai les yeux embués.

« D'un con qui se marre tout seul.

- Voilà. Alors si tu pouvais faire un effort...

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'est pas facile pour moi, d'accord ?

- Tu crois que ça l'est de mon côté ? Tu pourrais au moins être content, parce que contrairement à moi, tu as le choix de ce que tu ressens !

- Ces choses-là ne se limitent pas à un choix.

- Comment tu veux que je le sache, on m'oblige toujours pour tout ! Maintenant tais-toi et dors, je suis crevé et j'arrive pas à dormir si tu ne l'es pas toi-même. »

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est changé avant de se coucher.

« Je te déteste, Ven, sincèrement je te hais.

- Je sais... » Il a soupiré « Je...

- Quoi?

- Non rien. Bonne nuit

- C'est ça... »

J'ai somnolé encore une dizaine de minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. L'avantage avec Ven, c'est qu'il s'endormait vite.

Encore une nuit vide.

Les semaines s'écoulaient, toujours pareilles. La seule différence était la légère agitation qui régnait parmi les membres de l'Organisation et leurs hommes de main, de temps en temps. Ven m'a un jour fait remarquer qu'ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. J'ai vaguement repensé à Epsilon et à son allure d'ex taulard, qui se promenait librement le jour où je l'avais vu.

La situation entre Ven et moi ne s'améliorait pas le moins du monde, pour son grand désespoir et celui d'Axel, qui apparaissait encore de temps en temps, bien que de plus en plus rarement. Trois ans après notre arrivée au bloc B, j'ai enfin senti qu'il était prêt à exploser.

La faille détectée, je n'ai pu résister à l'envie de m'y engouffrer tête la première. Pendant des jours, des semaines même, je n'ai cessé de le tourmenter. Chaque provocation, chaque commentaire à son encontre était comme une nouvelle victoire pour moi, un pas de plus vers son abandon. Au bout du compte, il ne tenait plus : il avait fini par ne plus me supporter, et après un échange particulièrement violent, avait annoncé que c'en était assez, que cette fois j'allais le laisser tranquille, que je le veuille ou non. J'ai pensé qu'il plaisantait, que c'était une menace en l'air, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai donc pas relevé la remarque et ai continué à vaquer tranquillement à mes occupations.

Il ne plaisantait pas.


	6. Chapitre 5

... Ca fait tellement longbrin que j'ai rien posté que j'ai même plus de doc dans mon document manager... Haha. :P

Beta-Lecture : **Niemand-ist-da**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, deux hommes sont venus me chercher. C'était une journée de « vacances », c'est à dire qu'il n'y avait aucun cours donné ce jour-là et que par conséquent nous avions temps libre toute la journée.<p>

Ils m'ont attrapé par le bras et m'ont forcé à les suivre. J'ai regardé Ven un instant. Je l'ai imploré du regard. Il ne paraissait même pas surpris. Je me suis débattu jusqu'à ce que l'injonction frappe.

« Laisse-toi faire, Vanitas. C'est un ordre. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je l'ai fixé sans comprendre et me suis laissé faire.

On m'a emmené dans une petite pièce. Malgré la clarté matinale, elle était très sombre. Bien trop sombre. La seule source de lumière était une petite fenêtre bien trop haute pour que quiconque puisse y accéder.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner. Ils avaient déjà fermé la porte.

Les premières minutes, j'ai frappé. Personne ne m'a répondu. J'y allais d'autant plus fort que le temps passait et que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Après quelques heures, prostré dans le noir, j'avais cessé de pleuré : je hurlais. Tout mon corps hurlait. J'appelais Ven, je priais pour qu'il m'entende, qu'il sache ce qu'il me faisait endurer, qu'il arrête d'être égoïste et qu'il pense un peu à moi. Je pouvais presque entendre ses éclats de rires me parvenir.

À la fin de la journée, j'avais cessé de bouger. Personne n'était venu m'ouvrir. Je mourrais de faim, de colère et de tristesse. Il m'avait abandonné.

Se sentir oublié, c'est pire que de mourir. C'est bien pire.

On est venu me libérer lorsque le soleil s'était couché. Le soleil de ce début d'automne se couchant encore tard, j'étais resté enfermé presque toute la journée. Je suis rentré dans notre chambre sans rien dire.

Ven est arrivé quelques minutes après moi. Me découvrant assis contre le mur, il a haussé les sourcils et s'est approché de moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vu mais son expression s'est soudain faite peinée et désolée. Il a avancé timidement la main vers mon visage. Je l'ai repoussé au premier contact.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Je suis déso...

-Tais-toi. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Écoute, laisse-moi juste t'expliquer...

-M'expliquer quoi, Ven ? Que tu ne voulais pas ça, qu'on t'y a forcé, que tu ne savais pas ce que j'allais vivre ?

-Oui.

-Et bien tu vois, je suis au courant !

-Mais...

-Laisse tomber et laisse-moi déprimer tout seul. Et avec le sourire, en plus. Merci, partenaire.

-Vanitas...

-Je te déteste, je te hais à tel point que je peux sentir cette haine me dévorer les entrailles !

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ? Tu sais ? Alors fais quelque chose !

-Je...

-Tu quoi ? Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que j'en ai l'air ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de te contrôler un peu ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de ne rien ressentir du tout ? Pourquoi tu refuses de m'apporter la paix ?

-La paix ? C'est ce que je cherche, la paix ! La tranquillité ! C'est impossible quand tu es là. Tu passes ton temps à me tourmenter.

-Et donc tu m'enfermes dans une pièce juste assez grande pour que je m'y asseye, sans lumière, eau ou nourriture, sans rien. J'aime beaucoup la façon que tu as de me montrer ton affection. Merci. »

Je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. Un sourire est apparu sur mon visage. J'avais touché un point sensible.

Son regard soudain dur m'a fait tressaillir.

« Lève toi. »

Je me suis exécuté sans conviction. Son intonation ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Je me suis mis debout et il m'a enlacé. Une étreinte de quelques secondes à peine. Assez pour le sentir trembler légèrement contre moi. Il m'a regardé froidement.

« Voilà. Je t'ai assez montré mon affection ? »

Si j'avais pu rire de moi-même, je l'aurais fait. Je ne m'en serais pas privé.

« Laisse tomber, Ven, tu sais très bien que-

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais enfermer. C'est promis. »

Il s'est retourné, s'est changé et s'est glissé dans son lit en vitesse, sans jamais m'accorder un regard. Je l'ai imité et me suis à mon tour couché.

« Ven ? »

J'étais étrangement calme. Ma colère était retombée d'un coup. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il change sans cesse de sentiment ?

Comme je l'avais deviné, aucune réponse. « Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu ne peux pas faire semblant avec moi.

-Cesse de me prendre pour un abruti fini.

-Tu m'emmerdes.

-Je me serais volontiers passé de cette remarque.

-Je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi tu le fais ?

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas ça. »

La conversation était terminée, selon lui. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Je finissais par avoir l'habitude.

« Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Mh ?

-Pourquoi ? Je passe mon temps à te faire du mal. N'importe quelle autre personne aurait craqué depuis longtemps.

-Je ne suis pas les autres personnes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne t'aime pas.

-Mensonge. Je peux entendre ton cœur jusqu'ici.

-Arrête.

-Je suis lié à ton âme, mon grand. Je connais le moindre de tes sentiments répugnants.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé dans ma petite cellule sombre, loin de toute civilisation ?

-Non.

-À toi. »

J'ai souri. Je savais qu'il espérait que je la ferme. Je savais qu'il était au bord des larmes. Je savais aussi que ces deux mots-là avaient eu le pouvoir d'accélérer son cœur au point que je puisse moi même le ressentir. Il lui a fallu un certain temps avant de répondre.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse de me dire ça.

-Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, tiens.

-Je... J'en sais rien.

-De toute façon, toi aussi tu n'as pensé qu'à toi aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

-Oui ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, c'est bon, arrête !

-J'ai pensé à mon premier jour ici aussi. Aux règles.

-Quelle règles ?

-_Je n'existe que par et pour celui qui m'a créé. Je ne peux me soustraire à un ordre direct de sa part. Je ne peux m'éloigner de lui. Je ne peux lui survivre._

-Vanitas...

-_Si votre maître venait à mourir, vous disparaîtrez. Il ne restera de vous qu'un vague souvenir. Vite oublié._

-S'il te plaît...

-_Vous n'avez pas votre propre existence. __Quiconque donne la vie donne aussi la mort. C'est la règle. Vous vivez avec eux. Vous mourrez avec eux. _C'est ce qu'il a dit. Mot pour mot.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Ça veut dire, idiot de Ven, que non seulement c'est de ta faute si je vis et si je souffre, mais ce sera également de ta faute si je meurs. Bonne nuit. »

J'avais coupé court à la conversation sur ces mots. Je savais que ça le travaillerait. Ça n'a pas manqué. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur mon visage. Encore une heure avant de pouvoir dormir. Il y avait pensé, c'était sûr. J'ai espéré qu'il ne l'oublierait plus jamais.

Ven n'a pas failli à sa promesse... Pendant un certain temps.

Trois semaines plus tard, je me suis de nouveau retrouvé dans cette pièce. Quelques jours après, encore. Et chaque fois, le soir, après ma séquestration, je ne pouvais qu'accabler Ven de reproches. Il fallait qu'il ait des remords. C'était ma seule consolation. Le seul remède à mes malheurs.

La quatrième fois, alors que je me morfondais encore, j'ai cru déceler une voix familière dans le noir.

« Petit démon. »

J'ai sursauté. J'ai regardé autour de moi : j'étais seul. Pourtant, aucun moyen de se tromper : Epsilon était là, quelque part. Et il m'observait sans doute.

J'ai entendu un gloussement, dans mon dos. Une bouche d'aération, minuscule.

« Epsilon ?

-Petit démon a peur du noir, il pleure, il pleure, mais on ne l'entend pas...

-Epsilon, dis-moi comment sortir d'ici.

-On ne peut sortir de l'angoisse si facilement. Tu l'entends ? Il rit parce que tu n'es pas là. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Il ne me serait d'aucune aide. J'ai replongé dans mes pensée macabres.

« Plein de morts entre tes doigts... » Un murmure qui m'a donné des frissons dans le dos.

« Pardon ?

-Un autre jour tu pleureras. Un autre jour tu partiras. Et ce jour-là... » Il a ri encore, un gloussement démentiel. « Ce jour-là de nombreux morts entre tes doigts.

-Tu es fou.

-Oui. Oui... Oui !

-Malade...

-Écoute, Alpha, pour sortir... Tu dois cesser de lui faire mal. Il est blessé, petit animal, il a du sang dans la main. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

-Je sais tout ça.

-Sèche ses larmes.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu dois. Parfois le prix à payer est le silence. Tais-toi et plus jamais tu ne reviendras. »

Il a murmuré de nouveau.

« Dehors... Viens. Suis ma voix... Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Il a disparu, me laissant seul dans le silence. J'ai été pris d'un hoquet.

_Arrête, Ven, arrête de rire..._

Les heures passaient, j'alternais périodes de colères et de sanglots. À ma sortie, mon état n'était pas beau à voir. Les larmes aux yeux et la rage au cœur, je suis parti, en trombe. On m'a appelé. J'ai suivi mon instinct.

Je suis passé devant Ven, Riku et Kairi, manifestement occupés à raconter quelque chose d'hilarant. J'ai passé la main sur mes yeux, pour sécher mes larmes et étouffer mes sanglots. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça. La honte m'aurait été insupportable. Je les ai quitté le plus rapidement possible, et je me suis dirigé vers le couloir gris de la fois précédente. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques instants pour retrouver Epsilon.

En fait, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé.

À la lumière des ampoules, il avait l'air encore plus blafard que la dernière fois. Grave. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu. Même ses yeux avaient l'air décolorés. Ils gardaient néanmoins une trace de démence pure. J'ai remarqué qu'une de ses mains était brulée au dernier degré. Rien n'avait été fait pour le soigner, manifestement.

Il m'a tendu l'autre main et m'a fait signe de le suivre. Une porte dérobée. Des escaliers qui descendent, encore. Il m'a mené jusqu'à une grande pièce sombre, une sorte de dépôt. Il s'est agenouillé au milieu de la salle, faiblement éclairée.

« Ici, il y a la vérité. Écoute... Toutes ces voix qui dansent et virevoltent dans les airs... »

Il s'est tu, les yeux fermés. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Je n'entendais rien, je ne voyais rien. _Il est fou. Pourquoi je l'écoute ?_

« Ouvre ton âme, Vanitas, écoute ce que les murs ont à nous dire... »

J'ai cessé de bougé. Une minute est passée. Une autre encore. Et soudain, le miracle.

J'ai entendu des bribes de conversations. Très faibles, d'abord. Puis de plus en plus claires. J'en ai cherché la source, rapidement. Un minuscule conduit. Les radiateurs... On m'avait pourtant dit qu'on pouvait entendre tout, là-dedans. J'ai collé mon oreille sur le métal glacé.

Deux personnes. Voire trois. J'ai reconnu la voix de Xemnas, celle de Luxord, Vexen aussi.

« ... dire. Nous avons été trahis. »

Léon fut le premier sur place. Une île à l'extrême Nord. Là où les neiges éternelles ne peuplaient pas que les sommets.

Une énorme fosse.

Remplie de cendres et de restes calcinés.

La différence avec le reste du paysage était terrifiante. Du blanc partout. Et là... La neige n'avait pas recouvert les restes de ce bucher meurtrier. Le lieu était difficilement accessible, protégé des intempéries par de grandes montagnes, imposantes, peu rassurantes.

Aerith se mit à trembler. Youfie, elle, ne dit rien.

« Vous croyez que... »

Léon ne croyait pas, il savait. Il savait. Mais il espérait avoir tort.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tous êtres morts. C'était impossible. Toutes ces années de recherches ne devaient pas avoir servi à rien. Il y avait des survivants, forcément. Tout ça n'était pas réel.

« Patron, je crois que vous devriez venir voir ça. »

Léon sentit une bouffée d'espoir envahir sa poitrine. Un indice, pitié. Une explication. L'enquêteur lui montra un livre, posé bien en évidence sur un piédestal, protégé par une boîte en verre.

Il fallut quelques dizaines de minutes aux enquêteurs sur place pour le sortir de là. Léon enfila ses gants et attrapa l'objet.

Le livre pesait une tonne. Il était énorme. Les pages étaient noircies de noms manuscrits. Rien que des noms. Il tourna maladivement les pages. Il n'y avait que ça. Il en reconnut quelques uns, ceux de quelques enfants disparus des années plus tôt. « Non », pensa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas les avoir tous tués. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir écrit leur noms sur une liste de décès. Non. »

Il arriva à la dernière page. On y avait écrit, en grand, écarlate, dans un geste empli de haine : « Sora ».

Léon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait regardé sa photo, à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Et cette écriture... du sang ?

Il se retourna, alerté par un cri de sa seconde.

Devant elle se trouvait un énorme cube de glace. Et à l'intérieur, un corps, parfaitement conservé.

Un adolescent. Cheveux bruns, yeux clos, paisible. Une part de Léon se révolta. C'était sans doute lui, Sora. Sans doute.

Ce soir-là, il retourna au bureau, fortement secoué. On avait extrait les corps qui n'étaient pas en trop mauvais état, on avait relevé les empreintes et autres sur le livre des morts. Des experts étaient occupé à casser la glace autour du gamin, consciencieusement. Le corps gelé risquait de se briser lui aussi. Et la chaleur de l'abîmer. Ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Il leur manquait trop de preuves.

Léon appela un de ses équipiers. Il lui demanda de lui repasser la vidéo surveillance.

L'homme qui avait mis l'enveloppe. Un mystère de plus. Vêtu de noir, encapuchonné, visage dissimulé. Entre 1m80 et 1m85. Corpulence plutôt mince. Il n'avait aucune autre information sur le sujet.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Celui-là était sans doute le seul à pouvoir lui en dire plus.

« Nous avons été trahis. » Il y a eu un silence, lourd de menaces. « Certaines personnes ont découvert la fosse. L'information a forcément été relayée par l'un d'entre nous. »

La voix de Luxord s'est mise à résonner dans les ténèbres.

« Alors ? Qui ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Quelqu'un qui est sorti récemment ?

-Sans doute.

-Bon. Il n'y a que moi, Axel, Xaldin, Vexen et vous, patron.

-C'est ce qui me préoccupe.

-Une chance qu'on n'y aille plus depuis quelques années...

-Je ferai mon enquête plus tard. Appelle les autres. Que nous parlions de nos... Protégés. »

Je me suis soudain senti concerné. Allaient-ils parler de nous ? De moi ? Epsilon a soufflé à mon oreille : « C'est bientôt intéressant, démon... » Il était juste à côté de moi. Trop proche à mon goût. Plusieurs voix se sont faites entendre. Je ne pouvais que deviner qui parlait : Xigbar, sans doute, peut-être même Xaldin. Quatre ou cinq voix conversaient entre elles.

« Xigbar, nous te laissons la parole.

-Les pensionnaires évoluent bien. Aucun problème à signaler.

-Si on excepte les enfermements de plus en plus nombreux de notre cher Vanitas. »

Quelques ricanements.

« Effectivement. »

Une inspiration. Xigbar a repris :

« Je songe à passer un duo en classe bêta.

-Celui de la jeune Alice ?

-Celui-là même.

-J'y ai pensé aussi.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est une mauvaise idée. Elle n'est pas assez forte.

-Elle est très courageuse, et ses capacités de combats sont parmi les meilleures.

-Elle ne tiendra pas une seconde dehors.

-Le lien avec son partenaire est très puissant.

-Sans doute, mais l'élément elle-même ne l'est pas.

-Il faut avouer que ses compétences ailleurs ne sont pas brillantes.

-Au diable la théorie ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle ait du pouvoir.

-S'il ne peut la protéger, alors elle ne vaut rien.

-Elle sait s'en servir. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le contrôler aussi vite.

-Peut-être...

-Il n'y a pas de peut-être.

-Donc, selon toi, elle pourrait encaisser les coups sans problèmes ?

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était la plus... »

La discussion a cessé un instant. Quelqu'un s'était sans doute levé.

« Je passe le duo en classe bêta. » Soupirs de soulagements, grognements. Je pouvais deviner quelques sourires goguenards.

« Passons à quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un a-t-il développé le pouvoir que nous cherchons ?

-Non, patron.

-Combien sont-ils à ne pas avoir de mérite ?

-Il n'en reste qu'un.

-Vanitas, j'imagine.

-Qui d'autre ? » Nouveau silence.

« Il n'est pas comme les autres.

-Bien vu, Vexen. On devrait songer à te filer une promotion.

-Ta gueule, Xigbar.

-Vanitas est un élément pourri. Nous devons l'éliminer.

-Nous avons déjà mis ce sujet sur la table plusieurs fois. La réponse est claire.

-Il ne sert absolument à rien. S'il n'était pas si doué...

-Je nourris de grands espoirs pour Ven et Vanitas.

-Mais...

-Ils arriveront à de grandes choses, de très grandes choses. Il suffit de leur laisser le _temps_.

-Du temps, ils en ont eu assez ! Qu'on les élimine. Ils nous causent des problèmes inutiles.

-Vanitas est spécial, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Il restera. Tant que Ven sera là, il ne nous causera aucun tort.

-Vous pensez que c'est lui qui a le pouvoir...

-J'en suis certain. Je peux le sentir.

-Alors...

-On le laisse, on le surveille. Je veux être au courant de tout. Son éveil ne tardera pas.

-Son éveil ne viendra pas du tout.  
>-Il est normal qu'il soit plus... Tardif.<p>

-Dois-je conclure qu'il restera en classe alpha ?

-C'est ça.

-Terra s'est encore enfui.

-Il reviendra. Pas la peine de le chercher. Je sais ce qui l'attire. »

Je n'ai pas tout compris. La seule chose claire à mes yeux, c'était que certains ne voulaient pas de moi ici. Et que j'allais l'avoir, mon mérite.

Xemnas semblait penser que je serais meilleur qu'eux. J'avais hâte d'arriver au moment où j'allais pouvoir fermer le clapet de tous ses crétins.

Epsilon m'a fait comprendre que je devais partir. Je ne regrettais pas. Tout ça devait avoir une signification.

J'ai ri toute la soirée. À croire que Ven ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce soir-là, je n'ai même pas songé à le malmener. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne lui en voulais plus. Il a eu l'air soulagé. Il s'est endormi rapidement.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé pour la première fois de ma vie.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviews :3<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà (oui c'est une information utile. Enfin je trouve.)**

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid. Il faisait extrêmement froid.<p>

Mais Naminé n'y pensait pas.

Son esprit n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, déconnecté, ne laissant à sa place qu'un terrible instinct de survie. Elle courait dans les rues, le plus vite possible. Elle connaissait le plan de la ville par cœur. Elle savait où se trouvait Sora. _À droite, à gauche, encore à droite. Continue tout droit. Arrête-toi. Deuxième à gauche._

Son cœur battait à ton rompre. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il lui faisait mal. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Non, non, reste en vie, je t'en supplie..._

Elle s'arrêta à un carrefour. Tout lui sembla soudain flou. Où devait-elle aller ? Par où se trouvait son partenaire ? Pourquoi lui cachait-il sa position ?

Larxene fut la première à la rejoindre, talonnée de près par Marluxia. La première grelottait tandis que le second posait sur Naminé un regard inquiet.

Elle était debout, les yeux vides. Immobile. Aux aguets.

Une peur panique s'empara soudain d'elle. Un élan de souffrance, précis. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elle regarda les chemins qui s'imposaient à elle.

À gauche ou à droite ?

Celui de gauche menait à une petite ruelle, qui elle-même rejoignait un large boulevard. Celui de droite, sinueux, grimpait et arrivait à une petite place. De là, encore trois chemins possibles.

_Il faut que tu me montres, Sora. S'il te plaît, tiens bon._

Son attention fut captivée par un cri, lointain. De l'est. Droite, milieu, droite, gauche, source. Elle se remit à courir, à peine essoufflée. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Marluxia derrière elle.

Trois chemins. Celui du centre. Elle se sentit affaiblie, mais ses jambes tinrent le coup.

Droite... Son cœur ralentit. Dangereusement.

Gauche... Elle s'arrêta. Au loin, la source. Une femme d'âge mûr, terrifiée. Qui observait quelque chose au sol. Une main sur l'épaule suffit à la plonger dans le sommeil. Devant elle, une flaque de sang.

Beaucoup trop de sang.

Naminé crut défaillir.

Non, non, ce n'était pas vrai. C'était impossible. Il avait toujours été le plus fort, le plus courageux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas l'emporter. Il était le meilleur d'entre eux. Ça devait être une blague. Quelqu'un le guérira. Quelqu'un le guérira.

Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement. S'agenouilla à ses côtés, se moquant du liquide rouge qui se répandait de plus en plus. Posa une main sur sa poitrine.

_C'est trop tard, tu le sais. Personne ne pourra le soigner. Encore une minute, au maximum. Il n'y a personne, personne ne le guérira._

Il ouvrit les yeux à son contact. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, un dernier secret, une dernière volonté. Elle se pencha vers lui, pour recueillir ses derniers mots.

« N...Naminé... » Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa gorge, unique. « Pa... Pardonne-moi... »

Elle secoua la tête délicatement.

_Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Sora. Tu n'as rien fait de mal._

« J...Je veux pas... Que tu meures... »

_Moi non plus je ne veux pas mourir. C'est injuste. J'ai à peine vécu._

« Je...

- Non, Sora. C'est la règle. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

_Égoïste._

À peine eut-elle dit ses mots qu'elle sentit une morsure glacée dans sa nuque. Un flocon ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« T'as vu... C'est la première neige. On peut faire un vœu... » Un sourire. Faux.

_Je veux que tu cesses d'avoir mal. Je veux de nouveau aller bien._

Il murmura quelque chose, trop bas pour qu'elle puisse entendre. Elle colla son oreille à la bouche de son partenaire.

« Reste...

- Je ne vais pas te laisser, tu le sais.

- V... Vis...

- Sora...

- C'est...

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

- C'est un ordre. »

Il avait fermé les yeux. Un courant la traversa, intense.

_Sora..._

La douleur la transperça de toute part.

_Sora..._

Comme si son sang était remplacé à même ses veines. Comme si elle avait reçu assez de coup de couteaux pour qu'on ne voie plus sa peau.  
><em>Sora...<em>

Elle n'était plus que souffrance. Aveugle, sourde. Un hurlement monstrueux s'échappa de sa gorge, brûlant. Elle n'était que désespoir, haine, tristesse, colère.

_Sora..._

Deux principes, très clairs. Connus depuis sa naissance. Répétés des millions de fois. _Il est impossible de survivre à son original. Il est impossible de se soustraire à un ordre direct de sa part._ Paradoxe.

_Sora !_

Larxene s'arrêta net, horrifiée. Marluxia lui prit la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns était étendu, sans vie. À ses côtés, contre sa poitrine, gisait Naminé.

x x x

Le rêve était idiot.

Il parlait de réconciliation, d'amitié. Entre moi et Ven. Il parlait d'une étrange grotte ou étaient enfermés des tas d'ombres. Il parlait de guerre, de neige. Il parlait de liberté.

Il doit rire alors qu'il devrait pleurer. C'est une abomination. Pas si terrible. Mais terribles capacités.

Cette phrase m'est revenue en mémoire à mon réveil. Epsilon l'avait sans doute entendu dire dans le dépôt. Elle ne m'avait pas particulièrement touchée, lorsque je l'avais entendu. Mais là, elle prenait un autre sens. Bien plus profond.

Avais-je réellement un pouvoir plus grand que celui des autres ? Pourquoi le cherchaient-ils ? Qu'attendaient-ils tous de moi ?

Je me suis assis. J'ai vu que Ven m'observait.

« Quoi ? » lui ai-je asséné. J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Il a souri.

« Tu t'es agité cette nuit.

- Et alors ?

- Rien. Tu fais une drôle de tête. »

Il avait sans doute raison. J'avais eu à penser, les heures précédentes. Mes nombreuses interrogations se marquaient sans doute sur mon visage fatigué.

« J'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit. »

Il n'a même pas eu l'air étonné. C'était normal, les rêves, pour lui. Pas pour moi.

« T'as rêvé de quoi ?

- De nous. »

Il s'est figé. Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard, quelques secondes. Il s'est détendu, à nouveau.

« Allons bon.

- J'ai rêvé qu'on était amis.

- Heureusement, c'était un rêve... » Il a souri.

J'ai eu une grimace, et j'ai ignoré sa remarque.

« Qu'on arrivait devant une falaise. Puis devant une caverne. Froide. Dedans, il y avait les créatures – tu sais, celles qu'on s'échine à tabasser. » J'ai dit ça avec répulsion. Il a grimacé, légèrement.

« Il fallait qu'on les libère, pour lutter contre les autres.

- Quels autres ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait de la neige, partout. On n'était plus au centre. »

J'ai cru bon d'ajouter, juste pour l'ennuyer un peu :

« Et après, tu es mort.

- Charmant », a-t-il commenté en s'habillant.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je me suis rendu compte de l'heure – il était grand temps que je me prépare. J'ai retiré mon haut quand j'ai remarqué une ombre proche de mon partenaire. Je me suis avancé vers lui, à pas de loup. À la vitesse de l'éclair, j'ai frappé le mur juste à côté de son visage. Il a sursauté violemment, m'a regardé avec un air perplexe.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

- Je te sauve la vie.

- En tabassant ce pauvre mur sans défense ?

- T'aurais fait une crise cardiaque si t'avais vu ce qu'il y avait dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui. »

J'ai ouvert mon poing, dans lequel suffoquait une araignée de la taille de ma paume. Il a eu un haut-le-cœur.

« Pauvre bête », ai-je murmuré. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Hormis le fait qu'elle allait traumatiser mon compagnon de chambrée. Je l'ai attrapée par une patte. Elle gigotait encore un peu. Je l'ai approchée de Ven. Il a tressailli.

« Éloigne ça de moi tout de suite. » Un ton sans appel. Je l'ai jetée dehors, par la petite fenêtre.

« Elle pourrait encore rentrer.

- T'inquiètes, trouillard, je l'ai achevée avant.

- Ah, Vanitas. Tu me connais si bien. » Un sourire. Ironique et forcé.

« T'en as de la chance qu'on soit si dissemblable, hein Ven ? Imagine si j'avais été comme eux. On serait tous les deux en train d'appeler à l'aide.

- J'imagine... Dis, ça te dérangerait de finir de t'habiller ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas voir mon torse parfait et musclé ? Je suis sûr que cette vue semblerait paradisiaque à n'importe qui.

- Sûrement, tiens. Habille-toi et cesse de dire des conneries. »

Je me suis exécuté. Il est sorti, s'est arrêté près de la porte.

« Au fait, merci.

- Merci de ?

- Pour l'araignée. T'as raison, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Je me le demande.

La journée s'est passée sans imprévus. Conformément aux indications d'Epsilon, j'ai décidé de laisser mon partenaire tranquille. Je ne l'ai plus malmené de la semaine, ni même du mois. Et pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de lui faire une pique ou deux, j'ai fini par l'éviter un maximum. Il a eu l'air heureux pendant un moment. Son comportement avec moi avait changé. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait qu'attiser la haine que je nourrissais pour lui, et qui grandissait de plus en plus chaque jour.

Je n'avais toujours pas découvert mon mérite.

Les paroles de Xemnas me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. « Son éveil ne tardera pas. »

Avec le temps, j'ai fini par croire que cet éveil ne viendrait jamais. À quoi bon ? Jamais je n'aurais noué de relation assez forte avec Ven.

J'ai pensé à après.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, pourrais-je le protéger ?

Et si je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui ?

Si je n'avais aucun instinct, si je le laissais mourir devant mes yeux ?

Que se passerait-il alors ?

La réponse était simple. Vous mourrez avec eux.

Un jour, Ven a changé. Non, même pas : il s'est littéralement transformé. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que petit à petit. Quelques détails. Une conversation, seul contre tous. J'étais loin, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller voir. Des entrevues de plus en plus nombreuses avec Riku. Et mon humeur qui s'améliorait de jour en jour.

J'ai commencé par ricaner un peu, de temps en temps. J'ai fini par rire souvent. Trop souvent. Ven revenait le soir avec la grise mine. J'ai tenté, une fois, de lui demander ce qui se passait. Il m'a rétorqué sympathiquement que je ferais mieux de fermer ma gueule.

Très bien, j'allais la fermer. Je ne lui ai plus parlé pendant des jours. Et je continuais de rire, seul, comme un idiot.

Lorsqu'Axel est arrivé, ça n'a pas manqué. Il a remarqué tout de suite la déprime de Ven, a voulu m'en parler. Ce jour-là, j'étais d'excellente humeur. Mauvais signe.

J'ai aperçu le rouquin de loin. Je n'avais aucune envie de subir ses conseils ou ses remontrances. Aucune envie de discuter. C'est pourquoi j'ai fini dehors, dans la neige, tout seul.

L'hiver était précoce. Je me suis assis sur un muret qui combattait difficilement le blizzard et tentait maladivement de sortir de l'emprise des glaces.

L'hiver était, et a toujours été, ma saison préférée. Sans doute le fait que je suis né un hiver, que je suis parti un hiver. Ici, il durait bien plus longtemps qu'ailleurs. Six mois de gel, de neige, de glace. Six mois de froid. Les autres n'aimaient pas trop sortir. Moi, j'adorais ça. La morsure du flocon qui tombait sur ma joue. Le vent froid et puissant qui coulait autour de moi. Je sentais à peine l'effet que ça faisait à mon corps, je ne me couvrais jamais assez. L'hiver et moi, on était comme une famille.

Fidèle à lui-même, Ven était un garçon de l'été. Il n'était jamais plus heureux que lorsque le soleil revenait. Un rayon de soleil suffisait à lui rendre le sourire. Et à partir d'octobre, généralement, son humeur se détériorait. Pas autant que cette année-là, non, mais assez pour qu'on sente venir les vagues de froids qui ne demandaient qu'à tester les résistances de la station.

Je suis rentré quelques heures après, joues et nez hauts en couleurs, sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tombé sur Axel trois minutes plus tard.

Quand il m'a vu, il s'est rué vers moi et a tapé une main sur son front.

« C'est pas vrai que t'es allé dehors avec ce temps ! »

Si, c'est vrai. Je suis résistant, moi, monsieur.

Il m'a pris par le poignet et m'a conduit dans un local à l'écart, dans lequel je n'étais jamais allé.

« T'es glacé. T'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête. » C'était vrai. Je tremblais un peu, finalement. Les effets de la température finissaient toujours par me rattraper une fois à l'intérieur. Une fois la chaleur retrouvée.

« J'ai pas froid.

- Tu déconnes, j'espère. Il fait presque -10, dehors. Tu frissonnes de partout. Allez, adosse-toi au chauffage, au moins. Pas envie d'avoir une grippe ou quoique ce soit d'autre sur les bras. »

Je me suis assis devant le chauffage et ai entrepris de réchauffer mes extrémités. Mes doigts étaient rouges et picotaient légèrement tandis qu'ils reprenaient vie.

« Bon, Axel. Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.

- Qui te dit que j'ai quelque chose à annoncer ?

- Le fait que tu me poursuives sans cesse. Je ne suis pas débile. Alors. Quoi ? »

Il s'est assis en soupirant, à même le sol. Je sentais venir la longue conversation. Je n'en avais aucune envie.

« C'est à propos de...

- Ven, ça je l'avais deviné tout seul. Et avant que tu me poses la question, non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et non, ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Humpf. Je l'ai regardé tantôt. Il n'a pas l'air très bien.

- Je sais. J'ai vu.

- Toi par contre, tu m'as l'air fort heureux.

- La faute à qui ?

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui. »

Outré, je me suis levé. Une brûlure sur mes doigts m'a rappelé à l'ordre. J'avais frôlé le radiateur, qui chauffait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

« Je passe mon temps à faire des trucs pour lui. Pas ma faute s'il n'est jamais content !

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, c'est tout.

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ?

- Qui ça, vous ? »

Je me suis rendu compte de ma connerie une seconde trop tard. J'étais certain qu'il ne fallait pas que je parle d'Epsilon. À personne. Ni aux pensionnaires, ni à Axel, ni même à Ven. C'était notre secret.

« Personne, ma langue a fourché.

- Mmh...

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en ai marre que Ven réagisse comme un enfant. J'ai fait de nombreux efforts, moi. Lui n'en fait aucun.

- Tu te trompes.

- Je ne me trompe pas ! Il en a eu marre que je me foute de lui, j'ai arrêté. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas le provoquer, pour éviter au maximum les disputes. Tu sais ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est plus engueulés ?

- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, Vanitas ? »

Aïe. Pas bon, tout ça. J'ai fait mine de ne pas accorder d'importance à sa remarque.

« C'était ça ou l'emmerder. J'ai fait un choix.

- Le mauvais.

- Non.

- Oh, bien sûr que si.

- Je te dis que non. À chaque fois que je lui parlais un peu de travers, je me retrouvais enfermé je ne sais pas où. Il a voulu que j'arrête. Ben voilà, j'ai arrêté.

- Il ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

- C'est lui qui a voulu que je la ferme.

- Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il avait, au moins ? »

Ses questions stupides. J'ai froncé les sourcils, avant de lui répliquer :  
>« Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr que je lui ai demandé. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à un « Tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. » Et ben voilà. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. C'est ce que je suis censé faire, non ?<p>

- Tu modifies le sens des règles comme tu l'entends.

- C'était un ordre direct.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le prendre comme ça.

- Parce que c'est moi qui suis en faute, encore.

- Tu connais Ven mieux que moi. Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il dit un truc pareil, il ne demande qu'à être écouté.

- Il est vraiment chiant.

- Tu lui dois la vie.

- Si c'est cette vie-là que je lui dois, je ne l'en remercie pas. »

Il a fermé les yeux, blasé.

« C'est ce qu'il pense. Il s'en veut parce qu'il a l'impression que tu aurais voulu ne pas exister.

- C'est le cas.

- Évite de le lui faire comprendre. Ça lui fait du mal.

- Tant mieux.

- C'est pas possible d'être méchant à ce point-là !

- Tu vois bien que si.

- Écoute, Ven est dans une période difficile en ce moment et...

- Quoi ? L'adolescence ?

- On peut dire ça. Il se pose des questions, il doute de tout. Et toi... Tu ne l'aides vraiment pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis pas sa nounou, merde !

- Tu sais pourquoi il déprime ?

- Dépression saisonnière ?

- Non. Il déprime parce qu'il pense que tu le détestes. Il pense que tout le monde le déteste. Qu'il n'a personne.

- C'est le cas. »

Il a soupiré, l'air de dire « il ne comprendra jamais », mais a continué son exposé.

« Je le sais, Vanitas, il le sait aussi. Tout le monde le sait. Mais lui caresse l'espoir que tu changes, que tu cesses de le haïr.

- Il rêve...

- Les rêves sont propres aux êtres humains.

- L'espoir aussi.

- Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer. Je te demande de faire semblant.

- Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je le déteste, c'est pas compliqué quand même !

- Tu sais te contrôler, Vanitas. Ne fais pas l'enfant. Essaie de maintenir une entente avec lui.

- Mais...

- Fais-le. Il se sent vraiment mal.

- Si je fais ça, c'est moi qui vais me sentir mal.

- Je sais. Tu peux faire face à ça, non ?

- J'y fais face tous les jours.

- Donne-lui juste l'impression d'être...

- Aimé ? »

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, Vanitas. Lui voit tous les jours des duos qui se comprennent, qui se complètent. Qui sont heureux juste parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Quand il te regarde, il ressent la même chose que n'importe lequel des gamins d'ici. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je savais qu'il avait raison. Je l'avais ressentie, moi aussi, cette envie d'être comme les autres. Je l'ai regardé se lever.

« Je sais que tu y penseras. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, alors fais-le pour moi. Ok ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Ses paroles, malgré les apparences, m'avaient touché. Très bien, j'allais faire comme il le voulait.

Le soir venu, j'ai dit à Ven que j'étais désolé. Que mon comportement n'était pas correct, que j'allais arrêter de lui faire la gueule et que je n'allais plus l'ignorer. Il n'a rien dit, mais je me suis senti légèrement triste. Incroyable ce que quelques mots peuvent faire sur l'humeur de quelqu'un.

J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir durant les jours qui suivirent pour qu'il se sente mieux. L'effet a été magique : il ne m'a fallu que quelques jours pour retrouver l'état de tristesse et de colère qu'il venait de quitter.

Des pensées noires me rongeaient l'esprit, petit à petit.

Je suis inutile. Xemnas avait tort, comme tout le monde.

Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Il vaudrait mieux que tout ça n'ait jamais existé.

Si seulement je pouvais partir.

Puis j'ai pensé : « Mais je peux partir. » Je le pouvais. Personne ne m'en empêcherait. Ils ne le remarqueraient sans doute même pas.  
>J'ai regardé dehors. « Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Il y a une autre vie à l'extérieur. Une vie meilleure qui ne souhaite qu'être cueillie. »<p>

La neige tombait à gros flocon. Il ne devait pas faire très froid.

Je me suis couvert et je suis sorti.

L'horizon, que je ne voyais qu'à peine, m'attirait comme la lumière attirait un papillon de nuit. J'ai fait un pas. Un délicieux frisson m'a parcouru. J'en ai fait un autre. Devant moi, il n'y avait que la liberté. Impatiente de me connaître.

* * *

><p><strong>Il y a des chances que je supprime cette fic du site... Déjà publier sur un fandom à peu près mort c'est pas la joie, et puis j'ai moins le temps de m'en occuper et... Je la réécrirais bien en entier en fait xD. Oui, je peux pas abandonner la seule fic avec un scénario complet que j'ai. Enfin. On verra !<strong>

**Sur ce, merci pour votre lecture !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Contrairement à Sora, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivante, hahaha. Enfin pour l'instant. Bonne lecture :B.**

**23/05 : Merci pour vos reviews ! Haha vous allez me faire rougir. :B Gros coeur à tous et toutes. :D**

* * *

><p>Sora était mort. Et Naminé gisait à ses côtés.<p>

_C'est impossible. _Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas rester couchée près de lui.

Larxene semblait choquée. Marluxia, lui, était perplexe.

« Marlux', elle...

– J'ai vu. »

Il s'en approcha, passa une main sous sa nuque.

_On aurait pu la prendre pour un cadavre. S'il n'y avait pas son cœur qui battait._

Mais son cœur ne pouvait pas battre. C'était impossible. Elle aurait dû disparaître, retourner au néant, comme les autres. Marluxia ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Tout ça ne devait être qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Une illusion. Tout mais pas la réalité. « Non, je ne peux pas y croire. »

Larxene lisait dans les pensées de son original. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, la pressa légèrement.

« Peut-être qu'on nous a menti. Peut-être que les non-nés survivent...

– On ne nous a jamais menti, Larx'. J'en ai vu mourir. J'en ai vu disparaître sous mes yeux. Elle ne devrait pas être là. C'est tout.

– Elle disparaîtra peut-être plus tard... Peut-être que Sora n'est pas...

– Il est_ mort_. Vérifie par toi-même, si tu veux. »

Elle s'exécuta, palpa l'artère, le cœur. Tenta de sentir un souffle, même léger. Un signe de vie.

« Il est vraiment...

– Oui. Aucun doute permis.

– Mais alors, comment...

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. »

Il soupira. La mort de Sora ne l'affectait qu'à peine. Il en avait vu d'autre, il connaissait les risques. La vie de Naminé, elle, le laissait pantois. Larxene s'agitait à ses côtés, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– La ramener.

– On ne peut pas faire ça. »

Il réfléchit. S'il la ramenait, ils l'interrogeraient. Ils la testeraient. Ils se rendraient compte du danger qu'elle représentait pour eux, sans original pour la contenir.

« Tu as raison. Aide-moi à la transporter, on ne peut pas la laisser ici.

– Où est-ce qu'on l'emmène ?

– Au poste de secours. »

Le poste de secours était une petite cave, cachée, inconnue des autochtones. Utilisée pour les cas d'urgence par les duos en difficulté. Mauvaise lumière. Quelques rats couraient par terre, que Marluxia éloigna d'un coup de pied. Il posa Naminé, avec l'aide de Larxene, sur un vieux canapé.

« Il nous faudrait de l'eau. Reste ici, avec elle. Je vais m'en charger.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour elle ?

– Rien pour l'instant. Laisse-la. Elle se réveillera plus tard. »

Il sortit et murmura « enfin, j'espère. »

Il s'absenta un quart d'heure. À son retour, Naminé était éveillée, assise, le regard vide. Larxene se précipita sur lui, chuchota rapidement : « Elle est debout depuis dix minutes, elle ne répond pas à mes questions. On dirait un zombie. »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, avec précaution. On ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était peut-être dangereuse. Ne lui avait-on pas appris, le dernier jour, que si le simili ne mourait pas, il fallait l'achever soi-même ? Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Naminé. Tu m'entends ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Naminé ? »

Il agita la main devant ses yeux. Elle ne bougea pas. Larxene, au bout de la pièce, s'était installée sur une chaise et lui lançait un regard qui signifiait « C'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà tout essayé. »

Il exhala. Tant pis. Sa partenaire le regarda. Elle n'avait plus l'air effrayé. Elle avait repris son habituelle expression pincée.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Rien. Maintenant, on attend. Pour le reste, on avisera plus tard. »

**x x x x x x x**

J'ai avancé, sans un regard en arrière. Guidé par une seule pensée. _Il faut que je sorte. C'est la seule solution._

_Je ne veux pas rester. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. Il faut que je sorte. Partir. Maintenant._

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent. Son murmure m'embrumait l'esprit.

Soudain, mes jambes sont devenues lourdes, pesantes. Mes pensées se sont faites vagues. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus grand chose.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Je me suis agenouillé dans une vaine tentative de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais le souffle court, la respiration saccadée, comme si l'oxygène se faisait rare. Je me suis souvenu. Du jour où ils avaient remarqué que je n'étais pas comme les autres.

« Dis moi, Vanitas, as-tu déjà essayé de partir ? Et tu n'as pas une seule fois pensé à le faire ?Pourquoi ? »

J'avais répondu que je ne voulais pas avoir mal. Inné. J'ai compris.

_Je ne peux m'éloigner de lui. _

Encore une de ces règles stupides. J'aurais voulu hurler. Allait-il m'empêcher jusqu'au bout de prendre mes décisions ?

Je me suis couché, dans la neige, atterré. J'ai souri.

Il est arrivé quelques minutes après, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? »

Il m'a secoué. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai fermé les yeux, souriant.

« Idiot ! T'es vraiment qu'un putain de con... Lève-toi, je pourrai pas te soulever tout seul. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais debout. Il a passé un bras dans mon dos, m'a soutenu jusqu'à la station. Encore un rêve brisé. Je ne pourrai jamais m'échapper de cet endroit. Jamais.

Il m'a emmené dans notre chambre, a fait les cents pas. De temps en temps, il s'approchait de moi, me regardait dans les yeux, me laissait, recommençait à marcher. J'étais calme. Il fulminait. Il s'est assis, agité.

« Assieds-toi. »

Je me suis redressé.

« Je suis très en colère. »

Je n'ai pas répondu, je le savais déjà. Je l'ai regardé. Mon sourire a disparu.

« Tu aurais pu mourir. »

Je m'en fichais.

« Quand tu t'éloignes, il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre, Vanitas. Il y a moi aussi. T'as pas intérêt à recommencer. T'as compris ? »

J'ai hoché la tête et il est parti, me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte alors à quel point j'étais enchaîné au centre. Ligoté à Ven. Tout ça à cause de quelques règles à la con.

Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner sans lui, sous peine de souffrir le martyr. Il m'était impossible d'échapper à un de ses ordres, quels qu'ils soient, du moment qu'ils n'entraient pas en conflit avec l'ordre des choses. Je devais le surveiller, toujours, éviter qu'il lui arrive du mal, ou c'est moi qui en pâtirait. Toute ma vie, il faudrait que je sois à ses côtés pou me préserver de la mort.

Une vie d'esclave.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment mérité ça ?

Soudain, je me suis mis en colère. Une rage sourde s'est emparée de moi.

Tout était de sa faute. « Je ne vivrai jamais tant qu'il sera là. Et quand il ne sera plus là, je ne pourrai même pas en profiter. » Cet emportement ne m'a pas quitté pendant des jours. Aucun moyen de me calmer. Axel avait essayé, en vain. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à Ven, à ce qu'il m'avait fait. Inconsciemment, peut-être. Sans doute n'avait-il pas voulu de cette vie-là. Mais il s'était laissé avoir, comme un idiot, il était entré dans ce train, il avait survécu. Pourquoi avait-il survécu ?

Et chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, une affirmation. « Je te déteste. Je te hais. Et jamais ça ne changera, quoiqu'ils en disent »

Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

Je ne pouvais plus me calmer.

Il fallait que je lui dise. Que je lui montre. Que je lui fasse du mal.

Je somnolait encore quand il est rentré.

J'étais très en colère, à nouveau. _Laisse-moi tranquille._  
>Il s'est approché de moi doucement. Je me suis tourné pour être sûr de ne pas voir son visage. <em>Laisse-moi tranquille, pitié. Ne me provoque pas.<em>

Sa vue seule suffisait à attiser ma rage. Je n'avais pas envie d'y être confronté. Malheureusement, il le voulait, lui. Il voulait même me _parler_.

Après m'avoir forcé à revenir comme il l'avait fait. Il aurait pu partir avec moi. Mais il avait fallu qu'il me ramène. Il m'avait enfoncé plus loin encore dans mes problèmes. Pourquoi devait-il toujours venir mettre son nez où il ne le fallait pas ?

Les yeux clos, je l'ai senti juste devant moi. Son souffle sur ma peau.

« Je t'aime. »

J'ai ouvert les yeux. _Non, Ven, laisse-moi. Arrête. Tu vas te faire du mal pour rien._ Je lui ai posé la seule question qui me brûlait les lèvres, débordante de haine et de dégoût.

« Pourquoi ?

– Parce que. C'est comme ça.

– Ce n'est pas une réponse.

– Tu sais bien. C'est normal pour quelqu'un comme moi... »

N'importe quoi. Marre. J'ai fermé les yeux, encore. L'ignorer. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait. Peut-être qu'il irait se coucher, qu'il comprendrait à quel point j'avais envie de le frapper, de le blesser, de toutes mes forces. À quel point je devais me contenir pour ne pas lui faire de mal. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre._

« Je suis tellement désolé, Vanitas. C'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du hésiter. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je sais que tu es en colère après moi. Mais je veux la même chose que toi. Je t'aime. »

Mes paupières se sont soulevées contre mon gré. Feindre l'ignorance aurait été un acte de pure lâcheté. Il mettait sur le tapis toutes ces choses qu'on s'était tues. Son hésitation stupide lors de ma création. Peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas eue, j'aurais été normal ? Le lien qui nous unissait. Il savait ce que je ressentais, parce que lui même ressentait l'inverse. Ma colère à son encontre. « Je t'aime. » Je le haïssais tellement que ces trois simple mots brisaient toutes mes espérances. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il disait la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été plus sincère.

Si seulement il avait pu se servir de sa tête, rien qu'une fois.

Tout en lui me disait qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Mon corps, mon cœur, ma conscience étaient séparés en deux. D'un côté, l'envie de réaliser ses craintes, de lui faire du mal, encore et toujours, de le faire pleurer, de le faire partir. Qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il la ferme, juste, avant d'aller plus loin. De l'autre celle de ne pas envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, de satisfaire ma parole envers Axel, de « sécher ses larmes », comme l'avait dit Epsilon. Rester fidèle. Tout pourrait empirer. J'étais en pleine réflexion, en bataille intérieure. _Laisse tomber, Ven. Laisse tomber._

Il s'est approché de moi, encore.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Je l'ai regardé encore, les dents serrées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Vani ? Sincère ou hypocrite ? _

Une voix en moi chuchotait : _Allez, de toute façon, il est au courant. Casse-le une bonne fois pour toute._ Une autre annonçait : _Tu sais que s'il est trop mal, il va finir par faire des conneries. Et c'est toi qu'on va punir. Toi et seulement toi. Accède à sa requête. Au pire, qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ?_

J'ai choisi d'emprunter la voie du milieu. _Posons-lui directement la question._ Oui, c'est ça, c'est la solution.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un ordre ?

– Non. » Il m'a répondu dans un souffle inquiet. Terriblement stressé. _Merde._ Il avait l'air angoissé. Il a repris :

« Non. C'est une demande... C'est tout. Je t'en supplie, Vanitas... »

Qu'il crève. Tant pis. Je ne peux pas faire face à ma haine. Je ne peux pas. J'ai refermé les yeux et lui ai tourné le dos.

« Vanitas... S'il te plaît... »

J'ai souri. J'avais envie de rire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure encore.

« Laisse-moi dormir, Ven. Tu me fais chier. »

Il allait pleurer. Je le savais. J'ai prié toutes les divinités connues et inconnues pour qu'il réussisse à se contenir, aucune envie d'avoir à supporter ça. Mes prières furent exaucées facilement, d'ailleurs. Il avait repris contenance quand il m'a lancé sèchement :

« Très bien. Vanitas, embrasse-moi. C'est un ordre. »

Excédé, je me suis tourné vers lui, j'ai passé ma main dans sa nuque et l'ai attiré vers moi pour sceller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Trois milliards de pensées en même temps.

_Pense à autre chose, Vani, ça va passer, c'est rien d'autre qu'un contact de visage à visage, c'est pareil que lorsqu'on prend une main, que quand on frappe quelqu'un, tu vois. N'y pense pas, ne pense pas qu'il adore ça. Contiens ton dégoût. Contiens-le._

Il a eu un sursaut suivit de près par un tremblement bizarre. Je l'ai relâché et l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Il était perdu. Moi aussi, sans doute.

« Encore. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Quel gamin. Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à foutre que d'essayer de me traumatiser à vie ?

J'ai recommencé l'opération, en prenant bien soin de penser à la neige dehors. Pleins de flocons. C'est joli, c'est froid, un flocon. _Pense au flocon, Vani, __**pense au flocon.**__ Tu n'es pas là, tu es dehors, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Encore... Ne t'arrêtes pas tant que je ne te l'aurai pas dit.

-Mmh. Bon... Et tu veux juste le classique ou je dois y mettre la langue ? »

Il a rougi comme si je lui avais dit le truc le plus gênant du monde. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de dire ça ? Pourquoi j'y pense ? Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais ignorer, fermer mon esprit, réagir comme un zombie. Pourquoi je ne le fais pas ?_

Il a cillé avant de répondre timidement :

« Je... Si tu veux... »

J'ai soupiré. Au point où j'en étais...

« C'est oui ou c'est non. Moi, je m'en fous. J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

– Ah... Oui alors...

– D'accord. »

Il s'est arrêté de respirer lorsque j'ai approché mon visage du sien. Il avait peur.

Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas lui qui m'en avait donné l'ordre ?

Tant pis. Je me fichais de sa crainte. J'ai senti un élan de confiance et ça me suffisait. Dieu merci, c'était lui qui avait peur, pas moi.

J'ai caressé doucement sa joue de la main avant de continuer jusque dans sa nuque. Il respirait par saccade et a fermé les yeux en attendant que j'exécute son souhait. Bien. Puisqu'il le voulait tant que ça, j'allais le lui donner, son baiser. Et promis, il n'allait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Peut-être que moi non plus, mais ce n'était pas un problème.

Je me suis agenouillé par terre à ses côtés. Il m'a fallu une énorme dose de volonté pour accéder à sa requête. Oublier la colère, oublier la haine, faire comme si j'étais un autre. Pas moi.

Normal. Comme j'aurais dû l'être.

J'ai frôlé ses lèvres des miennes avant de continuer plus avant. Je l'ai senti frissonner, encore.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça. Un sourire qui contrastait avec son air attristé flottait sur mon visage, provoquant.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qui m'avait pris ce soir-là. Toujours est-il qu'ensuite j'avais passé mes deux bras dans son dos et que je l'avais attiré vers moi. Sa tête posée contre mon cœur, il n'a rien dit. Il a compris qu'il ne fallait pas. Il a fermé les yeux et nous sommes restés ainsi, immobiles pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité.

Jusqu'à ce que cet enfoiré d'Axel ne se décide à entrer.

Je lui aurais craché à la figure si je n'avais pas été si loin.

Il m'a regardé, a regardé mon partenaire. Ses yeux passaient de moi à lui sans arrêt. L'air abasourdi, il m'a interrogé du regard.

J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis détourné de lui. Je me sentais tellement bizarre. Plus de voix dans ma tête. Plus de pensées. Juste du vide. Ce sentiment ne m'avait encore jamais pris auparavant.

Soudain, le charme s'est brisé. La haine que je ressentais pour Ven s'est remise à me tenailler et me serrais à m'en étouffer. Un rappel à l'ordre. _Ne t'approches pas trop de lui, ça ne t'attirera que des ennuis._ J'ai repoussé brutalement mon double pour me rasseoir sur le lit.

Axel s'est éclairci la gorge. Ven s'est tourné vers moi, puis l'a observé d'un air indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? » ai-je craché à l'intrus.

« Euh, dit-il, Xemnas m'a dit de venir vous chercher...

– Encore ? C'est une blague ! »

Il voulait nous voir de plus en plus souvent, celui-là.

« Non. Il veut vous poser quelques questions. Zexion est là pour ce soir et le supérieur souhaite que vous lui parliez un peu.

– Crève. »

Je me suis recouché et me suis caché sous les couvertures. Zexion n'avait qu'à attendre. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui et de ses analyses à la con.

J'ai entendu Ven se lever et se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. J'écoutais leur conversation de loin, même s'ils parlaient à voix basse.

« Ven, c'est important. Il faut que vous y alliez.

– C'est toujours nous. Les autres ne l'ont pratiquement jamais vu... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours lui parler de ça ? J'en ai marre, Axel. Laissez nous tranquilles, pour une fois...

– Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres. Vous n'êtes pas les autres, c'est tout. Ven, si tu n'y vas pas, tu sais bien ce qu'il va se passer. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quel chantage à la con. Tout à fait le genre de Ven.

« Non !

– Alors, tu n'as pas le choix. Oblige-le à se lever et à t'accompagner. »

Il ne s'est pas fait plus prier. Axel connaissait ses points faibles. Le sournois. Une minute plus tard, je marchais dans le couloir en direction du bureau du « supérieur ». Quel nom pourri. Il ne s'étouffait sûrement pas avec sa modestie, lui.

Nous sommes entrés dans la pièce la plus grande de cette aile du bâtiment. Xemnas nous y a accueilli avec un sourire glacial, comme à son habitude, et nous a invité tacitement à nous installer.

Il nous a regardé l'un et l'autre avant de demander :

« Alors ?

– Alors quoi ? » lui ai-je rétorqué du tac au tac. Je n'allais pas le laisser dominer la conversation cette fois. Ça ne fonctionnerait plus.

« Alors, a-t-il poursuivi en m'ignorant royalement, comment allez-vous ?

– Super bien. On peut s'en aller maintenant ?

– Pourquoi cet empressement, Vanitas ?

– J'ai rien à faire ici.

– Aurais-tu peur de moi ?

– Bien sûr que non, je n'ai peur de personne. Et ce n'est pas un vieillard croulant qui va m'angoisser.

– Tu ferais mieux de te taire, heartless, tu n'es pas chez toi ici.

– Je ne suis nulle part chez moi.

– Alors tu devrais la fermer tout le temps.

– Dans tes rêves, ouais.

– Ven, tu seras le premier à passer... Zexion t'attend dans la pièce à côté. Prends ton temps surtout, ne te presse pas. »

Il a obéi, muet comme une tombe, me laissant seul avec le patron. Celui-ci a soupiré, en le voyant partir, et s'est tourné vers moi. Plus la moindre trace de sourire, de faux-semblants. Maintenant que mon partenaire était parti, il n'allait pas se priver.

« Vanitas, Vanitas...

– Xemnas, Xemnas... »

Il a souri. Plus un sourire dégoulinant de fausse amabilité, un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sournois et calculateur.

« Tu me causes de gros problèmes en ce moment.

– Ah bon ? Tu m'en vois ravi. »

J'étais un des seuls à le tutoyer. Il ne s'en offusquait pas. Quel dommage.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais le fait est que si tu continues à faire le con comme tu le fais maintenant, je vais devoir, comment dire...

– M'éjecter ?

– T'éliminer serait plus juste.

– Et bien, je ne t'en empêche pas, vas-y.

– Je ne doute pas du fait que tu rêverais de cesser d'exister. Ta petite tentative de fuite en est d'ailleurs la preuve... »

J'étais abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Il a dû remarqué quelque chose, car un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus fielleux a traversé son visage.

« Ici, c'est mon domaine. Rien de ce qui s'y passe ne m'est inconnu. _Rien. _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Tu te crois grand, hein ?

– J'ai tous les pouvoirs ici, tu vois. Je peux te faire détruire comme je veux. Mais pas seulement.

– Mh. C'est ça.

– Si tu te fiches encore de moi, si tu me caches encore des choses importantes... Ce n'est pas sur toi que l'Organisation va passer ses nerfs. C'est sur le jeune garçon qui est à côté.

Toujours le même chantage. Ça ne prenait pas avec moi.

– Tu ne ferais pas de mal à Ven. T'as besoin de lui.

– Ne prends pas cet air suffisant, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Il ne vaut rien, tu le sais autant que moi. Ses compétences en précision et en combat ne sont pas terribles. Les cours théoriques ne lui vont absolument pas. Et je ne te parle pas de son côté extraordinairement sportif... »

Rire moqueur. Il s'est avancé. Nous nous sommes affrontés quelques instants du regard.

« En fait, c'est plutôt un élément... Inutile. Même les autres le détestent. Il est frêle, timide... Il ne survivra pas face à de véritables ennemis. Il est si fragile... N'est-ce pas, Vanitas ?

– Arrête.

– Tu la sens, toi aussi, cette fragilité. Je pourrais le briser d'une seule main.

– Tu ne le ferais pas.

– Pourquoi m'en empêcherais-je ?

– Tu as besoin de moi.

– Tiens donc. Qu'en sais-tu ?

– Je le sais. C'est tout. »

Il aurait éliminé Ven tout de suite, sinon. C'était ça, l'Organisation. Virer les éléments inutiles. Un rire guttural a raisonné dans la pièce.

« Tu me fais rire, heartless. Tu es tellement naïf.

– J'ai tort ?

– Non. Évidemment. Mais j'ai une formidable équipe de scientifiques, avec moi. Vexen, entre autre. Il est peut-être insupportable mais ça ne l'empêche aucunement d'être d'une intelligence redoutable. »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Des racontars, encore, juste pour me faire flancher. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

« Je suis ravi que tu ne sois pas entouré que d'idiots au même niveau intellectuel que toi.

– Il a découvert quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant, a-t-il continué en ignorant ma remarque.

– Quoi ?

– Une séparation.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Je pourrais tuer Ven et te laisser vivre. »

J'ai laissé échappé un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est impossible.

– C'est ce qu'on t'a dit. Mais il existe quelques moyens de contourner la règle. Plus ou moins moraux. Plus ou moins douloureux. »

Je n'ai plus rien dit. Il me disait que j'avais un espoir de survie. Seul. Si c'était vrai...

« Tu sais, Vanitas, tout le monde pense que tu le hais. Que tu ne souhaites que le voir disparaître. Mais moi, je sais... Je te connais. Ils ont tort. Tous. N'est-ce pas ? Tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi.

– Tu délires.

– Il existe un lien entre vous, que tu le veuilles ou non. Différent des autres, mais existant. Le fait que tu t'inquiètes de ce que Zexion est en train de lui dire, de lui faire, à côté, te le confirme. Peut-être que tu ne le remarques pas toi-même, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Pose-toi donc la question. Le laisserais-tu mourir... Même si ça te permettait de survivre ? »

Ses prunelles dorées, comme les miennes, étaient criantes de vérité. J'ai détourné les yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Vanitas. Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

J'ai difficilement fixé son visage. Qu'est-ce que je voyais ?

_Un homme. Trop jeune pour être vieux, trop vieux pour être jeune. De l'or. Des idées malsaines, des pensées terribles. Je vois une prison, une cage dans laquelle je suis enfermé. Je vois de la franchise, qui se veut destructrice. Je vois le mal, et je vois qu'il ne plaisante pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Ven avec lui. Pas tout seul. Il va lui faire du mal, c'est certain. Je vois un reflet dans ses yeux. Un monstre, un démon au visage d'adolescent, une quinzaine d'années. Des questions plein la tête, des incertitudes. Un mensonge..._

Une angoisse d'origine inconnue est montée en moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Je lui ai craché au visage. Ça, c'est pour m'avoir menacé. Et pour m'avoir compris mieux que moi-même. _Je te hais. Je te hais. Je vous hais tous._

Il a ri en s'essuyant le visage, rire teinté de méchanceté gratuite. _Il se moque de toi. Il se moque de toi et il a raison._

« Je ne vois que le mal et la cruauté dans tes yeux.

– Ils sont pareils aux tiens. Nous partageons plus de choses que tu ne veux l'admettre.

– Nous ne partageons rien du tout ! » J'ai crié cette dernière phrase. Il avait l'air ravi.

« Oh si. (Il a regardé sa montre, faussement inquiet) Ven aura bientôt fini. Je me demande... Peut-être qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose une fois que tu auras le dos tourné, non ? On ne sait jamais... Il n'est qu'une brindille. Il suffit d'un coup de vent, d'un orage, et tout est terminé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

– La vérité.

– À quel sujet ?

– Au sujet d'une certaine rencontre que tu as faite.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Terra est introuvable depuis plusieurs semaines. Dis-moi où il se cache. Je sais que tu l'as rencontré, Vanitas. L'endroit est beaucoup plus surveillé que tu ne le crois. Et ce gamin a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Je suis certain qu'il t'a montré sa cachette. Dis-moi où elle se trouve.

– Je ne connais pas ce « gamin ».

– Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal ? »

La porte s'est ouverte, laissant paraître un Ven calme à l'air perplexe. Je me suis levé. Je me suis apprêté à sortir et à rejoindre Zexion. Je me suis retourné, mal à l'aise. Xemnas avait repris son sourire protecteur et compréhensif. Ses yeux, eux, ne trompaient pas. Il a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Ven, l'a invité à s'asseoir. Et m'a lancé un regard qui ne pouvait être incompris.

_Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal ?_

_Réfléchis, Vani. Epsilon ne t'a jamais fait promettre quoi que ce soit. Tu dois protéger Ven. C'est ton devoir. _

_Tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi._

_Tu ne le laisseras pas mourir... N'est-ce pas ?_

J'ai serré les dents. Ce mec était vraiment un salopard agréé.

« Le sous-sol. Une sorte de dépôt. Plein de vieilles caisses et d'autres affaires. »

J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. _Pardon._

Je suis entré dans le bureau de Zexion. J'avais fait ce qu'il fallait. Protéger Ven, c'était mon seul et unique but. C'est pour ça que je suis né. Il avait besoin de moi.

Je suis entré dans la petite pièce, blanche. Zexion m'a regardé, m'a fait signe de m'asseoir. J'ai secoué la tête.

« Pas la peine de faire semblant que tu t'intéresses à moi, mec. Xemnas a eu ce qu'il voulait. »

Il m'a fixé, sans aucune expression. Pas très causant, ce gaillard.

« T'as quel âge, toi ? » Il s'est retourné, s'est occupé de ses petits papiers. « Dix-sept ans, quelque chose comme ça, non ?

– Dix-huit.

– Pfiou, t'es jeune. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un truc pareil, au lieu de profiter de ta jeunesse ? »

Il n'a pas répondu. J'ai abandonné la partie.

Nous sommes restés quelques minutes, en silence, le temps de bien faire semblant que je me faisais interroger. Il m'a fait signe que je pouvais partir. Je lui ai tourné le dos.

« Fais attention à lui. Il est très attaché à toi. »

J'ai haussé les épaules, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres – le maximum que je pouvais faire.

« T'es au moins la trentième personne à me le dire. J'ai compris, maintenant. »

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Ven. <strong>

**Je crois que je vais aller m'enterrer quelque part, loin.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews *triple-coeur*****. Sans doute sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait-il jamais été publié en l'état.**

**Quant à la suppression, sans doute vais-je laisser la fic ici, publier ce que j'ai déjà écrit (on en est à la moitié) et la terminer, et puis... Comme j'aime bien cette histoire, mais pas la manière dont elle est écrite, je vais la réécrire à la troisième personne et en original, pour changer, en modifiant tout un tas de trucs :B. Ce sera beau. *troisième réécriture...***

**Bon, j'ai examen de math dès demain, alors... Sacrifiez une chèvre pour moi et envoyez-moi de bonnes ondes car je vais mourir. À la prochaine ! :D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long parce que... Euh... Voilà. \o/. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews adorables. Je vous aime. :B**

* * *

><p>Table basse, quelques fenêtres, une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre. Un feu de bois était allumé dans la cheminée. Il réchauffait l'intérieur de la maison et le cœur de son habitant. Idéal pour un temps pareil.<p>

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Léon était de retour chez lui.

Il avait passé son temps au boulot, ces derniers temps. Tous ces nouveaux éléments et quelques litres de café avaient réussi à le tenir debout un temps incroyable, presque inhumain, malgré ses nuits courtes et agitées.

Il avait failli faire un malaise dû au manque de nourriture et de sommeil lors de ses dernières investigations au « bûcher funéraire ». Aerith l'avait regardé avec un air sévère, et il avait pensé qu'il valait mieux prendre un peu de repos.

Le travail eut tôt fait de le rattraper, cependant. Dès le lendemain, en vérité. Un simple coup de téléphone.

« Squall ? »

C'était Youfie, encore.

« Oui ?

– Nouvelles infos.

– Quel genre ?

– Des noms.

– Très bien, j'arrive. »

Il bailla un instant, se dirigea vers sa machine à café. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en finisse avec cette affaire. Il se promit de prendre des vacances dans un centre thermal, à la fin de l'enquête. S'il n'était pas mort avant, évidemment. Ce qui était fort peu probable, vu l'ampleur de la situation.

Il sortit de sa maison et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle n'était plus pareille que la veille.

Plus du tout.

Les portières étaient rayées, les phares défoncés. Des morceaux de verres gisaient par terre, pitoyables. « Des délinquants ? » C'était plus que probable, dans son métier. Le quartier n'était pas le plus sûr non plus.

En approchant de la portière conducteur, il remarqua que quelque chose avait été écrit, sans doute avec un morceau de verre, un caillou ou un couteau.

« Abandonne. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Les jeunes n'écrivaient pas ce genre de chose. Il prit le volant, vérifia que les freins et autres fonctionnaient toujours – on est jamais trop prudent, surtout dans ce genre de cas – et se rendit sans plus attendre à son bureau.

Sur le parking, il croisa Aerith qui avait l'air d'être fraîchement arrivée, elle aussi. Elle prit une expression effarée en voyant l'état du véhicule de son équipier.

« Bon Dieu, Léon, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Il lui montra la portière conducteur et haussa les épaules.

« Un lien avec notre enquête ?

– Je n'en sais rien. »

Il partirent tous deux vers le dernier étage de l'immeuble, en quête de Youfie. Cette dernière les attendait, assise sur le bureau, téléphone en main.

« Ah, vous voilà. J'ai deux ou trois trucs pour vous.

– Vas-y, déballe. »

Elle prit un rapport qui traînait sur la table.

« On a étudié la liste de noms sur le livre des morts. » Le livre des morts. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient surnommé la liste macabre.

« Et ? » demanda Léon, impatient.

« La plupart se retrouvent sur nos listes de disparus, ceux d'ici et des villes alentours. On en trouve quand même quelques uns plus anciens. Le plus ancien parle d'un certain Eraqus. Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie à partir de 1972. Disparu à 23 ans. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il n'est pas le premier de la liste. En fait, d'après nos conclusions, il aurait été déposé là il y a seulement une quinzaine d'années, si les noms ont été écrits dans l'ordre d'arrivée.

– Faites des recherches sur lui, alors.

– On l'a fait, mais à partir de son évaporation, on a que dalle. On fait notre maximum. Les quelques informations glanées sur lui sont sur ton bureau. »

Aerith intervint.

« Peut-être qu'il faisait partie des ravisseurs, à la base. Il aurait été éliminé par d'autres.

– Ou il serait mort accidentellement. Rien ne nous indique que les victimes étaient tuées là. On sait juste qu'elle y ont été incinérée. On pourrait inventer n'importe quelles hypothèses.

– Une espèce de four crématoire ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Youfie soupira.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Je vous ai dit qu'on retrouvait sur la liste la plupart des disparus. Certains ne sont cependant pas sur la liste. En fait, il en manque... Un certain nombre.

– Beaucoup ?

– Environ dix pour cent.

– Ce qui signifie ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il y a des survivants.

– Vous avez comparés les noms à ceux des disparus ? Vous avez le nom de ceux qu'il manque ?

– Oui. Je vous en ai fait une liste. »

Elle la lui tendit sur ces mots.

« Ils ne sont pas très nombreux. On en a compté 21. Sur 78.

– Mais ça laisse l'espoir de retrouver des survivants... Des témoins.

– Oui. Autre chose...

– Mh ?

– Le livre ne contient pas que les noms des disparus de la région.

– Beaucoup d'autres ?

– Ceux de tout le Nord de l'Europe, j'ai l'impression. On compare aux autres listes. Ça prendra un peu de temps. Ah, et le livre s'arrête jusqu'à il y a plus ou moins 10 ans. Les derniers noms sont ceux de la vague de disparitions... celle qui nous a causé quelques problèmes.

– Ils auraient cesser de tuer ?

– Je penche plutôt pour un changement de destination. Les disparitions n'ont pas cessé. »

Évidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Garder tant d'années un endroit aussi grand secret, c'était difficile et dangereux.

« Rien d'autre ?

– Si. À propos du gamin dans la glace.

– Sora.

– Peut-être. On ne peut pas en être sûrs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est mort tué par des blessures par balles. Il y a d'autres cicatrices, plus anciennes, sans doute. Et il y a autre chose... J'ai reçu quelques détails. Il n'avait plus une goutte de sang en lui. Il a été remplacé par autre chose. Les scientifiques l'examinent de plus près, mais...

– Mais quoi ?

– C'est étrange. Ils pensent que c'est de la sève. »

x x x

Naminé.

Un prénom que l'arbre lui-même lui avait choisi.

Un prénom qui ne lui correspondait pas. Qui ne lui correspondait plus.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui elle était, ce qu'elle était. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était vivante, morte ou dans un état comateux. Elle n'avait qu'une seule certitude : Sora n'était plus.

Elle l'avait vu mourir devant ses yeux. Elle avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Elle avait vu ses yeux s'éteindre.

Elle réfléchit.

Elle n'aurait même pas du pouvoir y penser, s'en souvenir. Elle n'était donc pas retournée au néant. Elle n'avait pas disparu.

Peut-être qu'elle était vivante ? Elle se demanda si elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle réussit sans difficulté. Mais sa vision restait floue.

Elle tenta de bouger la jambe. Aucun problème.

Elle se leva.

Où était-elle ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler dans le lointain. Une ombre passa à travers son regard.

Elle reconnut la voix de Marluxia, celle de Larxene. Elle était sans doute en vie.

Sans doute.

x x x

Depuis ma rencontre avec Xemnas, et notre échange éclairant, la vie était redevenue à peu près la même. Presque.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait Ven, mais il était devenu... différent. Méfiant. Froid.

Pire qu'avant.

Je ne l'avais pas laissé si longtemps avec le « supérieur », pas assez pour qu'il puisse implanter le doute dans son cœur si naïf. Pourtant, c'était bien de la suspicion que je lisais dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regardait. Que s'était-il passé ?

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, depuis peu, chaque nuit devenait une véritable épreuve. La haine était là, tapie, et se servait de ce moment juste avant le sommeil pour se réveiller et me torturer durant ces longues minutes où Ven laissait gambader ses pensée sans être capable de les retenir. J'en venais à prier chaque nuit pour qu'il se passe quelque chose de tellement horrible qu'il ne puisse plus penser qu'à toi, sans se soucier de Xemnas, de moi, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Qu'il se concentre sur sa colère. Sur sa tristesse. Mais pitié, qu'il arrête avec moi.

Encore un rêve impossible.

Et plus il insistait, plus la haine grandissait, plus la sensation de ne pas être à ma place s'installait tranquillement dans mon esprit déjà meurtri. Et avec elle était revenue l'envie de bouger, de m'enfuir, de quitter cette affreuses bâtisse et tous ses habitants. L'envie de vivre.

De devenir quelqu'un.

La venue du soir la rendait encore plus puissante. Insupportable.

Durant des jours, il m'a fallu un effort de volonté surhumain pour lutter contre cette envie. Malheureusement cet effort considérable avait fini par me fatiguer. J'étais affaibli, seul.

Et au premier commentaire de Ven, j'étais dehors, accompagné de toutes ces pensées qui m'avaient déjà conduit à m'échapper une première fois, les nerfs à vif. Tant pis pour la lutte. J'avais perdu la bataille.

Le discours de Xemnas me revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

Il considérait Ven comme inutile. Comme un objet sans valeur. Il ne leur servait à rien. Rien du tout.

_Si fragile... Et si confiant. Si seulement il savait. Que ferait-il alors?_

Le pieds dans la neige, je me suis arrêté. Le froid avait commencé à mordre, mais je ne trouvais pas ça désagréable. Une question s'est infiltrée en moi comme du poison.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver si je partais encore ?

Et si Xemnas décidait de se venger sur lui ? S'il lui racontait des mensonges ? Si...

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi, tout à coup, ces choses avaient de l'importance à mes yeux. Xemnas. Tout était de sa faute.

S'il savait que j'étais reparti...

_Oh et puis tant pis, il sera quand même au courant, tant mieux si ça le fait chier que je cherche à le fuir._

Je me suis remis en marche, avec une toute nouvelle détermination dont je ne parvenais pas à identifier la source. J'ai tenté de calculer la distance durant laquelle je pouvais avancer sans souffrir. Dans quel rayon j'étais encore libre.

Environ 900 mètres. Pas grand chose.

Arrivé à ce seuil, j'ai essayé de continuer plus loin. Après quelques pas, la douleur m'a envahi à nouveau et abandonnant l'idée, je me suis assis par terre. J'ai pensé à me cacher, juste pour emmerder Ven dans un élan puéril, mais l'idée a bien vite disparu. J'ai tout simplement attendu qu'il vienne. Ça n'a pas tardé.

« Vanitas, mais t'es vraiment débile ma parole ! »

Sa voix contenait difficilement son inquiétude. Je me suis relevé malgré la douleur toujours bien présente, et j'ai continué mon chemin. Maintenant qu'il était là, j'allais pouvoir aller plus loin.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

– Ça se voit, non ? Je m'en vais.

– Tu t'en vas ?

– C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

– Non, tu ne t'en vas pas.

– Si. J'me casse. Je veux plus jamais retourner là-bas. »

Il était de nouveau en colère. Les sourcils froncés, il m'a attrapé par le bras.

« Tu restes ici.

– Non.

– Vanitas !

– Je te l'ai dit. Je ne reviens pas.

– J'ai besoin de toi. »

_Tu as besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de toi._

« Alors tu restes ici. »

J'ai tendu la main vers lui.

« Viens avec moi.

– Tu délires ?

– Non. Si tu veux qu'on reste ensemble, accompagne-moi.

– Ça va pas non ? Et on irait où ?

– N'importe où sera mieux qu'ici.

– C'est notre maison, Vanitas !

– C'est notre prison, tu veux dire ! Pourquoi tu te soumets à eux comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de lutter ?

– Il ne font rien de mal.

– Ils t'ont enlevé à tes parents. Ils te gardent ici comme un animal en cage, t'observent comme une expérience. Tu trouves ça _bien_ ? Ils ont réussi leur lavage de cerveau, ou quoi ?

– T'es paranoïaque !

– Je dis la vérité.

– Je n'avais pas de parents, Vanitas, j'ai jamais eu de famille. C'est ici qu'est ma place, maintenant.

– Ta _place_ ? Mais quelle place ? Ven, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

– Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu penses. Je reste.

– Alors tu vas donner satisfaction à l'Organisation ? »

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Xemnas m'avait pourtant prévenu que t'allais essayer quelque chose comme ça.

– Xemnas ? Et tu l'as cru ?

– Il veille sur nous.

– Il est mauvais ! Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! Il ne fait que se moquer de nous depuis le départ ! De toi ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qu'on fout ici ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on est entraînés comme des soldats ? Est-ce que tu sais contre quoi on se bat ?

– Tu...

– Arrête d'être aussi niais ! Xemnas fait le gentil dès que t'es là, mais il ne te veut que du mal !

– Non.

– Si. Il te tuerait sans hésitation. Arrête de le prendre pour Dieu !

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Parce qu'il te déteste. »

Là, c'en était trop. Je me suis dégagé de son emprise et j'ai continué mon chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur toi. »

Je me suis arrêté. Un désagréable frisson m'a parcouru, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec le froid.  
>« Ah non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?<p>

– Ça ne te regarde pas...

– Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. Il t'a encore dit des conneries, je suppose. Il passe son temps à te mentir.  
>– C'est faux.<br>– Figure-toi qu'il m'a aussi parlé de toi, mon grand. Et t'aurais pas aimé savoir ce qu'il a dit. C'était pas les paroles du grand protecteur que tu crois qu'il est, en tout cas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, là ?

– De t'ouvrir les yeux. Tu ne vois pas que Xemnas ne veut qu'envenimer la situation ? S'il est si gentil avec toi, c'est juste pour pouvoir garder le contrôle sur moi.

– Tiens donc.

– Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit, Ven ? »

Il m'a lancé un regard de défi.

« Vas-y, balance.

– Que tu étais faible et inutile, que tu valais rien et tout un tas d'autres synonymes tous plus sympathiques les uns que les autres. Il a menacé de te tuer devant mes yeux. Il s'est servi de toi comme instrument pour son chantage répugnant. »

Il a éclaté d'un rire sans joie. Dans ses yeux, une vague interrogation. Il ne me croyait pas. Encore une fois.

« Ah, tiens. Et pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que je ne voulais pas balancer un ami.

– Un ami ? Qui ça ?

– Tu ne le connais pas.

– Je connais tout le monde ici...

– Pas lui. Je peux pas t'en parler.  
>– Humpf. Donc, tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il a menacé de m'éliminer si tu ne lui balançait pas un de tes mystérieux amis que personne ne connaît.<p>

– C'est la vérité. Il a dit qu'il connaissait un moyen de te tuer sans m'éliminer. Qu'il le ferait sans hésiter parce que tu ne lui servais à rien. »

Un doute planait sur son visage.

« Je ne te crois pas.

– Je sais.

– Rentre.

– Je veux qu'on parte.

– Pour me protéger du méchant Xemnas, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– Et bien, je m'en fiche, Vanitas. Maintenant on rentre. Tous les deux. C'est un ordre. »

J'ai serré les poings et l'ai suivi, sans dire un mot. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet, n'a jamais tourné le regard vers moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était une vengeance personnelle. Peut-être réfléchissait-il à ce que je lui avais dit.

Dans le couloir, nous avons croisé Xemnas. À mon grand étonnement, Ven ne lui a pas rendu son salut. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé m'a cependant appris qu'il était déjà au courant pour ma petite escapade et qu'il ne tarderait pas à me le faire remarquer.

Ven m'a emmené dans notre chambre, a semblé m'accorder un peu d'attention. Il m'a ordonné de rester là et il est parti. Il m'avait laissé seul avec mes questions.

_Pourquoi refuse-t-il de partir ?_

_Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me croire ?_

Le soir venu, il n'est même pas rentré. J'aurais peut-être dû m'inquiéter, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était encore en colère. Il n'était pas particulièrement rancunier, en général, mais quelque chose me disait que cette fois, ça allait être différent.

J'avais rarement été aussi près de la vérité.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis approché de la table où il était accompagné de ses deux pseudo-amis, décidé à lui demander une énième fois pardon, pour ne pas compliquer nos relations déjà trop confuses. Riku m'a toisé quelques instants, a murmuré quelque chose. Un léger sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Kairi. Ven continuait de regarder son assiette sans grande conviction.

« Tiens, qui voilà. »

Riku arborait un sourire narquois, guettant ma réaction. L'ignorance étant la meilleure des armes, je n'ai pas prêté attention à sa remarque.

« Ven, faut qu'on parle.

– Non.

– Hum ?

– Non, on ne parle pas. Je ne veux pas te parler. Va-t-en. Je ne veux même plus te voir. »

Dire des choses de ce genre ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Tu es malade ?

– Je suis sérieux, Vanitas. Va-t-en. Laisse-moi.

– D'accord... »

J'ai tourné les talons, désorienté. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de me traiter comme ça, tout à coup ? Était-ce juste à cause de mon expédition ?

En sortant de la pièce, je lui ai rapidement jeté un regard. Il parlait à nouveau avec Riku et Kairi.

Il voulait que je parte ? Très bien, j'allais partir. J'allais le laisser tranquille. J'espérais qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Je suis allé dehors, mal habillé, l'esprit en tout sens. Je n'avais jamais auparavant ressenti une telle incompréhension, un tel manque de logique. Ven passait du coq à l'âne sans arrêt.

Un soir il me suppliait de l'embrasser, le soir suivant il m'ignorait totalement. À se demander s'il n'était pas maniaco-dépressif. Ou bipolaire. Voire même schizophrène. Plus aucune hypothèse ne me semblait absurde.

À l'extérieur, je me suis mis à rôder autour de la station, sans but précis. Il fallait que je disparaisse quelques jours. Heureusement pour moi, les proches alentours regorgeaient de possibilités de cachette. Je suis donc passé de crevasse en crevasse, de tanière en tanière, durant quelques jours, quelques nuits, bougeant sans cesse dans l'espoir que personne ne me trouve. Je me demandais vaguement si quelqu'un allait me chercher ou s'ils me laisseraient mourir de froid dehors. Ven. Allait-il, lui, s'inquiéter pour moi ?

Son regard lorsque je lui avais proposé de partir m'est revenu en mémoire comme une claque. Non, bien sûr. S'il s'inquiétait, ce serait seulement pour lui.

J'étais en train de flâner autour du bloc A, le sixième jour, lorsque j'ai senti qu'il me fallait rentrer. Ven m'avait sans doute accordé le droit de revenir.

_Ou peut-être qu'on le lui avait demandé._

J'ai chassé cette possibilité de mon esprit et suis rentré au bercail, toujours incertain. J'ai croisé Luxord, qui m'a à peine regardé, puis Axel qui s'est jeté sur moi en vociférant et en déversant un flot d'injures. Je ne l'ai pas écouté. En fait, je ne lui ai accordé de l'attention qu'à partir du moment où je me suis pris une gifle en pleine figure.

« Mais bordel, on t'a cherché partout ! T'étais où, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

– Je... »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots. J'étais légèrement embarrassé, confus.

« J'étais...

– Mais pourquoi t'es parti comme ça, sans prévenir ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Sérieux...

– C'est juste que...

– Que quoi ?

– Je n'ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres.

– Ne me mens pas. J'ai demandé à Ven où t'étais. Il ne savait pas.

– Il m'a dit de m'en aller et de le laisser tranquille. »

Je suis parti avant qu'il ne trouve quoi répondre.

Je suis passé par hasard près de mon partenaire, en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Sans doute le destin s'amusait-il beaucoup avec moi. Dans le cas, bien sûr, où j'en aurais eu un.

Ven s'est tu à mon approche, manifestement interrompu par mon arrivée inattendue.

« Vanitas. T'étais où ? »

Air indifférent. Une question rhétorique. Il se fichait complètement de la réponse.

« Dehors.

– Mh. »

Rien d'autre. Il m'a dévisagé un instant encore, puis a reporté son attention sur Riku. Il était indubitablement plus intéressant que moi. Le doute n'était pas permis.

Soit.

Je suis reparti, encore. Une fois devant ma chambre, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais incapable d'y entrer. Ven avait sans doute mis un arrêt. Il ne voulait plus que je rentre. Très bien.

Ça faisait un peu trop pour moi, tout a coup. Je me suis assis par terre, près de la porte, avec le sentiment étrange que tout ça était loin d'être terminé.

Plus les événements se succédaient, plus j'avais du mal à les cerner. Les nuits dans les salles inoccupées se sont relayées, et avec elles l'incompréhension. Oui, j'avais voulu partir, oui, j'avais voulu l'emmener, et alors ? Pourquoi le prenait-il comme ça ? Aussi mal ?

_Mais c'est quoi, son problème ?_

La seule chose qui pouvait me remonter un peu le moral était le fait qu'il n'était pas heureux. Un soulagement, en fait. Mais s'il n'était pas heureux en faisant tout ça, alors, _pourquoi _? Quel était l'intérêt ?

Les moments passés avec mon double me semblaient de plus en plus lointains. À croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie. Brumeuse. Un rêve.

Après un de ces cours juste entre similis, j'ai pu le voir attendre devant la porte, les bras croisés, adossé au mur. Kairi l'a rejoint rapidement, lui a donné un coup de coude en me voyant m'en aller.

« Tu vas où ? »

C'était les premiers mots qu'il m'adressait depuis près d'une semaine.

« Aux chiottes. Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Du sarcasme pur. J'ai aussitôt regretté mes propos, mais n'en ai laissé transparaître trace. Le stress de son absence et de ses changements m'avait rendu agressif au point que sa soudaine envie de savoir ce que je faisais avait généré cette réponse virulente. Il a voulu répondre quelque chose, puis s'est ravisé. Je me suis détourné. S'il voulait jouer à ça, je pouvais aussi être de la partie.

Axel m'avait traité de con parce que je l'avais ignoré. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Ven. Certes.

S'il le voulait, très bien ; moi aussi, je pouvais me taire. Et sans doute plus longtemps que lui.

Mes pensées voguaient entre différents moyens de me venger de Ven lorsque j'ai été interrompu par une vieille connaissance.

« Alpha. »

J'avais presque senti sa présence. Son rire dément devenait coutumier à mes oreilles. Bientôt, il n'arriverait même plus à me surprendre. Finalement, ce n'était pas un être tellement compliqué.

Encore une fois, il m'a guidé vers un lieu loin des regards indiscrets. Je me suis demandé à quel genre de révélation j'allais encore avoir droit. Je n'ai pas tardé à le savoir.

« Aujourd'hui c'est la fin... »

Encore une phrase dénuée de sens et surtout de contexte. J'ai haussé un sourcil.  
>« La fin de quoi ? »<p>

J'étais à peu près sûr de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

« Hihi... Pauvre petit Vanitas, s'il avait su, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là, hein ? »

Bingo. Ce n'était pas la peine de parler avec lui. Il n'avait définitivement plus de discernement. Et ne pouvait pas tenir une conversation. En fait, parler avec lui, c'était comme assister à une pièce de théâtre faite d'un unique monologue, absurde et insensé. Il était le genre de personnage qui pouvait tenir un public en haleine pendant deux heures, sans doute. J'ai soupiré et me suis installé. Je n'avais plus rien à faire jusqu'au soir, de toute façon. Et personne sur qui compter. Personne.

Une amertume qui ne m'avait jusque-là jamais effleuré m'a brusquement envahi.

« La dame trépigne, elle est très impatiente de te voir.

– Qui ?

– Elle te connaît... Elle me connaît... Elle connaît tout le monde...

– Ven aussi ?

– Ah ah ah ! Pauvre petit garçon. Tout est de sa faute.

– Tu l'as dit.  
>– Tu as séché ses larmes, Alpha ? Tu l'as fait ? Mmh...<p>

– Oui.

– Non... si tu es incapable de voir l'invisible, tu es sans utilité. »

Pour une fois, le sens de ses paroles ne pouvait m'échapper. J'ai serré les dents. J'ai pensé à tous ces sentiments enfouis que je ne pouvais divulguer.

« Pauvre Ven, pauvre Vanitas, pauvre dame, tous condamnés... même moi. Surtout... non. Non. Non. Pas moi.

– De quoi tu... »

Il s'est soudainement approché de moi. L'aliénation avait déformé son visage au point que n'importe quel idiot l'aurait trouvé dément au premier regard. Il m'a secoué.

« Tu dois faire attention ! Si tu ne le surveille pas elle le prendra. Elle... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de respirer, l'oreille au aguets, les yeux roulants en tous sens. J'ai à mon tour cessé de bouger. Peut-être qu'un des membres de l'Organisation passait par-là.

Il s'est relâché et a souri.

« Le traître... »

Il a brusquement posé les mains sur mes yeux, a ouvert mes paupières au maximum. Je l'ai repoussé avec mauvaise humeur.

« T'as fini oui ? »

Je voulais bien qu'il dise des choses saugrenues, mais qu'il arrête de toucher à mon visage. C'était à peu près la seule chose qui m'appartenait. Il a gloussé.

« Méchant, Vanitas.

– Ravi de l'être.

– Regarde... »

Il a soulevé son t-shirt. Quelques cicatrices parsemaient son abdomen. Je savais qu'il n'était pas bien traité mais... J'ai soudain pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce que ces marques avaient été causées par ma trahison ? Je les ai frôlé du bout des doigts, cherchant à savoir si ce que mes yeux voyaient était réel. Encore quelques éclats de rire.  
>« C'est... Xemnas qui..?<p>

– Ah, Xemnas, et d'autres, d'autres encore...

– Je suis désolé.

– Désolé ? Ou peut-être juste que Ven ne l'est pas ?

– Non. Je m'excuse. Pardon. »

C'était la première fois qu'il me répondait vraiment. Je ne m'en suis senti que plus embarrassé.

« Le démon a préféré protéger son maître plutôt que son ami...

– Ce n'est pas mon maître, et...

– Il a bien fait, heureusement ! Le traître est là et veille...

– Je ne suis pas un...

– Traître pour certains, mais pas pour d'autres. Allié parfois. Souviens-t'en, Alpha, le traître aura besoin de toi et toi tu auras besoin de lui... »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Malgré le caractère illogique de ses propos, chacun de ses mots se gravaient dans ma mémoire. Un silence qui m'a paru une éternité s'est installé entre nous. Je pouvais percevoir le son de nos respirations calmes résonner dans les ténèbres.

« C'est bientôt la guerre... »

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure. Pourtant, j'y avais décelé une once de tristesse. Peut-être de la mélancolie.

« Quelle guerre ?

– L'autre garçon...

– Ven ?

– Il va te laisser si tu le laisses toi. Ne l'abandonne pas. Ne le laisse pas. Il ne faut pas que tu le laisses. Il ne faut pas que tu le laisses... Sinon...

– Quoi ?

– Tu la sens toi aussi ?

– Qu'est-ce que je sens ?

– Ta destinée... La mort prochaine... Pourquoi moi et pas toi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi...

– Quelqu'un va mourir ? Qui ?

– Tout le monde va mourir. Un jour. Peut-être.

– Merci, je sais ça. Mais de qui tu parles, toi ?

– Protège-le... Ou elle le dévorera tout cru ! »

Un rire démentiel a de nouveau retenti.

« Va-t-en ! Adieu... adieu !

– C'est ça... »

Je me suis levé. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, une légère anxiété avait envahi ma poitrine. Ses avertissements avaient peut-être réussi à m'inquiéter. Il fallait que je voie Ven. Tout de suite.

L'occasion n'a pas manqué. J'ai tenté d'entamer une conversation, sans succès. Il m'en voulait toujours et ça n'était pas près de changer. Bien.  
>Puisque c'était ça, j'allais le surveiller... De loin. Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était moi son partenaire, pas Riku ni Kairi ; c'était moi qui devait le protéger, et s'il ne voulait pas de ma présence, j'allais la lui éviter. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir se soustraire à ma protection. Les propos d'Epsilon avaient réveillés en moi de nouveaux objectifs ainsi qu'une farouche détermination à faire ce qu'il me plaisait ; et ce qu'il me plaisait, là, c'était de faire en sorte que rien n'arrive. Un mauvais pressentiment m'avait entouré de ses bras, et n'allait plus me lâcher avant un long moment.<p>

Mon changement soudain d'état n'avait nullement inquiété Ven, ni le reste de la station, apparemment. Tant mieux ; qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi n'était pas une première et cela me laissait l'occasion de souffler.

Pour la première fois, cependant, j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation de vide, comme si mon cœur avait décidé de faire des siennes et de s'échapper lentement de ma poitrine. Les nuits en solitaire et le manque d'expression (et surtout celui de personnes à qui parler) devenaient de plus en plus lourds, et je sentais que je ne les supporterais pas encore longtemps.

Je n'étais pas le seul à le sentir. Axel, qui mystérieusement était présent depuis deux bonnes semaines et n'était toujours pas parti, m'épiait de loin. Chaque fois que je passais devant lui, je pouvais le sentir me dévisager, comme si lui seul pouvait voir l'anormalité qui se dégageait de mon être. Il m'a surpris un jour à me reposer dans la salle que j'occupais durant les nuits où Ven m'avait chassé. Dans un élan de compassion, il m'a proposé de l'accompagner dehors, malgré la neige, pour, selon lui, « passer du temps. » Il lui a fallu quelques minutes pour me dérider et m'encourager à lui parler. Je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer quoique ce soit de ma vie. Il l'a compris et s'est mis à me parler de n'importe quoi, sur tous les sujets. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à dire.

Un silence gênant interrompu par saccade par le bruit du vent avait pris place. Jusqu'à ce que je me décide enfin à le briser.

« Axel ?

– Mmh ?

– Comment devient-on membre de l'organisation ? »

Il m'a adressé un sourire hésitant.

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

– Pas vraiment... Je me posais la question, c'est tout. »

Il a eu l'air soulagé, puis a reporté son attention sur l'horizon.

« Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas le droit de le divulguer.

– Ah...

– Et puis, chaque membre à sa propre histoire. Je suppose que la raison d'adhésion à l'Organisation est différente pour chacun. Même moi je ne suis pas au courant de tout... »

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'étais sans doute un peu déçu. Encore une question sans réponse...

« Néanmoins... Je peux te révéler pourquoi moi j'y suis.

– Pourquoi ?

– On est amis, non ?

– J'en sais rien... Sans doute... » J'ai soupiré. « Difficile à dire, tu sais. Mais... vas-y, dis-moi.

– Les membres de l'Organisation, pour la plupart, ont aussi été des enfants terrifiés.

– Difficile à imaginer...

– Personnellement, je suis arrivé au centre avec tous les autres, en attente de quelque chose dont on ignorait tout. J'étais dans le même cas que Ven, au départ. Pas dans le même centre, seulement.

– Et pourquoi es-tu devenu l'un des leurs ?

– On m'a refusé le droit d'avoir un simili.

– Je ne savais pas que c'était possible...

– Oh, si. Je suis arrivé et il ne s'est rien passé. Alors ils m'ont laissé le choix : les rejoindre ou mourir.

– Tu parles d'un choix... »

Il a souri sans rien ajouter. J'avais du mal à visualiser Axel en enfant apeuré, forcé d'accepté un destin qu'il avait à peine choisi. Il m'a observé quelques instants avant de demander :

« Une autre question ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Ton air songeur.

– Je vois... Oui.

– Et bien, vas-y. Je t'en prie.

– Combien existe-t-il d'autres centres ?

– Excellente question. Je ne sais pas. Seuls les plus haut gradés le savent, je suppose...

– Mais toi, tu en as vu combien ?

– Quatre.

– Oh... À quoi ils ressemblent ?

– Ils sont à peu près comme ici.

– L'autre où tu travailles aussi ?

– Oui.

– Tu fais quoi, là-bas ?

– Eh bah, t'en as des questions aujourd'hui.

– Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vraiment parlé à quelqu'un. »

J'avais presque murmuré.

« Tu sais, pour Ven...

– N'en parlons pas. Je veux rien savoir. Parle-moi de l'autre centre...

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Ils sont un peu moins nombreux qu'ici.

– Comment sont les pensionnaires ?

– Et bien... Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire. Ils ont à peu près le même âge que vous...

– Ils ont des similis ?

– Bien sûr.

– Il y en a dans tous les centres ?

– Euh... Je crois, ouais...

– Tu veux dire qu'il y a un arbre bizarre comme ici partout ?

– Non. Il y a une « source », oui. Mais pas sous la même forme.

– Sous quelle forme ?

– Je ne sais pas moi, tout et n'importe quoi...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas, alors ?

– Comme ici.

– Pas grand chose quoi. »

Il a ri.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

– Arrête, tu fais que nous coller aux basques.

– Je fais d'autres choses aussi. Mais...

– Tu ne peux pas le divulguer.

– C'est ça.

– Tu surveilles aussi tout le monde là-bas ?

– On peut dire ça comme ça... Disons que je les encadre. Il y a une paire ou deux qui sont très prometteuses.

– Mouais.

– Quoi ?

– « Prometteuses ». On ne sait même quoi à quoi on est promis.

– Tu le sauras un jour.

– Comment ils s'appellent ?

– Qui ça ?

– Ceux de qui tu t'occupes ?

– Hum... »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que j'allais faire de l'info ? Je l'ai rapidement rassuré :

« C'est bon, Axel, à qui veux-tu que je le dise ?

– Roxas et Xion.

– Ah... Ils ressemblent à quoi ?

– Euh, à rien de spécial... Et, tout à fait entre nous...

– Oui ?

– Je crois qu'il est prévu qu'ils viennent ici pendant quelques jours, bientôt. Tu verras bien.

– Ah. »

Je me suis levé. Il était temps que je rentre. Axel m'a interpellé :

« Tu sais, Vanitas, c'est sympa d'avoir une conversation normale avec toi. »

J'ai répondu par un vague sourire.

« Si tu le dis.

– À propos de Ven... Il va se calmer, tu sais. Laisse-lui juste le temps de...

– Je sais. À plus. »

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour la chèvre, j'ai réussi math \o. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et votre présence. Et triple coeur, aussi ! À la prochaine :B**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Tiens Jenn, cadeau. xD. **

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais voilà.**

**Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>« Bon, Marlu, ça va plus être possible ça.<p>

– Je sais.

– Je ne veux pas rester un jour de plus ici. Ça sert à rien.

– Oui, je comprends mais...

– Ils vont se poser des questions et c'est sur nous que ça va retomber. Sur _nous_. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver au fin fond d'une fosse commune, au cas où.

– Ça va ! Propose une solution alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

– Je ne sais pas. Elle est réveillée non ? Elle sait se démerder. Elle a pas besoin de nous.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Je te dis que non.

– Regarde-là. Elle est à moitié zombifiée. Elle sait à peine ce qu'elle fait. Tu sais ce qu'elle vit ?

– Non, et je préfère ne jamais le savoir. Elle ne va pas rester comme ça très longtemps. Tu sais ce qu'ils nous avaient dit. Que c'était des cas rares mais qu'ils étaient...

– Dangereux ? J'ai entendu. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas dangereux pour qui.

– Pas pour vous, en tout cas. Seuls les membres de l'Organisation ont des raisons d'avoir peur. »

Une voix douce avait interrompu la conversation.

Larxene et Marluxia sursautèrent. Naminé n'avait pas pris la parole depuis cinq jours. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'exprimait de vive voix. Les deux partenaires échangèrent un regard inquiet. C'est Larxene, qui, la première, s'adressa à la rescapée.

« Qui nous dit qu'on peut te croire ? On n'a jamais fait face à quelque chose comme ça. Qui nous dit que t'es pas... Je sais pas moi, dérangée depuis que...

– Je n'ai pas changé. Je vais bien.

– À vrai dire je me fous de savoir comment tu te portes. »

Naminé lui offrit un sourire feint.

« Je m'en doute. Mais le problème n'est pas là. »

Marluxia se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est vrai que t'as l'air mieux. Mais...

– Ne perdez pas votre temps. Retournez à la station. Ils vont se poser des questions. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, suspicieux. Le changement était radical.

Naminé avait passé cinq jours complets sans bouger, le regard vide. Elle n'avait pas répondu à leurs paroles, n'avait pas réagit aux différents stimuli et ressemblait à un mort-vivant. Et là, d'un seul coup, elle s'était levée, avait repris des couleurs, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, entre mépris et colère, et une nouvelle détermination. Elle avait trouvé un but.

« Naminé...

– C'est bon, Marluxia. Allez-y. Ne parlez de ça à personne. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que je suis morte... »

_De toute façon, c'est à peu près le cas._

« Pour qui tu nous prends ? On n'est pas stupides. C'est bon, on s'en va. »

Larxene fit mine de sortir. Son partenaire, quant à lui, semblait avoir du mal à se décider.

« S'ils te trouvent...

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils feront de moi ? Je ne sais pas. Ils me tueront. Ou ils essayeront de me contrôler. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore du pouvoir. Je ne sais rien. C'est le noir complet...

– Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer avec nous.

– Pas question. L'Organisation a détruit ma vie. Elle nous a manipulé. Mais elle n'a plus le moindre contrôle sur moi. C'est fini, le chantage...

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Demande à Larxene. Je ne rentre pas. J'ai... Des choses à faire. »

Larxene revint. Légèrement nerveuse, elle lui coupa la parole.

« Quel genre de choses ?

– Le genre qui ne se dit pas dans des endroits comme celui-co. Partez. Oubliez-moi. Je n'existe plus.

– T'es certaine ?

– Oui. Allez. »

Larxene lui lança un regard méprisant. Pour qui se prenait-elle, d'un coup ? Elle attrapa Marluxia par le bras et l'emmena dehors. Mieux valait laisser Naminé tranquille. Mieux valait ne plus penser à tout ça. Oublier.

C'était la seule solution.

La porte claqua. Naminé soupira.

Elle s'assit, la tête entre les mains. Elle avait réfléchi assez longtemps. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. La question était : où et comment ?

Une horde de sentiments et de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, traître. Elle s'efforçait de les ignorer, ne gardant à l'esprit qu'une seule pensée : la vengeance. L'Organisation l'avait créée pour en faire une arme de guerre. Elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il était temps qu'ils paient.  
>Sora avait toujours été la seule personne à qui elle avait pu s'accrocher, la seule qui la maintenait liée au centre. Maintenant qu'il avait disparu, elle était perdue, seule et abattue. Tout ça était de leur faute ; ils avaient volé la vie de Sora, volé son bonheur, volé sa chance d'avoir une véritable enfance. Il était mort sans connaître tout ce que les autres êtres humains vivaient. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était générer une enveloppe vide, sans âme, sans perception. Et aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce qu'il restait de lui.<p>

Elle devait le défendre. Le venger. Punir ses bourreaux.

La colère et la haine l'aveuglaient presque. D'apparence, elle restait calme ; à l'intérieur, elle n'était qu'une abysse de ténèbres, de rage, de peine. Du désespoir à son état le plus brutal.

Elle se leva, déterminée. Il était temps que quelque chose se produise. Ils allaient le regretter.  
>Elle enfila un manteau, s'échappa du poste de secours, sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne reviendrait sans doute plus jamais, mais elle n'en avait cure. Que la fête commence.<p>

« Salut, Vanitas. »

Deux mots que je n'avais plus entendu de sa part depuis trop longtemps.

J'étais assis, seul, sur une table abandonnée du réfectoire. Loin des autres pour ne pas entendre leurs murmures et leurs sarcasmes, pour ne pas penser à leur vie extraordinairement normale. Je n'avais plus aucune envie d'avoir un semblant de vie sociale. L'hypocrisie était quelque chose de fatiguant, à la longue. Ils avaient tous décidé de me mettre à l'écart ; soit. Je me mettais à l'écart.

Ces deux mots m'ont tiré de mon univers solitaire un instant. Ven s'est assis en face de moi, le regard perçant. J'ai eu la soudaine impression qu'il cherchait à sonder mon esprit à travers ses prunelles. Mal à l'aise, j'ai détourné le visage sans répondre.

« D'accord... Tu peux revenir, si tu veux. »

Il a émis un léger soupir puis est parti rejoindre ses amis.

Il m'avait dit que je pouvais rentrer. _Est-ce qu'il le veut vraiment ?_

L'envie de retrouver cette chambre que j'avais quitté – qu'on m'avait obligé à quitter – m'a envahi avec une puissance que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, et je me suis levé dans l'espoir de pouvoir y retourner, enfin.

Arrivé devant, j'ai eu un instant d'hésitation. Et si j'avais mal compris ? Si l'accès m'en était toujours interdit ? Après tout, c'était possible, avec lui. Ven était si imprévisible. J'ai posé ma main sur le battant et ai poussé la porte en fermant les yeux. Un soupir a franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Je devais bien l'avouer : cette pièce m'avait manqué. Enfin un havre. Un lieu connu, quelques objets divers, une odeur familière qui faisaient de cette chambre la nôtre. La sienne. Malgré mon absence, je m'y sentais encore à ma place. Bien mieux qu'ailleurs.

Mon lit était fait, impeccable, comme abandonné. Froid et vide. Je me suis approché de la fenêtre. Janvier, et la neige avait colonisé le paysage, rendant la vue d'une blancheur immaculée. Je distinguais à peine quelques arbres, les plus proches. La vitre était glacée.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était à sa place. La seule différence était la légère mélancolie qui flottait dans l'air, accablante.

Le vieux miroir traînait toujours dans un coin de la pièce, comme laissé pour compte. Ven l'avait relégué là les premiers jours de notre venue. Il n'avait pas sans doute plus eu envie de faire face à son reflet.

Je l'ai soulevé, l'ai posé sur le bureau. J'ai dégagé la poussière avec ma manche, pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec ma propre image.

_T'es pas beau à voir, Vani, pas beau du tout. T'as l'air fatigué. T'as l'air triste. On va finir par te donner dix ans de plus que ton âge, si ça continue. Manque plus que les rides._

Un beau portrait de la dépravation. Le voilà, le résultat. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait conduit jusque là ? Mon orgueil ? Mes envies de liberté ? J'ai lâché la glace subitement.

Et ensuite...

Je me suis soudain retrouvé couché sur mon lit. Le soleil avait disparu. J'étais en pyjama. Au milieu de la nuit.

Je me suis assis. Est-ce que j'avais dormi ?

Ça me semblait étrange. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être couché. En fait, en y repensant... Je ne savais même pas comment j'étais arrivé là. Je me suis frotté les yeux, exténué. J'ai balayé la pièce du regard. Notre chambre... J'ai tourné les yeux vers le lit voisin. Vide. Ven n'était pas là. Encore...

« Mais c'est quoi son problème ? »

Je me suis levé. Le miroir trônait sur la table de bois, parfait. _C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré l'avoir fait tombé tout à l'heure... _

Mon portrait s'approchait lentement de moi. Des cernes noirs s'étaient ajoutés au tableau déjà peu attirant qui m'avait fait face alors. En le détaillant, j'ai pu remarquer que mes yeux étaient légèrement enflés. J'ai frôlé mes paupières du doigt. _J'ai pleuré... ? _

Tout ça n'était pas normal.

J'ai attendu que la nuit se renomme matin pour sortir de la pièce, toujours à moitié dans le gaz. Peut-être que Ven dormait. La sensation était presque identique.

Pourtant, il déjeunait tranquillement dans le réfectoire principal, seul. Manifestement bien réveillé. Je me suis installé en face de lui, oubliant pour une minute nos différends. Il m'a observé un moment puis a vaguement joué avec la nourriture étalée dans son assiette.

« Salut. »

Il s'est mis à détailler sa fourchette. Passionnant.

« Ven ? T'étais où hier ? »

Pas de réponse. J'ai soupiré. C'est pas possible d'être têtu à ce point là... J'ai posé la main sur son épaule. Il a sursauté avant de me repousser avec force.

« Me touche pas.

– J'en aurais pas besoin si tu répondais à mes questions.

– ...

– Dois-je en conclure que tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ?  
>– Voilà. »<p>

Pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Je suis sorti le temps que les cours commencent. Je ne les ai même pas vu passer. Comment les autres voulaient-ils que je fasse des efforts s'il n'était pas capable d'en faire lui même ? Comment étais-je censé réagir lorsqu'il passait son temps à m'éviter ?

Et encore une fois, le trou noir. Comme si j'avais fermé les yeux une seconde pour les rouvrir des heures plus tard, sans raison, sans explication.

Je me suis retrouvé dans mon lit, en sueurs, la bouche pâteuse, ensommeillé. Je me sentais mal. Une nausée s'est emparée de moi et m'a habité durant des heures. Des heures nocturnes, mornes. Seul. Pourquoi ?

Quelque chose clochait.

On était le matin, puis de nouveau la nuit. Et la journée, alors ?

_Réfléchis, Vani. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es levé. T'es allé parler avec Ven. Et après ?_

Après, rien. Juste du noir. Total. Perte de conscience ? J'en doutais.

_J'ai oublié ? Je dormais ou quoi ?_

À en juger par les cernes sous mes yeux, non. J'avais l'air de tout sauf d'un mec reposé. Je me suis levé. Bon. Récapitulons.

_Que s'est-il passé hier ? Je suis revenu ici, j'ai regardé mon reflet, j'ai lâché le miroir. Ça je m'en souviens. Ensuite ? Je ne sais plus. Je me suis réveillé la nuit. J'ai attendu le matin. Plus rien. De nouveau la nuit._

Tout ça n'était pas très logique._  
>C'est pas possible ça Vani. T'as Alzheimer ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, avant-hier ? Et avant ? <em>

Tout a semblé soudain très flou. Mes souvenirs se mélangeaient les uns aux autres, succession de scènes sans rapport en elles.

Seule une personne pouvait m'expliquer ça.

J'ai déambulé dans les couloirs, sur le point de perdre l'équilibre à tout instant. Cette fois, c'était certain, Ven dormait. J'étais beaucoup trop fatigué. Je suis arrivé au couloir gris. Pas le moindre souffle.

Je suis passé par tous les endroits que je connaissais, par tout ceux où j'avais croisé Epsilon. Aucune trace. Peut-être que Xemnas l'avait récupéré.

Je suis retourné me coucher.

Durant des nuits, j'ai marché dans l'aile Est. Jamais je n'ai revu Epsilon. Jamais. Quant à moi, je me perdais aussi.

Ma mémoire fuyait comme un livre dont les pages se seraient envolées. Je me réveillais de plus en plus souvent, exténué, au milieu de la nuit, pour me rendre compte que la moitié de la journée avait disparu de ma mémoire. J'étais victimes d'énormes trous noirs qui me semblaient de plus en plus inquiétant. Un jour, j'ai pris conscience dehors, glacé jusqu'aux os. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était temps que je parle de tout ça à quelqu'un. Epsilon était parti, Ven m'avait oublié... Mais il me restait Axel. Il est passé dans ma chambre un soir.

« Bon, Vanitas. C'est quoi le problème ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur. J'ai quand même tenté le coup.

« Je ne sais pas.

– Merci, ça m'aide...

– Je... Me sens bizarre, ces derniers temps.

– Bizarre comment ?

– Je sais pas... Bizarre. »

Il a plissé les yeux, songeur.

« T'es pas malade au moins ?

– J'en sais rien...

– Faut supporter, tu sais. On peut pas empêcher Ven d'être heureux.

– C'est pas ça le problème.

– Est-ce que c'est à propos d'hier ?

– Hier ? S'est passé quelque chose ?

– Vanitas, te fous pas de moi, c'est fatiguant.

– C'est ça mon problème, Axel. Je ne me souviens plus du tout d'hier. Ni d'avant-hier matin. Il y a des moments où... j'ai l'impression... de ne plus être moi-même. »

_Si ça a été le cas un jour._

« Tu veux dire que t'as des trous de mémoire ?

– Ouais.

– Mmh. »

J'ai frissonné.

« Quoi, mmh ?

– Rien.

– J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

– C'est pas bon signe, c'est tout. Tu devrais aller au local de soin.

– J'en ai pas besoin.

– Je crois que si.

– Et moi non.

– Vanitas, dépêche-toi. »

Je me suis réveillé. Il faisait jour. Et j'étais dans le local de soin.

_Merde... C'est quoi ça encore ?_

« Ah, t'es réveillé. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Axel.

« De quoi tu...

– T'as pété un câble, je sais pas. Puis t'es tombé... Ça fait trois jours que tu dors.

– Tu déconnes, j'espère.

– Oui. En fait ça fait 52 heures.

– Merci, me voilà rassuré... »

Je me suis redressé, tant bien que mal.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

– Bonne question. Mais je pense que ça doit être à cause... »

Il a été interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouveau visiteur. Étrangement, j'étais presque heureux de la venue de ce petit blond. Quelque chose de lui m'avait manqué ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

Il n'en avait pas du tout l'air.

En fait, il avait l'air plus blasé qu'autre chose. Sympa. Il a adressé un léger salut à Axel puis s'est approché de moi. Le roux est sorti avec un sourire inquiet, prétextant un « je vous laisse entre vous. »

Ven s'est assis au pied du lit, indifférent. De nouveau ce manque d'expression.

« T'es réveillé. »

Charmante constatation.

« On dirait bien.

– T'as dormi longtemps.

– Je sais. »

Long moment de calme. On aurait pu nous croire endeuillés.

« Pourquoi t'es venu, Ven ?

– T'es mon... partenaire. C'est normal.

– J'en ai plus tellement l'impression.

– Je...

– Pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis deux semaines ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– ...

– Réponds-moi, bon sang...

– Parce que je te supporte plus.

– Et à part ça ?

– Je me pose des questions.

– À propos de ?

– Tout. J'en sais rien.

– Et bien arrête de te poser des questions, il n'en sort rien de bon.

– Je fais ce que je veux.

– T'es un gamin immature...

– Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

– Le problème, mon grand, c'est que t'as pas le choix.

– T'as bien vu que si.

– Et t'as bien vu mon état. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de toi, tout ça. C'est toujours à cause de toi. »

Il s'est levé.

« Te plains pas que je te parle plus, après. »

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte.

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

Il a ri légèrement avant de répondre : « Moi non plus. »

Je suis resté dans le local de soin encore deux jours.

Et encore des journées et des nuits sans nouvelles. Il ne me regardait même plus. Pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas devenu invisible. Il arrivait même qu'on ne se croise pas pendant plusieurs jours. Les trous de mémoire avaient presque cessés – ils s'étaient considérablement espacés en un rien de temps, mais je me sentais toujours faible, fatigué, désorienté. L'impression de perdre tous mes repères devenait de plus en plus forte. Il m'arrivait de m'égarer dans les couloirs alors que je les connaissais par cœur. Je n'avais toujours pas de signes de vie de la part d'Epsilon. J'avais essayé d'en parler à Xemnas qui n'avait fait que me rire au nez.

J'avais le sentiment d'être un enfant qu'on laisse dehors lors des conversations d'adultes. Être ainsi ignoré me rendait malade. Toute ma vie on m'avait détesté, mais je m'étais fait à l'idée. Seulement, le fait que mes seules attaches – Ven, Axel, Epsilon – se mettent à douter de moi, à jouer l'indifférence avait fini par m'enfoncer plus bas que terre, et les effets s'en faisaient sentir au plus profond de moi. De profond sillons creusés sous mes yeux, une fatigue excessive, une perte de mes capacités naturelles. Une période noire de ma vie que je préférerais oublier mais qui m'a marqué bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Mais tout à une fin, les mauvaises choses aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce, je pars en vacances. :B. Salut à tous ~ Et joyeuse fête nationale à l'avance. :3<strong>


	11. Chapitre 10

Après les événements passés, j'avais fini par me poser de plus en plus de questions. Je détestais toujours Ven, c'était certain. Mais ce n'était plus tout à fait comme avant. C'était sans doute de sa faute. Peut-être que son attitude indifférente avait eu aussi des effets sur ses sentiments.

C'était étrange. Habituellement, je savais exactement tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais là, je n'en avais aucune idée. Sans doute parce que je ne savais pas moi même ce que je ressentais.

Je crois qu'à ce moment là, il a dû ressentir sinon de la haine au moins de la colère vis à vis de moi. J'en étais presque choqué. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Qu'il se mette en colère était compréhensible. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était qu'il ne s'y mette qu'à ce moment-là. J'avais empoisonné son existence pendant des années. Je n'avais jamais cessé. Et seulement au moment où je commençais à faire attention à lui, à me retenir de l'importuner, il avait eu ce comportement distant et cruel.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il dormait ailleurs et que je restais seul dans « notre » chambre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait. Techniquement, j'aurais dû en être heureux. Pourquoi vouloir partager ses nuits avec une personne qu'on hait ?

On était censé faire une paire, être toujours ensemble. C'est vrai que je n'en manifestais presque jamais le désir, mais on devait être un vrai duo.

N'était-ce pas lui qui m'avait dit vouloir être pareil aux autres ? Si oui, pourquoi m'évitait-il ?

Je me suis couché sur mon lit. Tant pis.  
>Les yeux fermés, je l'ai entendu rentrer. C'était la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la confrontation. J'ai attendu qu'il soit près de moi pour me lever d'un coup.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il a sursauté comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il a posé la main sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements, avant de répliquer :

« C'est ma chambre.

– Ah bon ? C'est drôle, je m'en souvenais pas. Ça fait tellement de temps que je dors tout seul ici que j'ai fini par croire que c'était la mienne. »

Il a haussé les épaules, a fait mine de partir.

« Et quoi, t'étais où ?

– Je... Euh...

– Tu euh ?

– J'étais avec Riku et Kairi.

– C'est bien ça, Ven ! Sauf que c'est avec moi que tu es censé être, pas avec eux. Je suis ton « partenaire », tu te souviens ?

– On a pas besoin d'être tout le temps ensemble, Vanitas... J'ai le droit de respirer.  
>– Respirer ? Respirer ?<p>

– Exactement.

– Me laisser en plan des semaines c'est plus respirer, c'est fuir.

– Je ne fuis pas.

– Si, tu fuis. Et figure-toi que oui Ven, moi aussi j'ai besoin de respirer. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

– S'il te plaît, je vais assez mal comme ça, j'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses chier en plus.

– Quoi ? Ça te fait mal de te rendre compte que j'ai des sentiments moi aussi ?

– Hm. C'est ça. Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes que tu me saoules ?

– Je sais pas moi. Tue-moi. »

Il m'a lancé un drôle de regard. Peu rassurant.

« Je pensais que je ne leur servais à rien et qu'ils allaient m'éliminer si tu disparaissais. Je peux même pas faire ça. Tu te rends compte ? Ça fait pitié...

– D'accord, si c'est pour que tu me parles comme ça, je m'en vais !

– C'est ça, va-t-en. Ça me fera des vacances. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il ne me parlait pas comme ça d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Ven ?

– Rien !

– Oulalah, t'es énervé... Raconte, quoi. À la base, je suis censé tout savoir de toi et de ce que tu ressens. Mais là, j'en ai aucune idée. Dis-moi.

– Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, mais s'il faut être plus clair, d'accord. C'est simple. J'en ai marre de toi. Tu ne sers à rien. Tu pèses sur ma conscience et sur mon cœur sans raison. J'en ai marre, Vanitas... Je te déteste. Tu détruis ma vie. »

Sur le moment, il a pris une inspiration bizarre.

« Je ne veux plus de toi. »

Ok. D'accord. J'ai compris le message.

Je me suis sentis très étrange sur le moment. Parce que j'étais choqué, j'étais triste et heureux en même temps et puis...

Il venait de me dire qu'il me détestait. Qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'ai dû ouvrir la bouche comme un idiot. Il a souri. Non, c'était impossible qu'il change d'avis comme ça.  
>« Tu... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un arriéré ?<br>– C'est beau d'inverser les rôles, parfois. Je suis content parce que, pour une fois, c'est moi qui ai la situation en main.

– J'ai compris l'allusion, pas besoin d'en dire plus... C'est bon, retourne avec tes amis si c'est pour me traiter comme ça. Je sais que je suis un moins que rien, mais j'avais pas besoin de toi pour me l'entendre dire. »

Il m'a dévisagé un instant, s'est laissé tomber sur mon lit, un air pensif flottant sur son visage.

« Vanitas ? »

Je m'étais adossé au mur, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre. À l'intérieur de moi se bousculaient un tas de pensées qui me brouillaient l'esprit. J'étais un peu en colère. Tout se mélangeait. Il n'avait pas le droit...

« Hé, Vanitas. » Long moment de silence. « Je t'ai vexé ? » Toujours pas de réponse. « Hé ! Tu boudes ?

– Je ne m'appelle pas Ven, moi. C'est pas mon genre de ne pas répondre quand on me parle. »

Il a soupiré. « Laisse-moi rire. Tu te plains de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai, mais de ton côté tu n'extériorises pas beaucoup non plus.

– Parce que j'ai rien à dire.

– N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien, monsieur cœur-de-pierre. Vas-y, déballe ce que tu penses, qu'on en finisse.

– Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.

– J'ai besoin de les entendre.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que. Comment veux-tu que je sache de quelle façon je dois me comporter avec toi si je ne sais rien de ce que tu penses ?

– Tu devrais le savoir.

– Pourtant je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

– Comporte-toi normalement, et arrêtes de te poser des questions, c'est tout.

– Aah... »

Il s'est approché de la fenêtre, caressant le verre du bout des doigts. Au dehors, le blizzard avait repris. Les flocons s'écrasaient sur la vitre en silence.

« Pour le moment j'ai l'impression de vivre dans le brouillard... Et toi, on dirait que tu cherches à le rendre encore plus dense. J'ai l'impression que je vais couler si tu ne me parles pas vraiment. »

Il s'est soudain retourné, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Il voulait que je lui « parle vraiment » ? Comment pouvait-il me dire ça après m'avoir ignoré tout ce temps ?

« Comment-veux tu que je... »

Il m'a interrompu sans m'entendre.

« Sois sincère pour une fois. Une fois seulement. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il s'est couché sur mon lit en disant : « Je ne comprends plus rien. »

Cette dernière réplique avait eu le don de m'exaspérer.

« T'as jamais rien compris de toute façon.

– Je sais » a-t-il dit en haussant les épaules. « Hm, vas-y, je sens que quelque chose te brûle la langue. C'est le moment ou jamais.

– Très bien ! Puisque tu y tiens tant... Je vais te dire ce que je pense. Et écoute bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. »

J'ai pris une inspiration. J'avais tellement de choses à dire, enfouies en moi depuis trop d'années. J'ai serré les poings. D'accord. Il l'avait cherché.

« Je te déteste, Ven. Tu le savais déjà, j'en suis sûr, mais ça me brûle les veines, le cœur, le corps tout entier. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ma haine me consume parce que toi, tu n'as jamais détesté personne. Tu sais le dire, tu peux l'affirmer, mais tu ne pourras jamais me faire croire que tu l'as déjà vraiment ressentie. »

Je me suis tu, guettant sa réaction. Il n'a pas bougé d'un cil. J'ai continué :

« Tu as beau fermer les yeux, faire tout ce que tu peux, tu ne pourras jamais me faire cesser de te détester, parce que c'est en moi, c'est mon essence, c'est ma façon d'exister et de me raccrocher à cette terre qui ne veut pas de moi.

» Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Tu veux t'éloigner de moi ? Tu crois que ça va fonctionner, vraiment ? C'est pire encore. Peut-être que mon aversion pour toi diminue. Peut-être que je ressens le besoin de te voir. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? T'as réussi. Mais c'est toi que tu dois regarder, maintenant. Regarde-toi ! Tu n'as plus personne. Si tu ne m'aimes plus, qui te reste-t-il ? Si je ne te déteste plus, quelle sera ma raison de vivre ? »

J'ai repris mon souffle. Il attendait encore. Je n'avais pas tout dit, il le savait aussi bien que moi. Un torrent de mot jaillissait de ma bouche, encore et encore. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire pour m'arrêter. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il est resté couché, inexpressif.

« Je suis certain que pendant que je te parle, tu réfléchis à ce que tu as pu faire pour mériter ça. Tu m'énerves avec tes questions idiotes. Avec tes « pourquoi » qui n'ont aucune raison d'être. On ne sait pas pourquoi, on ne saura jamais pourquoi, quoi que tu fasses !

» Regarde-nous ! On est condamné à ne _jamais_ s'entendre, et pourtant on est obligé de vivre ensemble. Tu crois que la meilleure manière de calmer le jeu c'est de faire fit de cette obligation ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, mon pauvre ! Et jusqu'à l'épaule ! Jamais, jamais ça ne fonctionnera ! Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Je te déteste parce que, à cause de tes attitudes égoïstes, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister. Je t'en veux de partir tout le temps et de me laisser seul, de me parler comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai pu me raccrocher toute ma vie, et maintenant toi aussi tu me vois comme me voient les autres, comme un monstre ou une abomination, toi aussi tu me veux du mal. Je le sens. Ça me désespère. Je suis triste, heureux, en colère à la fois, j'en ai assez d'être condamné à ressentir exactement l'inverse de toi, je voudrais être pour une journée normal, je voudrais qu'on se comprenne, mais je me rends compte que c'est impossible et j'en peux plus ! »

Je me suis arrêté. Je n'avais plus rien à dire. Je ne sais pas d'où me venaient ces mots, ces phrases, tout ce que je lui avais jeté à la figure. J'étais un peu essoufflé. J'ai eu l'impression de ne jamais avoir tant parlé de ma vie. J'étais tellement concentré sur cette surprenante prise de parole que j'entendis à peine son léger rire. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque une de mes propres larmes s'est écrasée contre mon poing serré.

« Et dire que j'ai eu l'impression qu'en fait, tu n'étais qu'une sorte de marionnette sans aucune émotion... Peut-être que je me trompais ?

– Arrête de rire ! Arrête ! C'est à croire que tu le fais exprès ! »

Il s'est arrêté mais un vague sourire restait présent sur son visage.

_Et il se moque de moi en plus... J'aurais jamais dû parler de ça._

Je me suis couché sur son lit, étant donné qu'il occupait le mien. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son oreiller. Je ne voulais plus rien voir, plus rien entendre, c'était fini. Je voulais qu'il parte. Au lieu de quoi, il s'est simplement assis.

« Alors comme ça, je suis la seule personne à qui tu puisses te raccrocher ici...

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

– C'est exactement ce que t'as dit.

– Totalement faux.

– C'est ça...

– Tu sors les choses de leur contexte.  
>– Le contexte n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est ce que t'as dit.<p>

– T'as un don pour retenir seulement ce qui t'intéresse, hein ? T'es vraiment un connard. Je l'ai dit sans réfléchir.

– Parce que tu le pensais.

– Non.

– Tu sais, Vanitas... Je pense la même chose.

– Comment ça ?

– Ils disent que les simili périssent avec leur partenaire... Mais je suis presque sûr que si tu venais à mourir, je... »

Sa voix s'est soudain brisée. Je me suis redressé, les sourcils froncés.

« Pitié, ne me fais pas une scène dramatique ou je pars vomir. »

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est levé pour partir. Je me suis éveillé d'un coup :

« Attends ! Tu pensais vraiment ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure ?

– Quoi ?

– Que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

– Oui. Pourquoi aurais-je menti ? »

Il a avancé d'un pas vers la porte.

« Et si j'ai pas envie de te laisser tranquille ? »

Il s'est retourné, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
>« Je suppose que c'est inévitable de toute façon.<p>

– Tu vas où ?

– Dehors.

– Il neige...

– Et alors ?

– Tu vas être malade. »

Il a souri.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ?

– Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je fais une constatation. Ça te pose problème ?

– Non. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je m'en fous.

– Viens alors... Au pire, on prendra froid tous les deux.

– Ça nous fera au moins un point commun. »

x x x

« Je m'ennuie.

– Travaille.

– J'ai rien à faire.

– Répète tes cours.

– Je les connais par cœur.

– Je sais pas alors. Débrouille-toi.

– Ven.

– Vanitas ?

– J'me sens pas bien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

– Éteins la lumière.

– Tu vois pas que je suis en train de lire ?

– J'ai mal à la tête...

– Arrête de te plaindre. Tu te sentirais mieux si tu te promenais pas dehors à moitié nu.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas moi.

– Mh. »

La chambre était mal éclairée en cette soirée d'hiver.

Ven était couché sur le ventre, recouvert de sa couverture et chaudement vêtu pour lutter contre les baisses extraordinaires de température. Les ampoules clignotaient sans s'arrêter. La tempête dehors faisait rage, et les craquement sinistre des murs n'étaient pas pour nous rassurer.

Caché sous ma couette, j'essayais à tout prix de m'endormir. La lumière me donnait la migraine. Je tremblotais sous la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère.

« Vanitas, arrête de claquer des dents. C'est pas toi qui est censé être monsieur-je-résiste-à-tout-même-au-blizzard ? »

J'ai sorti la tête de ma carapace, les sourcils froncés.

« Puisque je te dis que j'ai pas été dehors !

– Ouais, c'est ça.

– Tu m'énerves... Pourquoi tu me crois jamais ?

– Parce que tu me mens tout le temps. Laisse-moi en paix. Merci. »

Je me suis enfoui sous les couvertures, rageur.

La situation avait radicalement changé depuis que nous nous étions dit ce que nous avions sur le cœur.

Ce jour-là, j'avais compris que j'avais besoin de lui, et il avait compris qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il ne restait pas avec moi 24 heures sur 24, comme il le faisait avant, mais il faisait attention à ma présence. J'avais beau penser l'inverse, sentir un regard amical contre soi avait un côté rassurant.

D'un accord tacite, nous avions décidé de laisser à l'autre son indépendance tout en nous apprivoisant à nouveau avec prudence. À certains moment, j'avais l'impression que cette période d'indifférence n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout était normal. Nous nous chamaillions à nouveau, il m'arrivait de lui hurler dessus et lui de répliquer calmement. Je faisais un minimum d'efforts, mais j'avais appris que se contenir n'était pas toujours bon.

Malheureusement, le sort n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Mon état s'était un peu amélioré, mais je continuais de souffrir le martyre. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais le jour, la plupart du temps. Mais, depuis peu, je me retrouvais systématiquement dehors, dans la neige, à écouter le vent, sans savoir la raison de ma présence. Je n'avais pas la décence de m'habiller correctement. Résultat : de la fièvre, de la fatigue, Ven qui me prenait pour un schizophrène et un visage à en faire trembler un mort. Les migraines faisaient presque partie de mon quotidien, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de suivre les cours théoriques.

Et Ven qui prenait un malin plaisir à se foutre de moi dès que j'étais dans un état de faiblesse. Je me demandais même s'il ne faisait pas exprès de réviser si tard le soir.

Un grognement s'est échappé de mes lèvres, cherchant à faire comprendre à mon colocataire qu'il était temps de rattraper le sommeil que j'avais perdu.

Le bruit mat d'un livre qu'on ferme, puis ses pas feutrés sur le sol. Il a éteint la lumière et s'est recouché.

« Bonne nuit. »  
>Il l'avait dit juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.<p>

« Ouais, bonne nuit... »

J'ai fermé les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je basculais dans un sommeil emplis de cauchemars.

_Une voix qui m'appelle._

_« Venez, mes frères, venez. L'heure approche. L'attente est terminée. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Venez, venez, mes amis. Lions-nous, soyons unis. »_

_Je me dégage de ces draps encombrants._

_« Approchez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur. Avancez, encore, venez à moi. »_

_La porte s'ouvre. Il faut que j'aille dehors. Il faut que je la rejoigne._

_« Plus de dix ans à attendre. Plus rien ne peut-être fait. Vous êtes prêts. Venez. »_

_La neige, le vent, rien n'a d'importance. Qu'importe si ma température descend trop. Qu'importe la fièvre, la douleur, qu'importent les coups._

_« Avancez, avancez, ne me laissez pas. »_

_Mes traces de pas sont instantanément recouvertes par la neige. Je ne me sens pas trembler. Je ne sais pas que mes lèvres, mon corps entier deviennent bleus. Je dois répondre à l'appel._

_« Approche, viens. »_

_Encore quelques pas. _

_« L'heure approche, l'attente est terminée. J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_« NON ! » Je hurle. Mes paroles se perdent dans le noir. Je m'effondre brusquement. _

J'ai repris mes esprits à l'extérieur. La nuit était complète, les seules lumières étaient celles de secours qui entouraient le centre. J'avais failli sortir du cercle de protection.

Je me suis relevé. Mes mains étaient gelées, mes cils se couvraient de givre, lentement. Il fallait que je rentre le plus vite possible.

Utilisant le peu de force que j'avais, je suis rentré. Xemnas m'attendait devant la porte, les lèvres pincées. Son regard suffisant et sûr de lui me tourmentait légèrement. J'ai cru le voir sourire lorsque je suis passé à ses côtés.

« On fait encore des promenades nocturnes, Vanitas ?

– T-Tais-toi.

– Heureusement que je suis là pour t'ouvrir, tu sais. Sinon tu serais mort de froid, dehors. On aurait peut-être même pas retrouvé ton corps gelé. Triste fin, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mes lèvres tremblaient tellement qu'il m'était impossible de répondre. J'ai débarrassé le plancher en vitesse.

Encore une fois, j'avais quitté mon lit dans mon sommeil. Encore une fois, je me retrouvais sous la neige à regarder l'horizon sans savoir comment j'étais arrivé là. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Je ne pouvais supporter ça éternellement. Il me fallait des réponses.

Je n'en avais pas.

C'était la dernière fois. Après cette nuit-là, je n'ai plus jamais perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

Malgré tout, je n'étais pas calmé, et mes nuits se peuplaient de nouveaux cauchemars. J'étais de moins en moins calme. Quelque chose allait se produire.

L'épuisement me rendait presque paranoïaque. Ven me regardait bizarrement. Il lui arrivait de commenter mon état de fatigue. Un jour, il m'a même proposé de se forcer à dormir pour que je récupère. J'ai refusé. Malgré la nuit, et même avec tout le sommeil du monde, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais me rétablir.

Personne ne comprenait. Malgré mes allées et venues au local de soin, rien ne s'arrangeait. Cependant Ven se sentait obligé de me forcer à y aller. Il était légèrement inquiet. Je me prenais à penser qu'il devait me laisser tranquille, ne pas s'occuper de moi. Quelle ironie. Alors que j'avais passé des jours à quémander son attention, j'aurais presque demandé à ce qu'il arrête de s'occuper de mon cas. Pourtant, ma santé, nonobstant mes désirs, le concernait autant que moi.

Et sa présence était comme un baume sur mes blessures. Comme si voir quelqu'un que je détestais me permettait de rester hors de l'eau.

Plus tard, je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Ven dormait encore. Je le savais. Il gémissait doucement dans son sommeil. Je me sentais mal à nouveau. Une nausée. J'étais certain d'être malade. C'était pire que tout. Mes migraines me semblaient bien dérisoires, sur le moment.

Le bruit qu'il faisait m'exaspérait au plus au point. Il m'était insupportable. Il sifflait à mes oreilles, résonnait dans mon crâne, une sorte de torture mentale. Comme un moustique qui prend un malin plaisir à voleter près de nos oreilles la nuit et au réveil. Je me suis levé, encore à moitié dans les vapes.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Un froid glacial s'est engouffré dans la pièce. L'air de l'hiver ne m'aidait pas à me réveiller. Je savais que de toute façon, je ne serais pas totalement moi-même tant qu'il dormirait, si du moins un jour ça avait été le cas. Après quelques minutes, j'ai décidé de la refermer et de me recoucher. Ven avait toujours l'air aussi mal. Il n'avait plus l'air de rêver. J'avais l'impression qu'il était plongé dans un affreux cauchemar. Je me suis approché de son lit, l'ai légèrement secoué pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Il ne se réveillait pas. J'ai haussé les épaules et ai continué de l'observer pendant longtemps. J'ai lentement soulevé la couverture qui le couvrait. Il a grelotté, légèrement. J'ai passé ma main au dessus de lui, j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai soupiré. Il a eu un tremblement et s'est retourné. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je me suis glissé à ses côtés sans réfléchir et j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules. Un soupir de contentement s'est échappé de ses lèvres. Je me suis endormi comme une masse.

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, je me suis rendu compte que je le serrais contre moi. Je l'ai lâché une seconde avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. J'ai soupiré. Juste à temps.

Il m'a regardé et a froncé les sourcils, les yeux fatigués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu, les paupières closes. J'avais encore sommeil. Il s'est redressé et ma secoué.

« Hé ! Tu réponds ?

– 'rivais pas à dormir.

– Vrai ?

– Mmh. »

Il s'est levé et s'est habillé, pendant que je restais dans le lit à somnoler.

« Tu me fais peur parfois. »

Un semblant de sourire a traversé mon visage. Je me faisais peur à moi aussi.

« Hé, Vanitas. »

Une mixture sonore qui ressemblait vaguement à un « quoi ? » s'est échappée de ma gorge.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

J'ai à peine eu le temps de réagir. Il a déposé un baiser léger comme un papillon sur mes lèvres, avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonsoir.<strong>

**On dirait pas comme ça vu le temps que ça met, mais là j'use sur la réserve pour pouvoir publier. En réalité, cette fic a pratiquement plus été écrite depuis un an. _Un an_. Sérieusement.**

**En attendant je me suis plus ou moins remise à l'écrire, lentement mais sûrement, mais il est clair que je manque de quelque chose qui s'appelle comment dire... De la motivation. :B**

**Je fais appel aux hypothétiques personnes qui lisent cette fic pour le coup. Vous êtes là ? Vous lisez ? Pitié, vraiment, dites-le moi. Parce que c'est pas facile de se motiver à écrire quand on pense que personne ne lit. Et parce que j'arrive au bout de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, ce qui va causer un énorme blocage dans la publication et ce sera fort peu sympathique. **

**Enfin breeef :B.**

**Si quelqu'un m'entend, bonne semaine à lui ~**

**Edit : BOUHOU LES GENS VOS REVIEWS VONT ME FAIRE PLEURER. Je suis trop émue ;^;. Merci ;^;.**


	12. Chapitre 11

Naminé avançait droit devant elle.

L'air était glacial. Le froid venait de prendre possession du pays. En temps normal, elle en aurait ri. Elle aimait le froid et la glace autant qu'elle aimait la vie. Ils lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas qu'un être faux et dissonant. Elle était un être vivant, avec un corps qui réagissait aux variations de température comme celles qui se produisaient en hiver.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Les flocons, la morsure du temps, plus rien ne pouvait la détourner de son but et de ses pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme une chanson macabre.

« J'ai tué Sora. J'ai tué Sora. J'ai tué Sora. J'ai tué... »

Et inlassablement, la rengaine revenait, encore et encore, et la forçait à avancer toujours plus vite, plus loin, plus avant.

« C'est de leur faute. Ils se sont moqués de nous. Ils se sont moqués de moi. C'est de leur faute. Uniquement de leur faute. J'ai tué Sora... »

Plus aucune larme n'osait s'aventurer au delà de ses paupières.

Ses pieds avançaient l'un après l'autre, sans montrer de fatigue. Peut-être qu'elle aurait senti la douleur, si elle était arrivée à s'arrêter.

Mais elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Il fallait qu'elle se venge, il fallait qu'elle _le_ venge, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et que tout s'arrête. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'Organisation à la racine.  
>La racine.<p>

Mais d'abord elle devait faire quelque chose pour Sora. Parce qu'elle l'avait...

« Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué. »

Tout ça était insupportable. Elle ne parviendrait pas à survivre. Comment avait-il pu oser, comment avait-il pu seulement croire qu'elle aurait survécu seule sans lui ? Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

« Ils pourriront en enfer. Je leur ferai payer leur chantage. Je leur ferai payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Sora. Ils regretteront de l'avoir enlevé. Ils regretteront de m'avoir créée. Ils regretteront de l'avoir tué. Je détruirai toute leur minable bande, je les regarderai mourir les uns après les autres. »

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant le grand cratère.

« Ils osent appeler ça un cimetière. Ils osent nous jeter là-dedans. Ils paieront. Il sera le dernier à être jeté ici. Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir là. »

La fosse sentait le désespoir et la mort. Elle se laissa bercer par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Tout ça se terminerait bientôt, très bientôt. Personne ne pourrait rien faire.

Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage. Dans quelques temps, des heures, des jours peut-être, des sous-fifres de l'organisation viendraient déposer le corps de Sora dans la fosse et le feraient cramer comme ils l'avaient fait avec les autres. Elle ne les laisserait pas faire. Ils seraient les premiers à pâtir.

x x x

J'ai passé un doigt sur mes lèvres, lentement.

Ma main tremblait légèrement. J'ai senti brusquement les larmes me monter aux yeux, incontrôlables.

_Merde..._

Sentant que j'étais sur le point de craquer, j'ai décidé de sortir de la chambre et de faire un tour pour me calmer. De plus en plus, un désespoir sourd m'envahissait, mêlé à la colère et une tristesse d'une profondeur que je n'avais jamais connu alors.

_C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible._

Plus j'avançais, dans le couloir, plus je me sentais horriblement mal. Pas malade, mais terriblement désespéré. Comme si tout ce qui c'était produit de positif dans ma vie avait subitement disparu, comme si en moi ne subsistaient que les sentiments négatifs que j'avais pu générer.

Je me suis appuyé sur le mur, exténué. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans mon esprit, pires encore que les fois où j'avais voulu fuir, pire encore que lors de mes enfermements.

Une haine atroce s'est emparée de moi, en même temps qu'une migraine épouvantable. Ma tête allait exploser, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Ça allait me tuer.

_Ça va me tuer. J'vais mourir à cause de lui._

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je vous déteste tous. Je vous déteste tous._

_C'est de leur faute. C'est de leur faute. C'est de leur faute. Je ne veux plus de ça. Je n'en veux plus. C'est de leur faute. Je te déteste. _

_Vous pourrirez tous en enfer. _

_Uniquement de leur faute._

_Je veux mourir._

_Je veux qu'il parte avec moi._

_Cette fois c'est la dernière. La dernière. C'est de leur faute..._

_Je._

_Te._

_Hais._

Impossible de me calmer. Je ne voyais plus rien devant moi. Mes pieds avançaient l'un devant l'autre, incontrôlables. Je devais partir, dégager, loin, très loin.

Tant pis si je devais souffrir la mort.

Ven le sentirait si je partais comme ça. Je me suis mis à rire à travers mes larmes. Oh oui, il le sentirait. Et j'espérais qu'il le sentirait bien.

Cette fois je résisterais à la douleur et je sortirais du périmètre. Et si j'en crevais, Ven viendrait avec moi. Parce qu'il serait incapable de supporter la douleur. Parce qu'il serait incapable de se passer de moi.

Est-ce que j'étais orgueilleux ? Non. Certainement pas.

Je me suis éloigné petit à petit du centre, ignorant toujours plus la douleur qui s'insinuait en moi. Ma volonté était plus forte. Elle m'emmènerait plus loin. Toujours plus loin. Il fallait que je résiste.

Il fallait que je me raccroche à ma haine, ravivée à chaque mètre qui s'éloignait du bâtiment.

_Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. _

Il fallait que je me dépêche. Il ne devait pas avoir le temps de me rattraper. Il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte.

_Je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je te hais je -_

J'ai senti une main se refermer sur mon bras.

« Arrête. »

Ordre direct.

Je me suis figé.

_Non. Non. Pas déjà. Non._

« Laisse-moi partir.

– Arrête...

– Laisse-moi partir.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, hein ? »

La voix de Ven tremblait. Il semblait contenir ses sanglots.

« Vanitas, arrête.

– Je peux pas. Laisse-moi partir.

– Arrête ! »

Sa poigne se resserra, à m'en faire mal. Ses doigts étaient glacés.

« Laisse-moi partir Ven.

– Non !

– Je ne veux plus être un esclave. Lâche-moi.

– C'est hors de... »

Je me suis dégagé le plus violemment possible. Déséquilibré, il est tombé. Je l'ai regardé.

_Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais tu sais ? Non tu sais pas. Tu sais rien du tout. Je te déteste. _

Et dans ses yeux cette lueur que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. La peur aussi.

« Fais pas ça... »

J'ai haussé les épaules et lui ai tourné le dos.

« Je t'en supplie, fais pas ça. Tu vas te tuer. Tu vas nous tuer tous les deux. »

_Tout est de ta faute Ven, c'est toi qui l'a voulu. Je te déteste._

« Vanitas ! Arrête ! C'est un ordre, un putain d'ordre, pourquoi t'obéis pas ? Reviens ! »

Ignorant ses appels, j'ai continué ma route.

Impossible de désobéir à un ordre direct ? Impossible de s'éloigner ? Non.

« Reviens... »

Je l'ai senti pleurer, derrière moi. Quelque chose s'était brisé, quelque chose qui me reliait à lui. Comme une chance de partir une bonne fois pour toute. Un appel qui résonnait, m'invitait à m'échapper.

J'ai marché jusqu'à ne plus entendre sa voix et ses plaintes.

J'ai marché jusqu'à l'extrême limite.

_Pourquoi t'es venu ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

Je me suis effondré. Un craquement sinistre a résonné de mes genoux jusqu'à ma tête. La douleur était insupportable. Insupportable. Insupportable...

Ma tête a heurté la terre froide. J'ai soudain eu envie d'en prendre une poignée et d'en avaler assez pour me transformer en arbre. Mais mes mains ne me répondaient plus. Elles étaient brisées. J'avais mal.

_Tu dois crever de peur là où tu es._

_Si seulement on pouvait partir ensemble, Ven._

_Si seulement on ne se réveillait jamais._

_J'aurais tellement voulu être humain. Juste un instant._

x x x

Cette nuit-là était

_La plus terrible_  
>De toute ma vie.<p>

x x x

Vanitas, la force passe par le détachement. Ils le savent. Ils le savent. C'est pour ça qu'ils les gardent. C'est pour ça qu'ils les dirigent. Ils savent qu'il t'empêchera de partir. Ils savent qu'il fera tout pour te garder ici. La puissance passe par la soumission d'autrui.

Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu comprends que tu es coincé ici ? Que jamais tu ne pourras partir ? Que la liberté est aussi proche de toi que le Paradis ?

Il ne nous reste plus le choix.

Soumets-toi.

C'est ta dernière chance.

Notre heure viendra.  
>Un jour, bientôt.<p>

x x x

Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, la pièce était vide. Les médecins étaient partis, Zexion n'était plus là, il restait juste Ven, couché sur un lit à regarder le plafond, le visage dénué de toute expression. J'ai essayé de bouger, sans succès. Mon corps refusait de m'obéir.

J'avais manifestement bénéficié de quelques soins, mais leurs bandages me faisaient aussi mal que les blessures elles-même. Un grognement rauque s'est échappé de ma gorge sans que j'ai su l'en empêcher. Ven s'est redressé et m'a regardé, impassible.

Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Des cernes s'étaient installés sous ses yeux, il avait les traits tirés, quelques bandages sans doute inutiles. Il n'avait certainement pas de blessures physiques. J'en étais à peu près certain.

Avant que j'ai pu réfléchir à faire ou à dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était mis à bouger.

Il s'est levé et s'est approché de moi, penchant son visage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit collée à mon oreille. La chaleur de son souffle contrastait parfaitement avec la froideur de sa voix.

« Vanitas. Écoute-moi. »

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. Un brusque frisson a parcouru mon échine.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix. Je ne veux plus te voir partir, je ne veux plus te savoir loin de moi. Tout ça c'est fini. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tout va changer. Tout. Écoute-moi bien parce que ce seront mes derniers mots. »

Il a passé une main dans mes cheveux, jouant avec quelques mèches sur mon front.

« Nous ne sommes plus une paire, un duo ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Maintenant je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous ne sommes qu'une unique entité et nous n'avons besoin de personne. Personne. Nous nous suffisons à nous-même. Tu ne connais personne d'autre que moi, je ne connais personne d'autre que toi. Il est impossible de nous séparer sans causer notre perte. Si tu pars tu prendras avec toi tout mon être. Plus jamais nous ne nous éloignerons l'un de l'autre. Plus jamais, t'entends ? »

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse, s'étant réduite à un vague murmure.

« Notre voix s'est éteinte en même temps que la confiance que j'avais en toi. Quand j'irai me recoucher, plus aucun mot ne sortira de ma bouche ou de la tienne. Je ne veux plus que le silence. Ils nous blâmeront s'ils le veulent, moi je ne veux pas un mot. Tu n'as ni accord ni objection à donner. C'est tout... »  
>Il a soupiré, doucement.<p>

« Je ne rirai plus, je ne pleurerai plus, je ne t'aimerai plus, désormais nous ne sommes que deux coquilles vides incapables d'éprouver le moindre sentiment, la moindre émotion. La douleur n'existe pas dans notre monde. Ni le bien, ni le mal. Nous ne sommes plus que des ombres destinées à retourner au néant. Inséparables. Bonne nuit. »

Il m'a embrassé sur le front avant d'aller se recoucher.

C'était comme si une brèche s'était formée entre lui et moi. Ou un mur. Immense. Immatériel. Et pourtant infranchissable et opaque.

À partir de là, je n'ai plus rien senti. Ni la douleur, ni la haine, rien du tout. Comme s'il s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, qu'il refusait tout ce qui se présentait à lui.

J'ai passé trois jours sans bouger, à attendre. Il est resté avec moi sans rien dire. J'avais l'impression d'être enfermé dans un robot, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Mon âme s'était éteinte et je n'avais plus rien à faire.

Un jour, il a pris ma main et m'a guidé jusqu'au réfectoire où nous étions manifestement attendus.

Je ne saurais dire qui est venu nous parler, ni ce qu'il a dit. Autour de moi tout était gris et plus rien n'avait d'importance. Les autres n'existaient plus. Leur voix et leurs paroles ne m'atteignaient pas. Il ne restait que Ven, seul que je pouvais distinguer parmi le décor, seul que je connaissais. Il me guidait et je me laissais faire sans broncher. Est-ce que j'avais perdu l'esprit ?

Il avait raison.

Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide et une ombre destinée à retourner au néant. Plus rien de comptait. Plus rien.

Je me souviens avoir passé quelques temps sans vivre. Période morte où rien ne se produisait. Les autres nous observaient de loin sans comprendre. Ils parlaient, sans arrêt. Mais ma vie n'était plus que silence.

Ven n'ouvrait jamais la bouche. Il ne me parlait pas, il ne me regardait pas, il me prenait seulement la main quand il voulait qu'on s'en aille et me relâchait quand il voulait qu'on s'arrête. Je ne me posais pas de questions. Tout semblait tellement normal. J'avais perdu tout bon sens. Tant que Ven restait distant, rien ne pouvait me sortir de ma torpeur.

x x x

« Alors ?

– Toujours rien. »

Luxord s'affaissa dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Les yeux fermés, il s'efforçait de calmer l'ordre de ses pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? »

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être grossier. Axel haussa un sourcil.

« Écoute, ça fait des jours que j'essaie de le savoir. J'en sais rien, c'est tout, c'est inexplicable.

– T'as interrogé l'original ?

– Bien sûr, j'essaie tous les jours. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est me regarder sans rien dire. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend même pas ce qu'on lui dit.

– C'est complètement dingue. Ça fait un bail que je suis ici et j'ai jamais vu ça. Jamais.

– Ils étaient loin d'être totalement normaux à la base...

– Quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Le supérieur va nous étrangler. Je suis censé faire un rapport. Je ne vais pas venir en disant « salut boss, en fait, ton plus grand espoir a été zombifié par son original on ne sait comment et j'ai bien l'impression que la situation ne risque pas de changer ! »

– Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit. On est obligé de lui en parler. Tu sais... »  
>Il baissa légèrement la voix, comme par peur de se faire entendre.<p>

« Il sait des choses, dont nous ne sommes absolument pas au courant. N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui a su le premier quel rôle allait jouer Terra. Et puis... Il connaissait Eraq...

– Tais-toi Axel. »

Luxord se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

« Tu parles trop. Je vais en discuter avec Xemnas. »

Il partit sans rien ajouter.

Axel haussa les épaules. Bien sûr, quel idiot.

Parler de ses doutes concernant le supérieur n'était pas une bonne idée, et en parler à Luxord encore moins. Il espéra soudain qu'il ne lui en dise pas mot. Il ne voulait pas d'une discussion avec Xemnas. Il était sûr d'être « mis sur le côté ». Il eut un soupir. La prochaine fois, il garderait ses pensées pour lui.

L'horloge sur le mur indiquait 16h00. Il était temps qu'il rende visite à ses protégés.

Nouveau soupir.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils aient des problèmes ? À cause d'eux, il était obligé de rester dans ce centre à la noix qu'il détestait. L'ambiance le mettait mal à l'aise, et tous les membres de l'Organisation semblaient pourris jusqu'à la moelle. La plupart des pensionnaires ne le prenaient pas au sérieux et le seul qui lui accordait du crédit était Ven. Mais maintenant, même lui avait cessé de l'écouter.

Il voulait tant retourner au second centre. D'une certaine manière, les autres lui manquaient, et il se sentait seul. Il avait une complicité avec Xion et Roxas qu'il ne partageait avec personne d'autre.

Il secoua la tête et se rasséréna. Il était temps d'y aller.

Ven et Vanitas étaient comme d'habitude l'un à côté de l'autre. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient inséparables. Rien de ce qu'Axel avait pu faire ou dire ne changeait quelque chose. Ils restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, sans rien faire.

Vanitas était debout, appuyé contre le mur, tandis que Ven était assis à sa droite. Axel inspira un bon coup. Cette fois il l'obligerait à communiquer.

Pas la peine de s'adresser à Vanitas. C'était Ven qui était à l'origine de tout ça, il le savait.

« Ven, je dois te parler. »

Il ne tressaillit même pas. Ok. Ok. Voilà qui promettait.

« Ven, regarde-moi. »

Axel croisa les bras. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui obéirait pas. Il jura et s'accroupit en face de lui. À ses côtés, Vanitas regardait avec indifférence le mur d'en face.

« Ven, regarde-moi je te dis. »

Pas de réaction, évidemment.

« Écoute, si tu continues comme ça, on va devoir en parler à Xemnas. C'est pas une bonne idée. Il sera furieux tu sais ? J'aime pas proférer de menaces mais... »

_Mais je parle dans le vent et tu as autant de compréhension qu'un mur, mec._

« Aah... Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu peux pas. Regarde Vanitas, c'est presque un légume maintenant. Quand Xemnas verra ça, il vous éliminera tous les deux. Il n'a pas besoin d'individus comme toi. Comme vous. »

_C'est pas possible, franchement..._

« Bordel Ven, aide-moi. Fais quelque chose, je sais pas, réveille-toi, mais arrête de te faire du mal. »

Il attrapa son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ven, nom de... »

Un violent coup dans les côtes l'interrompit. Il tomba, déséquilibré et ahuri, en tâchant de comprendre ce qui lui valait cette douleur lancinante. Il se releva avec un juron et se palpa l'abdomen avec crainte. Rien de cassé.

« Putain, qui est-ce qui..? »

Vanitas l'observait comme s'il venait de le voir. Sans expression. Et pourtant, son regard captait indéniablement le sien.

Ven le regarda, impassible, puis se redressa à son tour. Axel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. L'original avait attrapé son double par le bras et l'emmenait ailleurs.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Axel se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ceux-là.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Xigbar dans son dos.

« Axel. Y a réunion, parait-il. Une urgence. Comme si on pouvait parler d'urgence... Vont pas se barrer de toute façon.

– Euh... D'accord. Je te suis. »

Il passa une main sur ses côtes, songeur. C'était vraiment Vanitas qui lui avait fait ça ?

Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle de réunion, il remarqua qu'il manquait un bon nombre d'entre eux. En fait, les seuls membres présents étaient Xigbar, Luxord, Vexen et bien sûr Xemnas. Celui-ci le regarda entrer avec froideur. Axel détestait cet homme. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Le supérieur se leva, solennel.

« J'ai cru comprendre que nous avions un léger problème. »

Doux euphémisme. Axel s'agita légèrement. Chacun s'assit sur un signe de Xemnas. Ce dernier poursuivit :

« Et ce problème s'appelle Ven. Luxord m'a appris aujourd'hui qu'il semblait refuser toute activité s'il n'était pas accompagné de son nescient. »

Le fait qu'il ne l'appelle pas par son nom le surprit un peu. Vanitas était pourtant le seul qu'il nommait, généralement. Le seul pour qui il semblait – semblait seulement – avoir de l'estime.

« Bien sûr, il agit comme ça depuis leur petite escapade... »

Il était déjà au courant. C'était une certitude. Avant que Luxord et Axel le sachent, avant que personne ne remarque quoique ce soit, Xemnas était au courant. Axel rit intérieurement. Quel idiot. Le supérieur savait tout de ce qu'il se passait ici. Rien ne lui échappait, jamais.

« La question est : que lui a-t-il fait ? Et qu'allons-nous faire,nous ?

– Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette situation perdurer » intervint Xigbar. « Le gamin n'était déjà pas très malin à la base, mais maintenant il est devenu carrément inutile.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Axel, Luxord m'a fait un topo de l'affaire. J'aimerais avoir ton opinion. »

Il cilla avant de répondre :

« Mon opinion ?

– Oui. À ton avis, quelle est la raison de cette soudaine distance qu'il met entre lui et nous ?

– Euh... J'en sais rien, je...

– Allons. N'étais-tu pas leur seul confident ?

– J'imagine que... Ven doit l'avoir obligé à rester près de lui, d'une certaine manière... »

Xemnas eut un sourire.

« Exact, c'est ce qu'il a fait. »

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards.

« Vanitas ne nous a pas seulement désobéi en quittant la station. Il a également désobéi à Ven. À un ordre direct. »

_Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça ?_

Xigbar croisa les jambes, pensif.

« Étonnant. Et impressionnant, si on y pense. Dites-moi, patron, c'est vous qui l'avez envoyé le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

– Évidemment. »

Luxord sembla émerger de ses pensées et intervint :

« Mais pourquoi ? N'aurait-il pas été arrêté par la barrière, de toute façon ?

– Non, non... Il avait déjà dépassé le périmètre quand je lui ai envoyé Ven.

– Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Xigbar semblait déconcerté. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux de Luxord et d'Axel. Xemnas avait l'air fier de son petit effet.

« Ce n'est pas possible, non. Sauf dans son cas. Il semblerait que sa différence lui permette des tas de choses. Comme s'enfuir. Il a vraiment manqué de nous passer entre les doigts, cette fois. »

Malgré ce qu'il disait, il semblait extrêmement satisfait.  
>« S'il le pouvait, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas...<p>

– C'est une excellente question, Xigbar. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait? Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ? Peut-être a-t-il eu des remords. Peut-être que la volonté de Ven aura été plus forte. On pourrait formuler des centaines d'hypothèse. Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais... Maintenant, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir comment Ven a pu faire plier Vanitas au point que celui-ci soit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans son autorisation et à le réduire à cet état de larve sans conscience. Surtout s'il est capable de désobéir. »

Un élancement au flanc rappela à Axel la scène qui s'était produite quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il n'est pas complètement absent... »

Xemnas haussa les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Il m'a attaqué, tout à l'heure.

– Attaqué ?

– Il m'a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes, si vous voulez tout savoir.

– Intéressant... Intéressant... »

Il sembla absorbé par ses pensées, puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.  
>« Que s'est-il passé, exactement ?<p>

– Hum... Comme d'habitude, j'ai été faire une tentative de communication, comme d'habitude sans le moindre résultat. Puis il m'a frappé. »

Il vit Luxord lever les yeux au ciel.

« Axel, on te demande ce que tu faisais exactement à ce moment-là.

– J'vois pas en quoi c'est...

– Tais-toi et réponds.

– Je parlais à Ven, c'est tout. J'ai voulu le forcer à me regarder et...

– Tu l'as touché ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu.

« C'est possible, oui...

– C'est parfait. »

Axel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de parfait là-dedans. À en juger par le regard des autres, il n'était pas le seul.

« Je vois pas trop en quoi...

– Réfléchis, Axel. Tu sais pourquoi Vanitas n'a jamais trouvé son mérite ?

– Le Lien n'est pas assez fort ?

– Voilà. Et à ton avis, que fait Ven ? »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Vous croyez qu'il tente de le renforcer..?

– Je ne crois pas, j'en suis certain. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une telle entrée en matière, mais j'étais sûr que ça arriverait. J'imagine qu'il a dû se rendre compte de son importance après avoir frôlé la mort. Sans doute a-t-il compris les faiblesses de son nescient et les utilise-t-il pour le lier à lui. »

Il se frotta les mains, comme satisfait.

« Nous verrons bientôt de quoi ils sont capables.

– Vous semblez bien optimiste. »

Xigbar avait les bras croisés.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

– Ils sont faibles. Vanitas est peut-être intelligent mais c'est la seule chose qu'il a pour lui. Aujourd'hui, cette intelligence lui est inutile. Les garder ne sert à rien.

– Tu devrais leur laisser une chance, Xigbar. Ils méritent plus d'attention que tu ne sembles leur en accorder.

– Je leur accorde – je veux dire, nous tous lui accordons – bien plus d'attention qu'à n'importe qui d'autre ici. Ça n'a jamais payé, jamais. Pourquoi continuer ? On a touché le fond. Ce ne sont plus que de faux espoirs. »

Le supérieur le gratifia d'un sourire carnassier.

« Malheureusement c'est moi qui décide, ici. » Il soupira puis se reprit. « La semaine prochaine, je veux une expérience de terrain.

– Je pensais qu'il fallait encore attendre un ou deux ans pour -

– Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Vanitas doit prouver sa valeur tout de suite. Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Xigbar. S'ils se révèlent inutiles, nous devrons les éliminer. Nous n'avons pas besoin de poids morts. Un terrain résoudra le problème. Je veux qu'ils soient poussés à bout. Je veux qu'ils atteignent leurs dernières limites. Peu m'importe le moyen utilisé. Luxord, Xigbar, vous vous chargerez de ça. »

Axel tressaillit. Qu'allait-on lui demander, à lui ? Cette discussion le mettait mal à l'aise. Il espéra soudain ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire.

« Quant à toi, Axel... tu t'en vas dès demain.

– Demain ? Où ?

– À l'autre centre. Tu sais que les pensionnaires viennent dans deux semaines. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un là-bas. Je préfère que tu surveilles. Si jamais... Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes en plus, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

– Rien de plus que d'habitude. Fais attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux, c'est tout. Oh, et si le comportement des autres membres semble suspect, surveille-les aussi. Je suis certain que nous avons le pouvoir qu'il nous faut, mais Xehanort fait de nombreuses recherches... Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous dépasse, tu comprends ? Ce ne serait pas bon pour nos affaires. Cette histoire de source nous a déjà énormément coûté. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne le monopole du mérite.

– C'est compris.

– Très bien, tu pars demain à la première heure. Vous deux, préparez le terrain et ce qu'il faut. Je veux cette expérience sous deux jours, quatre au maximum. Ensuite... » Il eut un sourire. « Ensuite, tout dépendra de nos très chers protégés. »

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous ait plu. J'ai plus ou moins repris l'écriture de cette fic, j'ai même bien avancé, alors j'espère que vous aimez et que vous continuerez à aimer :B.<strong>

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Il n'y a rien qui me fasse plus plaisir. ;^;**

**Et en réponse à Tonaari : bien sûr que tu peux m'épouser. Moi tant qu'on m'achète à manger je prends tout. Hahahaha \o/.**

**Merci à tous et toutes. :B**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. :B**

* * *

><p>Rien n'avait jamais été aussi gris et terne.<p>

Le peu de conscience qu'il me restait ne me transmettait que ces simples informations. Gris. Gris. Gris.

Le monde avait perdu soudainement ses couleurs. Tout désormais était identique. Gris. Et à cause de quoi ? Je ne le savais même plus.

Plus la peine de réfléchir, plus la peine de penser. Ven le faisait à ma place. Il me communiquait ce que je devais savoir, par je ne sais quel biais autre que vocal. Il était là, toujours, il agissait comme un mur entre moi et la réalité, comme ces pièces insonorisée et dont les murs gardent désespérément la même couleur, tout le temps. Une pièce vide, complètement vide, et grise ; une pièce dont la seule ouverture sur l'extérieur était un vieux miroir craquelé qui renvoyait constamment la même image, celle d'une âme désespérée dans une pièce monochrome. Qu'y avait-il derrière le miroir ? Quelqu'un regardait-il ma perdition ? Ven, peut-être ?

Non, pas Ven. Ven n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour me punir. Il avait fait ça pour nous. Du moins le croyait-il.

Au final, peut-être nous a-t-il fait plus de mal que de bien. J'y réfléchis maintenant ; et avec le recul, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'étais pas parti, s'il ne m'avait pas rattrapé, s'il n'avait pas voulu faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour nous garder ensemble – pour créer un monde parfait, où les autres n'existeraient pas – et me tenir auprès de lui, s'il n'avait pas tant tenu à ce que son équilibre ne soit pas rompu, peut-être que la suite se serait déroulée plus sereinement. Je serais parti, il ne m'aurait pas rattrapé, et nous aurions tout simplement disparus. Il aurait recommencé à m'ignorer, nous n'aurions plus eu de contact, et nous nous serions fait éliminer.

Il m'aurait laissé faire, et peut-être qu'on se serait tout simplement quittés, sans problèmes, sans douleur, sans ces règles qui nous enchaînaient l'un à l'autre. Qui sait ? Peut-être aurais-je eu une vie libre, sans entrave, quelque part dans n'importe quelle ville du monde, peut-être me serais-je créé une existence, aurais-je noué des relations, me serais-je trouvé une famille. Peut-être aurais-je tout simplement vécu ; et lui, seul, parce qu'il aurait refusé de me suivre, parce qu'il aurait su que rien ne pouvait me ramener, serait resté au centre. Il aurait probablement rejoint l'organisation ; il aurait probablement grimpé les échelons, peut-être même se serait-il retrouvé dans l'entourage du supérieur. Libéré de ma présence, il aurait pu assouvir tous ses désirs, il aurait pu créer les liens dont j'avais pris le monopole sans le demander, avoir des amis, peut-être même une relation amoureuse, qui sait.

Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça.

Il avait juste suivi.

Il avait juste attrapé ma main, il m'avait juste ramené là-bas, en enfer, il nous y avait ramené tous les deux sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait engendrer, sans savoir qu'il venait de laisser passer sa dernière chance – notre dernière chance. Il était coincé dans le centre pour toujours, et pour toujours il serait condamné à suivre les ordres, à faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait sans jamais ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Si seulement j'avais pu savoir. Si seulement j'avais pu me montrer plus convaincant. Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire « Ne fais pas ça, ne fais surtout pas ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Ven, arrête, je t'en supplie, je me mettrai à genoux si tu veux, mais nom de Dieu, ne fais pas ça. »

Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'il stoppe avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au lieu de quoi, comme tout le monde, j'étais ignorant de l'avenir, je regardais les causes sans en connaître les conséquences, je voyais les choses se passer sans savoir où et quand les arrêter. Pauvre humanité.

Je l'avais laissé avancer sur la planche qui, sur le pont du navire, l'emmènerait vers le vide ; je l'avais laissé me prendre avec lui.

J'ai regardé mon monde se fermer, le son le quitter, la couleur le fuir, et je suis resté dans cette pièce grise et insonorisée sans plus rien comprendre, sans plus rien pouvoir faire. Être Ven : c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire. Arrêter de réfléchir, de penser, d'être moi. Juste être Ven ; penser comme lui, faire comme lui, voir comme lui.

Je n'ai pas essayé de lutter. À quoi bon ? Il me garderait comme ça le temps qu'il voudrait. Je n'avais plus mon mot à dire. N'étais-je pas, après tout, celui qui devait se taire et obéir, celui qui lui devait tout, jusqu'à ma propre existence ?

J'ai continué à vivre dans un silence mortel pendant des jours.

Et puis Ven m'a emmené dehors.

x x x

La pression qu'il exerçait sur moi n'était plus aussi forte qu'auparavant. Il m'arrivait d'avoir des périodes de lucidité – ou plutôt, des moments où je retrouvais une petite partie de mes sens, juste assez pour avoir le droit de penser – et avec les jours qui passaient, elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et longues. Il m'arrivait d'en avoir une par jour, parfois, mais je ne m'en servais pas comme j'aurais pu le faire. Je restais blotti dans les profondeurs de moi-même, silencieux et hagard, à poser des questions, à faire comme si ne rien était. Je savais au fond de moi que je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même et qu'un jour viendrait où je le recouvrirais complètement. Le tout était de savoir si lui était au courant ; et ça, c'était une question qui resterait à jamais sans réponse.

Ainsi, parfois, pendant une minute, dix minutes, une demi-heure, les autres cessaient d'être invisibles et d'ombres mouvantes passaient à silhouettes plus précises. Je comprenais dans de rares cas ce qu'ils disaient, et je pouvais saisir au moins leur attitude. Je pouvais agir s'il le fallait vraiment – comme je l'avais prouvé auprès d'Axel, dans un moment d'intense clairvoyance.

Peut-être qu'au fond, Ven le savait. Il m'avait vu faire, mais il ne disait rien. Il restait de marbre, ne regardait personne. Il avait repris ses manières apathiques et continuait à vivre à l'écart des autres. Plusieurs fois, Riku est venu lui parler. Il n'a jamais répondu.

Malgré ma progressive reprise de conscience, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui. J'aurais pu briser la promesse qu'il s'était faite, mais je m'en sentais incapable. Il n'avait jamais été aussi distant, et pourtant je me sentais plus proche de lui que je ne l'avais été depuis ma naissance.

Je ne sais pas comment il faisait. Comment il pouvait fermer son cœur à toute distraction extérieure, comment il pouvait empêcher les émotions de l'atteindre. J'aurais dû l'admirer. Je l'avais toujours cru faible, pourtant je n'ai jamais connu personne d'autre capable d'une telle insensibilité juste sur un coup de tête.

Autour de nous, les autres nous évitaient. Je les voyais jaser sur notre compte.

Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, rien n'était important. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'importance à mes yeux, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

Ce jour-là encore, nous étions à l'écart, et les regards vers nous étaient rares et furtifs. Rien n'est très clair dans ma tête ; je sais juste que Ven me tenait fermement le poignet, comme il le faisait très souvent ces derniers temps, et qu'il attendait quelque chose. Un signal, sans doute, n'importe quel ordre de l'organisation.

Ensuite, nous avons quitté l'enceinte du centre et nous nous sommes mis à marcher vers une destination inconnue.

Nous sommes arrivés en dehors des limites, celles que l'organisation nous interdisait de dépasser, jusqu'à atteindre quelque chose qui, sans doute, devait ressembler à une gare. Je ne sais pas exactement ; toujours est-il que je me souviens très clairement avoir entendu les bruits caractéristiques d'une voie ferrée. Nous sommes montés dans un train. Je savais ce que c'était, mais je n'en avais jamais vu avant et pour cause : je n'avais jamais quitté les proches alentours. Ven m'a tiré jusqu'à une place et s'est assis à son tour.

À côté, quelqu'un a vaguement parlé d'entraînement.

Légèrement plus inquiet que d'ordinaire, les sens qui m'étaient disponibles aux aguets, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Nous n'avions jamais quitté le centre ; pourquoi aller s'entraîner dehors maintenant ? Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire.

Mais Ven ne semblait pas y accorder la moindre importance. Ses yeux bougeaient au rythme du défilement du décor. J'ai tenté un regard dans sa direction, sans succès.

Nous sommes restés quelques temps dans le wagon. Les durées m'étaient difficilement mesurables, mais d'après les dires des autres résidents, le voyage avait duré au moins trois heures. Les autres avaient l'air très agités à l'idée de devoir enfin faire quelque chose qui sortait du quotidien. Je ne partageais pas vraiment leur hâte. Les mêmes questions tournaient dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient qu'on fasse ?

Lorsque nous sommes sortis, le froid était plus mordant qu'à notre point de départ et beaucoup moins supportable. Nous sommes restés en groupe, quelqu'un a dit quelque chose, et puis tout le monde est parti de son côtés, par paires – comme d'habitude.

Et l'entraînement a commencé.

Dans mon souvenir, il peut se résumer en un seul mot : chaos. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire, parce que je ne comprenais pas le but, parce que malgré mes efforts j'alternais une véritable lucidité avec des moments de noir total. Je n'en ai pratiquement aucun souvenir. Juste des choses confuses ; appels, cris, et un manque d'air dû à des courses effrénées.

En réalité, sommes restés des heures dehors, dans le froid, à ne rien faire d'autre que fuir. Fuir quoi ? Bonne question ; fuir sous-entend que quelque chose nous menaçait, sans doute, mais quoi exactement, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Il y avait des gens – sans doute des membres basse-classe de l'organisation – postés partout. Était-ce eux, la menace ? Ou autre chose ? Je savais que l'entraînement n'avait pour seul et unique but que de nous pousser à bout et à tester nos limites ; peut-être même à faire une première sélection, qui sait.

Sur le terrain, tout le monde était alerte, prêt à se battre, à sauver sa peau ou à n'importe quoi d'autre, prêts à tout faire pour satisfaire l'autorité et s'attribuer les mérites d'une « mission réussie », pour pouvoir ensuite se vanter d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, d'être le plus fort, le meilleur, la crème de la crème.

Tout le monde sauf Ven. Il avait compris dès le départ que nous n'étions pas capables de nous en sortir. Il était peut-être difficile à cerner, mais il n'avait rien d'un idiot ; il savait quand se retirer quand le moment était venu et quoi faire pour nous éviter de gros problèmes. Il n'était pas en état de se défendre, pas plus que je ne l'étais ; nous avons joué le jeu un certain temps, puis, se rendant compte que ça n'en valait pas la peine, il m'a emmené dans une cache, quasi invisible de l'extérieur, et y est resté pendant plusieurs heures, sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder la neige tomber.

La position m'a satisfait un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau ma conscience se réveille, mes sens s'activent et que rester sans bouger ne me semble plus être une bonne solution. L'organisation nous avait amené ici, et il devait y avoir une raison ; quel qu'en était le but, nous ne l'atteindrions certainement pas en restant ici.

J'attendais qu'il se décide à sortir. Je ne pouvais rien faire de moi-même, de toute façon, et s'il restait là, je devrais rester là également. Le manque d'action se faisait sentir, et en mon for intérieur je ne tenais plus en place, malgré mon apparente impassibilité.

Ven, lui, restait complètement inerte. Il ne comptait pas bouger de sitôt. J'ai pris mon mal en patience et suis resté là jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à sortir.

Il ne se décidait pas.

Il n'est sorti de la cache qu'à la nuit tombée, sans m'attendre, prêt à rentrer au centre. Comme si personne n'allait rien remarquer ; comme s'il estimait que le job avait été fait. Nous avons fait quelques mètres sans incidents. Ensuite, tout s'est déroulé très vite.

J'ai entendu un bruit à ma droite, menaçant. Il n'a pas fallu un instant pour que je récupère la plupart de mes capacités. Nous garder du danger d'abord. Obéir ensuite.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait sans doute du chargement d'une quelconque arme, je me suis jeté sur mon partenaire, pour le protéger de l'éventuel impact. Je me suis relevé immédiatement, cherchant la source du regard, sans rien distinguer dans la ténèbres naissantes. Ven s'est redressé doucement, a toussé, et sans attendre je l'ai attrapé par le bras et l'ai emmené plus loin, dans l'espoir d'éviter nos ennemis invisibles.

Tous les sens aux aguets, prêt à me défendre contre n'importe quelle menace, j'ai attendu qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Plusieurs coups ont résonné dans la nuit.

J'ai compris qu'ils n'attendaient plus que nous pour une raison que je ne parvenais pas à saisir. Plus aucune cachette n'était disponible, et je doutais qu'on nous laisse repartir sans que nous ayons fait « nos preuves ».

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, presque à m'en faire mal. À mes côtés, Ven ne frémissait même pas. Son mutisme et son manque de réaction avait le don d'accroître mon stress, et j'avais du mal à me concentrer assez pour pouvoir débusquer « l'ennemi ».

Un bruit a résonné à ma droite, et je me suis rué vers la source pour terminer avec ce jeu macabre et inutile au plus vite. Mauvais pressentiments. Tout ça ne servait à rien. Cette mascarade devait se terminer dès que possible. Ven n'y mettant pas particulièrement du sien, il ne me restait plus qu'à m'en charger moi-même, tant que j'étais assez clair pour pouvoir faire ce qu'on attendait de moi.

L'origine du bruit ne devait pas être loin. J'ai jeté un regard à gauche et à droite. Je n'ai rien vu.

J'ai très vite compris mon erreur.

Les mots de Luxord ont retenti dans mon esprit avec tant de clarté qu'il aurait pu me les avoir glissé à l'oreille.

_Vous devez protéger votre partenaire. Toujours. Quel qu'en soit le prix._

_Ce qui signifie que s'il venait à mourir..._

_Vous vivez avec eux, vous mourrez avec eux._

J'ai fait volte-face. Ven était à une distance raisonnable, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que j'y arrive à temps. Une terrible angoisse s'est insinuée dans ma gorge.

Et s'il mourrait maintenant ? Si j'étais incapable de le sauver ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arriverait ? Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ?

En comptant sur la chance et sur mes réflexes qui n'étaient pas si mauvais, je me suis précipité vers lui, en me concentrant sur une unique pensée.

_Je vais arriver à temps. Je vais arriver à temps. Je vais arriver..._

Dans un ultime effort, je l'ai poussé avec violence sur le sol. Au dessus de lui, je me préparais à sentir l'impact – de quoi, je ne savais pas. C'était juste un instinct des plus basique ; j'étais sûr qu'il allait arriver, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la forme qu'il prendrait. J'espérais juste qu'il ne serait pas trop violent.

Une explosion au dessus de nous.

J'ai aperçu plusieurs hommes plus loin, qui s'approchaient avec leurs armes. Subitement, Ven m'a regardé dans les yeux. Ce simple regard m'a surpris ; ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas tourné les yeux vers moi. J'ai cru y déceler quelque chose comme de la confiance, de la foi peut-être. De toute façon, sa signification était claire : il comptait sur moi pour le moment. Le bâtiment au dessus de nous s'effondrait, et j'ai pris soudainement conscience que j'allais mourir sous les ruines, étouffé ou écrasé. Prise de conscience qui suscita à la fois horreur et une ironie ; était-ce vraiment là, maintenant, que j'allais terminé cette vie que j'avais à peine vécu ? Comme ça, aussi facilement ? Parce que je devais obéir aux règles ? L'Organisation nous avait-elle vraiment amenés ici pour ça ? En dessous de moi, Ven n'aurait pas à supporter autant d'impact. Il survivrait peut-être à l'éboulement.  
>Et qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite ? Il deviendra inutile et sera jeté comme un vieil objet inutilisable. C'était ce que Xemnas m'avait dit, non ?<p>

Quel intérêt alors ? Pourquoi devoir le protéger au péril de ma vie si la sienne n'avait aucune importance à leur yeux dès qu'il était sans moi ?

J'ai fermé les yeux en attendant le choc.

Celui-ci n'est jamais venu.

Après un moment de doute, j'ai ouvert les paupières l'une après l'autre, puis ai regardé autour de moi. Comme arrêtés en pleine course, les morceaux de pierre et de brique restaient miraculeusement suspendus dans les airs. Le vent ne soufflait plus. Et au loin, les hommes que j'avais vu ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Puis : et si c'était mon mérite ? Si je l'avais enfin trouvé ?  
>J'ai chassé cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Impossible. Si ça venait de moi, je l'aurais su, je l'aurais senti ; ce n'était pas une chose qui pouvait apparaître sans prévenir, ça venait des tripes. Et les miennes, de tripes, étaient toujours figées par le stress. Rien à voir avec un pouvoir quelconque. J'ai repris rapidement mes esprits : il fallait qu'on parte, et vite. Quelle qu'était cette chose, ses effets n'étaient sûrement pas infinis et illimités, et l'instinct me dictait de partir au plus vite, de fuir cet endroit.<p>

Je me suis redressé et ai tiré Ven avec moi. Quoiqu'il en dise, pour ce moment-là, c'était moi le maître de la situation, et c'était mon devoir de le ramener à bon port et en une seule pièce. Il s'est laissé faire sans rien dire, après avoir accordé un dernier regard à l'étrange phénomène.

Ailleurs, le temps semblait comme arrêté. Rien ne bougeait, le silence était total. J'ai cherché l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'enfin tomber dessus. Soulagé, j'ai observé mon partenaire. Un mince filet de sang coulait de son front. Je l'ai essuyé d'un revers de manche avant de rejoindre la compagnie, immobile.

Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient peu à peu calmés, et j'avais retrouvé le calme que j'avais avant. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant Xigbar la bouche ouverte, sans doute occupé à dire quelque chose. J'ai passé une main devant ses yeux fixes, cherchant une réaction quelconque. Soudain, le paysage a changé.

Tout s'est remis en route, comme une vidéo qu'on aurait mis sur pause et qui redémarrait en un instant. Les uns terminaient ce qu'ils disaient, les autres bougeaient enfin. Les effets s'étaient arrêtés, et tout redevenait normal.

Xigbar a ouvert les yeux avec stupeur.

Sans doute n'avait-il pas ressenti les arrêts du temps. De son point de vue, nous venions d'apparaître devant lui. Une vision peu commune.

Il a posé une question que j'ai à peine entendue. Plus loin, Luxord nous fixait avec un léger sourire. J'ai passé outre.

Tout ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit par hasard. Ils nous attendaient. Ils cherchaient quelque chose. Ils croyaient que j'avais trouvé mon mérite.

Il savaient tort.

Qui que soit celui qui nous avait aidé, ce n'était pas moi.

Les autres se sont agités et nous sommes retournés dans le train, fatigués d'une journée éprouvante. Progressivement, j'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Le monde redevenait gris, les bruits s'estompaient peu à peu, et le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de ce voyage de retour est celui de Ven qui, assis à mes côtés, prenait ma main avant de s'endormir, en m'emportant avec lui.

x x x

« J'en ai marre de ce boulot ingrat.

– Et moi alors ? On est dans le même sac mec. Et ça fait cinq putains d'années que je fais ça. Cinq. Alors te plains pas.

– Je me demande quand même d'où sortent tous ces trucs.

– Obéis et pose pas de question. 'Pourrais t'arriver que de la merde.

– Je me doute. Mais...

– Écoute, mec. J'voudrais pas te faire peur mais généralement, ceux qui viennent avec ce genre de pensées finissent aussi dans l'trou. Alors la ferme et aide moi à le tirer jusque-là. »

L'homme acquiesça en silence. C'est vrai, mieux valait la fermer. Surtout quand on avait à faire à des gens comme ça.

Il observa un instant le corps qu'ils devaient traîner jusqu'à la fosse.

Mieux valait toujours la fermer. Et arrêter de penser, aussi.

Une fois devant, il le lâcha, exténué. Il s'assit par terre, faisant fi de la neige qui recouvrait le sol. L'autre déposa le matériel avec indifférence.

« Bon, tardons pas trop. On se les gèle ici, et j'ai pas envie de rester dans cet endroit. On dit qu'il est maudit, t'savais ?

– Non.

– Bah maintenant ouais. Tu peux pas savoir le nombre de mecs qui ont crevés ici, juste parce qu'ils passaient un peu trop près.

– Je veux pas le savoir. »

L'autre lui sourit.

« Ah ah, t'as bien raison. Bon, jette-le dedans. »

L'homme s'apprêtait à s'exécuter quand un bruit attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille, alerte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Rien, j'ai cru entendre...

– Entendre quoi ?

– Je sais pas trop, une voix, quelque chose comme ça.

– Complètement taré. Dépêche. »

Il se pencha sur le corps et entendit à nouveau la voix. Beaucoup plus fort, cette fois. Mise en scène dans quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire.

« T'as entendu ?

– Ouais. »

Vigilant, il se redressa et regarda son collègue.

« Tu crois qu'on...

– J'sais pas quel genre de dingue rôde ici. Sors ton arme. Tu risques d'en avoir be- »

Il s'effondra comme une masse avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase. L'homme le secoua, terrifié.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses oreilles. Il avait les yeux fixes et écarquillés.

« Putain de- »

Il se retourna vivement, la main tremblante sur la gâchette de son arme. Il se savait incapable de s'en servir. Mais peut-être que sa vue le sauverait ?

Au loin, il aperçut quelqu'un s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il pointa son pistolet vers la silhouette, alarmé.

Une jeune fille s'approchait de lui, l'air impassible. Il réussit à prononcer quelques mots malgré l'anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle sourit sans répondre à la question. Elle s'avança jusqu'à arriver près du corps de l'autre homme, sur lequel elle posa le pied en soupirant.

« Mmh, pas beau à voir.

– Éloigne-toi de lui ou je vais être obligé de... »

Elle se retourna, sceptique.

« De quoi, vieil homme ? Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas capable de viser juste. Tu trembles comme un enfant. Sérieusement, quel froussard. Ils engagent n'importe qui. Regarde-toi. Tu es de la chair à canon, rien de plus.

– De quoi...

– Maintenant, je te laisse le choix. Mort rapide ou mort lente ? Mmh... En fait non, je crois qu'elles seront toutes les deux rapides. Soit je t'explose la cervelle avec l'arme que tu tiens dans les mains, soit je te fais la même chose qu'à ton ami.

– Que... Qu'es-ce que vous..?

– Ouah, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me vouvoie. Faut croire que j'impose le respect maintenant, hein ? Incroyable comme le meurtre procure la puissance. Si tu veux tout savoir, il a implosé. »

Elle eut un léger rire devant l'air horrifié de sa future victime.

« Pas génial, hein ? Je sais. Je ne savais pas faire ça avant. Je ne sais pas si c'est pratique, mais ça m'évite de me salir les mains. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? Je peux te faire brûler vif aussi, si tu veux. Vu que le matériel est disponible.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

– Pas grand chose. Récupérer le corps que tu traînes comme un sac trop lourd et me venger. Comme les principales victimes de cette vengeance sont inatteignables et bien trop nombreuses pour moi, je dois faire passer ma souffrance sur les sous-fifres comme toi. Alors ?

– Je...

– Ok. Ce sera comme pour l'autre alors. Adieu, passe le bonjour à tous ceux qui t'attendent. »

Il s'affaissa en silence.

Naminé lui lança un regard insouciant.

Deux connards en moins sur terre.

Avec un soupir, elle s'approcha de Sora.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi... »

* * *

><p><strong>Je viens de me rendre compte qu'une grosse partie de ce chapitre avait été écrite il y a quasi un an. C'est dingue, quand même. Une année, quoi. <strong>

**Ca signifie que les prochains chapitres ne seront plus des genre de restes archéologiques, haha. **

**Merci pour votre lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Ca fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour dire trois mots :B. À la prochaine, et merci de lire cette humble fiction !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Un grand merci à Bymeha et Alvine pour leurs reviews ;^;. Et leur fidélité. Vous êtes des gens biens. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Regarde-moi.<em>

_Regarde-moi._

_Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à arrêter ? _

_J'en peux plus de ce petit jeu. J'en peux plus de tout ça. S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. _

Ven n'entendait jamais rien. Il ne voulait plus rien voir. J'avais beau me répéter ces pensées en boucle, rien ne changeait jamais. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne s'arrêterait jamais.

J'avais l'impression de me perdre. Comme si je ne me reconnaissais plus. D'où venait cette servilité ? Comment avais-je pu céder à cet esclavage ? J'avais prouvé que je savais y faire face. Malgré cela, je m'en montrais dorénavant incapable.

_Ven, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

Il se bornait à m'ignorer comme il ignorait le monde entier. Je ne lui connaissais pas cette détermination et cet entêtement qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Je ne lui connaissais pas cette soudaine force de caractère qui lui permettait de rester enfermer dans ses convictions sans jamais craquer. Je ne lui connaissais pas cet air interdit, apathique, qui marquait désormais son visage en permanence.

Force était de constater qu'au fond, je ne lui connaissais pas grand chose. Je l'avais sous-estimé, sans doute, je l'avais pris pour un pauvre garçon faiblard qui ne valait rien sans moi. Encore une fois, le ciel prenait un malin plaisir à me démontrer que j'avais tort. Quel idiot j'avais été.

Je m'étais laissé surprendre avec tant de facilité. Il m'avait réduit à néant d'un simple claquement de doigt. Pourquoi ne m'y étais-je pas préparé, après tout ce qui c'était produit ? Comment avait-il réussi à m'avoir ? Lui qui n'avait jamais pris la moindre initiative ? Lui qui se contentait d'observer le monde de loin ? Lui qui ne donnait jamais son avis, qui suivait le troupeau avec ses yeux pleins d'espoir ?

Un espoir qui avait déserté son regard dès la seconde où il était entré dans cette chambre de soin. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son brusque changement. Une des raisons.

Ou peut-être que je ne l'avais jamais connu, que ses motivations resteraient pour moi toujours un mystère, que nous n'étions de toute façon pas fait pour nous comprendre.

Ven et moi remplacés par deux étrangers sans le moindre intérêt l'un pour l'autre. Le premier ordonne, le second obéis. Juste retour des choses. N'était-ce pas pour cela que nous étions nés ? Que j'étais né, en tout cas ?

Il n'avait jamais semblé d'accord avec tous ces stupides principes. Il avait à peine usé du pouvoir qu'on lui avait conféré. Peut-être en avait-il abusé quelques fois... Mais ce n'était pas par envie, j'en étais persuadé. Alors pourquoi vouloir changer ça maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir restaurer ce que nous avions brisé une éternité plus tôt ?

Pour remettre les pendules à l'heure ?

Parce qu'il en avait assez de cette relation sans aucun dénouement possible ?

Peut-être m'en voulait-il seulement à mort. À cause de cette décision stupide.

Si j'avais su dans quel pétrin il allait me mettre, sans doute n'aurais-je même pas pensé à mettre le nez dehors. Je serais resté tranquillement dans ma chambre à ignorer les appels. J'aurais fait semblant d'être comme les autres. D'être guéri.

Et j'aurais repoussé le problème à plus tard.

Cette pensée était d'une stupidité aberrante. Je devais bien m'ennuyer pour me mettre à réfléchir comme ça. Nouveau regard vers Ven. Et aucun vers moi.

Je croyais que l'épisode de la sortie de groupe aurait changé quelque chose, mais je m'étais lourdement trompé. Même si j'avais pu noté quelques améliorations – notamment le fait que j'étais à nouveau capable de réfléchir plus ou moins clairement – tout restait comme il l'avait décidé. Vide et froid. Silencieux.

La situation aurait pu durer l'éternité. Heureusement pour moi, ça n'a pas été le cas. Un jour comme un autre pourtant, un évènement mineur. Rien de bien incroyable ou de bien grave.

Il n'avait fallu que cela pour briser la coquille de cristal dans laquelle Ven s'était enfermé. Le seul et unique jour de ma vie où j'avais une raison de remercier Riku.

Quand cela s'était-il produit ? J'avais beaucoup de mal à mettre des dates sur les jours qui passaient, identiques les uns aux autres.

Ven et moi étions entrés dans le réfectoire comme d'habitude.

Et comme d'habitude, bien que c'eut été plus fréquent encore ces jours-là, Ven pouvait entendre les autres échanger des murmures à notre approche, sentir leurs regards lourds se poser sur nous sans aucune discrétion. Les autres pensaient que ce n'était pas la peine. Pourquoi se cacher ? Nous ne les voyions pas, de toute façon. Nous ne réagirions pas. Nul besoin de faire les hypocrites, lorsqu'on sait qu'aucune punition ne sera engendrée.

Ven savait. Il ne disait rien. Il les ignorait et continuait sa route, traversant les champs ennemis comme s'ils étaient invisibles, devenant sourd aux messes basses qui se déroulaient autour de lui.

Sans un mot, il m'a emmené jusqu'à une table à l'écart. La même que celle où j'avais l'habitude de m'installer lorsqu'il avait décidé que je n'avais plus le droit de croiser son regard. Synonyme de solitude et de retrait.

Rien de bien extraordinaire.

À l'exception de l'arrivée de Riku qui, après des jours d'attente silencieuse, avait décidé de venir le trouver.

Il s'est assis à côté de lui en m'observant fixement, avec haine et dégoût. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas percevoir sa présence. Aucune envie de me frotter à lui. S'il tenait à me provoquer, qu'il le fasse ailleurs. De toute façon, il n'était pas question qu'il sache qu'à présent j'étais capable de réagir.

Il s'est détourné et a porté son attention vers mon vis-à-vis qui ne réagissait pas plus que moi. Je me suis demandé un instant s'il le faisait exprès où s'il ne le voyait réellement pas.

Si la première proposition était juste, il était un excellent acteur.

Riku semblait activement chercher quoi dire pour le faire parler. Il a chassé d'un geste de main une mouchette qui volait près de son visage.

« Bon, Ven. »

Ce dernier restait silencieux, sans doute trop occupé à manger avec une lenteur exagérée. Kairi, plus loin, observait la scène avec intérêt et peut-être une certaine inquiétude. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu venir nous parler. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il valait mieux nous laisser faire. Que ce qui se passait entre les membres d'un duo devait rester entre eux. Sans doute se mettait-elle à ma place, et pensait-elle que je voulais régler mes problèmes par moi même. Elle n'était malheureusement pas comme moi. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Les problèmes internes devaient se régler en interne. Je ne partageais cependant plus son avis depuis un moment.

Même si pour cela il fallait qu'un élément extérieur entre en jeu – même s'il s'agissait de la pire personne qui soit – il était temps que ça cesse.

Impassible, j'ai attendu que se produise enfin l'étincelle qui me permettrait de m'échapper.

Excédé par le manque de réaction de Ven, Riku a soupiré avant de reprendre, la voix dure :

« Ven, ça suffit maintenant. Tu fais chier tout le monde. Je sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, je sais pas qui tu essaies de punir, mais c'est bon, là. »

Fidèle à lui-même, l'intéressé n'a pas esquissé un geste, et j'ai continué à le regarder sans pouvoir capter son regard. Il était tellement borné.

« Putain, mais réveille-toi mec ! T'es pas un légume ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as un cerveau, utilise-le ! »

Riku aussi était têtu. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait, exactement ? Sa tirade n'aurait aucune influence sur Ven. J'en aurais presque souri. Il avait de l'espoir, s'il pensait pouvoir le faire changer.

« Vous me faites pitié. Vraiment. Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour devenir aussi débile que lui, Ven. Tu me déçois. J'imagine que c'est encore une connerie qu'il a faite, pas vrai ? Bien sûr. C'est toujours pareil. Et toi tu te laisses faire. Je me demande lequel de vous deux me dégoûte le plus. »

Je me demande s'il espérait me faire réagir d'une manière quelconque en m'insultant. C'était tellement ridicule que c'en devenait presque drôle. Ne voyant aucune réaction de notre part, Riku s'est levé et s'est préparé à partir.

« Vous êtes pitoyables. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombé aussi bas, Ven. J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois abaissé au niveau de cette sous-merde. T'aurais dû le laisser tomber, ça aurait fait du bien à tout le monde, moi le premier. Il sert à rien et regarde où il te - »

Sa phrase est restée suspendue dans les airs tandis qu'il étouffait un cri. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, Ven s'était jeté sur lui. Riku s'est reculé d'un pas, abasourdi. Il a repris ses esprits juste avant d'éviter un coup de son vis-à-vis.

Toujours assis, je ne comprenais rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

J'ai repris mes esprits – pour de bon, cette fois – lorsque j'ai vu le poing de Ven filer vers le visage de son adversaire. Riku l'a attrapé sans difficulté avec un geste menaçant.

« On dirait que monsieur se réveille. »

Il a évité de justesse un deuxième coup et en a profité pour bloquer les deux bras de son assaillant, le rendant impuissant. Ven continuait de se débattre, comme aveuglé par la colère. Il a hurlé :

« T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! T'es pas meilleur que lui, t'es qu'un sale... »

Je pouvais voir ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'il arrêtait de bouger. Riku profitait de ses émotions pour le soumettre. Il n'avait pas le droit.

_Ça va mal finir. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Ven est trop faible. Il ne fait pas le poids._

Plus loin, Kairi s'avançait, incertaine.  
><em>Oh, bien sûr, elle n'a rien à craindre, elle. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.<em>

J'ai attrapé le poignet de Riku avec mon plus beau sourire.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. »

Il m'a regardé avec un léger étonnement qui n'a pas tardé à se changer en haine.

« Tiens, on dirait que le sous-fifre s'est réveillé.

– Je vois que ta répartie ne s'améliore pas. Lâche-le, maintenant. »

Après un instant d'immobilité, il a obéi sans rien dire tandis que le regard de Ven commençait doucement à s'éteindre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il replonge. Pas maintenant. De toute façon, cette fois, il ne m'emporterait pas avec lui.

Les autres, intrigués, s'approchaient du spectacle.

« Pauvre garçon. C'est à cause de ta faiblesse aberrante que ne tu ne t'attaques pas aux adversaires à ta taille ?

– Qui est-ce que tu traites de faible, Vanitas ?

– Je ne sais pas, à ton avis ?

– Si tu veux qu'on règle ça ensemble, je suis ouvert aux propositions.

– Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de faire ça dehors ?

– 'Foiré. Tu vas me le payer. »

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il avait accepté le challenge immédiatement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de sa part. Mauvaise idée. Bientôt, il allait regretter tout ce qu'il avait dit.

J'étais resté sans rien faire trop longtemps, je détestais ce type, et il s'amusait à nous insulter devant tous les résidents. Trois bonnes raisons pour me défouler.

Ven m'a regardé avec des yeux vides, comme pour m'inviter à le rejoindre encore une fois dans son rêve. Sans le quitter des yeux, je l'ai attrapé par le bras avant de l'emmener dehors, tandis que les autres nous suivaient, prêts à admirer la bagarre qui se préparait. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement concerné par la situation. Un frisson désagréable a parcouru mon dos avant de sortir, je l'ai attrapé par les épaules et ai confronté son regard au mien, dans l'espoir d'y voir quoi que ce soit qui montrerait qu'il se réveillait enfin. J'ai eu l'amère déception de voir que la lueur qui y brillait autrefois avait bel et bien disparu. J'ai regardé autour de moi avant de lui dire avec précipitation :

« Ven. Ven, écoute-moi. »

Il a cligné lentement des yeux sans rien dire.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas m'entendre, mais s'il te plaît, nous laisse pas nous enfoncer à nouveau. Ven. Réponds-moi. »

Je l'ai secoué légèrement, toujours sans réaction de sa part. Difficile de retenir un soupir exaspéré.

« Mais merde Ven, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sans prévenir, il m'agrippait la nuque et s'approchait de mon oreille. Il a murmuré dans un souffle :

« La victoire. »

Il s'est éloigné sans rien ajouter. Je l'ai suivi avec conviction.

Il me laisserait tranquille si je gagnais la bataille. Parfait. Déterminé, je me suis apprêté à faire goûter à Riku toute la rancœur que j'avais ressenti pour lui ces dernières années. Un sourire maléfique a barré mon visage. Il voulait la bagarre ? Il l'aurait.

Et me supplierait de le laisser tranquille. Il pleurerait jusqu'à ce que je l'épargne. Oui, ce serait un retour de qualité. Et la pitié n'y aurait pas sa place.

Une fois sur les lieux, j'ai fixé Riku avec toute la rage et la haine dont j'étais capable. Il me l'a rendu sans la moindre difficulté.

Dehors, les cris d'encouragements se mêlaient aux murmures moqueurs. Je n'y ai porté aucune attention.

« T'es prêt, nescient ?

– C'est quand tu veux mon lapin. On va bien rigoler !

– T'auras plus aucune envie de rigoler quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir être moi-même à nouveau. J'étais prêt à tout pour garder cette sensation. Riku était plus grand que moi, il était sans doute plus fort, mais lui n'avait pas ma détermination. Il n'avait pas de récompense à l'arrivée. Moi, si. C'était ma force. Je le savais.

Nous nous sommes évalués du regard quelques secondes, immobiles. C'est lui le premier qui s'est jeté sur moi, avec un ridicule cri de guerre.

Et une lenteur insupportable.

J'ai esquivé avec une facilité déconcertante. Quel lourdaud. Il n'avait aucune chance contre moi.

Je me suis permis de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire avant de parer un nouveau coup de mon avant-bras droit, en prenant soin de projeter mon poing gauche avec toute la puissance dont j'étais capable dans son estomac.

Sous le choc, il a reculé d'un pas. Plié en deux, une grimace de haine tordait son visage d'ordinaire si calme et froid. J'ai laissé échapper un rire moqueur.

« Ça fait mal, hein ?

– Tu vas le regretter, enfoiré.

– Viens, je t'attends. Le spectacle ne fait que commencer. »

Un coup inattendu a atteint mon épaule. J'ai esquissé un sourire. Peut-être pensait-il m'atteindre en me prenant au dépourvu.

Mais il ne m'aurait pas aussi facilement.

J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention pour lui enfoncer mon pied dans le plexus solaire. Ses grimaces de douleurs étaient tellement satisfaisantes à voir. Sur le moment, rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureux.

J'ai jeté un œil au public. Tous ces gosses qui pensaient assister à un spectacle à l'intérêt temporaire. Ils se trompaient. C'était un vrai règlement de compte.

Je jouais ma vie dans cette bagarre. Ma liberté. Mon honneur.

J'ai encore paré quelques coups portés sans attention. Mon regard a croisé celui de Ven au milieu de la joute. Ce visage inexpressif. Ce regard vide.

Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ça. Jamais.

Il fallait que je gagne. J'en avais marre de jouer, de traîner.

J'ai reçu un nouveau coup au visage, qui m'a fait tituber. Ma mâchoire était douloureuse. J'ai craché par terre avec défi, créant une tâche ensanglantée sur les restes de neiges qui n'avaient pas été piétinés par nos pieds. Très bien, puisqu'il le voulait tellement.

J'ai pris une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle et me concentrer.

Une pluie de coups plus violents et rapides les uns que les autres sont tombés sur mon ennemi. Chaque craquement, chaque goutte de sang qui s'échappait était pour moi la plus grande des victoires. Ça avait même quelque chose de jouissif – le fait de pouvoir bouger à nouveau, déjà, et que mon ennemi soit Riku. Qu'aurais-je pu espérer de mieux ? C'était comme si mes désirs les plus profonds venaient d'être exaucés.

Un étrange sentiment de bien-être m'envahissait peu à peu. L'envie de voir le cadavre de Riku par terre m'a traversé l'esprit.

Mais c'était une erreur que je ne pouvais commettre.

Son compte a vite été réglé. En le voyant se traîner à terre comme le faible qu'il était, un sourire est apparu sur mon visage – le premier depuis longtemps. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on se croyait meilleur que moi. Ça lui apprendrait à nous provoquer.

J'ai posé un pied sur son épaule pour le maintenir à terre.

Son visage tuméfié n'était pas beau à voir, pas plus que le mien ne devait l'être. La haine brillait avec tant d'intensité dans ses yeux que j'en était presque admiratif. Au moins savait-il garder la face dans toute les situations. Il n'était pas si idiot que ça, après tout.

Même s'il restait un pauvre être humain sans intérêt.

Autour de nous, tous s'étaient tus, en attente d'une quelconque sentence de ma part. J'ai tourné la tête vers Ven, qui ne manifestait aucune réaction. J'ai lancé d'une voix forte :

« Tu vois, Ven, je l'aie obtenue. La victoire. »

Il n'a pas réagi.

« Je l'ai obtenue pour toi. T'es satisfait maintenant ? »

Encore un silence. J'ai serré les poings.

« Dis quelque chose, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, putain ?

– La victoire.

– Je l'ai eue, ta victoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

– Tue-le. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix sans âme.

Je me suis demandé s'il avait été humain un jour, ou si je l'avais seulement rêvé. J'ai tourné les yeux vers Riku.

Et son air de défi.

Très bien, puisque je n'avais pas le choix.

« D'accord. »

J'ai avancé une main vers son visage.

Puis, avec une puissance d'origine inconnue, j'ai été éjecté deux mètres plus loin. Sonné, j'ai mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits.

Kairi s'était interposée entre Riku et moi, les yeux brillants d'une flamme nouvelle que je ne lui connaissais pas. Son visage avait pris un air déterminé tout neuf lorsqu'elle a tendu le bras devant elle, vers moi. J'ai esquissé un sourire.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais capable que de guérison ?

– Mon mérite est défense. Je ne fais ce qui est le mieux à faire quand la situation l'exige.

– Génial. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin.

– Non, Vanitas !

– Tu as entendu Ven. Je ne peux pas lui désobéir.

– Tu mens. Tout le monde ici sait que Ven n'a pas le moindre pouvoir sur toi. »

Quelle idiote. Si seulement elle savait tout ce que j'avais du endurer. J'avais désobéi une fois, juste une fois, et j'avais du lutter comme un fou pour pouvoir y arriver. J'étais alors animé par la haine et la colère, deux forces trop puissantes pour êtres contrées. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Ven avait non seulement le contrôle, mais il détenait aussi ma liberté. Et même si j'avais pu désobéir... pour la récupérer, j'aurais fait ce qu'il fallait.

S'il fallait tuer la moitié de la station, je l'aurais fait sans remords. Pour qui se prenait-elle, en pensant que j'allais épargner Riku, un garçon qui me détestait depuis des années, juste pour ses beaux yeux ?

J'ai souri. Le maximum que je pouvais faire.

« Qui sait... peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de désobéir. Tu sais, Kairi, quoi que tu fasses, ça ne servira à rien. Tu mourras de toute façon. Ça va juste me gêner un peu plus de devoir te détruire avant de le tuer, mais au final le résultat sera le même.

– Tu ne nous tueras pas. Je t'en empêcherai. »

Elle a baissé les yeux et a continué d'un air triste :

« Tu sais Vanitas, je t'aimais bien. Je sais que ce n'était pas le cas de Riku, mais je t'aimais quand même.

– Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

– Très bien. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Elle a tendu la main devant elle, a écarté les doigts et, avec un air concentré, a soudainement tenu une arme étrange au lieu du vide qui s'y trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Une sorte d'énorme lame rouge sang, dont la poignée semblait immatérielle. Pourtant, Kairi la tenait.

J'ai entendu les autres pousser des sifflements admiratifs. J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

– Ça, Vanitas, c'est quelque chose que tu connaîtrais si tu étais né de la source.

– Je suis né de la source.

– Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'as rien d'un véritable nescient. T'es juste une pâle reconstitution de quelque chose qui aurait dû nous ressembler. Mais au fond, tu n'as rien à voir avec ce que nous sommes. Tu l'as toujours su. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de ça, tu vas mourir parce que tu seras incapable de te protéger de la source. La véritable source. »

Elle a brandi l'arme et s'est mise en garde.

J'ai secoué la tête.

Elle disait des conneries. Des putains de conneries.

Elle avait tout faux.

Tout faux.

_Je ne suis pas une copie de nescient. Je ne suis pas la copie d'une copie. C'est idiot. Elle se trompe._

Il m'a fallu puiser dans tous mes réflexes pour éviter le tranchant de la lame qui visait mon abdomen. Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire étonné.

Un autre coup a filé vers mon visage, puis vers mon estomac. Je les ai évité avec difficulté. Où diable avait-elle acquis cette rapidité ? Moi qui l'avais toujours prise pour une sorte de nescient passive incapable de faire quoique ce soit toute seule.

Dans ses yeux brillait l'envie de tuer avec une telle force que pour la première fois, je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas mourir.

Un nouveau coup puissant m'a repoussé en arrière. Je suis tombé et n'ai pas eu une seule seconde de répit. Les coups pleuvaient avec force et rapidité, faisant de moi une pauvre proie sans défense, obligée de rouler sur les côtés pour éviter la lame mortelle.

Cette détermination qu'elle avait à me détruire me poussait presque à l'admiration. Incroyable ce qu'un nescient est capable de faire pour protéger son partenaire. Pour se protéger.

Je me suis demandé comment aurait évolué la situation si les nescient n'étaient pas obligés de périr avec leurs partenaires. Kairi se serait-elle défendue avec tant de volonté ? Ou m'aurait-elle laissé exécuter les ordres ?

J'ai réussi dans un moment de relâchement à me relever et à reculer d'un pas. Derrière Kairi, Riku s'était relevé en se tenant les côtes. Il m'a jeté un regard venimeux. Kairi, sans même le regarder, s'est exclamée :

« Riku ! »

Comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui demandait, il s'est approché un peu. Un couteau plus petit est apparu dans une main de Kairi. Elle l'a jeté à son partenaire d'un geste précis et assuré.

Il ne m'a pas fallu plus d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Riku s'est avancé vers Ven qui était agité, l'air inquiet. Je ne l'avais même pas vu se réveiller. Quel idiot je faisais.

J'ai passé la garde de Kairi et ai foncé vers Ven. Un coup derrière le genoux m'en a empêché. Kairi me fixait d'un regard dans âme.

« Non. Je ne te laisserai pas.

– Dégage ! Je vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! Jamais !

– Je croyais que tu le détestais ? »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Quelle importance, les sentiments que j'avais à son égard ?

J'ai évité un coup de Kairi en tentant de me rendre jusqu'à Ven. Elle faisait tout pour m'en empêcher. Tellement dérangeante. Elle me touchait à peine, mais savait éviter que j'aille là où elle ne le voulait pas.

Si Riku décidait de tuer Ven, je n'aurais aucune chance de l'atteindre. Mais essaierait-il de le tuer ? C'était son ami, après tout.

Un mouvement dans la foule a attiré mon attention.

Riku était parvenu à destination. D'un geste, il avait attrapé Ven par le col et pointait son couteau droit sur son ventre d'un air menaçant.

« Écoute-moi, Ven ! Tu vas lui dire d'arrêter, maintenant. »

Ven n'a pas réagi. Il ne le regardait même pas.

« Ordonne-lui d'arrêter ou je serai obligé de te faire mal, ok ? Il n'a aucune chance contre Kairi, de toute façon. Strictement aucune. »

Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a lancé :

« Et toi... Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Kairi, je tuerais Ven. Je ne rigole pas. »

Je n'en avais pas le moindre doute. Quel lâche. Ce genre de chantage était écœurant.

Profitant d'un moment de répit de la part de Kairi, je me suis jetée sur elle et l'ai désarmée. Son arme est tombée quelques mètres plus loin. Sans attendre, je me suis rué vers Ven et Riku, en espérant être trop rapide pour qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Il m'a vu arriver. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un regard vers sa nescient à terre pour prendre une décision.

D'un geste aussi rapide qu'efficace, il planta son couteau dans le ventre de Ven.

Une douleur intense m'a vrillé la tête. L'air tout d'abord étonné de Ven se mua en une grimace de douleur avant qu'il ne s'affaisse petit à petit dans les bras de Riku.

Sur son visage à lui, aucune trace de regrets ou de remords. Il m'a lancé un regard de défi.

Une colère sourde s'est emparée de moi. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ?

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me jeter sur lui, Kairi s'était interposée et, d'un seul coup de sa lame, m'avait touché à l'abdomen.

La douleur était si intense que j'ai senti des larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai posé une main sur mon estomac. Lorsque je l'ai regardée à nouveau, elle était couverte de sang.

_Non. Non. Non..._

Je ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça, sans rien avoir accompli.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre à sang et ai repris mes esprits. Bien sûr que je n'allais pas mourir. C'était évident. La blessure de Ven n'était que superficielle, juste bonne à lui éviter d'intervenir, et la mienne ne me tuerait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas me tuer. Impossible.

J'ai regardé Kairi dans les yeux.

J'ai changé d'avis.

Je n'allais peut-être pas mourir de cette blessure-ci, mais la suivante serait fatale. Et Kairi n'hésiterait pas à le porter.

J'avais voulu tuer Riku, alors elle me tuerait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Aussi stupide.

La colère s'est transformée en rage désespérée.

« Lâche...

– Je ne fais que me protéger, Vanitas. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que doit subir Ven. Mais ma pitié ne va pas jusqu'à toi. »

Elle a levé son arme et, d'une voix exempte de toute émotion, a dit :

« Fais tes adieux. »

La lame est tombée avec le bruit de la mort.

Elle ne s'était pas abattue avec force comme elle l'aurait dû. Elle était juste tombée. Juste devant moi. Sans me toucher.

Kairi l'avait lâchée.

Je ne comprenais pas. Puis j'ai vu son visage.

L'air terrifié, elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Elle a porté les mains à son cœur avant de tomber à genoux.

Elle a poussé un hurlement de douleur si terrible que j'en ai reculé d'un pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? _

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se produire... mais voilà qui était bien pratique. Je suis allé rejoindre Ven en titubant pendant que Riku courait vers Kairi.  
>Effondrée sur le sol, Kairi hurlait de toute la puissance de sa voix. Rien de ce que ne pouvait faire Riku ne semblait l'aider. Elle continuait à crier comme si sa vie en dépendait.<p>

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir, ni en connaître la cause. Je me suis agenouillé auprès de Ven qui, une main sur sa blessure, regardait la scène d'un air troublé.

« Ven... ça va ?

– Je... je crois... il a rien visé de vital... »

Ça faisait tellement plaisir de le voir reparler normalement que j'en ai oublié momentanément la douleur.

Riku, plus loin, criait le nom de son nescient avec angoisse. Rien ne semblait arrêter les cris de Kairi. Dans le public, les autres s'échangeaient des regards apeurés.

Je ne savais pas de quoi ils avaient peur exactement. Quelle importance, que Kairi souffre ? Après tout, elle l'avait mérité.

« Vanitas... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Ven m'avait posé la question si sérieusement que j'en ai été surpris.

« Rien du tout. C'est pas moi.

– Vraiment ?

– Ou...ouais. »

La souffrance a recommencé à éclore dans mon abdomen et j'ai serré les mâchoires de toutes mes forces dans l'espoir vain de la voir refluer. La voix de Ven me parvenait comme sourde. Elle était soudainement devenue angoissée et j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon épaule.

« Vanitas ! Merde... il faut qu'on aille au local de soin tout de suite...

– Ça va, c'est juste une... égratignure... je crois que je vais juste... »

La douleur était maintenant si forte que j'avais envie de pleurer. Ven a écarté mes vêtements pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Son air horrifié confirma toutes mes craintes.

« Il faut absolument qu'on... »

Il a été interrompu par un cri de Riku.

« VANITAS ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! »

Son injonction avait des airs de hurlement de désespoir. J'ai voulu répondre quelque chose, mais Ven s'en est chargé à ma place.

« Il n'a rien à voir avec ça !

– Tu mens !

– C'est ta source à la con qui a décidé de faire régner l'ordre ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !

– Tu me le paieras ! Vous deux... vous êtes des monstruosités ! Vous méritez pas de vivre ! Comment vous pouvez faire ça ?

– Je te dis que ce n'est pas nous, Riku ! »

En sentant sa voix trembler, j'ai posé une main sur son bras.

« Ven... C'est bon... »

Je me sentais si faible. J'ai fermé les yeux.

« Non, Vanitas, t'as pas le droit de te laisser aller ! Tu m'entends ? »

J'ai hoché la tête, les paupières closes.

« La lumière me fait mal...

– Ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'en sortir. »

Les cris de Kairi ont soudain cessés, progressivement remplacés par des sanglots incontrôlables. Elle a posé son front à terre en gémissant. Des murmures ont parcouru la foule. Foule qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt durant toute la bataille.

_Quelle bande de connards égoïstes._

J'ai perçu des éclats de voix suivi d'un brusque mouvement dans le groupe. Une voix a supplanté les autres et imposé le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

J'ai reconnu Xigbar. Personne n'a répondu à sa question.

J'imaginais aisément son désarroi ; la totalité ou presque des résidents à l'extérieur, Kairi effondrée, en larmes, essayant de reprendre son souffle, Riku blessé qui cherchait à la consoler, moi couché à terre et en sang, et enfin Ven à genoux à mes côtés, une main sur sa blessure. La scène devait paraître bien étrange.

« Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Toi, là ! Va chercher de l'aide ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il y a eu comme un bourdonnement étrange. Puis le noir total.

Je suis resté à peu près trois jours en local de soin avant d'avoir le droit de partir. Ven, lui, y était resté vingt-quatre heures. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de venir me voir le plus souvent possible.

Quel virage soudain dans son comportement. Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre. Il changerait encore bientôt, de toute façon, il était comme ça ; lunatique. Impossible de prévoir ses actes, ses pensées.

Après tout... se poser des question ne servait à rien. Le mieux était de profiter de cette période d'accalmie avant qu'elle ne se termine. Et après les jours d'ignorance que j'avais vécu, j'espérais qu'elle durerait le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est marrant comme je perds de plus en plus mon avance :B. Mais je vais m'en sortir, mouahahaha !<strong>

**C'était le dernier chapitre avant la fin du monde et le début de mon blocus. Et mes exams. Je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fêtes, hésitez pas à vous gaver de tous ces trucs qu'on mange à Noël, tout ça ! Je vous envoie mes ondes positives.**

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, et n'oubliez pas, une review, même si elle fait trois mots et qu'elle termine par lol, est toujours un pur bonheur à recevoir. Gros kiss. :33**


	15. Chapitre 14

**MON DIEU VOUS ÊTES TELLEMENT GENTILS *pleure*.**

**Un très énorme merci à CloSephi-SoRiku, Alvine, Baka 27, Bymeha, tablearepasser, packaged et Tonaari-chou pour leur reviews. Vous êtes trop des gens cools.**

**Je suis désolée de poster le chapitre aussi tard. Et à dire vrai, il aurait sans doute été posté plus tard encore si j'avais pas été prise d'une vague de culpabilité en relisant vos gentilles reviews. Huhu. BREF. Je vous aime. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé en sueur.<p>

La nuit était froide, pourtant, comme toutes les autres. Je ne souvenais pas non plus avoir fait un cauchemar, rien en tout cas qui ait pu expliquer la soudaine interruption de ma nuit.

J'étais habité par une impression étrange, dont je ne pouvais déceler l'origine. La bouche sèche, j'ai regardé à gauche et à droite, et la cause de mon trouble a immédiatement cessé d'être un mystère.

Assis sur son lit, Ven avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je suis resté immobile quelques instants avant de me décider à interrompre le cours de ses pensées.

« Ven ? »

Il n'a pas répondu. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il a tourné les yeux vers moi. J'ai soupiré. Ce qu'ils reflétaient n'augurait rien de bon. Il a détourné le regard et s'est perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains, qu'il ouvrait et refermait pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement.

Après un court moment, je me suis levé et me suis installé à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il lui a fallu quelques instants avant qu'il puisse formuler une réponse, murmurée.

« J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je... je crois que je... »

La suite de sa phrase est restée coincée dans sa gorge. Je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Lorsque j'en ai enfin pris conscience, légèrement désorienté par la fatigue qui refusait de m'abandonner et incapable de savoir quoi faire, je me suis assis en face de lui en espérant qu'il continuerait plus avant. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

J'ai posé les mains sur ses épaules tremblantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, loin de là, mais jamais encore je ne l'avais vu si triste.

« Ven ? »

Il s'est frotté les yeux et a esquissé un début de sourire avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu n'as même pas remarqué... incroyable... »

Ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Impuissant, je l'ai observé sans rien faire. Puis, après un moment de réflexion, je me suis approché et l'ai serré contre moi.

Le visage au creux de mon cou et les mains dans mon dos, Ven ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. J'ai senti quelque larmes glisser sur mon épaule. Puis son souffle chaud.

« Vanitas... j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

J'ai resserré mon étreinte, une peine étrange dans le cœur. Un profond malaise s'est emparé de moi.

Un sentiment que je n'aurais pas dû ressentir. Des gestes que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

L'évidence m'a frappé de plein fouet.

Pour la première fois de notre vie, ses larmes n'étaient accompagnées par aucun de mes rires. Sa tristesse par aucun bonheur. Et sa manière d'être aucun dégoût.

Un frisson m'a parcouru l'échine.

_Je ne ressens plus l'opposé de ce qu'il ressent._

Mes lèvres se sont entrouvertes. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots refusaient de venir à moi. Je n'étais plus l'opposé de Ven. Ça voulait dire que... quoi ? Une vague d'incertitude s'est emparée de moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je ne savais même pas s'il fallait en être heureux ou non.

Je l'ai relâché. Comment ne l'avais-je pas remarqué plutôt ? Pourquoi m'avait-il fallu autant de temps ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Comment..?

– Je... je ne suis pas sûr... »

Il s'est tu. Il s'est mis à respirer plus lentement, pour calmer les sanglots qui refusaient de le quitter tout à fait.

Je ne pouvais rien tirer de lui dans cette situation. Rien du tout.

Il s'est couché en m'invitant à m'installer à côté de lui. J'ai cédé. Il m'expliquerait plus tard.

Le temps s'écoulait avec lenteur et semblait s'étirer à l'infini, me laissant tout le loisir de me me torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponses et des hypothèses qui devenaient de plus en plus farfelues.

Impossible de deviner ce que lui pensait. Parfaitement immobile, il observait le plafond sans que ses traits ne montrent autre chose qu'une certaine mélancolie.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait singulièrement perturbé, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à imaginer quelle incidence avait ce phénomène sur Ven. Depuis combien de temps me le cachait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il aura sans doute fallu de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

« Je crois que le lien s'est affaibli. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils en détaillant le plafond.

« Quel lien ?

– Celui qui nous relie, toi et moi. C'est l'organisation qui appelle ça comme ça.

– Ah... »

Un ange est passé. Mais j'avais besoin de comprendre.

« Que s'est-il passé, Ven ? Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ? »

Il a hésité un moment.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur quand tu es parti... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai cru que c'était fini, que tu allais me laisser là. Je crois... je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissé de ma vie. J'allais rester seul ici pendant que tu... je sais pas.

– Je vois.

– Xemnas m'avait dit plus tôt que... que si on n'arrivait pas à trouver ton mérite, il nous tuerait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire... J'étais tellement en colère contre toi. J'ai pensé que si j'arrivais à nous unir à nouveau, même si la méthode pouvait sembler cruelle, je pourrais renforcer le lien et te pousser à dévoiler ce pouvoir qu'ils convoitent tant. »

Il m'a jeté un regard incertain.

Voilà qui éclairait un peu mieux la situation. Quel idiot, pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas simplement dit quand ça avait encore de l'importance ? Une partie de moi connaissait déjà la réponse. Ven a repris :

« J'ai juste voulu abandonner tout ce qui nous rendait différents en me concentrant sur la meilleure manière de te garder auprès de moi. C'est allé trop loin... j'étais incapable de me contrôler. Tout est devenu si vague... je ne pouvais rien faire à part espérer que ça fonctionne. Mais...

– Ça n'a pas fonctionné.

– Non. Malgré mes efforts, tu n'as pas trouvé ton mérite. Je ne sais pas qui nous a aidé, ce jour-là, qui nous a couvert, mais...

– Il nous a sauvé la vie.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

– Moi non plus. Mais on peut dire qu'il est arrivé juste à temps.

– Oui... et la dernière fois, avec Riku et Kairi... tu penses que c'était la même personne ?

– J'imagine...

– Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui nous protège ici. »

Nouveau silence. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il observait le plafond d'un air triste.

« Ven... Pourquoi je ne ressens plus l'inverse de ce que tu ressens ? »

Il a laissé échappé un soupir.

« La seule réponse qui me semble plausible, c'est qu'en faisant ce que j'ai fait, j'ai encore affaibli le lien plutôt que de le renforcer. J'en viens à me demander s'il existe encore.

– Bien sûr que oui. Je l'aurais senti.

– Je sais, mais... La dernière fois, tu m'as désobéi, et lorsqu'on s'est battu avec les autres... un instant, je me suis demandé... si j'étais mort, est-ce que tu..? »

Je me suis redressé pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Si t'étais mort, je serais mort, Ven. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir là-dessus. Je l'ai senti. Je le sais.

– C'est vrai pour les autres, mais...

– Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Quoi qu'il advienne, je ne pourrai pas survivre sans toi. Ça fait chier, mais c'est comme ça.

– Oui... c'est vrai. »

Il n'en avait pas l'air persuadé. Je me suis recouché. Pas la peine de discuter là-dessus, de toute façon, et j'avais encore des questions à poser.

« Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si le lien se brisait définitivement ? »

Il a soupiré.

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que tu serais libre, ou peut-être que tu disparaîtrais. Je ne sais pas... et à dire vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir.

– Cette histoire ne me plaît pas.

– À moi non plus. Si l'organisation apprend ça...

– Il ne faut pas qu'elle l'apprenne. Je doute qu'ils apprécient. Et les conséquences n'en seraient certainement pas positives.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent, mais là-dessus, tu as sûrement raison.

– Aucun doute. Dis-moi, Ven... cette histoire... Tu penses que c'est définitif ?

– Tu aimerais que ça le soit ?

– Je crois. Et toi ?

– Bien sûr. C'est tellement horrible d'être haï par celui qu'on aime, et ce justement parce qu'on l'aime, tu sais.

– Je n'ai pas choisi de...

– Je sais bien, Vanitas, et moi non plus. De toute façon, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir. Mais pour ma part...

– Tu penses que c'est provisoire, pas vrai ? »

Il a hoché la tête avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

« En fait, je me demande si ce n'est pas juste une sorte de... d'erreur de programme. C'est peut-être parce qu'on est trop affaiblis. Ou... je ne sais pas, je ne comprends rien de toute façon, et je ne suis pas certain que qui que ce soit comprenne. Mais je suis à peu près sûr que la situation ne restera pas comme elle est.

– Ça me rend triste, en quelque sorte.

– Moi aussi. »

Je me suis tu.

Si la situation n'était pas définitive, ça voulait dire qu'on avait droit à un moment de cessez-le-feu. Qu'on pouvait ressentir ce qu'on voulait sans peur.

Peut-être pour une heure seulement. Un étrange sentiment m'a envahi. J'ai hésité avant d'en faire part à Ven. Puis j'ai cédé.

« Ven.

– Mmh ?

– Pourquoi tu fais rien ? »

Il m'a regardé sans comprendre.

« De quoi ?

– J'en sais rien. Je pensais que tu profiterais de la situation pour... je sais pas, faire ce que t'as envie de faire. Enfin... »

Il m'était difficile de m'exprimer clairement sans me sentir gêné. Il s'est assis, l'air de réfléchir, puis un léger sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Voyons, Vanitas, pour qui tu me prends ?

– Ne fais pas cet air étonné. Ça ne semblait pas te déranger, avant. »

Je me suis redressé. Son sourire s'est agrandi.

« Ça fait un moment que je sais que c'est sans espoir, tu sais. J'ai abandonné l'idée.

– Pourtant, tu...

– On ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un, mais on peut faire en sorte que ce soit moins difficile. Et puis, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, la dernière fois que je t'ai embrassé, ça s'est plutôt mal fini. »

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi stupide. Curieusement, il n'avait pas l'air amer, comme je l'aurais imaginé. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt amusé par la conversation.

« Pourquoi, a-t-il repris, tu as envie d'essayer ?

– Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

– Curieux à propos de quoi ? C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau.

– Je sais ça. Mais il y a une différence entre faire ça avec une personne que tu détestes et une personne que... »

Je me suis arrêté, sans savoir comment finir ma phrase. Une personne que quoi ? J'étais incapable de répondre à la question. Tout était trop étrange pour être décrit ; dans le flou le plus total, je ne pouvais même pas savoir ce que je ressentais, si j'étais triste ou heureux. C'était pourtant différent de l'apathie dans laquelle j'avais été forcé à plonger un peu plus tôt. Impossible de faire le tri dans ma tête ou de mettre un mot sur les émotions qui m'habitaient sans m'habiter vraiment.

« Ça frise le sadisme, tu sais. »

Une légère tristesse s'était installée sur ses traits.

« Pourquoi ?

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me détestes pas que tu m'aimes.

– J'imagine... mais c'est quand même différent.

– Pour toi sans doute, mais pas pour moi. Si je t'embrassais maintenant, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu ne m'aimerais toujours pas et je resterais la victime de l'histoire.

– J'ai du mal à comprendre.

– Je dis juste que ça va faire mal lorsque tu te remettras à me détester. Et puis, tu sais, un baiser, ça n'a rien de spécial. »

Il a laissé passer quelques secondes de silence avant de sourire.

« Cela dit, j'ai toujours eu un petit côté masochiste...

– J'avais cru comprendre.

– Très bien, fais comme tu le sens. »

Je me suis éclairci la gorge, puis me suis approché de lui. L'air tranquille, il attendait de voir ce que j'allais faire avec un sourire curieux.

J'ai soudain compris qu'il avait attendu que je le fasse depuis le début. J'ai soupiré.

« C'est ce que tu voulais, en réalité, pas vrai ? T'avais aucune intention de me repousser, de toute façon.

– En effet.

– Alors, pourquoi ? »

Il m'a fait taire d'un geste.

« Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne comprendrais de toute manière pas la réponse. »

Il n'avait pas tort.

Je me suis penché vers lui et nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque j'ai arrêté mon geste, assailli par un doute.

Était-ce vraiment la chose à faire ? Ça risquait d'empirer la situation. Je n'étais plus du tout sûr de moi. Et s'il y avait un problème ? Si ça renforçait ce « lien », comme il l'appelait, si tout redevenait comme avant ?

Il a dû le percevoir, car il a levé une main vers mon visage et a murmuré :

« Tu te désistes ? »

Je pouvais sentir son souffle se mêler au mien. C'était une sensation très étrange et je ne savais dire si elle me plaisait ou non.

« Vanitas, c'est terriblement frustrant ce que tu fais là. »

J'ai repris mon souffle et ai franchi le maigre espace qui nous séparait encore pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La vérité s'est imposée à mes pensées en me laissant singulièrement désorienté. J'étais en train d'embrasser Ven – moi qui l'avait détesté, haï même, et qui le haïrais sans doute encore, je l'embrassais. Aurais-je pu imaginer qu'une scène pareille se déroulerait un jour ? Non. J'en aurais eu des frissons de dégoût, même.

Les frissons qui me parcouraient à l'instant étaient d'une toute autre nature, et autrement plus troublants.

J'ai vaguement senti la main de Ven se glisser dans ma nuque, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : parce que j'étais en train de l'embrasser et, pire, j'appréciais le moment.

Je me suis enfin détaché de lui et l'intensité de son regard s'est confronté au désarroi du mien. Nous sommes restés ainsi un instant, puis il a souri à nouveau en s'éloignant un peu plus.

« Verdict ? »

L'entendre parler m'a brusquement ramené à la réalité. J'ai pris conscience de petites choses que je n'avais pas remarqué avant – les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient accélérés pour une raison ou une autre, les doigts de Ven qui s'étaient mêlés aux miens Dieu seul savait comment, la chaleur qui avait envahi mes joues et mon front et les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur son visage. Je me suis éclairci la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Pas mal... j'imagine.

– C'est tout ?

– C'est pas suffisant ?

– Vu qu'on parle de toi, je suppose que si...

– Et toi ?

– Depuis quand ce que je pense t'intéresse ?

– Mais...

– Je rigole. C'était formidable.

– À ce point ?

– C'est agréable d'avoir l'impression qu'on s'aime. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. J'ai senti une vague de culpabilité s'infiltrer en moi.

Il souriait toujours, et n'avait pas l'air malheureux. Je pouvais pourtant déceler dans ses yeux une sorte de tristesse à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendu. Des regrets, peut-être.

Je ne pouvais savoir à quoi il pensait, ou ce qu'il ressentait – et encore une fois, j'ai envié tous les autres pour qui la vie était tellement plus simple. Et pour une fois, plutôt que de lui en vouloir à lui, je m'en suis voulu à moi. Après tout, n'était-ce pas moi qui avait rendu la situation aussi insupportable ? N'était-ce pas moi, l'anormal, à cause de qui les problèmes se succédaient, et qui était incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à mon partenaire comme les autres le faisaient si bien ?

« Pardonne-moi. »

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que j'aie pu les retenir.

Ven n'avait pas besoin de contexte : il avait compris. Il a pressé sa main contre la mienne.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

Il a eu un petit rire triste.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut en vouloir à personne pour ça. »

J'ai acquiescé en silence.

La fatigue a choisi ce moment-là pour se faire entendre. Après tout, on était encore au milieu de la nuit et je manquais toujours cruellement de sommeil. Je me suis glissé sous la couverture et me suis couché. Il m'a imité sans dire mot, est resté un moment à regarder le plafond avant de se retourner.

Mes paupières se sont faites lourdes. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Le réveil serait dur, je n'en doutais pas, mais il suffisait de le reporter à plus tard.

Je crois avoir souri – puis le sommeil nous a emporté.

x x x

Naminé avait mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

Son cœur semblait avoir été assiégé par toutes les souffrances et les peines du monde. Douloureux. Trop douloureux.

Comment les humains étaient-ils capables de supporter ça ?

Son âme entière était transpercée par des lames de tristesses et d'horreur. Elle regarda le corps de Sora qui semblait dormir paisiblement dans sa prison de glace.

Tant de douleur pour_ ça_. Pour quelque chose d'aussi naturel et normal que la mort. Tant de haine en voyant ainsi gésir le corps de l'être qu'on avait aimé autrefois.

Et seulement deux remèdes : la mort ou la vengeance. Elle avait choisi la vengeance. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait accompli quelque chose, qu'elle était seule dans la neige à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite, elle hésitait à continuer sur cette voie.

Après tout, la mort n'était-elle pas un chemin moins difficile et abrupt ? Un antidote plus efficace ?

Elle s'approcha du gouffre et en jugea la profondeur. Il serait si facile de s'y laisser tomber. De mourir et de disparaître à jamais. Facile.

Mais pas satisfaisant.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna. Elle ferma le livre sans regarder le nom qu'elle y avait écrit.

Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était temps de faire une croix sur Sora et sa vie d'avant. Maintenant, elle ne devait plus penser qu'à la seule chose qui pourrait la maintenir en vie.

L'Organisation.

Qu'importait le moyen, elle détruirait ses membres un à un, sans scrupules. Tant pis si ça prenait des années, si elle devait vivre les pires moments de sa vie. Rien ne pourrait être pire que la disparition de Sora. Rien.

Dans le blizzard qui se levait, elle se remit en marche. Son centre était trop loin, mais elle se souvenait d'un autre, plus proche, où elle avait passé quelques temps, une année plus tôt. Avec Sora. Elle serra les poings. Celui-là serait parfait pour débuter le travail. Ils ne verraient rien venir.

Elle les frapperait en silence.

x x x

Le lendemain matin m'a accueilli avec la nausée la plus affreuse que j'avais jamais eu de ma vie. Sentant l'urgence, je me suis levé en titubant et ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Juste à temps.

J'ai eu l'impression de vomir toute la nourriture que j'avais ingéré ces trois derniers mois. Mon estomac, mes tripes, mon cœur ; purification complète, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Ce brusque et désagréable réveil m'a laissé épuisé sur le sol glacé des wc. À bout de souffle, complètement lessivé, j'ai vaguement pensé à me rendormir là directement.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Ven, qui m'avait entendu me lever.

Il entra dans la pièce avant de me demander d'une voix fatiguée :

– Ça va ?

Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Quel idiot. Était-il capable d'avoir des réflexion intelligentes, de temps en temps ?

Je n'ai pas pris la peine de lui répondre. Une nouvelle vague de haut-le-cœur est venue me rendre visite.

Ven s'est avancé vers moi et a esquissé un geste vers mon dos. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre, j'ai marmonné :

– N'approche pas !

Il s'est figé.

Il a reculé d'un pas. D'un autre. Puis m'a tourné le dos et s'en est allé. Je me suis effondré au sol. Plus d'énergie. Plus la moindre parcelle.

J'étais envahi par un mélange de colère, de dégoût, d'une joie horrible qui ne m'appartenait pas et surtout d'une haine si monstrueuse qu'elle en était quasiment palpable. J'ai fermé les yeux en serrant les dents.

– Merde, putain...

L'accalmie n'avait pas duré. Elle ne recommencerait sans doute jamais. J'ai juré entre mes dents, encore et encore.

C'était comme si on m'avait offert le cadeau dont j'avais toujours rêvé pour me l'enlever avant de le brûler juste devant mes yeux. Désillusion. Et une putain de déception.

Rien qu'à me souvenir de la soirée précédente, j'avais envie de vomir à nouveau. Mais mon corps n'avait jamais été aussi vide. Même si je l'avais voulu...

Comment une telle situation avait-elle pu se produire ?

Comment j'avais pu lui parler comme ça ? Rester si proche de lui ? L'avoir enlacé, touché, embrassé ?

Je senti mon estomac se contracter à cette dernière pensée. Je l'avais embrassé, vraiment. Vraiment.

Et le pire, c'est que j'avais aimé ça. Nom de Dieu.

J'ai essayé de me débarrasser du souvenir des sensations que je pouvais encore sentir. La chaleur de son corps, le goût de ses lèvres, les battements de son cœur. Sa voix et son sourire heureux, si écœurant. Et plus je tentais de ne pas y penser, plus ces sensations me collaient à la peau.

Comment avais-je pu faire tout ça sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences ? Bien sûr que la situation n'allait pas durer ! Comment avais-je osé y avoir cru ? J'aurais dû l'avoir prévu. J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait se finir comme ça.

Mais quel con j'avais été !

J'ai été repris d'un haut-le-cœur.

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde – _

Les pensées embrouillées, les sentiments en bouillies, je suis resté là, sans rien faire, pendant un long, très long moment.

Un sourire s'est étiré sur mes lèvres en même temps qu'une terrible envie de rire. Une envie refrénée avec soin. Et pas par moi.

Lorsque je me suis senti en meilleure forme, je me suis relevé en tremblant et, d'un pas chancelant, me suis dirigé vers la chambre que j'avais quitté plus tôt. C'est non sans un certain désappointement que j'y ai trouvé Ven qui, malgré l'heure tardive, ne s'était toujours pas apprêté. Il m'a regardé venir et, pour mon bonheur, c'est abstenu du moindre commentaire. C'est dans un silence de mort sur fond de gêne et de regrets que nous nous sommes préparés. J'ai enfilé un t-shirt grisâtre, un pull identique et me suis dirigé vers la porte en évitant à tout prix de tourner la tête vers mon original qui ne semblait pas plus que moi vouloir générer un contact.

Il m'a cependant arrêté avant que je ne sorte.

– Tu vas où ?

Avec la furieuse envie de lui cracher que ça ne le regardait pas, qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires et de ses sentiments à la con, j'ai serré les poings et les mâchoires jusqu'à m'en faire mal pour éviter de déverser sur lui la haine et la rancœur que je lui vouais à une puissance qu'il aurait eu du mal à imaginer. J'ai répondu avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable.

– Dehors.

– Tiens, couvre-toi. Et n'oublie pas d'être à la salle polyvalente à onze heures.

Il m'a lancé une écharpe et a fait mine de chercher quelque chose derrière le lit pendant que je partais prendre l'air.

Au moins avait-il la décence d'éviter la confrontation. À contrecœur, j'ai enroulé l'écharpe autour de mon cou. Il n'était pas question que je me reprenne à être trop malade pour être conscient de mes actes.

Je suis resté assis sous un petit préau à regarder la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, plus forte et drue que d'habitude. Ne cessait-il jamais de neiger, ici ? À bien y réfléchir, lorsque je pensais au centre, je pensais « blanc ». J'avais l'impression qu'une couche de neige recouvrait toujours les toits et les alentours, si bien qu'il m'arrivait parfois de me demander s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous.

La vérité était qu'il faisait blanc et froid pendant une bonne partie de l'année. J'en avais l'habitude ; après tout, la neige était quelque chose que j'aimais. Même si elle était synonyme de douleur.

Je me suis relevé lorsque j'ai senti qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer ; Ven ne me pardonnerait jamais un retard pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver seul dans une salle pleine de monde. Riku et Kairi avaient été ses seuls amis ; désormais, ils ne lui adressaient même plus la parole, ni le moindre regard. Par peur ? Par honte ? Par haine ? Je n'en savais rien ; dans tous les cas, notre petite altercation leur était restée en travers de la gorge, et c'était sans doute leur façon de se venger de lui.

Quelle réaction puérile. Kairi n'était pas morte, elle avait juste subit un choc, rien de plus. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils s'entêtaient à en vouloir à Ven pour quelque chose que j'avais en majorité fait.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils me détestaient déjà et qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un d'autre à punir.

J'aurais dû m'en vouloir ; pourtant, la culpabilité avait décidé de n'élire domicile que dans le cœur de Ven et non dans le mien. Au contraire : le savoir ainsi seul et livré à lui-même me procurait comme un sentiment de justice enfin accomplie. Ne m'avait-il pas, lui, fait subir le même sort ? C'était un juste retour des choses, au fond.

Et puis l'idée qu'il puisse cesser de fréquenter ces deux idiots me plaisait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Une pensée qui relevait sans doute d'un primaire égoïsme. Que je le déteste n'empêchait néanmoins pas que j'aie besoin de lui ; alors, oui, d'une certaine façon, j'avais envie de le garder pour moi. Une idée stupide. Pourtant, elle était là, même si c'était contre ma volonté.

Je suis rentré dans la salle où discutaient les autres comme si ne rien n'était. La plupart d'entre eux ne m'ont même pas accordé un regard.

J'ai cherché Ven des yeux. Adossé à un mur, il m'a regardé venir, le visage impassible.

« Se passe quoi ? »

Il a désigné la porte du menton.

« Axel est de retour », m'a-t-il dit simplement.

Nous nous sommes assis à l'entrée de Xigbar. Comme à son habitude, il a balayé la salle du regard avant de prendre la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, nous recevons aujourd'hui la visite du centre R3. »

Je ne le savais pas ; j'ai échangé un regard avec Ven qui m'a murmuré qu'il en avait rapidement parlé lors de mon pseudo coma. Je me suis soudain souvenu qu'Axel me l'avait évoqué, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ça devait être le centre dont il s'occupait également.

« Il est dans votre intérêt d'être des hôtes agréables. Nous n'accepterons aucun comportement déplacé ou qui risquerait de mettre l'entente entre nos deux établissements en péril. Vous avez compris ? »

La plupart des occupant la salle ont hoché la tête avec sérieux.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Que voulait-il qu'on fasse ? On ne savait même pas ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Très bien. Rendez-nous fiers. Ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre. »

Il s'est retiré et nous a laissé seuls. Ven m'a donné un léger coup de coude.

« J'ai pas envie de rester ici.

– Moi non plus, et alors. La vie est injuste, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

– On s'en va ? »

Je lui ai lancé mon regard le plus perplexe.

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je vienne.

– J'ai juste pas envie de voir Xemnas.

– Et on irait où ?

– Dehors ?

– Ils vont être furax.

– On en a vu d'autres. Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller. Viens, avant qu'ils ne nous coincent ici. »

Il s'est levé et je suis parti discrètement à sa suite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être intrigué. Ven n'aimait pas tellement l'extérieur ; d'ordinaire, il passait son temps entre les murs chauffés du centre et préférait regarder les flocons de neige fondre contre la vitre. Qu'il tienne tant à sortir a donc suscité un moment d'étonnement. Surtout concernant cet endroit où il voulait aller. Il n'y avait rien, dehors. Rien du tout. Rien, en tout cas, qui puisse attirer mon attention – et je ne pensais pas qu'un quelconque lieu ait pu attirer la sienne.

Il a pris la peine d'enfiler une veste avant de m'emmener dehors. En silence, il est parti braver les températures et le vent glacial qui soufflait sur la plaine avec violence pour nous conduire plus loin que je n'avais jamais été jusqu'alors.

Nous avons marché longtemps sans prononcer un mot. Si longtemps que nous avons dépassé les petits plots métalliques qui marquaient la fin de ce qu'ils appelaient « le périmètre de sécurité ». Que Ven m'emmène aussi loin m'a procuré un sentiment très étrange ; celui que quelque chose allait bientôt commencer, bientôt finir ou, dans tous les cas, changer. Il avait toujours refusé de quitter le centre, et voilà qu'il m'amenait hors de ses limites sans que je lui aie rien demandé.

J'ai cependant évité de me bercer d'illusions. Ven s'en allait peut-être plus loin que d'habitude, peut-être qu'il outrepassait les règles si chères à Xemnas ou aux autres membres de l'organisation, mais je le connaissais assez pour dire qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il songe à s'échapper et à s'enfuir, qu'il avait été trop loin pour oser espérer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à échapper à l'enfer dans lequel il s'était lui même jeté.

Au milieu du chemin, il s'est retourné et m'a souri comme pour confirmer mes pensées ; le visage le plus fermé possible, je n'ai rien dit et ai continué à le suivre en me demandant où diable il avait l'intention d'aller.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas deviné la destination plus tôt à cause des récents événements qui m'embrouillaient l'esprit ; peut-être n'ai-je pas vu où nous allions à cause de ce vent qui, malicieux, soulevait la neige en nous empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit loin devant nous.

La raison de notre sortie impromptue m'a semblé claire lorsque je me suis retrouvé devant l'énorme crevasse que la neige n'avait mystérieusement pas réussi à remplir.

J'avais tort. J'étais déjà venu ici. Une fois.

Le jour de ma naissance.

L'arbre noirâtre se tenait au centre, majestueux et effrayant, terrible souvenir d'un événement qui ne l'était pas moins. Cette vision a provoqué en moi un flot de sensations étranges, un sentiment de panique dont je ne parvenais pas à identifier la source.

La source, justement. Pourquoi m'avait-il emmené ici ?

Un profond malaise s'est emparé de moi. Qu'avait-il de si important à y faire ? Était-ce une sorte de vengeance personnelle ? Il avait dû se douter que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'y retourner. Qui donc voudrait revoir un lieu où tous ses malheurs avaient commencé ? J'ai secoué la tête. C'était si...

Je me suis tourné vers lui pour lui poser la question.

Il regardait le fond du trou avec une expression étrange que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis il a souri à nouveau. Et j'ai compris.

Que cet endroit n'était pas seulement celui où avaient débutés mes malheurs, qu'il était aussi celui où avaient débuté les siens. Que le revoir ne lui faisait pas plus de bien qu'à moi. Qu'il n'était pas plus synonyme de bonheur.

Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il m'a regardé un moment, puis a soupiré :

« On descend ? J'ai envie d'aller y voir de plus près. J'ai le sentiment que les réponses sont là. »

Quel droit avais-je de l'en empêcher ? Moi aussi je cherchais des réponses. Depuis toujours.

« Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de venir », a-t-il dit.

Nous sommes descendus en manquant une ou deux fois de tomber. La crevasse était bien plus profonde que je ne l'avais imaginé, et ses côtés plus abrupts. La neige – et la glace qui, perfide, s'était installée dessous – n'améliorait pas les choses, et le voyage se révélait autrement plus périlleux que j'y avais pensé. J'ai repensé à ce premier jour, celui où des dizaines de gamins y étaient descendus, où ils avaient affrontés eux aussi les dangers de cette descente pour aller trouver quelque chose qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas. Quelle était cette motivation qui les avait animés ? Comment avaient-ils pu s'aventurer si loin sans poser de question, sans se plaindre, sans rien dire ?

J'ai pensé à Ven. Lui aussi avait dû passer cette épreuve avant de me connaître. Pour quelle raison ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu, en fin de compte, avoir été mis de côté lorsqu'il en était encore temps ?

Incapable de retenir ces questions qui me pendaient aux lèvres, j'ai demandé :

« Comment t'as fait pour arriver jusqu'en bas, la première fois ? »

Il a évité un trou savamment caché sous une couche de neige et a dit simplement :

« Avec de l'espoir. »

Ah. Bien sûr.

Comme il avait dû être déçu, au final. De ne trouver que ça.

J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous avons enfin atteint le fond. Le vent était moins fort, là-dedans ; protégés par les flancs de neige, nous étions à l'abri.

La source se tenait devant nous, droite comme un i, sans se soucier des intempéries ni de notre présence en ces lieux qui avaient des airs sacrés.

Sans prononcer un mot, j'ai regardé son écorce noirâtre en me demandant d'où j'avais bien pu sortir. Incroyable que j'aie pu venir de là. Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir ; et les seules images mentales que j'en avais avaient été fournies par mon imagination d'enfant, lorsque par hasard quelqu'un posait la question.

Il était bien plus grand que je ne l'aurais cru. Plus imposant, aussi ; son tronc me semblait beaucoup trop large que pour être celui d'un arbre normal, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu énormément à proximité du centre. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Ven. Il le regardait avec cette sorte de curiosité et d'admiration craintive qu'il avait dû déjà ressentir des années plus tôt. La scène a semblé se dérouler devant moi comme au premier jour : un gamin sans passé ni avenir, devant cette chose dont il ne connaissait pas le rôle, sans pouvoir retourner en arrière, sans pouvoir songer à partir. Un gamin qui tend un bras hésitant comme tous ses camarades avant lui, sans savoir ce qu'il fait ; un gamin qui n'a plus rien à perdre, de toute façon.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ven ne tendait pas la main, il ne touchait pas l'écorce. Il se contentait de regarder, résigné, le mystère qui se dressait devant lui.

Soudain, il a parlé.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Il n'a pas dit « pourquoi nous ». Il a juste dit « pourquoi moi. »

Et au fond, il n'avait pas tort. Toute la question se trouvait là. Il était la cause, j'étais la conséquence ; la réponse à mon « pourquoi », c'était lui. Mais Ven n'avait pas la chance de connaître l'élément déclencheur, lui. La question devait lui trotter dans la tête depuis un bon moment. J'ai haussé les épaules.

« J'en sais rien.

– Je me demande si quelqu'un le sait, quelque part.

– Sans doute pas... »

Il a soupiré.

« Tu t'en souviens ?

– Non.

– Moi, si. Dans les moindres détails.

– Raconte-moi. »

Il m'a adressé un regard étonné.

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler.

– Maintenant qu'on est ici...

– C'est vrai. »

Il a regardé derrière lui la pente qu'il avait dévalé dix ans plus tôt.

« Je suis descendu par là, comme nous l'avons fait aujourd'hui. J'avais vu les autres faire, j'ai fait la même chose. Ils avaient mis leur main ici – il désigna un point sur l'arbre – puis un nescient était tombé. Juste... tombé. »

Il a levé la tête comme pour trouver d'où les autres nescients avaient bien pu venir. Puis il a continué.

« Ensuite, j'ai fait la même chose. J'avais tellement peur. J'étais fasciné. Une partie de moi me disait que tout ça ne présageait rien de bon, une autre que c'était le signe qu'un avenir se dessinait enfin devant moi.

« J'ai hésité un instant, avant d'y poser la main. À l'époque, la source ne ressemblait pas à ça. Elle était aussi grande, oui, mais pas aussi sombre. Elle dégageait une agréable lumière qui faisait chaud au cœur. J'ai arrêté d'hésiter. Je n'ai plus eu peur ; la seule angoisse qui me restait était de me retrouver sans personne, comme c'était arrivé à quelques enfants avant moi.

« J'ai touché l'écorce et... c'était étrange. Comme si rien ne se passait comme il le devrait. J'ai ressenti un profond malaise. J'ai eu mal, en fait ; pas physiquement, mais mentalement, comme si _il_ tentait de s'introduire dans mon esprit sans que je l'y ai autorisé. J'ai senti que quelque chose se passait de travers. Puis tu es arrivé.

– Ce qui prouve que tu n'avais pas tort. »

Il a eu un léger sourire.

« Je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Mais...

– Tu ne sais pas quoi.

– Je ne sais pas quoi. Quelque chose a cloché. C'est sûr. La suite nous l'a montré. Même si en pratique, c'est avec Terra qu'on l'a réellement vu. »

J'ai eu une exclamation de surprise. Estomaqué, j'ai répété :

« _Terra_ ? Tu parles de...

– Tu sais, cet ami mystérieux et secret dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé.

– Je savais pas que tu le connaissais.

– Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Il a disparu ensuite.

– Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus revu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

– Il a dit que tout était de ma faute et que j'allais mourir pour ça.

– Sérieusement ? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« Oui. Mais quelle importance ? Il n'est qu'un être humain, après tout. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir.

– C'est vrai... »

Nous sommes restés un moment silencieux. Des dizaines d'interrogations m'effleuraient l'esprit sans que je ne parvienne à les transformer en véritables mots.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est de ta faute ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

D'un geste hésitant, il a posé ses doigts sur les anfractuosités et les irrégularités du tronc noirci, avant de la toucher de toute sa paume.

« Je me demande... Qu'y avait-il de particulier, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi cela s'est-il produit quand je suis venu, moi, et pas un autre ? Des dizaines d'enfants y sont passés avant moi. Pourquoi pas eux ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais de spécial ? »

Non content de le toucher de sa main, il s'est plaqué complètement à l'arbre et y a collé une oreille attentive. Habité par un profond malaise, j'avais du mal à rester en place. Ça ne me semblait pas être une excellente idée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'espères, Ven ?

– Silence. »

Ça résonnait comme un ordre. Je me suis tu et l'ai regardé fermer les yeux et rester comme ça pendant ce qui m'a semblé être les cinq plus longues minutes de ma vie. Lorsqu'enfin il s'en est détaché, il a froncé les sourcils et a dit d'une voix troublée :

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– On ne devrait pas rester. »

Il s'est détourné et, sans la moindre explication, a commencé à escalader les bords du gouffre. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a invité à le suivre d'un signe de tête presque effrayé. Je l'ai suivi sans comprendre.

Qu'avait-il, tout à coup ? Après un dernier regard à l'arbre, je suis parti.

Le chemin m'a semblé plus long qu'à l'aller, sans doute à cause de l'ambiance devenue étrangement lourde avec le silence de Ven. J'ai essayé de commencer une conversation avec lui, sans succès. Il n'a pas répondu, et a continué à marcher droit devant lui, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

J'ai abandonné et ai juste continué mon chemin comme lui. S'il y avait vraiment un problème, il m'en parlerait plus tard.

C'est en tout cas ce que j'espérais.

* * *

><p><strong>Je prie tous les dieux présents et passés pour que le désert qui me sert d'imagination depuis novembre soit un peu productif. C'est fou, mais pendant l'hiver, j'y arrive vraiment pas. Rien que corriger un truc me prend des plombes. Mon cerveau doit être construit bizarrement. :')<strong>

**Et tiens, bonne nouvelle : je n'ai plus d'avance sur la publication ! Hahahaha. *meurs* Enfin bref. **

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, désolée pour l'attente, et n'oubliez pas : une review, même si elle fait DEUX MOTS ET DEMI qu'elle termine par swag, est toujours un pur bonheur à recevoir. Gros bisous. :3**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Et ça ne fait même pas un mois que le dernier chapitre est publié. Vive le printemps. :B**

**Toute ma gratitude à Baka27, CloSephi-SoRiku, Bymeha, Mall0w, PrismeCube, Nuity et ChocolateKangoo pour leur reviews. Bonheur sur vous et vos familles. \o.**

* * *

><p>Lorsque nous sommes rentrés de notre excursion, il n'a pas fallu dix minutes pour tomber sur Luxord, qui nous a lancé un regard chargé de mépris.<p>

« Bien, on dirait que nos fugueurs sont rentrés au bercail. Vous devriez rejoindre Axel. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il vous cherche. »

Il nous a suivi des yeux un moment, puis a continué son chemin. Encore une fois, nous venions seulement de faire quelque chose et tout le monde était déjà au courant. Comment faisaient-ils pour toujours tout savoir ? Et se relayer l'information ? Ça ne faisait pas deux heures que nous étions partis.

À peine étions-nous rentrés dans notre chambre qu'Axel frappait à la porte. Il avait la manie de frapper par trois petits coups secs aisément reconnaissables pour des oreilles entraînées comme les nôtres. Je me suis débarrassé de mon écharpe avant de me préparer à accueillir le nouveau-venu de mon plus bel air blasé.

Ven est allé ouvrir la porte. Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ; à peine avait-il mis un pied à l'intérieur qu'Axel avait commencé à maugréer.

« Bordel, mais où vous étiez passés ? »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un échange de regard et un silence de plomb.

« Reprenons directement les bonnes vieilles habitudes, c'est ça ?

– Je vois que tu es en pleine forme, Vanitas. »

J'ai eu un bref sourire.

« Je te retourne le compliment.

– Ça ne vous excuse en rien. On vous a cherché partout ! Vous avez de la chance d'être encore là, vous deux. J'ai dû user de toute mon sens de la persuasion pour empêcher Xemnas de vous considérer comme des traîtres. Mais qu'est-ce que vous aviez dans la tête, bon sang ? Sortir du périmètre de sécurité...

– Équivaut à s'enfuir, on sait, mais on est revenus, non ? »

Axel m'a jaugé du regard et s'est tourné vers Ven, estimant sans doute que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et qu'il serait plus réceptif à ses brimades.

« Ven, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le suivre, aussi ?

– C'est lui qui m'a suivi.

– Tu blagues, j'espère ?

– Non. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

– C'est pas vrai... Comme si c'était pas suffisant de devoir empêcher Vanitas de faire des conneries, va falloir que j'empêche aussi les tiennes, maintenant. Et je viens d'arriver. Vous êtes si fatigants. »

Le sourire qu'il a eu à ce moment-là démentait ses propos. Il a abandonné son air faussement sévère pour s'installer sur le lit de Ven en passant son regard de lui à moi.

« Comment vous allez, vous deux ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Bien. »

Ven a tardé à répondre, l'air toujours aussi perturbé. Puis il a lentement ouvert la bouche.

« Ça va mieux. »

Drôle de réponse. Mieux par rapport à quand ? Le roux a hoché la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Tant mieux, ça fait plaisir à entendre. Je suis content de vous revoir, les gars. Vous étiez pas très causants, la dernière fois. »

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. _

Je me suis levé sous le regard de Ven. Son état m'intriguait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, depuis tout à l'heure.

Axel m'a imité et a dit :

« Il faut qu'on y aille, les gars. Il est presque midi, il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez manger un bout.

– Les gens de l'autre centre sont ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il a hoché la tête.

« Bien sûr.

– C'est celui où tu travaillais ?

– C'est ça. »

Ven n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Sans même lever les yeux, il a dit :

« Il y aura celui qui me ressemble ? »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. De quoi parlait-il ? Un coup d'œil à Axel a suffit à me rendre encore plus perplexe. Il passait une main dans sa nuque d'un air vaguement gêné.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

– Quelqu'un m'en a parlé. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Il avait le chic pour donner des réponses qui n'en étaient pas. Vraiment borné.

Notre parrain semblait penser la même chose. Il s'est approché de Ven et a posé une main sur son épaule.

« Qui ça ?

– Quelqu'un. »

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, il a poussé un profond soupir. Nous avons échangé un regard.

De son côté, Ven s'était levé et attendait, impassible.

« On y va ? J'ai hâte de rencontrer mon clone. »

Ses yeux semblaient exprimer tout le contraire. Je me suis senti vaguement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air habité par une certaine amertume – c'est le mot qui m'est venu le plus facilement à l'esprit, mais il était difficile de décrire exactement son attitude. Ni Axel ni moi n'avons pris la peine de lui répondre ; de toute façon, il n'attendait pas notre consentement et semblait déjà penser à autre chose. Il a emboîté le pas de notre parrain – mais était-ce encore légitime de l'appeler ainsi ? – lorsque ce dernier, après un temps d'hésitation mêlé d'incompréhension, est sorti dans le couloir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir, j'ai attrapé son poignet et lui ai discrètement murmuré :

« Un problème, Ven ? »

Il s'est dégagé d'un geste.

« Rien qui te concerne.

– Ce qui te concerne me concerne. »

Il m'a fixé du regard un instant, comme s'il hésitait. Je ne sais pas à quelle conclusion il est arrivé, mais il a légèrement baissé la voix en me répondant :

« On en parlera plus tard. Pas la peine d'y penser maintenant.

– T'es sûr que...

– Oui. »

La discussion était close. Avec un soupir, je l'ai suivi dans le corridor.

Le réfectoire était bien rempli, comme je m'y étais attendu. Un tel rassemblement produisait un bruit atroce qui me vrillait la tête sans que j'aie aucun moyen de m'en protéger. À côté de moi, Ven balayait la salle du regard, cherchant sans doute les visages inconnus des nouveaux arrivants. J'ai moi aussi scruté le groupe avec curiosité.

Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles têtes. Contrairement à ce que je m'imaginais, elles n'avaient rien de différents de nous. La plupart des nouveaux venus discutaient activement entre eux, observant parfois d'un œil intéressé le décor, interrogeant leurs hôtes comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient d'autres personnes de leur espèce.

À la réflexion, la comparaison n'était pas totalement fausse – à vrai dire, aucun des pensionnaires du centre n'avait jamais vu d'étrangers, du moins pas ceux du nôtre, et je doutais que ce fût le cas pour les nouveaux-venus. Je ne connaissais pas le fonctionnement de leur centre, mais j'imaginais qu'il était identique au nôtre. C'était l'hypothèse la plus logique. J'ai songé à questionner Axel à ce sujet plus tard, si l'occasion s'en présentait.

Pour l'instant, il semblait avoir autre chose à faire. Après quelques secondes de silence, il a brièvement levé la main vers quelqu'un dans la salle, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui a interrompu la conversation qu'elle avait avec – j'ai senti une vague de dégoût me parcourir – Kairi, pour lui répondre d'un sourire. Riku était bien sûr avec elles, renfrogné comme à son habitude. Pauvre garçon, coincé dans une conversation qui semblait lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Ça m'aurait presque tiré un sourire.

« Ah, les voilà ! »

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus enthousiaste, et s'est tourné vers nous avec un sourire joyeux que ni Ven ni moi ne lui avons rendu.

« Ils sont là-bas. Vous devriez les rejoindre. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil dubitatif.

« C'est qui, eux ? Tes protégés ?

– Un truc dans le style, oui. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?

– Ouais. Mais compte pas sur moi pour y aller. »

Il a perdu son sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question me paraissait tellement stupide que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre avec une légère agressivité.

« T'as vu à côté de qui ils sont ? J'approche pas de ces tarés. Et Ven non plus.

– Écoute, j'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries. Vous avez fait assez de conneries tous les deux. Il serait peut-être temps de songer à se ranger un peu – en essayant, par exemple, de faire la paix avec Riku et Kairi. »

Il avait beaucoup d'espoir.

« Va crever, Axel.

– Je vois que ton langage ne s'améliore pas. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, je ne vous oblige à rien. Mais je vous demande juste de faire un effort. Ce n'est que l'affaire d'une vingtaine de minutes. »

J'ai poussé le soupir le plus exaspéré que j'étais capable de faire. Axel a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi, Ven, t'en penses quoi ? »

Il a détaché son regard de la table de Kairi et Riku avec lenteur. Il a marmonné :

« Allons-y.

– Quoi ? Ven, tu rigoles j'espère !

– On y va, j'ai dit. »

Il est parti avant que j'aie pu émettre la moindre protestation. Je l'ai suivi à contrecœur, en évitant de croiser le regard écœurant de satisfaction d'Axel qui paraissait parfaitement heureux de la réaction de mon partenaire.

J'ai remarqué en passant qu'à nouveau, la plupart des personnes présentes évitaient avec soin de nous regarder. Nos camarades, déjà, et sans doute avaient-ils vite murmurés à leurs nouveaux amis quelle attitude ils devaient nous réserver. Quelle bande d'enfoirés. Qu'est-ce que ça allait leur apporter ? J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Ven qui avait l'air plus digne que jamais ; ce n'était qu'un air, et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Ven avait toujours eu du mal avec le regard des autres ; et dommage pour lui, ces autres-là ne s'étaient jamais montrés très agréables avec lui.

L'accueil a été tout autre lorsque nous nous sommes approchés de la table que nous visions. Si Riku nous a lancé un regard plein de haine tandis que Kairi détournait le regard, la réaction de la jeune fille que j'avais aperçue plus tôt était bien différente. Elle regardait Ven avec des yeux ronds, sous le choc, et s'était à moitié levée en le voyant arriver. Elle s'est exclamée :

« C'est de la sorcellerie ! »

Elle l'a pointé du doigt en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle attendait la confirmation de quelqu'un. Elle a enfin détaché son regard de Ven pour le porter sur Axel, qui observait la scène avec un regard amusé.

« Axel ! »

Il a juste haussé les épaules. Elle a à nouveau porté son attention vers Ven, puis lui a tendu la main avec un grand sourire.

« Tu dois être Ven, c'est ça ? Le choc ! Axel m'avait prévenue, mais... wow, c'est fou. »

Il a considéré sa main une seconde, hésitant, puis l'a serrée avec un sourire poli mais peu convaincant. Il avait toujours l'air un peu malade.

« Enchanté...

– De même. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Tu lui ressembles tellement ! Oh, excuse-moi, je m'appelle Xion. »

Xion. Si je me souvenais bien, l'autre devait s'appeler...

« Et Roxas ? »

Elle a sursauté et s'est tournée vers moi avec un regard étonné.

« Il est aux toilettes, là. Tu es...

– Vanitas.

– Je vois. »

Sa voix s'était légèrement refroidie et j'ai compris qu'elle avait dû entendre une ou deux choses à mon propos qui n'avaient pas dû lui plaire. Axel m'a donné un coup dans le dos d'un geste impatient. Celui-ci n'était sans doute pas étranger à tout ça. J'étais sûr qu'il lui avait raconté un tas d'histoires qui ne me mettaient pas du tout à mon avantage.

« Bon, vous comptez vous asseoir un jour ?

– C'est bon, qu'est-ce que t'es chiant. »

La dénommée Xion a invité Ven à s'installer à ses côtés. Il a esquissé un geste vers la chaise, mais a été interrompu par Riku qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux depuis notre arrivée et dont les mâchoires se contractaient sous la colère. Comme pour moi, notre dernière altercation lui restait dans la gorge. Je doutais qu'il puisse nous pardonner un jour.

« Pas question qu'il s'amène ici », a-t-il dit d'une voix glaciale.

Kairi tapotait la table du doigt avec nervosité. Xion lui a jeté un coup d'œil étonné.

« Pourquoi ?

– Je veux pas être à la même table que ces deux psychopathes. »

J'ai laissé échappé un léger ricanement.

« C'est _moi_ que tu traites de psychopathe, Riku ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu songes à te regarder dans un miroir.

– Dégage d'ici, enfoiré.

– Si t'as un problème avec moi, t'as qu'à t'en aller, je t'oblige pas à rester.

– C'est à toi de partir. Tu vois pas ? Personne dans cette salle a envie de voir votre gueule.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

– On veut pas d'erreurs de la nature ici.

– Pardon ?

– Tu veux que je le répète plus fort ?

– La leçon de la dernière fois t'as pas suffit ou quoi ? Si tu cherches encore la guerre, tu vas la trouver, connard. Dis-moi encore une fois que je suis une erreur et je te... »

Ven a posé une main sur mon bras.

« Vanitas, silence. »

J'ai remarqué que plusieurs visages curieux s'étaient tournés vers moi. Axel secouait la tête d'un air désespéré, tandis que Kairi s'était enfoncée au fond de sa chaise. Xion paraissait plutôt déconcertée. Sans doute ne comprenait-elle pas toute la conversation. J'ai eu envie de sourire ; quelle belle image elle devait avoir de nous, maintenant.

À mes côtés, Ven était calme. Il a regardé Riku un instant, puis s'est assis sans un mot.

Ce dernier a poussé un soupir exaspéré.

« Putain. Lève-toi, Kairi. On se casse. »

Tous deux ont quitté la salle sous le regard excédé d'Axel.

« Vous me désespérez. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un tas de trucs à faire. » Il s'est tourné vers moi et Ven. « Pas de bêtises, d'accord ? Je sais que je ne fais que le répéter tout le temps mais par pitié, Ven, _contrôle-le_. »

Il a acquiescé puis Axel s'est éloigné en marmonnant. Xion a soupiré.

« Vous avez l'air de lui causer du souci. »

J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis assis à mon tour. J'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais l'ordre de Ven avait toujours cours et j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre mot. Nous avons échangé un regard. Il a eu l'air d'en prendre conscience et a passé un doigt sur sa tempe d'un air embêté.

« Excuse-moi. Dis ce que tu veux.

– Quand même. »

Xion nous a regardé l'un après l'autre.

« C'est quoi le problème, avec l'autre garçon ?

– Riku ? ai-je demandé.

– Ah, c'est ça. Il n'a pas franchement l'air de vous apprécier.

– C'est un gros con, c'est tout.

– Vanitas, a dit Ven. Ça suffit maintenant.

– Oh, ça va. Bon, il revient quand, le mystérieux Roxas ? Je suis curieux. »

Xion a souri.

« Le voilà justement qui arrive. »

En effet, à l'autre bout de la salle, un garçon s'avançait vers nous d'un pas pressé. Je me suis senti suffoquer.

Les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, la même taille et quasiment la même démarche – celui qui s'avançait vers nous était le portrait craché de Ven, cela ne faisait aucun doute. J'ai compris pourquoi Xion avait l'air si estomaquée en le voyant arriver. Ils étaient si semblables qu'ils auraient pu être jumeaux.

En face de moi, Ven gardait un troublant masque d'impassibilité. Lorsque l'autre garçon s'est approché, j'ai vu son visage se décomposer – une expression exactement semblable à celle qu'aurait pu avoir Ven. C'en était effrayant. Xion, elle, avait l'air ravie de cet étonnement mutuel, maintenant qu'elle s'en était parfaitement remise. Elle a adressé à son partenaire un immense sourire.

« T'as vu ça, Roxas ?

– Je... je... »

Il avait l'air un peu confus, ce qui était aisément compréhensible.

« Wah, c'est, euh, perturbant.

– Tu l'as dit. C'est dingue que vous vous ressembliez autant. »

Personne n'a répondu et un étrange silence s'est installé sur la table. Ven ne réagissait toujours pas. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête depuis qu'on était sortis, mais ça devait vraiment le travailler pour qu'il n'ait aucune espèce de réaction face à une situation pareille. J'ai décidé de tenter de le réveiller un peu.

« Ven ? Ça va ? »

Il m'a offert son plus beau sourire factice.

« Ça va, juste un léger mal de tête. »

Quel menteur.

« Je ferais bien d'aller me reposer un peu.

– Maintenant ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

– Écoute, Vanitas, j'étouffe ici. J'ai besoin de sortir. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Le ton était beaucoup plus sec. Il a pris congé puis est sorti du réfectoire sans un mot de plus.

Les deux autres l'ont regardé partir d'un œil étonné. Le sosie de Ven s'est tourné vers moi, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Il est malade ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« 'Sais pas. Faites pas attention. Il reviendra plus tard.

– Comment ça, tu sais pas ?

– Mmh ? Comment tu veux que je sois au courant de sa santé physique ? J'ai pas trop eu le temps de lui demander. »

Ils ont échangé un regard lourd. Sans doute ne me croyaient-ils pas. C'était normal, après tout ; Xion devait être parfaitement au courant de l'état de santé de Roxas, comme tout bon nescient qui se respectait. Ils ne devaient simplement pas comprendre ma façon de fonctionner.

« Votre centre est vraiment bizarre. »

J'étais content que Roxas ait eu l'idée de changer de sujet de conversation. Il ne valait mieux pas partir sur le reste.

« En quoi il l'est ?

– Je ne sais pas... Il ne ressemble pas au nôtre. Enfin, il est...

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire, a commenté Xion.

– Pas moi.

– Il est différent. Ça fait bizarre de voir d'autres murs que ceux auxquels on est habitué. C'est la première fois qu'on bouge. Vous êtes déjà allés ailleurs comme ça, vous ? »

J'ai secoué la tête.

Ils étaient bien comme nous, donc. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les envier un peu ; eux au moins avaient eu la chance de venir jusque chez nous, tandis que nous restions enfermés à l'intérieur de nos murs. Quand serait-ce enfin notre tour ? La seule expédition à laquelle nous avions eu droit avait été celle dans cette ville vide et bizarre, et je ne m'en rappelais pas très bien. Et puis, c'était seulement pour un entraînement, rien à voir avec le fait de rendre visite à d'autres centre pour... pour quoi, en fait ? Ce n'était pas très clair.

Les deux autres s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux pendant que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. J'ai soudain remarqué que je me sentais plutôt content – plus que la normale, en tout cas. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'ai décidé de laisser passer. Après tout, Ven n'avait pas besoin de moi. Il savait s'arranger tout seul. Et tant qu'il ne pleurait pas, il n'y avait pas de gros problème en vue pour moi.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Xion me regardait comme un bête curieuse. Je souriais ? Ah, oui. Peut-être qu'il allait un peu moins bien que je ne l'avais imaginé. Peut-être valait-il quand même mieux que j'aille voir tout ça par moi-même.

« Pourquoi les gens sourient, d'après toi ?

– Je demandais juste.

– Je me sens particulièrement heureux, aujourd'hui. Je me vois d'ailleurs dans l'obligation de vous quitter. »

De toute façon, rester là ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, et je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. J'étais trop intrigué par Ven pour prêter une attention décente aux nouveaux-venus.

Xion a pincé les lèvres.

« La pause est finie dans cinq minutes. Ils ont peut-être prévus quelque chose d'important, après. Tu ne devrais pas... »

Pour qui se prenait cette gamine ? En quoi avait-elle le droit de me donner des conseils ?

« Quelque chose d'important, mon œil. Ça va encore être un de leur discours à la con sur « l'importance du travail d'équipe » et « pourquoi il faut tous bien s'entendre » ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. J'ai aucune envie de m'infliger ça et j'ai autre chose à faire, pour l'instant. »

Roxas m'a lancé un regard étonné.

« Ven ne t'avait pas demandé de le laisser tranquille ? »

Il parlait de lui avec familiarité, comme s'ils étaient vieux amis. J'en ai eu des frissons dans le dos. Ils s'étaient à peine parlés, pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il le connaissait ? Une ressemblance physique n'excusait rien.

« Et alors ? C'était pas un ordre.

– Ça y ressemblait...

– C'en était pas un. De toute façon, il m'enverra chier s'il en a vraiment envie. Sur ce. »

Je suis parti sans prendre la peine de les saluer. J'en restais un peu mal à l'aise – ils étaient quand même les seules personnes à qui on pouvait avoir une réelle discussion depuis un moment, mais je détestais quand Ven se barrait pour déprimer tout seul. Pourquoi ne savait-il tout simplement pas s'exprimer clairement ? Et puis, toute cette histoire avec notre escapade, son comportement étrange depuis... Il fallait bien qu'on en discute à un moment ou à un autre. Et ce moment était venu.

En plus, j'avais la désagréable impression que ces deux nouveaux arrivants jugeaient toutes mes actions, et j'étais loin d'avoir besoin de ça maintenant alors que d'autres problèmes, autrement plus importants, m'occupaient déjà l'esprit.

Ven devait sans doute être dans notre chambre. J'y suis entré sans frapper, provoquant chez lui un léger sursaut.

Il était assis sur une chaise de bureau, sans rien faire. Il m'a observé un moment sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement triste, mais j'étais assez entraîné pour savoir que c'était pourtant le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La question m'a pris au dépourvu.

« Bah, je suis venu voir ce qui se passe. T'agis bizarrement, je me pose des questions.

– Tu es inquiet ? On aura tout vu...

– Ouais. Avant, c'était avant, et maintenant c'est maintenant. Il s'est passé un tas de trucs louches entre temps, donc je viens me renseigner un peu.

– D'accord. »

J'ai poussé un soupir appuyé. Je détestais être obligé de poser les questions, et manifestement, il n'était pas prêt à tout déballer sans ma participation.

« Très bien... Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Il a laissé échappé un petit rire sans joie.

« Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

– Il semblerait...

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me ressemble trait pour trait.

– Évidemment. »

Il y avait là de quoi être perturbé. Un silence gênant s'est installé entre nous.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Il est resté comme ça un moment puis a pris la parole d'une voix triste.

« Vanitas... Qu'est-ce que je suis ? »

Drôle de question. J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Comment ça ?

– Est-ce que je suis vraiment un être humain ? Est-ce que je suis bien réel ?

– J'ai jamais entendu des questions aussi idiotes...

– On passe son temps à nous dire que chacun est unique, pourtant... il y a Roxas, et...

– Oh, arrête. Vous vous ressemblez un peu, c'est tout, ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. »

Il a affiché un faible sourire.

« Un peu ? On est exactement pareil, lui et moi. Le même visage, la même voix. Je ne vois aucune différence. Tu en vois une, toi ?

– Bien sûr.

– Dis-moi. »

Je suis resté silencieux. J'aurais voulu répondre, mais aucun exemple ne me venait en tête.

Je ne mentais pas, pourtant, je voyais clairement la différence. Ils n'étaient pas identiques, pas vraiment pareils. Mais expliquer ce qui changeait de l'un à l'autre... J'en étais incapable.

« J'arrive pas à dire... mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça.

– Bien sûr que tu n'arrives pas à le dire, puisque rien de change ! J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Dis-moi, si tu le sais, parce que je ne vois pas. La posture ? Les expressions ? Ce ne sont que des trucs qui s'apprennent, ça.

– Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour une connerie comme ça ? C'est pas si grave. Je vois pas ce que ça change à ta vie.

– C'est facile à dire pour toi. »

Il avait l'air amer. J'avais du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Tu es un nescient. Tu n'es pas né comme nous. Tu... votre apparence, elle n'a pas d'importance, elle est aléatoire, mais pas la nôtre, pas la mienne.

– Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

– Je ressemble à mes parents. Il y avait une chance sur des millions pour que j'ai le visage que j'ai maintenant. Personne ne devrait avoir le même que moi. Personne ! »

Il a pris son visage entre ses mains.

« Alors pourquoi il est là ? Et moi ? Il se passe tellement de trucs, tout est tellement bizarre, pourquoi il apparaît comme ça, maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

– Ven...

– J'ai peur, je ne veux plus de problèmes... on devrait pas être deux, c'est impossible. Il doit y avoir un problème, il y en a forcément un. On ne peut pas être là tous les deux. »

Il avait l'air plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Lui qui avait gardé sa carapace intacte si longtemps... Elle craquait pour ça ? J'ai soupiré, et j'ai posé les mains sur ses épaules pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

« Calme-toi. Il doit y avoir une explication.

– Toutes celles que j'ai trouvé étaient complètement absurdes.

– Laisse-moi réfléchir. Mmh... Peut-être que vous êtes jumeaux, quelque chose comme ça ?

– C'est complètement stupide...

– Pourquoi ? T'étais orphelin, non ?

– Je le suis toujours, au cas où, et je suis absolument sûr de ne pas avoir de frère.

– Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

Il a laissé éclater un rire sans joie.

« Tu trouverais pas ça un peu gros ? Un orphelin se fait enlever et se retrouve dans un établissement étrange, pour y retrouver son mystérieux jumeau disparu à la naissance après quinze ans ? C'est complètement surréaliste.

– C'est vrai, mais...

– Je n'ai pas de frère, et je peux te l'assurer. Trouve autre chose.

– Attends. Je réfléchis.

– Réfléchis autant que tu le peux, toutes les réponses possibles sont complètement stupides ! Un sosie ? Comme si c'était possible. Le hasard ? Encore moins. Quoi alors, des expériences de clonages orchestrées par l'organisation ? C'est encore plus stupide que tout ce qu'on a dit avant ! »

Il avait haussé le ton et criait presque. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Calme-toi.

– Je sais, je suis désolé.

– Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Tu la sauras le moment venu, c'est tout.

– Et si on ne me met jamais au courant ?

– Je suis sûr qu'on le fera.

– Qui te dit que quelqu'un le sait ?

– Tu ne penses pas que l'organisation aurait fait quelque chose si il y avait eu un problème ? Tu crois qu'elle aurait laissé deux personnes identiques survivre si elles n'en connaissaient pas la raison ? Ce n'est pas leur genre. Ils préfèrent évacuer les problèmes. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. S'ils s'en fichent, c'est que ce n'est pas important. Et puis, tu ne penses pas qu'Axel nous aurait mis au courant s'il y avait eu quelque chose de bizarre ? Il avait plus l'air amusé que grave. Il ne semblait pas le prendre très au sérieux.

– Je sais. Mais...

– Je peux t'affirmer que tu es bien réel, Ven, autant que lui doit l'être. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ici, sinon ? Je n'aurais pas existé sans toi, non ? Alors arrête de douter de toi comme ça.

– Je sais que c'est con. Mais ça me donne la frousse. J'arrête pas de penser... j'ai toujours l'impression que... je ne sais pas. Que quelque chose va se produire. Qu'il va nous arriver malheur.

– Tu deviens vraiment paranoïaque.

– Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

– J'avais compris. Allez, arrêtons de parler de ça. Tu auras la réponse quand le moment sera venu. Au pire, tu peux toujours demander à Axel ou même à Roxas, peut-être qu'il en sait plus que toi. Il n'avait pas l'air tellement choqué.

– Mmh, oui... »

Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus rassuré. Il fallait que je trouve un autre sujet de conversation, histoire de lui changer les idées. S'il commençait à se morfondre, on était pas sortis de l'auberge.

« Il y avait encore des activités, cet après-midi. Enfin, ça fait un moment qu'on aurait dû y être. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont encore prévu.

– Bonne question...

– Vu le retard qu'on a, c'est même pas la peine d'y aller, de toute façon.

– Ils vont encore nous en vouloir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout... »

Il a eu un léger sourire.

« C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, en attendant ?

– J'en sais rien. On va faire un tour dehors ? »

Son expression a totalement changé en une demi seconde.

« Non ! »

Il est devenu très pâle. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ?

– Je ne remettrai plus un pied dehors. Et toi non plus. Pas avant que tout soit plus clair.

– Plus clair ? De quoi tu parles ? Si c'est à propos de Roxas, je...

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! S'il te plaît, Vanitas. Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas.

– Je vois pas pourquoi.

– Promets-le juste !

– Explique-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors que je ne dois pas voir ?

– C'est pas une question de voir quelque chose ou pas, c'est une question... de sécurité. Il ne faut pas qu'on sorte, c'est tout.

– Et d'où tu sors ça ?

– J'en sais rien, je sais juste qu'on ne doit absolument pas le faire. Quelqu'un... quelque chose... ne veut pas de nous là-bas. Ou l'inverse... Mais les alentours ne sont pas sûrs.

– Encore parano.

– C'est très sérieux, Vanitas. Regarde-moi. Promets-le. »

J'ai poussé un soupir exaspéré. Qu'avait-il encore, cette fois ? Il était décidément bien étrange, ces derniers-temps.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en donnes pas l'ordre, simplement, si tu y tiens tant que ça ?

– Parce que ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance. S'il te plaît.

– Ça va, ça va, je sortirai pas. C'est promis. Mais j'ai quand même bien le droit à une explication.

– Tout à l'heure.

– Super, mais tout à l'heure _quand _? Parce que tous ces mystères commencent légèrement à me taper sur les nerfs. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à la crevasse ? »

Il a regardé autour de lui, l'air agité. Quelque chose n'allait pas – et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son état quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait vraiment l'air effrayé. Il semblait avoir peur que quelqu'un l'écoute ou le surveille. C'est d'ailleurs en baissant la voix qu'il a répondu :

« Oui, mais on ne peut pas en parler comme ça. Si ils... il me tuerait. Il...

– Qui ?

– Mmh, je ne sais pas si... On devrait aller ailleurs... attendre ce soir...

– Ce ne sera pas mieux qu'ici.

– Je veux être sûr qu'ils n'entendront pas. »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte. Il m'a lancé un regard paniqué.

« Zen, je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Essaie de paraître normal. »

J'ai attendu qu'il reprenne sa respiration pour aller ouvrir. Il avait à nouveau l'air calme. Ce garçon était vraiment doué pour cacher ses émotions, quand il le fallait vraiment.

Des coups retentirent à nouveau et j'ai ouvert pour me retrouver devant Kairi.

Kairi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Je lui ai jeté un regard méfiant. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air ravie de se trouver là.

« J'ai un message de Xigbar pour toi. Il dit que si tu évites encore un cours avec nous, il te mettra en isolement. Tu devrais me suivre. On commence dans cinq minutes. »

Elle avait évité de me regarder tout le long de son message. J'ai poussé un soupir appuyé. De quoi se mêlait-il, encore ? Comme si j'avais besoin d'aller suivre ce pseudo-enseignement. Ça faisait un moment que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était certainement pas un retard que je ne pourrais pas rattraper après.

J'avais cependant un assez mauvais souvenir de l'isolement, et plus la moindre envie d'y remettre les pieds. Et il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de me mettre Xigbar à dos une fois de plus ; c'était de loin le plus fourbe de l'Organisation, et la perspective de batailler avec lui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup.

« Et Ven, on s'en fout ? »

Elle a jeté un regard dans sa direction puis haussé les épaules.

« Il faut croire. On ne m'a rien dit.

– D'accord... C'est bon, je viens. »

Ven m'a adressé un signe avant de retourner à ses pensées. J'ai lancé à Kairi un regard irrité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vienne maintenant ? Vexation universelle, sans doute ; on continuerait notre conversation plus tard, s'il ne changeait pas subitement d'avis.

J'ai fermé la porte en espérant qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, s'il l'avait jamais été, et j'avais quelques appréhensions. J'ai chassé ces pensées de mon esprit. Si quelque chose devait se produire, j'aurais bien l'occasion de régler ça plus tard. Ven n'était pas quelqu'un d'imprudent de nature. Il n'aurait pas de problème s'il continuait à garder ses secrets pour lui.

J'ai croisé Luxord qui se rendait vers l'aile où se trouvaient les chambres. Nous avons échangé un regard un très court instant – juste assez longtemps pour me donner un frisson.

En priant pour que l'Organisation ne soit pas déjà au courant.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoo. Je sais pas quoi dire, donc : merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, votre fidélité et votre présence. Ca fait très plaisir d'être suivi et j'espère que cette fiction continuera à vous satisfaire. Merci :3.<strong>

**Et je sais que j'l'ai déjà dit mais un grand merci pour vos reviews aussi, il n'y a rien de plus motivant et de plus agréable à recevoir (en dehors de la cagnotte de l'euromillion, j'veux dire :B. *sort*). Bisous tous. :B**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Je vous jure que je voulais écrire et publier un chapitre d'ETH avant. Mais cette fic a décidé qu'elle me haïssait de toute son âme. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'occuper de sa petite soeur, tch.**

**Un grand merci à CloSephi - SoRiku, Nuity, Baka27, Laemia (je suis si fière de toi \o\), Chocolate Kangoo, Mall0w et Bymeha pour vos reviews ;;. Que nombre de rituels hindous soient faits sur vos têtes pour vous protéger à jamais du mauvais sooort. :3**

**... Et au passage je crois bien que j'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews, je m'en excuse, vous avez le droit de me frapper virtuellement. TT.**

* * *

><p>Il était déjà tard lorsque j'ai décidé de me rendre dans le réfectoire, vide à cette heure. Si j'avais toujours trouvé la salle désagréable en journée, elle était le meilleur endroit pour se poser et réfléchir lorsque, en soirée, tous les résidents étaient rentrés dans leur chambre ou se divertissaient dans les locaux prévus à cet effet. Il n'était pas rare que je m'y rende lorsque je voulais éviter de me retrouver avec Ven, ou lorsqu'il voulait éviter de se retrouver avec moi. Jamais je n'avais vu personne d'autre s'y rendre ; j'ai donc été surpris d'y découvrir Xion qui, assise sur une table, lisait un livre avec concentration.<p>

Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle et les autres étaient arrivés. Ils devaient repartir dans quelques jours. Étrangement, aucune activité particulière n'avait été organisée, et rien de spécial ne semblait avoir été mis en place, pour nous comme pour eux. À se demander quelle était vraiment la raison de leur venue.

La jeune fille m'a salué d'un geste lorsqu'elle m'a vu entrer, puis m'a invité à m'approcher d'elle. Si notre première rencontre n'avait pas été des plus agréable, et si Xion m'avait paru un peu hautaine et agaçante, j'avais rapidement changé d'avis la concernant. À vrai dire, j'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois seul à seule, et elle avait été bien plus sympathique que lors de notre premier échange. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas rechigné à m'installer à côté d'elle.

Elle a laissé de côté son livre et s'est tournée vers moi avec un sourire.

« Bonsoir, m'a-t-elle dit en s'écartant pour me laisser de la place.

– Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules.

« Je cherchais un endroit calme. J'apprécie le dortoir où nous sommes installés, mais il faut avouer que c'est parfois un peu bruyant. Et toi ?

– Je passe le temps.

– Je vois. »

Elle s'est tue un moment, puis a repris :

« Comment va Ven ? »

La question m'a un peu crispé. L'air un peu gêné, elle a détourné les yeux. Elle regrettait sans doute de l'avoir posée. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de lui répondre :

« Ça va, j'imagine. Une mauvaise passe, c'est tout. »

Son état, loin de s'être amélioré, était de plus en plus inquiétant. Il sortait à peine de notre chambre, et je ne parle pas du dehors dont il ne voulait absolument pas entendre parler. Il ne communiquait pas beaucoup non plus, et rares étaient les occasions que j'avais de converser avec lui. En fait, depuis qu'il m'avait parlé de Roxas, il n'avait rien dit de très intéressant. Il était la plupart du temps plongé dans ses pensées, comme s'il cherchait à régler un problème dont lui seul avait conscience. J'aurais dû avoir l'habitude, avec tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers mois, mais son attitude me semblait encore plus bizarre que la normale. Malgré mes quelques tentatives pour le faire parler, il restait silencieux comme une tombe. Je n'abandonnais pas, mais j'avais peu d'espoir de voir son comportement changer.

Xion s'agitait à mes côtés, traçant quelques arabesques sur la table. La salle était à peine éclairée, et le décor vide et froid de la salle donnait à la scène une atmosphère désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de nous, hein..? Je veux dire, de Roxas. Ça ne doit pas être facile de voir son double. »

Elle a baissé les yeux d'un air coupable. J'ai tâché de la rassurer à ce sujet.

« Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un élément parmi d'autres. Il était déjà comme ça avant de vous voir. Ça le prend de temps en temps, c'est tout.

– Mmh, d'accord...

– Ce n'est que temporaire. »

J'essayais de m'en convaincre, bien que mon instinct me dictait le contraire. Il faudrait vraiment que je songe à faire quelque chose à son sujet.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça, en dehors de son attitude, c'était celle de l'Organisation. Les connaissant, pareille situation aurait dû entraîner des réactions ou, du moins, éveiller leur curiosité. Ils semblaient pourtant totalement interdits, comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance – comme si Ven n'avait aucune importance. Tout ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Le seul à s'intéresser un tant soit peu à l'évolution de la situation était Axel. Mais il le faisait pour lui-même, pas pour l'Organisation, ça, j'en étais certain. Et il y avait cette lumière coupable dans son regard... J'en avais froid dans le dos. Il était toujours difficile de savoir à quoi pensaient les membres de l'Organisation, mais cette fois, c'était presque impossible.

Ils n'avaient jamais accordés grande importance à Ven, mais leur manque total de réaction me mettait très mal à l'aise, sans que ne sache pourquoi. À l'inverse, ils semblaient avoir renforcés leur attention sur ma personne, ce qui ne me plaisait que très moyennement. Moi qui les avait évité de nombreuses fois était maintenant obligé d'assister à tous les cours et séances qu'ils organisaient pour les nescients. Que Ven n'assiste pas aux siens n'avait pas l'air grave. Et c'était plutôt mauvais signe.

J'avais évoqué le sujet avec Axel mais n'avait pas reçu de réponse satisfaisante de sa part. En fait, il avait eu l'air plutôt embêté par la question. Il savait quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Vanitas ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

J'ai émergé de mes pensée et ai acquiescé en silence.

« C'est pas trop dur de, euh... enfin, d'être comme ça ?

– Beau et intelligent ? »

Cet humour pitoyable lui a arraché un sourire.

« Aussi éloigné de Ven, je veux dire. À chaque fois que j'essaie d'imaginer une relation pareille s'appliquer à Roxas et moi, par exemple, je me demande comment vous faites tous les deux pour le supporter. Enfin... Vous devez avoir du mal à vous comprendre, non ?

– J'ai l'habitude.

– C'est vrai... »

Je lui ai souri. C'était une chose que j'avais beaucoup de facilité à faire, à ce moment-là.

« C'est pas toujours évident, mais on s'y fait. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

– Vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes ? »

J'ai haussé un sourcil interrogateur.

« Quel genre de problèmes ?

– Mmh, tu sais... »

Elle a jeté un rapide regard autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas écoutée.

« Avec _eux »_, a-t-elle continué à voix basse.

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'une voix étrange. J'ai compris qu'elle parlait de l'Organisation. Comme par instinct, j'ai moi aussi regardé autour. La salle était toujours vide, mais dans les bâtiments, j'avais la sale impression d'être observé en permanence.

L'idée de caméras ou de micros me semblait loin d'être absurde. Intrigué par la question de Xion et son expression mystérieuse, je lui ai fait signe de sortir et de me suivre.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Nous nous sommes installés à l'extérieur, bien couverts.

« Tu crois que c'est plus sûr ici ? »

Xion frissonnait un peu. J'ai hoché la tête.

« J'en suis certain. »

Je n'en étais pas si certain que ça, en réalité, mais je refusais d'abandonner cette conversation.

Un étrange silence s'est installé entre nous, ni elle ni moi ne sachant comment commencer. J'ai décidé de parler en premier.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en eux non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a secoué la tête, l'air troublée.

« Ça fait un moment. Je... mmh. Et toi ?

– Une bande de connards profiteurs. »

Elle ne paraissait pas totalement convaincue. J'ai continué :

« J'ai eu l'occasion de voir certains côtés que l'Organisation ne montre pas.

– Comment ça ? »

Après une brève hésitation, je lui ai parlé de Xemnas, des conversations que j'avais surprises et de la curieuse façon avec laquelle il nous traitait, Ven et moi. Elle n'a pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce que je termine.

C'était la première fois que je parlais de tout ça à quelqu'un, exception faite de Ven – et encore. Je savais qu'il n'était pas prudent de parler de ce genre de choses aussi facilement, encore moins avec une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques jours. Cependant, elle m'inspirait confiance, et je la sentais beaucoup moins idiote que tous nos confrères et consœurs.

« Je me demande qui ils sont, en réalité... »

Je n'ai pas répondu. C'était une question que je me posais depuis un bout de temps, et jamais je n'en avais eu la réponse.

« Vanitas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, à ton avis ?

– Aucune idée.

– Tu y a déjà réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je n'en avais aucune idée. »

Elle tassait la neige de ses mains gantées d'un air troublé. Après un moment, elle a réussi à faire une boule aux contours quasi parfait, qu'elle lissait consciencieusement.

« Je suis contente que tu penses comme moi.

– Mmh ?

– Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on peut évoquer avec n'importe qui. À dire vrai, chez nous, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être la seule à me poser réellement des questions. Alors je suis un peu soulagée. »

Je comprenais son sentiment. J'ai acquiescé.

« Et Roxas ? »

Elle a eu un faible sourire, étrange.

« Les rares fois où j'ai tenté de lui en parler, il s'est fermé comme une huître. Il refuse de dire du mal de l'Organisation. Ça m'a fait bizarre, la première fois où je lui en ai parlé. Il est inhabituel que nous ayons des avis divergents.

– Ven non plus ne me croyait pas, avant.

– Et maintenant ?

– Il sait.

– Tu en as de la chance. J'aimerais aussi que Roxas _sache_, pour une fois. Je ne comprends pas son attitude vis-à-vis de ça. C'est comme si... »

Elle a laissé sa phrase en suspens un instant.

« ...comme s'il les respectait. J'ai même parfois l'impression de voir de l'admiration dans ses yeux. C'est... enfin. Il changera d'avis si un jour j'ai la preuve que mes doutes étaient fondés. Pour l'instant... tant que rien de mal ne se produit, tout va bien, non ? J'espère... »

La boule de neige qu'elle tenait était parfaitement lisse, désormais. Elle l'a lancé en l'air une fois ou deux, puis l'a envoyé au loin, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Je l'ai suivie du regard.

« J'ai toujours trouvé tout ça bizarre, ai-je murmuré. Trop de questions sans réponses. Ils ne disent jamais rien, et personne ne se demande quoi. Pourquoi ?

– Des questions sans réponses, c'est sûr, j'en ai des tonnes. »

Elle a commencé à les énumérer une à une, en les comptant avec ses doigts.

« Qui sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Pourquoi les similis existent-ils, d'où sort la source, qu'est-ce qu'elle est exactement ? Pourquoi nous enseigner toutes ces choses ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous ? C'est ça, surtout, la question. Le but, dans tout ça ? On n'en sait strictement rien. C'est simple : ils n'en parlent pas du tout. J'ai du mal à comprendre. On est quoi, pour eux ? De la chair à canon ? Des larbins ? Ou bien on a vraiment un rôle à jouer ?

– Et le Mérite...

– Cette connerie aussi. C'est ça qui les intéresse, d'après ce que tu as entendu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ça me tue. »

Elle s'est levée, le regard dur.

« Quitte à se servir de nous, ils pourraient nous informer un peu de ce qu'ils veulent. Je refuse de travailler pour servir une cause dont je ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. C'est complètement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent ? Que tout le monde se prête au jeu sans rechigner ?

– J'imagine, oui.

– Mais comment peuvent-ils croire à un truc pareil ? »

Il suffisait de regarder l'attitude des résidents pour comprendre. Tous obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil sans jamais se plaindre, ou presque. Pourquoi penseraient-ils que ça ne continuerait pas comme ça ? J'ai soupiré. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Ils doivent avoir mis en place un système qui empêcherait toute tentative de rébellion. Quelque chose en quoi leur confiance est absolue. Je ne sais pas...

– Ça me semble évident. Et il y a d'autres trucs bizarres, Vanitas. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas sortir du périmètre de sécurité ? Ils appellent ça de la « trahison ». Mais on trahirait quoi, exactement ? Et puis, franchement, qu'est-ce qui empêche tout le monde de partir ? »

Elle avait légèrement haussé la voix. J'ai haussé les sourcils, intrigué.

« Comment ça ?

– C'est stupide. Tout le monde devrait en avoir pris conscience, et tout le monde devrait avoir déjà essayé de s'enfuir. Pourtant, personne ne le fait, et je n'ai jamais entendu d'histoires de ce genre. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

À vrai dire, je trouvais surtout ça étrange maintenant qu'elle m'en parlait. Je n'y avais pas songé, plus tôt. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'est vrai que c'était on ne peut plus anormal.

Je me suis pourtant souvenu d'une question qu'on m'avait posé lorsque j'étais enfant.

_As-tu déjà essayé de partir ? Et tu n'as pas une seule fois pensé à le faire ?_

Cette question me semblait désormais plus que louche.

« Après tout, a-t-elle continué, nous n'aurions aucun mal à partir, si nous le voulions vraiment. Non ? Tout le monde est bien entraîné ici, et tu sais comme moi qu'ils n'ont gardé que la crème de la crème. On a le Mérite, aussi, et même si tous ne sont pas offensifs, ça reste un sacré avantage. Eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils ne pourraient rien faire contre nous. Alors... »

Je suis resté silencieux. Elle semblait avoir réfléchi longuement à la question. Elle soulevait des points intéressants, certains même auxquels je n'avais pas pensé. Quelque chose cependant continuait à me tarauder, sans que je ne puisse savoir exactement quoi. J'ai fouillé mon esprit un instant, puis une nouvelle question m'est venue à l'esprit.

« Xion ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu as déjà rencontré d'autres duos ? Je veux dire, plus âgés. »

Elle a réfléchi un instant.

« D'une génération au-dessus, tu veux dire ?

– C'est ça.

– Il y en avait au début, oui. Enfin, il y a quelques années. Ensuite ils ont quittés le centre. »

Comme ici. Je ne me souvenais pas d'eux – ou à peine quelques images. Nous ne communiquions pour ainsi dire pas : eux étaient dans le bloc B, nous dans le A, et lorsque nous avions déménagé, ils étaient partis. Ils ne m'avaient pas particulièrement marqués, et je ne m'étais pas posé plus de question que ça lors de leur départ. On ne nous en avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé.

« Tu sais où ils sont partis ? »

Elle a secoué la tête.

« Aucune idée.

– Et ils ne sont jamais repassés ?

– Non. Enfin peut-être. Il est possible que j'en aie croisé un ou deux, mais sans plus, et c'était plutôt rare.

– Je me demande où ils vont, après. Où nous irons.

– Je l'ajoute à la liste. »

Elle a souri. Ça a adouci un peu l'atmosphère.

Nous sommes restés silencieux, chacun à ses propres hypothèses, puis elle s'est étirée avec un bâillement.

« C'est étrange de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît à peine, mais bizarrement, je suis sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance. »

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête.

« Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu parler de tout ça, a-t-elle continué. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup plus avancés, mais c'est déjà quelque chose.

– C'est vrai.

– On ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant. Roxas va encore s'inquiéter. Il se fait tard. »

Nous sommes rentrés tous les deux, et elle m'a salué d'un signe de la main avant que nos routes se séparent. Je l'ai suivie des yeux quelques secondes, puis ai pris une longue inspiration avant de retourner vers ma chambre.

J'ai ouvert la porte lentement. Il était possible que Ven soit déjà couché – il lui arrivait parfois de veiller très tard, et, à l'inverse, de se mettre au lit beaucoup plus tôt. Ça dépendait des jours. Pour cette raison, je n'étais jamais certain de le trouver debout lorsque je rentrais, et si j'étais quasiment certain qu'il était éveillé, il était toujours possible qu'il soit assoupi, auquel cas il n'apprécierait pas que je fasse du bruit en entrant.

J'ai balayé la pièce du regard. Ven n'était pas là.

Je ne connaissais pas l'heure exacte, mais il était plutôt tard, et son absence était très étrange. J'ai hésité. Devais-je sortir le retrouver ou attendre ?

J'ai décidé d'attendre. Il reviendrait de toute façon, et j'aurais su s'il avait eu un problème.

J'ai enfilé un pyjama puis me suis faufilé sous les couvertures. Je ne savais que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer dormir. J'ai vaguement essayé, par habitude. Au moins, je pourrais récupérer un peu de repos.

Il n'a pas tardé à revenir, comme je l'avais prévu. Je l'ai à peine entendu entrer. Il était particulièrement silencieux. Un grincement a résonné dans la chambre.

« Vanitas. »

Sa voix semblait calme. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retourner, de le voir – pour quelle raisons ? Je l'ignorais. Je voulais juste enfouir la tête dans mon oreiller et apprécier le silence. Attendre qu'il s'endorme, si jamais il y arrivait.

« Vanitas. »

Il continuait à m'appeler tout en sachant très bien que j'avais délibérément refusé de répondre. Pour une raison ou une autre, il tenait à commencer une conversation. J'aurais dû en être heureux – enfin, c'est une façon de parler – mais curieusement, cette perspective ne m'enthousiasmait pas. J'avais toujours mille questions à lui poser et puis j'aurais aussi voulu lui rapporter la discussion que j'avais eu avec Xion, pour lui montrer au moins que je n'avais pas été le seul à douter pendant tout ce temps. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Quelque chose voulait que je me taise, que je l'ignore à nouveau. Recommencer comme avant.

C'était tentant. Et facile.

Mais après tout ça...

« Tu es allé dehors. »

C'était une simple constatation. Son timbre n'avait pas changé, il ne paraissait pas en colère. Je savais qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Tu m'avais promis. »

Un peu de déception peut-être.

Je me suis redressé. Il était sur son lit, assis en tailleur, et ne me regardait même pas.

« J'ai oublié. »

Mensonge. Il le savait aussi bien que moi. Il a haussé les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Pas grave ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Vu la façon dont il avait insisté, j'avais cru comprendre l'inverse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire.

– Je faisais erreur. Tu n'es pas en danger.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. Je pensais qu'il t'arriverait quelque chose si tu t'aventurais à l'extérieur. J'avais tort. J'en suis sûr, désormais. »

J'ai soupiré. Il continuait avec ses propos sans consistance.

« Tu vas me parler de là-bas, cette fois ? »

Il a baissé la tête et ramené les jambes contre son torse. J'ai retenu un nouveau soupir. Il était temps qu'on en parle. J'en avais marre d'attendre, j'en avais marre de ses mystères. Je voulais qu'il parle.

« Pour quelle raison cherches-tu à te rassurer, Ven ?

– Je me sens faible. »

Il avait répondu ça d'une façon si naturelle que j'en ai été surpris. Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais et c'était pourtant une réponse honnête. Un peu trop honnête, peut-être. Pas le genre de chose qu'il aurait dit d'ordinaire.

« Comment ça, faible ? »

Il a souri. Ses yeux étaient néanmoins légèrement embués.

« J'ai peur.

– Mais de quoi ? Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu n'es pas plus précis. Dis-moi.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Écoute, Ven, je veux bien que t'aies du mal à en parler, mais arrête avec tes mystères ! J'en peux plus. Je comprends rien.

– Je sais que c'est lourd.

– J'en ai pas l'impression.

– Mais je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et a répété :

« Je ne sais pas. Je te le jure. Je ne sais pas.

– Comment tu peux avoir peur, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Arrête de répéter ça tout le temps !

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. C'est juste... comme ça. »

À nouveau, il a baissé les yeux. Je l'ai fixé du regard un moment. Il semblait plus calme que les jours précédents, plus posé, mais quelque chose me gênait toujours dans son attitude.

Peur. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête sans s'arrêter.

Peur de quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Était-ce grave au point qu'il ne sache pas m'en parler ?

« Aide-moi à comprendre.

– Je ne comprends pas moi-même. C'est difficile de mettre des mots là-dessus.

– Tu avais pourtant quelque chose à dire, la dernière fois. J'ai pas rêvé. Tu allais en parler. Pourquoi cette fois-là, et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

– J'en sais rien...

– Fais un effort.

– Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

– Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. »

Il a esquissé un sourire, à nouveau.

« C'est toujours étrange de t'entendre dire ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne change pas la nature comme ça. Allez. »

Je commençais à m'impatienter. Il a eu l'air de chercher ses mots, a ouvert la bouche une fois, puis deux, avant d'enfin commencer à parler d'une voix hésitante.

« J'avais... ça fait un moment que j'ai cette impression, que... »

La phrase est restée en suspens. J'ai attendu qu'il rassemble ses idées avant de l'encourager à continuer d'un geste.

« ... l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Voilà qui ne m'avançait pas.

« Précise.

– Je ne peux pas préciser. C'est juste une impression... quelque chose de diffus. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. C'est juste que... je sais que quelque chose va mal. Je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça ne va pas, c'est tout. Je m'en rendais à peine compte. Mais ensuite... »

Nouvelle pause. J'ai pris mon mal en patience.

« Ensuite ?

– C'est devenu plus précis. Enfin, pas vraiment _précis_... Disons que c'est comme si c'était plus proche. Je ne trouve pas d'autre façon de dire. J'étais inquiet depuis quelques temps, mais maintenant, c'est vraiment... »

Il a eu un frisson.

« Quand on est descendu à la source, a-t-il continué, ça a empiré. Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru... j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait arriver quelque chose d'horrible. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te décrire ça. J'étais là, et il y avait la source, et quelque chose me semblait vraiment anormal, alors... tu étais là aussi, tu l'as vu. J'ai écouté... et... »

Il tremblait vraiment, maintenant. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il ne me regardait plus, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Effrayé comme s'il y était à nouveau. La tête entre les mains, il a soudain fermé les yeux.

Nous sommes tous deux restés immobiles un moment, puis je me suis levé. Je me suis planté devant lui, l'observant sans un mot, les bras croisés. Après quelques secondes, il a relevé la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je te regarde flipper.

– Je suis sérieux, Vanitas.

– Je sais. »

Je me suis penché et ai posé les mains sur ses épaules. Il ne tremblait plus. La crise était peut-être passée.

« Tu vas pas t'arrêter maintenant que tu as si bien commencé.

– Non, mais...

– Tu n'y es plus, d'accord ? Mets-toi ça en tête.

– Je sais. »

Je l'ai lâché et me suis installé à ses côtés. Il a fermé les yeux.

« Alors, là-bas ?

– Tout à coup, j'ai eu la certitude – l'absolue certitude – que j'allais mourir. »

Un silence pesant s'est installé. J'ai cru qu'il allait continuer, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. Je me suis éclairci la gorge.

« Désolé, s'est-il excusé, je pensais... Tu sais, c'était affreux. J'ai vraiment cru... pire que ça, je savais que j'allais mourir. Je crevais de peur, Vanitas. Vraiment.

– Mais... pourquoi ?

– Si seulement je le savais. Mais depuis, parfois, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose nous menace. Quelque chose d'informe, d'impalpable. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est... j'avais l'impression que si on ne mettait ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dehors, ça nous tomberait dessus. Qu'on n'aurait aucune chance de nous en sortir. Je sais que c'est irrationnel. Je ne devrais pas... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

– C'est sacrément tordu, ton histoire.

– Je sais.

– Ça te fait vraiment peur ?

– Oui.

– Mais c'est qu'une impression, Ven. C'est pas comme si la menace était directe. T'es peut-être fatigué, non ? Ou juste malade. Ce serait pas la première fois.

– C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. C'est stupide mais, pour moi, c'est réel. J'ai l'impression d'être seul. Je sais que si _ça_ passait à l'attaque, je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Personne ne pourra m'aider. Je suis impuissant.

– Rien ne va t'attaquer.

– Je me sens si faible.

– Il ne va rien se passer. Ven.

– Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : « Si jamais... »

– Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils, tu sais.

– Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. Je ne peux pas faire passer cette sensation. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai ressenti là-bas. J'en suis incapable. C'était comme un avertissement. »

Avec un soupir et en ravalant les sentiments qui me hurlaient de m'éloigner de lui le plus possible, j'ai posé une main sur la sienne. Il n'a pas réagi. Nouveau soupir.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il s'est tourné vers moi.

« Il ne va rien t'arriver.

– Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me rassurer. Je...

– Tais-toi. Si tu continues à penser comme ça, ça ne s'arrangera jamais.

– Désolé.

– Tu peux l'être. Écoute, je sais qu'on a jamais été très conformes aux règles, toi et moi, mais je dois te rappeler que je ne suis pas seulement là pour que tu pleures sur mon épaule. Je suis là pour te protéger.

– Et si tu n'en étais pas capable ?

– Tu me sous-estimes. Je serai là. J'en serai capable. Je le sais. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite. Soudain, il a baissé les yeux vers sa main – et la mienne, par la même occasion – et un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres comme par magie.

« Ça doit te coûter beaucoup de faire quelque chose comme ça, a-t-il dit.

– Si tu savais. »

Je me suis levé et suis retourné dans mon lit, au chaud sous mes couvertures. Il s'est couché aussi et nous avons échangé un regard. Il avait toujours l'air soucieux mais aussi soulagé. Il a éteint la lumière, et le silence s'est abattu sur la chambre.

Brisé quelques minutes plus tard par un murmure.

« Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas.

– Mmh ?

– Dans la crevasse. J'ai senti une présence.

– Une « présence » ?

– Pendant quelques secondes. J'ai cru que quelqu'un était avec nous. Je ne sais pas trop. »

Je me suis redressé d'un coup. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit plus tôt ?

« Ça change tout. T'aurais dû m'en parler.

– Je viens de m'en souvenir.

– Menteur.

– C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Comme si c'était possible. En y réfléchissant, je me suis remémoré notre dernière conversation.

« Tu l'as pourtant évoqué la dernière fois.

– C'est vrai ?

– Si je me souviens bien, t'as dit : « il me tuerait ». Je ne l'ai pas rêvé. »

Il est resté silencieux.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas.

– Tu rigoles ?

– Mais toi, tu t'en souviens, non ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas posé la question ?

– Je croyais que tu parlais de Xemnas, quelque chose comme ça.

– Mmh...

– S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un, tes craintes ne sont peut-être pas infondées. S'il t'a suivi jusqu'ici... »

Il a répondu avec lenteur.

« Non... il ne m'a pas suivi.

– Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

– J'en suis certain. Il ne m'a pas suivi. Il doit être encore là-bas... ou peut-être que j'ai rêvé. Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas ici. »

Je détestais lorsqu'il me sortait des « certitudes » de ce genre. Avec un intrus, toute notre conversation prenait un autre sens. Je me suis senti légèrement nerveux. Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'il n'était pas là ?

« Tu n'as vu personne, toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai eu un sursaut. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il continue à parler.

« Non, personne.

– Alors, pas d'inquiétude.

– Tu es en train de dire que je peux m'inquiéter d'une « vague impression » mais pas d'un possible intrus que tu aurais vu là-bas ?

– Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai senti. C'était différent.

– C'est quand même ce que tu me dis.

– Oui.

– C'est complètement stupide.

– Oui.

– Ven, c'est...

– Crois-moi. »

Je me suis tu. Il ne voulait plus discuter.

« On devrait dormir. J'ai promis à Roxas de discuter avec lui demain. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil dans le noir.

« Roxas ?

– Oui. Après tout, je ne lui ai quasiment pas adressé un mot depuis notre rencontre. Je pourrai peut-être en apprendre plus. Tu ne crois pas ?

– Sans doute...

– Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

– Je ne sais pas. Fais ce que tu veux.

– Tu as parlé avec eux, toi ?

– Avec Xion, surtout. Un peu avec Roxas, mais pas grand chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Elle est intéressante. »

Il a laissé échappé un petit rire.

« Intéressante ?

– Pas comme ça, idiot. On a parlé de l'Organisation.

– Je vois.

– Il vaut mieux que tu n'évoques pas le sujet avec Roxas.

– D'accord. »

Nous n'avons plus rien dit. Les minutes ont été longues avant que je n'entende la respiration de Ven devenir plus profonde. Le sommeil n'a pas tardé à me gagner également. Je me suis endormi comme une masse, profitant d'une nuit calme et sans rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>J'apprécie les dialogues. \o.<strong>

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et pour vos reviews et pour votre enthousiasme. Rien n'est meilleur en ce monde que tout ça. À la prochaine fois ! :3 Vous êtes cools.**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Je suis en train de m'endormir sur mon clavier, pardonnez mon intro concise et d'éventuels propos stupides ou fautes aberrantes qui s'y glisseraient. J'viendrai vérifier ce qu'a fait mon moi du passé demain. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes des gens bien.**

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait.<p>

Des heures, des jours peut-être – elle aurait pu marcher l'éternité sans que rien n'ait été différent. Comme si le temps avait perdu son cours – comme s'il n'avait plus d'importance.

Et il n'en avait pas.

Après tout, elle se fichait de la distance à parcourir, du temps à perdre. Même s'il lui fallait des décennies pour prendre sa revanche, cela lui importait peu. Elle était patiente. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas éteint la flamme de haine qui brûlait en elle, plus rien ne pourrait détourner son attention de son objectif.

La neige s'étendait à perte de vue. Nulle trace de vie dans ce désert de glace où il était impossible de prendre le moindre repère. Les seuls animaux aptes à résister au froid devaient se cacher dans des terriers de leur confection ; depuis des heures, elle n'avait pas vu un seul être vivant sur son chemin. Tout était vide et mort. Déprimant.

Le vent s'était levé, plus tôt, elle ne savait dire quand. Des bourrasques imprévisibles soulevaient la neige qui tourbillonnait dans les airs, la rendant presque aveugle ou du moins incapable de regarder où elle allait. Il faisait froid, elle le savait ; elle ne s'était pas habillée assez chaudement pour le voyage, et il arrivait parfois qu'elle s'enfonce dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Elle se voyait trembler. Elle sentait ses lèvres gercer, elle les imaginait bleues comme ses doigts qui, petit à petit, prenaient des couleurs alarmantes.

Pourtant, elle ne sentait rien.

Elle n'avait pas froid. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas mal.

Elle aurait dû, elle le savait. Elle avait voyagé longtemps. Seule, à pied, dans le froid, sans boire ni manger. Elle aurait dû s'effondrer très vite. Personne n'était physiquement capable de résister à des conditions pareilles. Aucun être vivant normalement constitué.

Ce qu'elle n'était manifestement plus, si elle l'avait jamais été. Pouvait-elle encore se considérer comme « vivante » ? Elle n'était sûre de rien. Peut-être lorsque Sora était encore là. Mais maintenant...

Il ne restait que du vide. Abyssal.

Elle restait insensible. Juste quelque chose qui ne craignait plus rien, qui ne ressentait plus rien, à l'exception de la rage et de la détermination, de la haine froide qui lui permettait de tenir debout et d'avancer toujours plus loin.

Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Ou un fantôme. Quelque chose dont l'âme avait été disloquée et répandue aux quatre vents, incapable d'abandonner, dont la seule motivation était la vengeance et la mort.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle serra les poings. Secoua légèrement la tête.

Rien ne servait de penser à tout ça. Sa destination était encore loin. Il fallait juste qu'elle continue. Elle réfléchirait plus tard. Ou jamais.

x x x

Je me tenais un peu à l'écart des multiples débordements émotionnels que causaient le départ des gens de l'autre centre. De nombreux liens avaient été créés, semblait-il, et maintenant qu'était venue l'heure de se dire adieu, personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes ou de serrer une dernière fois l'un ou l'autre contre soi.

J'ai étouffé un bâillement. Ils avaient l'air ridicule. Affligeant.

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque qu'une main s'est refermée sur mon poignet. Je me suis dégagé avec mauvaise humeur.

Xion ne s'en est pas formalisée et m'a adressé un sourire radieux. Je me suis vaguement demandé pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si soudainement heureux lorsque je ne l'étais pas. L'univers devait s'amuser de mon amertume.

« Tu comptais t'enfuir sans même nous dire au revoir ? »

C'était à peu près ça. J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Je t'ai cherchée tout à l'heure. T'étais pas là.

– J'avais oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais attendue.

– J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. J'aurais encore eu des problèmes si Xigbar m'avait trouvé ailleurs qu'ici. Où est Roxas ? »

Elle a passé une main dans sa nuque.

« Là-bas, il discute avec Ven. »

En effet, tous deux semblaient en pleine conversation, un peu plus loin. Ven avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Lumineux, il souriait et échangeait avec enthousiasme de mystérieux propos avec son double qui lui répondait avec joie. Ils avaient l'air de former la paire. Voilà qui détonait avec l'attitude qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre – surtout de la part de Ven – quelques jours plus tôt seulement.

Xion semblait lire dans mes pensées. Elle s'est tournée vers moi avec un sourire.

« Ils s'entendent bien, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait qu'ils se sont connus toute leur vie. Quelle transformation. »

Elle parlait clairement plus de Ven que de Roxas. Un peu agacé, j'ai marmonné :

« J'avais dit que c'était temporaire.

– C'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi radical. Il était si fermé lorsqu'on s'est parlés la première fois. Je n'aurais pas osé l'imaginer comme il est là.

– Ça lui arrive tout le temps.

– Ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Regarde-moi ça, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Axel n'avait pas tort quand il disait être sûr qu'ils étaient faits pour êtres amis. Ils ont de nombreux points communs. »

Je n'en étais pas si sûr. Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de « discuter » quelques jours plus tôt, il était vrai qu'ils semblaient être devenus bons amis. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils avaient parlé et des sujets qu'ils avaient évoqué ; je ne savais même pas si Ven avait eu finalement la réponse à sa question. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé, et je ne l'avais pas questionné là-dessus. En tout cas, depuis, Ven était bien plus heureux et avait oublié toutes les réserves qu'il avait à l'égard de Roxas. Ça me faisait des vacances et, pour être franc, j'étais plutôt soulagé qu'il ait cessé de se torturer l'esprit avec ses peurs diffuses.

Il ne les avait d'ailleurs plus jamais évoquées. Peut-être que ça l'avait calmé, d'une certainement manière. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

« Je suis heureuse pour eux. Pour tout t'avouer, Roxas aussi était un peu bizarre. Enfin, c'est normal, je suppose.

– Sans doute.

– Dommage qu'on ne soit pas restés plus longtemps. J'aurais aimé vous connaître un peu plus. Surtout Ven. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'on en aura d'autres.

– D'autres quoi ?

– Des occasions. »

Je l'ai regardée, dubitatif.

« Peut-être. On verra.

– Oh, non, j'en suis certaine. Et bientôt. On se croisera, je te dirai : « Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait ». Et tu te demanderas pourquoi tu avais douté, à l'époque. »

Elle a souri et m'a adressé un clin d'œil. Le groupe, plus loin, se mettait en mouvement.

« Il est temps d'y aller. À la prochaine, Vanitas. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré. »

Elle s'est détournée sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je l'ai suivie des yeux un moment, le temps qu'elle dise au revoir à Ven et qu'elle récupère Roxas pour disparaître dans la foule. Ven est resté immobile un moment avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'adresser un sourire de loin. Ce n'était pas la peine que j'essaie de le lui rendre.

Nous sommes restés là, jusqu'à ce que Xion, Roxas et les autres soient partis et que les résidents de notre propre centre se soient dispersés. Le silence s'est abattu sur la salle, et Ven continuait à me fixer, les yeux légèrement plissés, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'important que je ne pouvais saisir.

Son regard sur moi me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Il s'est avancé et m'a rejoint avec un sourire.

« Et voilà », a-t-il dit sans que ça ait une quelconque utilité. Comme je ne répondais pas, il s'est adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, en observant distraitement la porte qui grinçait un peu sous les courants d'air.

Il avait l'air heureux.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu comme ça depuis longtemps. Aussi calme. Tranquille. L'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun problème, ou qui les avait tous réglés. Pas celui de quelqu'un qui vient de dire adieu à un ami et qui a peur d'être seul à cause de quelques craintes confuses.

_Que se passe-t-il, cette fois, Ven ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi serein ? _

Avec lui, je n'étais jamais tranquille. Il avait toujours des attitudes bizarres. Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour qu'il passe sans cesse d'un état à un autre aussi vite ?

J'hésitais à lui poser la question. Il me répondrait sans doute quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ou une formule toute faite, comme des « c'est comme ça » ou « c'est un secret ». Ou bien il m'ignorerait. Ou il inventerait quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas envie de me battre pour comprendre. Pas cette fois encore. De toute façon, je préférais qu'il soit comme ça qu'accablé ou tout simplement impassible. Au moins, j'étais sûr qu'il ne se morfondait pas dans ses étranges réflexions insensées. Même si je devais en faire les frais, c'était mieux comme ça.

Il avait le droit à ses propres secrets. Il m'en parlerait peut-être plus tard. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, il n'attendrait pas que je l'interroge.

« Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus les avoir avec nous, a-t-il dit en émergeant soudain de ses pensées.

– Ouais. »

Rien à répondre de plus, de toute façon. Il a regardé ailleurs, l'air de réfléchir.

« Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Je n'avais pas faim. Le réfectoire serait sans doute bondé à cette heure, et j'avais besoin de calme. L'endroit n'était déjà pas agréable en tant normal, mais il l'était encore moins lorsque j'étais sur les nerfs. Mieux valait rester loin de là.

Il s'est assis à même le sol, sans quitter la porte du regard.

À quoi pensait-il ? Sans le vouloir, j'étais dévoré par la curiosité.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit », a-t-il déclaré sans même lever les yeux.

Je me suis assis à ses côtés, un peu intrigué. Il ne parlait jamais de ses rêves. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'il en fasse.

« Tu veux que je te le raconte ?

– Fais-toi plaisir. »

Il a pris l'inspiration de ceux qui s'apprêtent à raconter une histoire.

« C'était bizarre. J'étais gamin. Je vivais dans une grande ville. J'étais dehors, avec d'autres enfants, et je jouais – je ne sais plus à quoi. Tout le monde était là.

– Tout le monde ?

– Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion. Toi aussi. Et quelqu'un d'autre, une fille. Je la connaissais bien. Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Il a froncé les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler des détails.

« On jouait dehors... dans les rues, en ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. J'avais froid. La fille m'a donné son manteau. Elle se fichait du froid.

– Intéressant...

– Tais-toi, a-t-il rétorqué d'une voix abrupte. Écoute. On était là, tous les sept, et on parlait de quelqu'un qu'il fallait absolument retrouver. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il avait disparu, il fallait le ramener avant la nuit, sinon _ils_ allaient le trouver et l'emmener. Nous sommes tous partis de notre côté, et je me suis retrouvé seul. »

Il a regardé le sol un moment, l'air troublé.

« Il faisait froid. Il faisait extrêmement froid. Je me suis mis à marcher. Puis à courir. Étrangement, je savais très bien où aller. Je savais où était le garçon qui avait disparu. Il fallait que je le trouve avant les autres. Il fallait que je le retrouve le plus vite possible. C'était très important. Je courais mais au fond de moi, j'étais sûr que je ne le retrouverais pas.

– Tu fais des rêves bizarres.

– J'imagine qu'ils le sont tous.

– J'en sais rien. »

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il a souri à nouveau.

« Lorsque je l'ai enfin retrouvé, je n'étais pas seul. La fille était là. Elle était à genoux et elle pleurait. Je crois qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il était allongé au sol. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Elle cachait la vue. Et ensuite... elle s'est relevée, et j'ai vu.

– T'as vu quoi ?

– Toi. À terre. J'ai pris peur, je voulais intervenir, mais la fille ne me laissait pas approcher. Je lui répétais que tu n'étais pas celui que nous cherchions, mais elle ne voulait pas me croire. Je lui disais qu'il était ailleurs, qu'on perdait du temps. Elle refusait de m'écouter. Et tous les autres sont arrivés, mais personne ne voulait comprendre que c'était toi, ils étaient tous persuadés de voir quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais beau leur dire, il continuaient à pleurer, comme s'ils refusaient d'admettre la vérité. Je trouvais tout ça tellement stupide. Alors je suis parti...

– En m'abandonnant au milieu de ces gens ? Sympathique.

– Ça ne me paraissait pas très grave, dans le contexte. Il y avait toujours l'autre qui manquait à l'appel. Je suis parti le chercher moi-même, pour leur prouver que j'avais raison. Et je l'ai trouvé, plus loin. Il s'était caché dans une petite rue. Il disait qu'il m'avait attendu. Il te ressemblait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas toi. Je ne comprenais pas comment les autres avaient pu confondre. C'était tellement évident. »

Il s'est tu un moment.

« C'est tout ?

– Non... Tout à coup, j'étais ailleurs, et je te voyais te disputer avec la fille, au loin. Trop loin pour que tu me voies ou m'entendes. Je voulais vous rejoindre, mais Terra me retenait.

– Tout le monde y est passé, dis-moi.

– Il me disait des trucs bizarres. Que je ne devais pas intervenir. Que je devais les laisser... vous laisser... arranger vos problèmes tous seuls. J'avais retrouvé l'autre garçon, mon travail était terminé. Je lui répondais que c'était faux. J'avais encore des choses à faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'étouffais. J'avais envie de crier.

– Ça ressemble plus à un cauchemar qu'à un rêve, si tu veux mon avis.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être.

– Ça finit comme ça ?

– Non, mais presque. Après ça, c'était... je me retrouvais devant la source, encore. La fille était là, et elle me disait de ne pas avoir peur. Puis vous arriviez tous... l'autre garçon aussi. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose, mais j'ai oublié. Voilà. »

Il a lâché un soupir. Puis a souri.

« Bizarre, hein ?

– Plutôt, oui.

– Je me demande ce que ça voulait dire.

– Tu penses vraiment que les rêves veulent dire quelque chose ?

– Non. Non, pas vraiment. Mais cette fille... j'avais vraiment l'impression de la connaître. Encore maintenant.

– Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

– Je ne sais plus. »

Je me suis relevé.

« On bouge ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Tu veux aller où ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, mais je n'avais plus la moindre envie de rester ici. Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai aidé à se redresser.

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir Axel ? a-t-il proposé.

– Si tu veux.

– On ne l'a pas vu souvent ces derniers temps. Je suis content qu'il soit resté ici plutôt que d'être reparti avec eux.

– Ouais. »

Il est parti devant, et il m'a fallu quelques secondes avant de me décider à le suivre. Une brève hésitation. La porte qui grinçait.

Et cette étrange impression que le fragile équilibre qui nous unissait maintenant se briserait au moindre souffle de vent.

x x x x

Sa destination était proche. Toute proche. Elle le sentait. Quelque chose qui résonnait dans sa poitrine.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel, blanc, vers le sol, blanc, puis vers la crevasse qui s'ouvrait devant elle, accueillant en son centre ce qu'elle savait être la Source, celle qu'elle avait cherché si longtemps, celle qui lui permettrait enfin de prendre sa revanche.

Le blizzard était rude, le vent violent. Elle resta de longues minutes debout, immobile, à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Elle-même n'en était pas certaine. Le bon moment. Voilà ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle avança d'un pas lorsqu'elle sentit que celui-ci était enfin venu.

La pente était raide, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à descendre. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que le vent transportait des voix, qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle ferma les yeux. Continua à descendre.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait devant un arbre. Un grand arbre, au tronc énorme, à l'écorce blanche comme la neige et qui dégageait une aura réconfortante, réparatrice. Elle se souvenait de cette impression bienfaitrice qui entourait la source quand, jadis, elle avait pour la première fois ouvert les yeux devant elle. Ce n'était pas la même source, elle le savait, mais toutes se ressemblaient, toutes donnaient le même sentiment. Elles faisaient partie d'un même tout. Une profonde nostalgie l'envahit.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour de sa venue au monde. C'était loin d'ici, c'était le printemps. Il y avait un arbre aussi, d'un pâle détonnant sur le vert profond de la végétation qui se développait avec entrain depuis quelques mois. Le sol était doux et agréable au toucher ; l'air était frais, mais le soleil rayonnait agréablement sur sa peau.

Et il y avait cette main tendue, ce petit garçon au regard bleu et aux cheveux bruns en bataille, et son sourire confiant. Elle lui avait dit son nom, il lui avait dit le sien, elle avait attrapé sa main et il l'avait emmenée près des autres qui attendaient. Elle avait à peine fait attention aux autres gamins qui attendaient d'approcher la source avec crainte et impatience, et à ceux qui regardaient avec curiosité ou timidité leur partenaire nouveau-né.

Mais sur le visage de Sora, pas la moindre trace de timidité, pas la moindre gêne, juste un sourire et un air tranquille. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il avait l'air content de la rencontrer. Il avait toujours l'air content.

Si gentil, un peu naïf aussi. Tout le monde l'aimait, tout le monde. C'était un éternel optimiste, il ne perdait jamais espoir, il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et, même quand il se retrouvait face à un échec, il le prenait avec le sourire.

Elle avait été comme ça aussi. Du moins, elle l'avait cru.

Elle sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses joues.

Elle sanglotait et ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. À cause de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui auraient dû être heureux, mais qui ne lui évoquaient désormais plus que de la tristesse.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle revit son sourire, entendit ses rires, aperçut son visage rayonnant et ses yeux bleus et parfaits. Puis son visage glacé, sans couleur, figé. Sa voix qui faiblissait pendant qu'elle priait pour qu'il survive. Ses derniers mots.

Grâce auxquels elle se trouvait ici.

Elle expira.

Jamais elle ne pardonnerait.

Elle posa sa main sur l'écorce accueillante, comme Sora l'avait lui-même fait dix ans plus tôt, comme des centaines d'enfants le faisaient encore le jour-même, ici et ailleurs, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait.

Elle ferma les yeux.

x x x

La visite chez Axel avait été infernale.

D'abord parce que je n'étais pas franchement d'humeur à échanger des traits d'humour douteux avec un homme qui me semblait de moins en moins digne de confiance au fur et à mesure que je réfléchissais à son attitude. Ensuite parce qu'au contraire, Ven et lui semblaient parfaitement heureux de pouvoir blaguer sur des sujets plus idiots les uns que les autres sans la moindre pitié pour le spectateur inerte que j'étais devenu. Enfin parce que, fidèle à lui même, Axel n'avait pas hésité à me « taquiner », selon ses propres dires, pour « faire disparaître cet air maussade » de mon visage. Tout ça pendant trois bonnes heures, bien sûr – n'avaient-ils pas autre chose à faire ?

J'ai patiemment subi les quelques temps passés là-bas avant de m'enfuir en prétextant un cours auquel je devais assister. Ven et Axel m'avaient lancé un regard dubitatif. Je m'étais échappé avant qu'ils n'aient pu émettre la moindre objection.

Et à peine sorti de là, je m'ennuyais à mourir.

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Quel que soit l'endroit où je pouvais me rendre, il y avait de fortes chances que je rencontre quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de voir – approximativement tout le monde, au final.

Le seul lieu où j'avais encore une chance d'être seul était ma chambre, mais il y avait toujours le risque que Ven aille m'y chercher et, pour l'instant, je n'avais pas du tout envie de me confronter à son visage souriant qui m'énervait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre.

J'ai avancé dans les couloirs, un peu au hasard, sans trop savoir ce que je cherchais.

C'était de cette façon que j'avais rencontré Epsilon pour la première fois, des mois plus tôt. En errant dans les couloirs. Je savais encore où j'avais l'habitude de le trouver – ou plutôt où il avait l'habitude de _me_ trouver. Ses paroles étranges, son attitude bizarre. Je me souvenais de tout, presque au mot près. Il savait tellement de choses. Sur l'organisation, sur Ven, sur moi. Il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait, il avait des oreilles partout, et même s'il n'était pas facile à comprendre, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait pu m'aider.

Il s'était produit trop de choses bizarres, ces derniers temps. Trop pour que je les ignore. Trop pour que je les comprenne seul.

Plus rien n'avait de sens, comme si toutes les certitudes qui m'avaient animé jusqu'alors s'étaient effritées pour ne laisser place qu'à un doute et à un malaise grandissant.

L'Organisation qui ne cessait de changer son fusil d'épaule.

Ven qui passait du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes sans que quiconque ne puisse comprendre pourquoi.

Le « mérite » que je n'avais pas. La personne qui nous avait couvert le jour où ils auraient dû le découvrir.

Ce qui était arrivé à Kairi lorsqu'on s'était battu.

Axel qui passait d'un centre à un autre en portant toujours un masque de bonne humeur qui craquelait peu à peu sous son manque apparent de sincérité.

La source et la peur qui en avait résulté.

L'autre centre, dont les résidents s'étaient déplacés jusqu'ici sans aucune véritable raison.

Et la disparition d'Epsilon.

Il était le seul à qui j'aurais pu en parler. Le seul capable de me donner des réponses, le seul qui aurait pu comprendre. Et comme par hasard, il avait disparu. Il s'était envolé sans laisser aucune trace. Sans doute le fait de l'Organisation. À moins qu'il soit parti de lui-même, mais j'en doutais. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et bien sûr, je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas prêté attention au changement de décor qui s'était opéré autour de moi. Les murs de bois s'étaient transformés en béton nu. J'ai lâché un soupir. J'étais dans l'aile ou j'avais rencontré Epsilon pour la première fois. Une partie du bâtiment où personne ou presque n'allait jamais, mais qui n'était pas abandonnée pour autant. Je me suis arrêté, l'oreille tendue, en espérant entendre les murmures du garçon.

Je n'ai reçu pour toute réponse qu'un silence accablant. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de le trouver, mais le mince espoir de le voir surgir était difficile à abandonner.

Tout ça était inutile. Personne ne pourrait m'aider. Il ne servait à rien de courir après un fantôme. Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons lorsqu'un bruit quasiment imperceptible est parvenu à mes oreilles entraînées.

Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait ici.

Piqué par la curiosité, j'ai cherché l'origine du bruit en avançant lentement dans le couloir et en prêtant attention au moindre petit son qui parvenait jusqu'à moi. Je me suis arrêté devant une porte blanche, qui me disait vaguement quelque chose sans que je parvienne à retrouver quoi. J'ai cessé de respirer en attendant le signe qui me prouverait que quelqu'un se trouvait bien à l'intérieur.

Le bruit d'une chaise qui raclait le sol. En priant pour que je n'aie pas de mauvaise surprise, j'ai ouvert la porte.

La personne qui se trouvait là n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais imaginé. Pas d'Epsilon, pas même un membre de l'Organisation.

Kairi a haussé les sourcils en me voyant entrer et a déposé le tas de feuille qu'elle tenait entre les mains sur une table basse non loin d'elle. Je suis resté planté là pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information parvienne jusqu'à mon cerveau. Elle a poussé un soupir appuyé, a croisé les bras, installée dans un fauteuil a l'air confortable. Comme je ne réagissais pas, elle m'a observé silencieusement en pinçant les lèvres avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Elle s'est enfoncée dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça t'amuse de venir me déranger quand je suis en train de travailler ?

– Travailler ? »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel, manifestement excédée par ma présence – ce qui était largement compréhensible, au vu des relations que nous avions elle et moi.

« Travailler, oui, a-t-elle répété. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les tests finaux sont tout proches. Alors les gens normaux travaillent. »

Il était bien ironique qu'elle se considère comme faisant partie de ces « gens normaux ». Je n'ai pu empêcher un sourire sarcastique d'apparaître sur mes lèvres. Elle a fait mine de l'ignorer en rassemblant les feuilles et les cahiers qui traînaient sur la table, en désordre.

« Comment t'es arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

C'était la première question qui m'était passée par l'esprit. Elle a haussé les épaules en rangeant sa trousse.

« Je cherchais un endroit calme. Je ne peux pas réfléchir dans le bruit.

– Tu t'en vas bien loin pour trouver ton bonheur.

– C'est Xigbar qui me l'a conseillé. Cette aile est quasi déserte. Et toi, Vanitas ? Je doute qu'on t'ait amené jusqu'ici.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de bosser. »

Elle avait raison. J'ai préféré l'ignorer.

« Riku n'est pas avec toi ? Comme c'est étrange.

– Il se repose. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étrange.

– C'est rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre. J'en serais presque triste pour toi. Quoique... non. En fait, je suis plutôt heureux de ne pas voir sa sale gueule dans les parages. »

Elle s'est levée, l'air las.

« C'est tout toi, ça. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, alors il faut que tu en profites pour insulter des absents. »

J'ai voulu répondre, mais un regard noir m'en a dissuadé. J'ai tourné les talons, prêt à sortir et à retourner dans ma chambre. Nul doute que Ven et Axel en avaient terminé, maintenant. Il était temps que j'y aille. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

J'ai été interrompu avant même d'avoir pu mettre un pied dans le couloir.

« Vanitas ! Attends. »

Le ton de Kairi avait changé. Je me suis retourné, curieux. Elle semblait hésiter à parler, et regardait ailleurs comme si elle regrettait de m'avoir interpelé.

« Eh bien, quoi ?

– Comment va Ven ? »

Encore. Ça devait être la question qu'on m'avait le plus posé au cours de ma vie. J'ai soupiré.

« Il irait peut-être mieux si ses seuls amis ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber. »

Elle a eu l'air légèrement embêtée. C'était bien la peine de s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de Ven, après tout ce qu'elle et Riku lui avaient fait. Elle s'en rendait sans doute compte ; après tout, elle n'était pas complètement idiote.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Nouvelle hésitation. Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure, comme un enfant qui s'apprête à avouer une bêtise.

« Attends.

– Quoi encore ? »

Elle s'est assise, puis a pris une inspiration.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

– Et ça peut pas attendre ?

– Pas vraiment.

– C'est à propos de Ven ?

– En quelque sorte. Oui.

– Alors laisse tomber. Si t'as envie de parler de lui, c'est avec lui qu'il faut voir ça. Pas avec moi. »

Je suis sorti dans le couloir, les poings serrés. Je n'avais aucune envie de supporter encore une énième conversation sur « à quel point Ven est bizarre ces derniers temps » ou « il doit se sentir seul » ou encore une autre connerie du genre.

Elle et Riku s'étaient volontairement éloignés de lui. Ils l'avaient ignoré ensuite, refusant toute tentative de contact d'un Ven un peu trop optimiste. Tous les problèmes qu'il avait dû endurer depuis peu étaient en partie de leur faute. Et jamais ils n'étaient venus s'excuser le moins du monde. Jamais.

Et maintenant, elle voulait parler de lui ? Elle était bien bonne. Je suis parti d'un bon pas.

Elle m'a rattrapé quelques mètres plus loin et m'a saisi par le poignet. Je me suis dégagé d'un geste, passablement énervé.

« Écoute-moi ! »

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, m'a attrapé par le bras à nouveau pour m'empêcher de fuir.

« J'ai aucune envie de t'écouter.

– C'est important. Écoute. S'il te plaît. »

Elle m'a relâché, s'est éloignée d'un pas et a jeté un regard autour d'elle un bref instant.

« C'est _important_, a-t-elle répété.

– Très bien, parle, si t'en as tellement envie. »

Elle m'a lancé un regard farouche.

« Je sais que tu nous détestes, Riku et moi.

– Vous me l'avez bien rendu, ai-je répondu en serrant les dents.

– Je sais. Mais même si Riku ne t'as jamais porté dans son cœur, il apprécie Ven. C'est son ami, tu comprends ?

– C_'était_, tu veux dire.

– Il l'est toujours. Je sais qu'on a pas été tendres avec vous, mais Riku a toujours de la sympathie pour Ven. Moi aussi.

– Génial, allons tout de suite lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Si vous tenez tant à faire la paix avec lui, débrouillez-vous. Ne vous servez pas de moi comme médiateur. Je me fiche de cette histoire. »

Et au fond de moi, je n'avais surtout pas envie d'une réconciliation. Ven n'était pas assez rancunier pour refuser, et encore une fois il mettrait sa fierté au placard. Il n'était pas question que ça se passe comme ça.

Kairi a posé un doigt sur sa tempe avec un léger soupir.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas qu'une réconciliation soit possible. Pas cette fois. Il est très en colère. Il ne vous pardonnera pas pour ce que vous avez fait. Et moi non plus. Mais...

– Ce que _nous_ avons fait ? Vous ne prendrez donc jamais la peine de regarder la vérité en face ? C'est vous qui avez enclenché tout ça !

– C'est pas le moment de...

– J'arrive pas à croire que vous ne soyez même pas capables de prendre conscience de vos fautes. C'est pitoyable. »

Elle m'a interrompue d'un geste de la main.

« Ça suffit. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Retournons là-bas.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Elle est retournée dans la salle qu'elle avait quitté. Un peu intrigué, je l'ai suivie à contrecœur.

Elle a pris soin de fermer la porte lorsque je suis entré. Je l'ai regardée faire sans un mot.

« Alors ? »

Elle s'est tournée vers moi.

« Riku n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de t'en parler, encore moins d'en parler à Ven. Mais puisque tu es là, et comme on tient encore à lui, malgré tout...

– Tu pourrais passer l'intro ? Viens-en aux faits. On a assez tourné autour du pot.

– Très bien. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Luxord et Xigbar, il y a quelques jours. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû écouter, a-t-elle ajouté précipitamment, mais je les ai entendu parler de Ven, alors... »

J'ai senti mon sang se glacer. Qu'avaient-ils encore dit ?

J'ai pris soin de garder un visage impassible.

« Et donc ?

– Ils lui veulent du mal, Vanitas. Il n'est pas en sécurité. Ils vont...

– Non. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, exactement ?

– Je ne peux pas te répéter ça comme ça. Ils disaient qu'il leur était inutile... Xigbar se plaignait de sa présence ici. Il disait... »

Elle a marqué une courte pause, cherchant ses mots avec angoisse.

« Il disait qu'il aurait dû être éliminé il y a bien longtemps. Qu'il en avait marre que Xemnas ne fasse pas quelque chose à son sujet. Mais que, euh...

– Quoi ? »

Toujours les mêmes conneries. J'avais les poings serrés, préparé à entendre n'importe quoi. De leur part, ce n'était pas la première fois.

« Qu'ils s'en occuperaient après les tests finaux. Ils sont dans quelques semaines seulement, tu le sais. Ils paraissaient sérieux. Je sais que nous ne communiquons plus, Ven et moi, mais je ne peux pas le laisser... je ne peux pas ignorer un truc comme ça. »

Elle m'a fixé un moment, pendant que j'observais un silence presque religieux. J'ai inspiré calmement. Il ne fallait pas que je cède à la panique.

« T'en as parlé à Riku ? »

Elle a sursauté puis a hoché la tête.

« Évidemment, j'allais pas garder ça pour moi.

– Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu plus tôt ?

– Parce que, euh... on était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. On parle de Xigbar et Luxord, tu sais. S'ils savaient qu'on a entendu ça...

– Alors qu'ils disent des trucs pareils ? Mais vous êtes cons, ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre de sujet à éviter ?

– Pas la peine de m'agresser, Vanitas ! J'étais pas obligée de t'en parler. À vrai dire, Riku n'était pas très pour. Il n'est toujours pas très pour. Alors...

– Mais t'imagines s'ils avaient fait quelque chose ?

– Arrête de faire le sourd ! Il a dit après les tests. On avait encore le temps !

– Ils parlent de l'éliminer, et vous prenez le temps de réfléchir ?

– J'ai essayé de le convaincre ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Il m'a demandé de me taire, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, Vanitas, je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux quand bon me chante ! »

J'ai ravalé ma réplique. Pas la peine de continuer cette conversation.

Avec un soupir, je me suis laissé tomber sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Que je sache quoi faire.

Si l'Organisation comptait vraiment éliminer Ven, il fallait que je réagisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais comment ? Ils étaient impossible à contrer. Je n'aurais aucune chance, pas tout seul. Partir d'ici n'était pas non plus envisageable. Même si je lui répétais tout ça, Ven refuserait de m'écouter. Malgré tout ce qui s'était produit, il se refusait toujours à quitter le centre. Le convaincre relèverait du miracle.

Je pouvais tenter d'en parler à Axel. Mais... non, ce n'était pas possible. Il faisait partie de l'Organisation, après tout. Même s'il était un peu plus proche de nous, même si on partageait ce qui ressemblait à de l'amitié, il finirait par le répéter à ses supérieurs. À Xemnas. Et ça ne ferait qu'accélérer le processus. En parler à Axel était définitivement une très mauvaise idée.

J'ai regretté une fois de plus l'absence d'Epsilon. Peut-être aurait-il pu me donner des conseils. Des idées.

_Réfléchis, Vanitas, réfléchis. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. Une réponse. Une solution._

« Vanitas ? »

Kairi s'était approchée, l'air inquiet. J'ai relevé la tête, l'ai regardée dans les yeux. Une solution.

« Ça va ?

– Ils ne peuvent pas l'éliminer, Kairi. »

Elle s'est assise sur la table, face à moi.

« Pourquoi pas ?

– Tu me poses vraiment la question ? À quoi ça les avancerait, de l'éliminer ? Ils me perdraient en même temps. »

Elle est restée un instant de marbre, puis a poussé un léger sifflement.

« Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un, hein ?

– Ne sois pas idiote. Je ne suis pas assez orgueilleux pour dire quelque chose comme ça sans en être certain.

– Permets-moi d'en douter...

– Je te le dis, Kairi. J'en suis certain. Pourquoi tiendraient-ils tellement à me voir retourner suivre leurs séances à la con, sinon ? Pourquoi auraient-ils renforcé leur surveillance ? Ça fait quelques jours qu'ils n'accordent plus la moindre importance à Ven. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

– Ils veulent peut-être détourner ton attention.

– Pourquoi faire ? Ils ont les moyens de faire ce qu'ils veulent quand ils le veulent, eux. S'ils voulaient vraiment le tuer, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Ça ne changerait pas grand chose. C'est pas comme si on était encore proches de quelqu'un. Je suis à peu près sûr que la plupart des gens seraient même soulagés de ne plus nous voir dans les parages.

– Tu délires.

– Même sans parler de ça, j'ai mes propres raisons de le croire. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas me voir disparaître. »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel. Elle ne me croyait pas. C'était évident.

Personne ne m'aurait cru, mais je savais avoir raison. J'en étais persuadé.

« Même si c'était vrai...

– Quoi ?

– Même si c'était vrai, tu crois vraiment que Ven est en sécurité pour autant ? Je ne te savais pas aussi naïf.

– Tu sais très bien que s'ils...

– Ils ont bien d'autres moyens de vous séparer, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? S'ils voulaient mettre Ven hors de leur chemin et te garder auprès d'eux, ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à le faire. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, Vanitas.

– Même s'ils lui faisaient quoi que ce soit, pourquoi je leur obéirais ? Ils savent très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas...

– Ils ont bien des moyens de te forcer à faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Même si tu refuses d'obéir, même si tu te rebellais ou je ne sais quoi, tu crois vraiment qu'ils croiseront seulement les bras en disant : « C'est dommage ? » T'es idiot ou quoi ? Éliminer Ven ne veut pas forcément dire le tuer. Même si c'est un peu différent dans ton cas, et même si tu le détestes, c'est lui qui domine, lui qui donne les ordres, lui qui pourra t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne voudrais jamais faire en temps normal. Ils en ont les moyens, tu comprends ? Ils ont juste besoin qu'il soit en vie, rien de plus. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de lui, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. S'ils décident de reprendre les rênes, ils n'hésiteront pas. Tu ne sais pas comment il peut finir.

– Mais...

– Et puis, même si tu arrivais encore à désobéir aux ordres, tu crois vraiment pouvoir le regarder souffrir sans rien faire ? Toi et moi savons très bien que tu chercherais à le protéger malgré tout. Riku pense que non, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas que je t'en parle, mais Riku n'est pas comme nous, il ne peut pas comprendre. Il ne peut pas savoir ce que ça fait. Toi et moi, oui. Et je sais que tu ne les laisserais pas le torturer ou lui faire Dieu sait quoi. Tu sais qu'ils en sont capables. »

Elle avait raison. Je suis resté silencieux, incapable de lui répondre. Elle s'est penchée en avant et a dit d'une voix plus douce que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. »

Je me suis levé, sans même lui adresser un regard, et me suis lentement dirigé vers la sortie.

« Vanitas ?

– Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Elle s'est levée à son tour, incertaine.

« Quoi ?

– Il ne lui arrivera rien. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Elle m'a lancé un regard un peu inquiet, vaguement triste, peut-être. C'était difficile à dire.

« Ne dis rien à Ven. C'est à moi de m'en occuper »

Elle a hoché la tête.

« Je ne comptais pas lui en parler. Ça ne sert à rien de l'inquiéter inutilement. »

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Je suis sorti en me répétant ses mots.

_Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de lui, et tu ne pourras rien y faire._

Elle avait raison. Elle avait horriblement raison.

Comment avais-je pu penser que nous étions en sécurité à cause de trois règles stupides ? Comment avais-je pu croire qu'ils se tiendraient à carreau tant que je réussissais à ne pas les décevoir ?

Comment était-ce possible, pourquoi n'avais-je pas déjà pensé à tout ça ?

Même Kairi semblait avoir poussé la réflexion plus loin que moi. Elle qui, au fond, n'avait rien de plus à craindre que tous les autres résidents du centre. Elle qui n'avait jamais dû passer des heures à y penser comme moi, qui n'avait jamais eu d'occasions de s'inquiéter.  
>Et ses paroles étaient tellement plus sensées que les miennes.<p>

Avais-je été trop confiant ? Trop naïf ? Les murs de bétons m'ont soudain semblé hostiles et oppressants. J'ai lancé un regard derrière moi. Accéléré le pas.

Je n'avais plus la moindre envie de me trouver ici. Il fallait que je voie Ven. Tout de suite.

Couvert d'une étrange sueur froide, je me suis mis à courir.

* * *

><p><strong>En vrai si je vivais un truc pareil je deviendrais parano mais d'une force ! xD. - commentaire du soir bonsoir -<strong>

**Merci pour votre lecture et encore encore encore merci de votre assiduité et de votre suivation (comment on appelle ça mon cerveau fonctionne plus :')). Soyez entourés de bonheur et que des leprechauns viennent enterrer de l'or dans votre jardin !**

**À part ça j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre suivant mais vu que j'ai écrit celui-ci + le suivant d'une traite en genre deux jours et surtout la nuit c'est un peu laid. Du coup je prends des plombes pour corriger. Haha. Je prends plus de temps pour corriger que pour écrire, en fait, c'est fou. **

**Bonne nuit. /o/ *Dead***

**Edit tant qu'on y est : je posterai sans doute pas le chapitre suivant avant mi-juillet. En fait c'est soit ça, soit genre super tôt comme dimanche ou lundi, avant la Japan Expo quoi, vu que je pars à Paris dès mardi haha. :B On verra mon humeur.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**L'ending d'Evangelion 3.33 est vraiment déprimant. Au passage, comme je pars en vacances (sans internet) dimanche et que la suite n'est pas écrite, le prochain chapitre risque de tarder. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour publier le plus tôt possible. **

**Bref. Merci pour vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture. :B**

* * *

><p>Il faisait blanc.<p>

Éclatant. Blessant. Impitoyable.

Naminé ne sentait plus rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Plus le bruit du vent, plus la morsure du blizzard. Pas un seul flocon, pas de neige sous ses pieds, pas de ciel au dessus de sa tête. Comme si elle flottait – comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. En dehors d'elle.

Elle fut envahie par un sentiment de panique incontrôlable. Cette sensation, elle la connaissait. Elle s'en souvenait. Elle l'avait déjà ressentie, avant. Avant son voyage. Avant le centre. Avant Sora.

Elle se sentait étouffer.

Elle voulut bouger, se débattre. Impossible. Comme paralysée, elle ne pouvait que subir les douloureux assauts des souvenirs qui lui revenaient par vagues, violentes et ravageuses.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, absolument tout, les moments heureux comme les moments tristes, tous les instants qu'elle aurait voulu oublier, tous ceux qu'elle voulait graver en elle à jamais. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, hurler, rire, elle aurait voulu tout abandonner, sortir de là, mourir, naître à nouveau, tout recommencer, encore.

Ses pensées formaient un chaos absolu dans sa tête, se mélangeant toutes les unes aux autres, s'entrechoquant, tombant en miettes. Des phrases qui se disloquaient pour en reformer d'autres, des mots qu'elle oubliait à l'instant même où ils effleuraient sa conscience.

Elle ne sentait plus son corps, plus rien, comme si ce concert de pensées silencieuses était tout ce qu'il restait d'elle, tout ce qu'elle était.

Puis soudain, ce fut le silence.

Total.

Et la paix. Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle fut envahie par un immense sentiment de joie. De bonheur pur et absolu. Accompagné de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement.

Jamais, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Un sentiment de bien-être si intense qu'elle aurait voulu rester comme ça pendant l'éternité – oublier tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour ne plus être que cette paix qui l'avait envahie.

Oublier le voyage, oublier la haine, oublier l'Organisation, oublier Sora. Fermer les yeux et écouter le silence. Pour toujours.

Puis, au fond d'elle-même, elle entendit un mot.

Quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom, loin, très loin. Une voix jeune, une voix douce, une voix d'enfant. Qui résonnait directement dans son cœur.

Il y eut une main ouverte. Une paume blanche qui l'invitait à l'envelopper de ses propres mains, à la protéger du monde. Elle sut qu'un enfant souriait, quelque part. Elle sentit son cœur battre.

Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Un étrange frisson la traversa. Puis, elle le comprit, mieux sans doute que n'importe qui auparavant. Elle sentit quelque chose au fond d'elle-même, un souffle faible et fragile. Quelque chose de triste.

Elle pensa à Sora.

Puis ses doigts se détachèrent de ceux de l'enfant qui disparut.

Le vide à nouveau. Mais la paix s'était fissurée.

_Sora._

_Sora._

_Sora.  
>Sora...<em>

Et les fissures se firent de plus en plus grandes, laissant s'échapper le fugace bonheur qui l'avait prise sous son aile.

_Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais. Jamais._

_Jamais._

Une autre voix. Plus faible.

_Jamais._

Elle tressaillit.

_Sora._

Elle se crispa, se mit à trembler. La paix reflua, se brisa, disparut. Ne laissa place qu'à une sourde colère. Et beaucoup de peine.

Le monde passa du blanc au noir.

Le souvenir même du bonheur s'effaça de sa mémoire. Elle oublia tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Ne garda que le plus important.

Il y eut une main ouverte.

Elle l'attrapa. Elle comprit. Elle ne pardonnerait jamais.

La tristesse, la peine, la colère – rien ne lui fut épargné.

Les doigts de l'enfant étaient devenus aussi noirs que l'univers qui l'entourait. Elle le relâcha, et il disparut.

Son cœur tambourinait à ses oreilles.

Naminé se replia sur elle même. Plus personne ne viendrait la déranger. Le monde n'existait plus. Elle n'existait plus. Elle était exténuée. Trop fatiguée.

Il était temps qu'elle dorme.

Qu'elle dorme un long moment.

x x x

J'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre en priant pour y trouver Ven.

Mes espoirs n'ont pas été déçus. Assis sur mon lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux, il me regardait entrer avec un léger sourire qui se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. C'était comme s'il m'attendait. Jamais je n'avais été à ce point soulagé de le voir.

J'ai refermé la porte avec un peu plus de brusquerie que d'habitude. Ven a eu un sursaut, puis a penché la tête, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise. J'étais un peu essoufflé, toujours couvert de sueurs froides comme si je venais d'échapper à quelque chose de monstrueux.

_On appelle ça la vérité. C'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on se réveille après s'être bercé d'illusions._

Le sourire de Ven a progressivement diminué jusqu'à disparaître totalement de son visage. Il m'a regardé longuement. J'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, incapable même de penser correctement. Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, me murmurant de longues phrases sans queue ni tête, posant le doigt sur des problèmes que je ne voulais pas voir s'ajouter à la longue liste de ceux que j'avais déjà, cherchant des solutions qui me paraissaient toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, ou, quand elles ne l'étaient pas, presque impossibles en pratique.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose. Il fallait que je trouve maintenant. Les tests n'étaient pas si loin. Combien de jours me restait-il ? J'arrivais à peine à calculer. Deux semaines, peut-être ? Mais si l'Organisation changeait d'avis ? Elle pouvait très bien venir s'occuper de Ven en avance. Si Xemnas avait perdu patience ? Si quelqu'un avait surpris notre conversation, avec Kairi ? Ou si elle en avait parlé à Riku, s'il avait décidé qu'il fallait le rapporter à un adulte, si...

« Vanitas, ça va ? »

Soudain, le silence.

« Ça va. »

Ça n'allait pas du tout, mais ma voix était bien plus calme et posée que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. J'ai inspiré lentement. Il fallait que je me calme. Si Ven s'en rendait compte... non, il valait mieux pour nous deux qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

« T'es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Un éclair inquiet a traversé son regard. Je l'ai chassé d'un revers de la main en prenant l'air le plus confiant possible.

« Non, rien. J'étais dans la lune, c'est tout. Je viens de me rappeler des tests finaux.

– Ah, c'est vrai. C'est bientôt.

– Un peu trop tôt, même. »

Beaucoup trop tôt.

Il a semblé se contenter de cette explication. Soulagé, je me suis assis sur son lit, et il m'a offert un sourire mystérieux.

Je n'avais pas le courage de lui parler de tout ça. Pour une fois qu'il était tranquille, ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis... Kairi n'avait pas tort. Rien ne servait de l'inquiéter avec ça. C'était à moi de régler le problème. Après tout, c'était à ça que je servais.

Il a passé une main dans ses cheveux, puis s'est étiré avec un soupir de contentement.

« J'ai parlé de la visite des autres avec Axel, après ton départ.

– Ah. Il a dit quoi ? »

J'étais impressionné par mon self-control. Je me sentais toujours stressé, prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi, si l'occasion s'en présentait.

« Pas grand chose. Que ça s'était bien passé, apparemment, et qu'il était heureux qu'on se soit bien entendu avec Xion et Roxas. Il a l'air de bien les connaître. Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant. Il a passé plus de temps là-bas qu'ici, au final. »

J'ai acquiescé.

« Je crois qu'il les aime bien, a-t-il continué. Tant mieux.

– Pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, je ne sais pas. »

Il jouait avec un fil décousu de son pull, l'air un peu ailleurs. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait des choses à dire.

« On a même pas mangé, ce midi. »

Quelque chose qu'il entourait de propos futiles et de phrases sans intérêt.

« J'avais pas faim.

– T'as toujours pas faim ?

– Pas vraiment. »

Disons que j'avais perdu l'appétit. J'ai soupiré.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Ven ?

– Mmh ? Comment ?

– Comme ça. »

Il a passé un doigt sur son menton, l'air songeur.

« Il faut des raisons pour sourire ?

– Quand on parle de toi, oui. Alors ? »

Il a laissé échapper un petit rire.

J'ai constaté qu'alors que des années plus tôt, il lui suffisait d'un sourire sincère pour que je me retrouve les yeux embués, l'entendre rire ne provoquait plus chez moi qu'une vague tristesse, un sentiment d'abattement qu'il était facile d'ignorer, comme s'il n'avait plus tant d'importance que ça. Le lien s'était peut-être réellement affaibli. Peut-être que ça commençait comme ça, en diminuant progressivement, jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus rien en commun.

Si ça devait se passer comme ça, je redoutais que ce moment n'arrive. J'avais toujours haï cette manie d'être soumis aux changements émotionnels de Ven, mais plus les doutes s'insinuaient dans mon esprit, plus je craignais de devenir un étranger à qui plus rien ne le relierait.

Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, jamais. Si l'Organisation l'estimait inutile, ils se feraient un plaisir de profiter de ce genre de faiblesse pour servir leurs desseins.

_Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent de lui._

_Et tu ne pourras rien y faire._

« Tu sais, Vanitas... »

J'ai relevé la tête pour constater qu'il s'était levé et s'était approché de moi. Le regard planté dans le mien, il a continué :

« On a eu beaucoup de problèmes, ces derniers temps.

– Ouais...

– J'ai eu tout le loisir d'y réfléchir. J'ai tout retourné dans tous les sens, en cherchant une explication, quelque chose à faire pour changer ça. Quelque chose qui pourrait arranger nos problèmes. Il doit exister quelque chose, quelqu'un, quelque part, qui puisse nous aider. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Une solution que je cherchais depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines. Et jamais le moindre début d'idée.

« Si. Sans doute.

– À cause de tout ça, je t'ai un peu... comment dire. Laissé tomber. Je t'ai mis à l'écart. Ce n'était pas totalement voulu. Je suis désolé. Mais tout ça n'a pas été inutile. Parce que finalement... »

Son sourire s'est agrandi.

« ... J'ai trouvé la solution. »

J'ai soutenu son regard. Il attendait ma réaction en se mordillant légèrement les lèvres, impatient.

J'ai cillé une fois.

Une solution.

Il en avait trouvé une ? Comment ? Laquelle ?

« C'est vrai ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, dans ma poitrine. De l'espoir ? Il a plissé les yeux.

« Oui.

– Mais... comment ? Quoi ?

– Secret. »

Je suis resté interdit.

_Secret._

« Ven, tu peux pas me faire ça.

– Faire quoi ?

– Cacher quelque chose comme ça.

– Je ne compte pas te le cacher longtemps. »

Il m'a adressé un clin d'œil. J'ai levé les paumes vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance.

« Un truc aussi important ?

– Tu ne vas pas en mourir.

– T'es impossible.

– Je te promets que tu le sauras bientôt. Très bientôt. Tu verras bien.

– Mais...

– Ne sois pas si impatient.

– C'est pour ça que t'avais l'air si content ? »

Il s'est assis à mes côtés.

« Peut-être bien.

– Tu pourrais pas faire de réponse précise, pour une fois ? Comme, je sais pas, un « oui » ou un « non ».

– Qui sait. »

Il a étouffé un nouveau rire.

« Arrête de râler. Ça va aller mieux, maintenant.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

– Fais-moi confiance.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, quand tu fais cette tête-là.

– Tu t'inquiètes trop. »

J'ai à peine réagi lorsque sa main s'est glissée dans la mienne, ses doigts entre les miens.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

– T'as dit un tas de choses, ce matin.

– Mon rêve.

– Mmh, oui.

– Je me demande comment ils vont, tous.

– Qui ?

– Riku, Kairi. Terra...

– Epsilon a disparu depuis un moment.

– Je suis sûr qu'il est caché quelque part.

– Peut-être.

– Tu le reverras un jour.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Je doute qu'il se montre à nouveau.

– Ouais, peut-être. »

Il était si proche de moi que je sentais ses jambes frôler les miennes au moindre mouvement.

« Je t'aime. »

Je me suis un peu crispé.

« Je sais. »

C'était le maximum que je pouvais faire. Il s'est approché encore, a déposé un baiser sur ma joue. Puis il s'est levé, sans rien dire, et s'est dirigé vers la porte. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Toutes les craintes qui m'avaient assailli plus tôt et que j'avais réussi à faire taire m'ont envahies d'un coup.

« Où tu vas ?

– J'ai faim. Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Il est resté à m'observer quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Ouais, ouais. »

Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils, puis a haussé les épaules. Il ne me croyait pas. Mais il avait l'habitude, aussi s'est-il éclipsé sans insister.

Je me suis allongé en passant une main sur ma joue.

La tête me tournait un peu. Je me sentais toujours un peu nerveux. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai tenté de me rasséréner. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, mais il en restait ; largement assez pour qu'on s'en sorte. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment. Après tout, si Kairi ne m'en avait pas parlé, j'aurais continué à vivre ma journée comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer maintenant.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de surveiller tous les faits et gestes de Ven. Ils le remarqueraient. Et attirer l'attention n'était pas des plus avisé. Non, pour l'instant, la seule chose à faire, c'était réfléchir. Encore.

Et puis... Ven avait l'air sûr de lui, en me parlant de sa solution miracle. Peut-être qu'il était plus conscient de la situation qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser voir. J'avais beau retourner en boucle le problème dans ma tête, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait pu découvrir. Peut-être qu'il avait eu plus d'informations que moi ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Mais tant qu'il ne me dévoilait pas ce qu'il pensait être la réponse à nos question, il valait mieux ne pas douter. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Peut-être que ça pourrait nous sauver.

N'était-ce pas censé résoudre tous nos problèmes, au fond ?

x x x

Elle attendit longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'agitait dans son sommeil.

Rester immobile n'avançait à rien. Être ici ne l'aiderait pas à atteindre son but.

Mais elle se savait incapable de s'en sortir seule. Elle était coincée ici, enfermée dans son monde de ténèbres, à attendre dans ses rêves le moment de renaître au monde. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son corps sensible pour pouvoir avancer jusqu'à l'Organisation. Pour pouvoir agir.

Pour l'instant, elle était inutile.

Inefficace.

Elle ne faisait que perdre du temps.

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Absolument rien.

Enchaînée avec sa colère pour seule compagne, elle attendit.

x x x

« Ven ?

– Quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Il a souri.

« Comment ?

– Bah... comme ça.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Quelle réponse de faible.

– C'est vrai que c'est un peu facile. »

Couché sur le ventre en espérant qu'il se décide enfin à essayer de dormir, j'ai lâché un soupir exaspéré. Il était incorrigible. Il fallait toujours qu'il fasse des trucs bizarres comme ceux-là.

Lui me fixait, appuyé sur le coude, la tête soutenue par une main dont les doigts s'emmêlaient à ses cheveux. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Il était déjà tard, et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il continuait à rester comme ça, sans rien faire, alors qu'il pouvait tout simplement se coucher et dormir.

Il n'en avait manifestement pas l'intention et continuait de sourire en me regardant batailler pour trouver le sommeil qui me fuyait avec vigueur.

J'ai protégé mes yeux de la lumière comme je le pouvais. Un frisson désagréable m'a parcouru. Même si je ne le voyais plus, je savais que son regard était toujours posé sur moi. Après quelques minutes de silence, j'ai maugréé :

« Ça te dirait pas d'éteindre la lumière ?

– Attends un peu.

– Attendre quoi ? »

Silence.

« Tu sais quoi, Ven ? Parfois, tu me fais vraiment flipper.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Regarde un peu ce que tu fais. Tu trouves pas ça flippant ?

– Je fais rien.

– Justement. C'est trop bizarre. »

Il a laissé échapper un léger rire.

« Je trouve pas ça bizarre.

– Ça semble sûrement moins bizarre quand c'est accompagné de toutes tes conversations intérieures.

– Tu marques un point. »

Il s'est recouché normalement, en reportant son attention sur le plafond. La lumière était toujours allumée. J'ai grommelé quelque chose avant de plonger la tête dans mon oreiller.

Je suis resté ainsi de longues minutes, en espérant qu'il daigne enfin s'endormir. Sans succès. Après ce qui m'avait paru être au moins une heure, je me suis redressé et lui ai lancé ce qui était pour moi un regard féroce.

« Bon, Ven, à quoi tu penses encore ?

– À rien.

– Ne me fais pas rire, tu m'obliges à rester éveiller pour admirer le vide de ta tête ? S'il te plaît, aie un peu pitié de moi.

– Mmh ? Tu voulais dormir ?

– Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

– Un peu. »

Il a soupiré.

« J'aime bien te faire perdre du temps.

– Je vois ça. Bon, maintenant que t'es diverti, t'éteindrais pas ? Ça commence à faire long.

– Quelle mauvaise humeur !

– La faute à qui ? Allez, fais pas le chiant.

– D'accord, d'accord. »

Il a enfin appuyé sur l'interrupteur. La chambre a été plongée dans le noir. J'ai remonté la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules en cherchant la position la plus confortable possible pour passer la nuit.

« Vanitas...

– Quoi encore ? »

Il n'a pas répondu. Exaspéré, j'ai répété :

« Quoi ?

– Mmh, non, rien. »

Sa voix était plus faible, un peu étrange. Je pouvais deviner qu'il ne souriait plus. Je l'ai entendu se retourner dans ses draps.

« Bonne nuit, a-t-il dit dans un souffle.

– Bonne nuit.

– Je t'aime.

– Encore ? T'es en forme.

– J'avais envie de le dire. »

J'ai bâillé en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

Le silence s'est abattu sur la chambre.

x x x

Quelque chose avait changé.

Naminé se sentit trembler. Elle sentit le monde trembler. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Le monde était toujours noir et vide. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé.

Quelque chose de quasiment imperceptible. Quelque chose d'étrange... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un souffle. Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Une lueur, minuscule, luttant au fond des ténèbres. Elle l'observa, troublée. La lumière semblait flotter dans les airs, immobile, comme si elle attendait d'être dévorée par les ombres qui l'enlaçaient à l'en étouffer.

Elle tendit l'oreille. Le souffle était là, léger, régulier. Venait-il de la lumière ? Ou d'autre chose ?

Quelque chose la gênait, comme une douleur sourde, quelque part dans le monde, quelque part dans sa tête. Quelque chose de désagréable. Elle chercha à parler. Elle n'entendit plus que le silence.

Puis, le souffle changea. Le rythme se fit plus saccadé, et il lui sembla entendre quelque chose de plus. Elle se concentra pour entendre. Mais c'était tellement lointain. Elle avait mal à la tête.

La lumière semblait plus brillante aussi, plus grande peut-être. C'était difficile à dire. Elle referma les yeux.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

Quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom. Encore.

Une voix jeune, une voix douce, une voix triste, un peu. Elle la connaissait déjà. Elle l'avait déjà entendue, quelque part dans ses souvenirs, il y avait bien trop longtemps.

La lumière grandit encore, jusqu'à en devenir blessante. Elle voulut s'en protéger, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. L'air lui manquait. Elle se sentit étouffer.

« Ça suffit, maintenant », murmura la voix avec douceur.

Elle chercha à répondre, sans succès. La douleur grandissait dans sa tête, épouvantable.

Le monde tremblait. Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il...

La lumière était si proche d'elle.

En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Une main tendue.

Elle hésita. Puis l'attrapa.

Et soudain, elle ne fut plus seule.

Perdue dans le monde vide, elle se trouvait face à un garçon qui lui souriait avec gentillesse, la main toujours dans la sienne. Elle le reconnaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu, elle l'avait déjà compris. Elle inspira.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

– Je voulais juste partir d'ici.

– Je sais.

– Je les déteste tellement. Je les hais à en mourir. Je voulais juste... les blesser. Je voulais... »

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais.

– Je me suis servie de toi.

– Je ne t'en veux pas.

– Et de l'autre...

– Je suis sûr qu'il ne te le reproche pas.

– J'avais tellement mal. Je voulais seulement qu'ils le sachent.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Mais maintenant, il est temps que tu t'en ailles. Tu en as assez fait. La situation doit cesser d'empirer.

– Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. »

Il sourit à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que si. C'est d'ici que tu viens, non ? Il te suffit de tourner le dos.

– Et toi ?

– Je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas.

– Il y est encore.

– C'est vrai. Mais grâce à toi, on a toujours été un peu spéciaux.

– Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

– Il s'en sortira très bien sans moi.

– Mais...

– La Source a besoin qu'on soigne ses plaies. C'est comme ça.

– Je... »

Il leva une main pour la faire taire.

« Avant de partir, tu peux me faire une promesse ?

– Laquelle ?

– Tu veilleras sur lui, pas vrai ?

– C'est promis. »

Elle crut voir une perle humide au coin de ses yeux.

« Il me manquera.

– Je suis sûre que tu lui manqueras aussi.

– Qui sait. Peut-être bien. Il s'y fera. On s'y fait toujours... non ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Les yeux bleus de Sora s'imposèrent à elle.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle recula d'un pas.

Les ténèbres refluaient, lentement, pour laisser de plus en plus de place à la lumière blanche qui l'avait accueillie. Elle lança un dernier regard au garçon qui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Puis, après une longue inspiration, elle lui tourna le dos.

x x x

Ma vision était trouble. Je me suis frotté les yeux, en espérant que ça m'aiderait à reprendre mes esprits.

J'étais assis et mon siège cahotait un peu, comme s'il avait été en mouvement. Tout était étrangement silencieux, je voyais flou, et la tête me tournait sans que je ne puisse saisir l'origine du problème.

Quelque chose a bougé contre mon épaule.

Ven était endormi contre moi, une main sur mon poignet. Son souffle était calme et régulier. Il n'était en général pas très agité dans son sommeil. Il était rare que je sois capable de le voir dormir, alors je l'ai regardé un moment, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

« Salut, élément Alpha. »

Epsilon était assis en face de moi, tout sourire. J'ai soupiré.

« Pas si alpha que ça, au final. Ils m'ont surestimé.

– Tu crois ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ven a dit quelque chose dans son sommeil et s'est installé plus confortablement contre moi.

« Où on est ?

– Dans le train. »

Le train ?

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Un wagon comme celui qui nous avait emmené à la ville abandonnée. Étrange. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Et on va où ? »

Silence. J'ai regardé à la fenêtre, pour n'y voir rien d'autre qu'un paysage blanc et vide. Rien de particulier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Epsilon ?

– On te fait perdre du temps.

– Du temps ? Pourquoi ?

– Pour lui en faire gagner. »

J'ai retenu un nouveau soupir. S'il commençait à parler en devinette, on n'était pas près de finir cette conversation.

« À qui ? »

De nouveau pas de réponse. J'ai jeté un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi il doit gagner du temps ?

– Pour que tu ne puisses pas le retrouver.

– Mais qui... »

J'ai tourné la tête et ai été pris d'un instant de panique. Ven avait disparu. À sa place, juste un siège vide et froid, comme s'il ne s'y était jamais assis. Un frisson m'a parcouru l'échine. Où était-il parti ?

« Ven ? »

Epsilon s'est contenté de sourire. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer.

« Où est-il ?

– Qui sait ? »

Je me suis levé. Il n'était pas dans le wagon. Je n'avais pas entendu les portes s'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible.

J'ai haussé la voix.

« Ven ? »

Il se passait quelque chose de mauvais, j'en étais persuadé. Je me suis assis à nouveau, en notant au passage que mes mains tremblaient.

« Epsilon, où est-il ? Pourquoi tu dois lui faire gagner du temps ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Je me suis arrêté. Tout ça était trop bizarre pour être vrai.

« Je rêve... »

Il a souri, puis s'est levé.

« Tu peux te réveiller, maintenant. »

x x x

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

Un rêve, vraiment. Je ne rêvais plus depuis des années – exception faite des étranges cauchemars que j'avais subis pendant un moment. J'ai passé une main sur mon front. J'étais couvert de sueur.

Je me suis assis, étrangement désorienté mais pourtant parfaitement conscient. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac remontait jusque dans ma gorge. Du mal à respirer.

J'ai cherché l'air et ai eu tout le mal du monde à le trouver. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Pas du tout.

Je suis sorti du lit pour constater que je tenais à peine sur mes jambes tant les tremblements dont elles étaient parcourues étaient violents et incontrôlables.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Je m'étais rarement senti aussi mal. Un peu étourdi, j'ai fais un pas en avant. Le monde tournait autour de moi, mais je suis resté tant bien que mal en équilibre sur mes jambes. Alors que je tâchais de reprendre une respiration normale, en tentant d'ignorer un mal de tête qui menaçait d'empirer au moindre faux pas, je ne pouvais me débarrasser de cette impression de profond malaise qui s'était fait une place de choix au fond de ma poitrine.

_Quelque chose cloche. Ce n'est pas normal._

Une voix au fond de ma tête. Et ce bruit aigu dans mes oreilles... c'était insupportable.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, comme sous le coup d'une peur intense. J'oubliais quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important... de vital. Une autre voix, lointaine, tentait de se faire entendre, mais j'étais incapable de comprendre.

_J'ai la nausée..._

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Que je vérifie...

« Ven..? »

Ven. Voilà. Vital.

La nuit était toujours noire, il devait se trouver dans son lit. Je me suis approché.

À la place où il aurait dû être, il n'y avait que du vide. Quelque chose s'est bloqué dans ma gorge.

D'une voix faible, je l'ai appelé à nouveau.

« Ven..? Ven ? »

C'était le seul mot que j'étais capable de prononcer.

Puis quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, un mur de verre trouble qui me séparait de la réalité. Un millier de pensées en même temps. L'urgence soudaine de la situation. L'instinct qui hurlait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

Sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de penser à ce que j'allais faire, j'étais dehors, à peine vêtu, dans la neige et en affrontant le vent qui s'était mis à souffler, sans réfléchir, sans penser à autre chose qu'à l'urgence.

Une urgence terrible, une angoisse étouffante, qui m'habitait tout entier.

Et la voix qui continuait de hurler.

_Plus vite, plus vite, dépêche-toi, t'y seras jamais à temps, cours, plus vite ! _

_Plus vite !_

_Dépêche-toi !_

Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Courir. Le plus vite possible. Courir. Prier pour arriver à temps.

La neige, le vent, mes pieds qui s'enfonçaient et trébuchaient sans arrêt, ma respiration qui suivait à peine, la douleur horrible qui me transperçait de toute part, de plus en plus violemment, ma vue qui se troublait et l'impression que c'était déjà trop tard pour moi.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il fallait juste que je coure.

_Plus vite._

Je n'ai pas marqué la moindre hésitation en arrivant devant le gouffre qui se déployait devant moi, plus grand et plus profond que dans mes souvenirs, plus effrayant aussi. Pas la moindre en glissant le long de ses parois, en cherchant des yeux un signe, un seul, que tout n'était pas perdu, que j'étais arrivé à temps, qu'il restait encore un espoir.

Pas la moindre en hurlant son nom et en espérant de toutes mes forces que je le verrais se retourner et me répondre. Pas la moindre lorsque je n'ai eu pour seule réponse que le silence et les cris du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la crevasse sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui était en train de s'y produire.

_C'est déjà trop tard._

Le temps s'est arrêté.

J'avais le souffle coupé. Le bruit du vent, la morsure de la neige ; tout avait disparu. Je ne pouvais que rester là, debout, immobile, la bouche entrouverte, à regarder le sol de mes yeux vides qui ne parvenaient pas à donner un sens à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Tout a basculé.

Mes genoux ont rencontré le sol glacial avec brusquerie. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes jambes m'avaient lâché.

J'ai avancé une main tremblante, hésitante, avec un infime espoir. Elle a rencontré son épaule, puis s'est avancée jusqu'à son visage, inerte et froid, pendant que l'autre cherchait à l'aveugle la main de Ven, plongée dans la neige, grisâtre dans la nuit, glacée.

Je l'ai secoué légèrement, un peu, puis de plus en plus fort, en lui demandant de se réveiller, d'arrêter, en lui disant que ça n'avait rien de drôle, que la blague ne prenait pas.

Il restait désespérément silencieux, sourd à mes appels, sans réagir à ma voix ou à mes prières.

_C'est un cauchemar... ça ne peut pas être vrai._

Je me suis mis à trembler. Ma paume a glissé sur sa joue. J'ai été pris de vertiges.

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai._

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai._

_C'est un cauchemar._  
>J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer, mon cœur s'arrêter de battre.<p>

_C'est un cauchemar._

_Un cauchemar._

_Ce n'est pas réel._

Ma bouche s'est entrouverte pour ne prononcer qu'un mot, faible et tremblant.

« Non... »

J'ai dégluti avec difficulté.

Ai répété, ma voix accompagnée d'un sanglot incontrôlable.

Non.

Impossible.

_Non. Non. Non. Non.  
>Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi.<em>

_Je t'en supplie. _

« Ven. »

Un simple murmure, perdu dans le vacarme du vent. La réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. Avec trois mots.

_Plus d'espoir._

J'ai senti une larme couler sur ma joue, suivie par une pluie d'autres, de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus nombreuses, d'abord silencieuses puis accompagnées de gémissements, de sanglots, de cris.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, dégagé la neige de ses cheveux, puis je l'ai serré contre moi, laissant mes larmes s'écraser sur son visage livide.

Mes larmes.

Les _miennes_.

Mes sentiment, ma volonté, ma propre existence.

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi abominable.

Horrible.

J'ai fermé les yeux, serré les dents à m'en faire mal pour m'empêcher de hurler. Son corps dans mes bras.

J'aurais voulu cesser de respirer, m'étouffer, m'enfoncer dans la neige, là, disparaître à jamais. Revenir en arrière, me réveiller plus tôt, avoir compris plus tôt, avoir vu les signes à temps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? _

Si seulement j'avais pu comprendre.

Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle.

Je l'ai relâché, l'ai allongé au sol, puis je suis parti, la vision floue et brouillée, le corps et le cœur en morceau.

J'aurais dû mourir.

J'aurais dû être avec lui.

Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Jamais.

_Je l'ai tué._

Une pensée qui s'insinuait en moi, se chargeant de ce qu'il me restait de force, juste assez pour avancer et tenir debout.

_Je l'ai tué._

Je suis tombé, me suis relevé, encore et encore, avançant droit devant moi, en essayant de ne pas me noyer dans les visions de son corps, de ne pas me perdre dans le souvenir de ses mains glacées, de son visage inerte et sans expression.

Puis j'ai cessé de penser.

Tout est devenu noir.

Et derrière moi, au fond d'une crevasse, le corps de celui qui avait été mon partenaire et mon seul ami gisait devant un gigantesque arbre d'une blancheur intense qui luisait dans la nuit en célébrant le jour de son retour à la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>... Pardon ;;<strong>


	20. Chapitre 19

**Un bonheur n'arrive jamais, seul, comme on dit. Bienvenue dans Dissidence : partie deux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>J'ai ouvert les yeux lentement.<p>

Il faisait sombre, mais je pouvais distinguer le décor sans grande difficulté. Si on pouvait appeler ça un « décor » ; la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était étroite et n'avait pour tout mobilier qu'un lit en mauvais état sur lequel j'étais allongé ainsi qu'une chaise dont je n'aurais osé éprouver la solidité.

Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit. Je me suis assis, désorienté. Comment avais-je atterri ici ?

Je me suis levé en essayant de garder l'équilibre. Mes jambes étaient si faibles que j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout. Je me suis appuyé contre le mur. Si je tombais, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me relever.

Avec difficulté, j'ai tenté d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Elle n'avait même pas de poignée ; juste un bouton immobile. Sans doute était-elle destinée à être ouverte de l'extérieur.

Pourquoi m'avait-on enfermé ici ?

J'ai posé les mains sur mes yeux en cherchant dans mes souvenirs ce qui avait pu me conduire à en arriver là. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. On ne m'aurait pas mis à l'écart de cette façon, si ce n'était pas le cas.

Pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus.

J'ai soupiré.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, maintenant. Peut-être viendrait-on m'expliquer la situation. Ça finirait par s'éclaircir, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je me suis assis sur le lit qui grinçait. Attendre que quelqu'un vienne.

J'ai attendu ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. La minuscule fenêtre située étrangement haut sur le mur laissait petit à petit entrer des filets de lumière. Le jour s'était levé.

Lorsque la porte s'est enfin ouverte, il s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Axel est entré et a balayé la chambre du regard avant de refermer la porte. Il avait l'air exténué ; des poches noires étaient apparues sous ses yeux et il avait les traits tirés. Son regard ne communiquait plus que de l'anxiété. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état.

Avant que j'aie pu poser la moindre question, il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a attrapé par les épaules sans douceur.

« Où est-il ? »

Plus la moindre sympathie dans sa voix. Il avait l'air en colère. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il m'a secoué et a renforcé sa prise. Il a répété :

« Vanitas, où est-il ? »

_Où est-il ?_

La question résonnait dans ma tête sans trouver de réponse.

_Où est-il ?_

Où était qui ?

De quoi parlait-il ?

Une angoisse insidieuse s'est infiltrée en moi.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Réponds ! Où est Ven ? Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Ven ?

_Ven..._

_Où est-il ?_

Brouillard total.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'avais beau réfléchir, j'avais beau me concentrer, aucune piste de réponse de me venait en mémoire. Pourtant...

« Il est parti. »

Ma voix semblait éraillée et j'avais du mal à parler. Axel est resté immobile un moment, puis a répété :

« Parti ? »

J'ai acquiescé.

« Parti.

– Parti où ? Vanitas, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »

Une brûlure à la gorge.

_Je ne veux pas le savoir._

« Il ne reviendra pas. »

_Je ne veux pas en apprendre plus._

_Je ne veux pas me souvenir._

« Pardon ?

– Il ne reviendra pas. Il est mort. »

_Il m'a laissé derrière._

Axel m'a regardé sans comprendre.

J'ai eu envie de rire.

« Il est mort. »

J'ai senti ma gorge se serrer.

Axel m'a observé longuement. Je ne le regardais même plus. Je ne regardais plus rien. J'écoutais mes pensées qui ne cessaient de me répéter ce qui c'était produit durant la nuit. Inondé d'images que je ne voulais pas voir. De voix que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Tout s'était produit si vite.

J'avais eu tort du début à la fin.

Axel n'a rien dit. Il a quitté la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

À nouveau, je me suis retrouvé seul. J'ai replié les jambes contre moi-même. J'avais froid.

Ven était mort, et je n'avais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il l'avait prévu. Il avait tout fait pour. Il avait détourné mon attention. Il le savait déjà.

J'étais celui qui était censé le protéger. J'avais échoué. En fait, je n'avais jamais réussi. J'aurais dû savoir... comprendre. Voir les signes. Tout semblait si clair à présent.

Comment avais-je pu me laisser surprendre ?

Il était tout ce que j'avais et il avait disparu. Tout ce qu'il m'avait laissé, c'était un cœur et un sentiment de vide indescriptible.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ven ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ?_

J'ai regardé la porte en me demandant qui serait la prochaine personne à l'ouvrir.

Maintenant que Ven n'était plus là, Xemnas n'aurait plus aucun scrupule – si jamais il en avait déjà eu – à se servir de moi. Reprendre une vie d'esclave, seul cette fois.

Si je lui était encore utile.

Peut-être que seul, je ne leur apportais rien. Peut-être qu'ils m'estimeraient dangereux. Si c'était le cas... il ne tarderait plus.

J'ai pensé à me laisser faire.

Une pensée qui a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Tout ça ne m'avancerait à rien. Qu'importait ce qu'ils voulaient faire de moi. Je ne pouvais pas rester immobile. Il fallait que je sorte.

Mais comment ?

J'ai regardé autour de moi. Cette pièce avait été conçue pour qu'on ne puisse s'en échapper ; pas un seul objet en trop, pas la moindre possibilité de fuite. La chaise et le lit ne m'aideraient pas à sortir de là.

Un mouvement furtif a attiré mon attention près de la fenêtre. J'ai levé les yeux.

Je ne voyais pas grand chose. Trop haut pour moi – trop haut pour qui que ce soit. J'ai arrêté de bouger et ai fixé la vitre en attendant que quelque chose se manifeste.

« Pars d'ici. »

Je n'ai pu retenir un sursaut. Rien n'avait bougé, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que la voix provenait de là. Une voix douce et familière, féminine. Impossible de me remémorer le moment où je l'avais déjà entendue. Je me suis approché de la fenêtre en espérant qu'elle m'entendrait répondre.

« Je peux pas –

– La porte est ouverte. C'est le moment ou jamais.

– Mais qui...

– Peu importe. Arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire remarquer. Je t'attendrai à la sortie. »

Malgré mes questions, elle n'a rien ajouté de plus.

Je me suis dirigé vers la porte. Il était impossible qu'elle soit...

_Ouverte._  
>Depuis quand ? Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas la voir ? D'un geste incertain, j'ai posé la main sur le battant et l'ai poussée doucement, pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse du bruit. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Si je voulais partir d'ici...<p>

J'ai jeté un œil dans le couloir, vide. Étrange. Personne n'était là pour surveiller ? Je suis sorti prudemment. C'était peut-être un piège. Peut-être que la fille mentait.

Même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais rester sur place sans rien faire. Si elle travaillait pour l'Organisation, je m'en occuperais plus tard pour le moment, la seule chose à faire était de continuer droit devant. J'aviserais en cas de problème.

Les problèmes ne vinrent pas. Au contraire, traverser les couloirs sans me faire repérer ne m'avait jamais paru aussi facile. Personne sur le chemin, aucune porte verrouillée, tout paraissait beaucoup trop simple. Comme si on m'invitait à sortir. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

J'ai continué à avancer, sur mes gardes. N'importe qui pouvait surgir de derrière un mur.

Bientôt, la sortie s'est dressée devant moi, bien en évidence. Je me suis arrêté. Était-ce la voie la plus prudente ? Et si on m'attendait de l'autre côté ?

Le silence était partout, et rien n'indiquait un danger potentiel. Tant pis ; il fallait bien que je sorte, de toute façon.

J'ai à peine esquissé un pas vers la sortie que la porte s'est ouverte devant moi, laissant apparaître une fille blonde à l'air fatigué. Elle m'observait, impassible. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Ce devait être elle qui m'avait parlé plus tôt.

Elle a levé une main, comme pour me faire taire avant même que j'ai ouvert la bouche.

« Partons d'ici » a-t-elle dit, et je n'ai plus eu aucun doute.

Hésitant, je suis resté immobile. Rien ne me prouvait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle a secoué la tête devant mon manque de réaction.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Je suis ton alliée, Vanitas. Et que tu me croies ou pas, tu n'auras aucune chance de t'en sortir sans mon aide.

– Pourquoi l'alarme n'a-t-elle pas sonné ? »

Elle a haussé les sourcils.

« L'alarme ?

– Seuls les membres de l'Organisation sont capables d'ouvrir cette porte de l'extérieur. Si on l'avait forcée, l'alarme aurait sonné. »

Et tout était resté curieusement silencieux, du début à la fin. Elle a eu un faible sourire, peu convainquant.

« L'Organisation l'a ouverte.

– Mais...

– Je t'expliquerai en route. Suis-moi. »

Elle n'a pas attendu ma réponse et s'est simplement éloignée de la porte. Je suis resté inerte un court instant. Puis, sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à la suivre.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'une robe blanche qui se confondait dans le blizzard. Elle marchait pourtant dans la neige comme si elle ne sentait pas sa morsure glacée sur ses pieds. Elle s'éloignait de moi petit à petit, et je me suis rendu compte que si je ne la suivais pas de plus près, je finirais par perdre sa trace. J'ai accéléré le pas. Cette fille prétendait vouloir m'aider.

Elle s'est arrêtée, un bras levé pour me signifier de ne plus bouger. Après quelques instants de silence, elle s'est tournée vers moi.

« Vanitas, dit-elle en parlant plus fort pour que je l'entende à travers la tempête. L'Organisation est déjà au courant pour ton évasion. Nous devons nous éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible.

– D'accord.

– Ne me perds pas de vue. Tu dois me faire confiance, pour l'instant. Nous parlerons quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Si tu te perds, je ne reviendrai pas te chercher. Ça va durer longtemps. Ne ralentis pas, jamais. Ils sont plus fort que tu ne l'imagines. »

J'aurais voulu répondre, même par un simple signe de tête, mais elle tournait déjà les talons et se mettait à accélérer le pas. Sans attendre un instant, je l'ai suivie. Sa voix me semblait si familière. Quelque chose, un souvenir enterré quelque part au loin, me dictait de lui faire confiance, de la suivre, de ne pas la perdre. Il fallait que je reste auprès d'elle. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

La météo n'était pas favorable à une fuite rapide, et nos jambes s'enfonçaient dans la neige presque jusqu'au genoux. Le vent ne cessait de hurler dans mes oreilles. Au moins, l'Organisation aurait du mal à nous retrouver, et la neige finirait par couvrir nos traces. C'était du moins ce que j'espérais.

Nous avons marché longtemps. J'avais froid. Le bruit du blizzard m'amenait des souvenirs dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler. Nous devions être arrivés à la deuxième limite du centre.

À peine me suis-je fait la réflexion qu'une douleur mortelle m'a transpercé le ventre.

Incapable de continuer ou même de rester debout, je me suis laissé tomber au sol, un hurlement au bord des lèvres, soudain dévoré par l'envie de revenir sur mes pas, de retrouver la source, de retrouver le centre, le confort de ma chambre, de m'endormir et de tout oublier. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

La douleur était insupportable. Insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas continuer, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller,_ je ne peux pas partir d'ici, c'est ma maison, je n'en ai pas le droit, j'ai atteint ma limite... _

Deux mains se sont posées sur mes épaules. Je n'avais pas assez de forces pour relever la tête. Je me suis recroquevillé un peu plus sur moi-même. Quelqu'un parlait. Une voix dans la tempête.

_Ven ?_

_Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que tu pleures, Ven ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû désobéir, je suis désolé, je suis déso- _

On me secouait avec force. La voix parlait de l'Organisation.

« Ils vont arriver ! Lève-toi, bon sang ! »

_Mais je ne peux pas me relever. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. _

« Dépêche-toi ! »

J'ai vu le visage d'une fille en face du mien. Elle avait l'air effaré. C'était elle qui me secouait. Ah, oui. Elle. La fille qui m'avait sorti du centre. J'ai secoué mollement la tête.

« Je peux pas.

– Tu n'es plus attaché à rien, ici. Ces limites n'ont aucun sens. Tu te les imposes toi-même, tu peux sortir d'ici avec un peu de volonté. Vanitas, c'est ça ou mourir, tu comprends ? Nous devons partir d'ici,_ tout de suite !_

– Je ne... »

_Comment connaît-elle mon nom ? _

« Les limites ne te concernent plus, tu n'es plus l'un des leurs. Tu as le droit de partir, tu m'entends ? Tu existes, désormais. Ne sois pas idiot. Ça ne fait pas mal. Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. Je sais que tu es perdu, mais tu auras le temps de te morfondre _plus tard. »_

Je suis resté hébété. J'ai vu le doute traverser son regard. La déception.

_Mais je ne te connais pas. En quoi t'ai-je déçue ? _

Elle s'est baissée et a essayé de me relever par la force. Mais elle était trop frêle, trop faible, elle ne saurait pas me sortir de là. Je ne pouvais pas me sortir de là. L'Organisation sera toujours plus forte que moi.

J'ai repensé à Xemnas, à Xigbar, à Axel, à comment ils m'avaient obligé à obéir à leurs ordres, comment ils m'avaient menacés – _nous_ avaient menacé, comment ils nous avaient manipulés, tous, pour qu'on ne se pose pas de questions, pour qu'on ne s'en aille jamais, pour qu'on reste enfermés dans nos propres limites. J'ai revu toutes ces fois où ils m'avaient ramenés de force et traînés jusqu'au centre lorsque j'espérais m'en éloigner. Ils ne me laisseraient jamais partir. Je ne pouvais pas.

Pourtant la douleur commençait à refluer, doucement, et je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de mes mains, puis de mes bras, de mes jambes, de mon corps tout entier.

Plus rien ne me rattachait au centre.

J'ai regardé la fille et elle m'a regardé.

« Partons », a-t-elle dit d'une voix calme.

Elle a tendu la main et je l'ai attrapée sans plus me poser de questions. Je pouvais m'en aller. Il n'y avait plus rien, ici, plus rien qui me concerne.

Nous avons continué notre chemin sans un mot ni un regard. Elle marchait devant, sûre d'elle, et je ne savais même pas où elle nous emmenait. Je ne me suis plus arrêté. Je n'ai pas regardé derrière moi.

J'ai marché, marché, et marché encore. Je ne pensais à rien. La douleur m'avait définitivement quitté. J'entendais des hurlements à travers le vent, des véritables hurlements, des appels, mais la fille ne disait rien, elle continuait à avancer, et j'ai compris que je devais délirer, que rien de tout ça n'était réel. Ça devait être un autre de leur stratagème pour me garder ici.

Après quelques temps, nous avons trouvé ce qui ressemblait à une route. La neige y avait été plus ou moins dégagée et la fille m'a adressé un sourire.

« Nous y sommes, a-t-elle dit en scrutant l'horizon. Nous devons trouver la gare. Elle devrait se trouver un peu plus loin, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

– La gare ?

– C'est un chemin de fer. Le train qui passe ici ne vient que deux fois par jour. L'un d'eux passe en fin d'après-midi. Il nous reste encore du temps, mais mieux vaut nous dépêcher. Je ne suis pas sûre de l'endroit où nous sommes. Suis-moi. »

Elle a repris sa route en suivant la voie ferrée recouverte de neige.

Il a fallu près de deux heures pour que nous arrivions devant une petite bâtisse au toit complètement enseveli. De lourdes stalactites pendaient au bord des gouttières. Un panneau qui avait dû indiquer le nom de la station était devenu complètement illisible. Tout avait l'air délabré et abandonné depuis un moment.

La fille est entrée à l'intérieur, et je l'ai suivie sans discuter.

Les fenêtres étaient cassées et la neige s'était introduite dans l'abri, mais nous étions au moins protégés du vent. Elle s'est assise dans un coin encore sec, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés vers elle.

« Nous en avons encore pour un moment », a-t-elle dit en voyant que je restais debout.

Je me suis assis à une distance relative. Elle me regardait sans ciller. Nous sommes restés silencieux. Dehors, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu. Bientôt, on ne pourrait plus rien distinguer. Il n'y avait pas la moindre source de lumière disponible.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » m'a demandé la fille en relevant brusquement la tête.

La nuit allait tomber, et l'hiver approchait de sa fin.

« Seize ou dix-sept heures, je dirais. »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à l'heure, là-bas, alors mes indications restaient vagues.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder. S'il passe encore.

– Cet endroit a l'air abandonné, lui ai-je fait remarquer.

– Il ne l'est pas. Je ne pense pas. Il a toujours ressemblé à ça. On verra bien, de toute façon.

– Et s'il ne passe pas ?

– Tant pis. »

Le silence est revenu, pesant. Quelque chose me disait que j'aurais dû parler, lui poser des questions, entamer la conversation. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi demander. Je ne la connaissais pas. Elle venait de me faire sortir du centre, et je n'étais même pas curieux.

J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose, mais l'Organisation me revenait sans cesse en tête. J'étais agité. Ils finiraient par me retrouver, j'en étais persuadé. Tout était si vide, ici, si loin de tout, ils n'auraient aucun mal à venir me chercher. Tout leur appartenait. Cette gare était peut-être minuscule, mais si elle se trouvait sur leur territoire, ils finiraient bien par fouiller ici.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la fille. Je ne voyais plus grand chose, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle souriait. Et si elle m'avait piégé ?

Mais pourquoi me sortir du centre, alors ? C'était ridicule.

« Quelque chose t'ennuie ? »

Aucun sourire dans sa voix. J'ai secoué la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle s'est levée et a regardé à travers la fenêtre brisée. On ne distinguait presque plus rien au dehors. « Ils ne nous trouveront pas ici, même s'ils se mettent à ratisser le territoire. C'est Luxord qui s'occupe de cette zone. Et il sait que je suis là. »

Mes lèvres se sont légèrement entrouvertes sous la surprise.

« Luxord ?

– C'est lui qui nous a ouvert la porte.

– _Luxord _? »

C'était _lui_ qui nous avait aidé ? C'était inconcevable. Je l'avais toujours détesté. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre sympathie. Pourquoi aurait-il...

« Il me connaît depuis longtemps. Il m'a parlé pendant de longues années.

– Mais il...

– Un jour, m'a-t-elle coupé, lorsqu'il avait vingt ans, il a reçu une mission particulièrement compliquée. Il l'a remplie avec succès, mais il manquait de discrétion. Son... simili, puisque c'est comme ça qu'ils les appellent, est mort à cause des représailles. L'Organisation l'a recruté tout de suite après ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre un membre aussi prometteur.

– Et c'est pour ça qu'il va nous aider ?

– Il ne les a jamais vraiment aimé. Il les a déjà trahi. »

Je n'en étais pas convaincu.

« Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon nom », a-t-elle remarqué. Je ne voyais déjà plus son visage. « Je t'aurais cru plus curieux. »

J'ai haussé les épaules, même si elle était incapable de le voir.

« Tu connais mon nom », ai-je dit sans même y penser. Je l'ai entendue rire.

« Je connais ton nom.

– Comment ?

– Je t'ai observé longtemps. Je te connais »

Un soudain malaise s'est emparé de moi. Elle était restée dans le centre pendant plusieurs jours ? C'était impossible, ils l'auraient trouvée, même si Luxord l'avait protégée d'eux. Epsilon lui-même ne pouvait pas disparaître longtemps. Xemnas savait tout. Elle n'aurait pas pu rester cachée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Elle a ri, encore. J'ai réprimé un frisson.

« Vanitas, a-t-elle répété. Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

– Remarqué quoi ? »

Sa voix me mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Connais-tu le véritable nom de Ven ?

– Son nom ?

– C'était simplement un diminutif. Lui-même devait l'avoir oublié. En réalité, il s'appelait Ventus.

– Mais comm...

– Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous deux. Alors, tu vois, maintenant ? Ventus. Vanitas. Je l'ai choisi moi-même. Comme ça, au moins, vous étiez assortis. »

Quoi ? Personne ne m'avait nommé. Je m'appelais comme ça depuis ma naissance, et personne ne m'avait donné de nom, j'en était certain. À moins que...

Sa voix m'avait parue si familière.

« Tu connais Ven...

– Oh oui.

– Mais c'est... tu n'es pas... »

Ma voix s'est éteinte. Toute cette situation me paraissait irréelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de me dire ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre ?

Le vent était tombé et le silence était total.

Un bruit sourd a résonné au loin.

« Le train arrive », a-t-elle remarqué.

Je l'ai entendue bouger, et elle a posé une main sur mon bras. Comme elle, je me suis redressé.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle a ouvert la porte et m'a poussé au-dehors. Le train approchait. On pouvait apercevoir ses phares, d'ici.

Un vent froid m'a caressé la joue. J'ai répété :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le train a klaxonné.

« Je m'appelle Naminé », a-t-elle annoncé.

Son visage a été éclairé par les phares qui se rapprochaient de nous. Elle souriait.

« Je suis un simili. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

Le train s'est arrêté sur le quai. La porte s'est ouverte. Elle est montée et m'a tendu la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est l'heure. »

La porte s'est refermée derrière nous et la machine s'est remise en route, nous emmenant loin de tout, loin du centre, plus loin que je n'avais jamais été.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Ven, Ven, tu me manques déjà :'(. <strong>

**Je suis toujours très perturbée quand j'écris cette fic. Trop l'habitude de la troisième du singulier, argh. Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, et vos gentilles reviews. Coeur sur vous ;; Vous êtes cool.**

**(Un jour je recorrigerai aussi cette fic. Hahahahahahaha oui, oui.)**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Coucou, j'ai changé de pseudo. Il est une heure du matin et je suis fatiguée. Lul. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><em>La neige s'est arrêtée. <em>

C'est la seule pensée qui a traversé mon esprit à l'approche du petit matin. Le soleil s'était levé dans un ciel pratiquement sans nuage. Bleu. La neige brillait comme un million de paillettes étalées au sol. J'ai posé la main sur la vitre. Glacée.

Il devait faire si froid, là-bas.

La fille, assise en face de moi, avait la tête posée contre le verre et les yeux fermés. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé, la veille. Elle ne disait rien, je ne posais pas de questions. J'étais fatigué, mais je ne parvenais pas à dormir. J'ai passé des heures à regarder mon reflet dans la vitre d'un œil hagard, à sonder les ténèbres de la nuit, à attendre quelque chose – quoi ?

Puis le jour s'est levé et les ténèbres ont progressivement laissé place à la neige et au soleil blanc et froid.

Plusieurs fois j'ai fermé les yeux en espérant m'échapper du monde dans lequel je n'avais pas choisi d'être projeté. J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas pu dormir. C'est normal, non ?

_Parce que je ne peux pas dormir s'il ne dort pas lui-même. Et il ne dort pas. _

J'avais peur de découvrir que j'avais le droit de tomber dans le sommeil quand je le souhaitais et sans que personne n'ait à me guider. J'avais peur de me réveiller en pensant que rien n'avait changé, que tout était comme avant, pour finalement me rendre compte que c'était terminé et que ça n'avait jamais été un cauchemar. J'avais peur de ressentir la douleur, encore, de me rendre compte que j'étais seul et que personne ne pouvait rien pour moi.

Et, par-dessus tout, j'avais peur de rêver.

Le ciel était clair, désormais. J'ai senti le train ralentir à l'approche d'une petite bourgade perdue dans la campagne. Il ne s'était arrêté que trois fois depuis que nous avions quitté le quai. Il avait roulé pendant des heures, parfois, sans interruption. J'ai cru qu'un contrôleur viendrait nous voir, nous demander ce qu'on faisait ici. Mais personne n'est venu.

Personne n'est entré dans notre wagon.

Le soleil était levé depuis deux bonnes heures quand la fille a ouvert les yeux. Elle m'a dévisagé pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de qui j'étais et de ce que je faisais là.

Puis elle m'a souri.

Qui était la dernière personne à m'avoir souri ?

« Bonjour, Vanitas. »

Sa voix était plus douce que la veille. J'ai marmonné un vague salut. Mes yeux commençaient à piquer. La fatigue.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ?

– Non. »

Son sourire est devenu triste.

« C'est difficile, hein ? Vivre par soi-même. Je n'ai pas dormi pendant des jours, après ma renaissance. »

Sa renaissance ? Je l'ai observée un long moment. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était un simili. Si c'était vrai...

« Où est-il ? »

Elle m'a regardée sans comprendre.

« Qui ?

– Celui qui... »

Comment était-on censé les appeler ? L'Organisation les appelait nos maîtres, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le dire à voix haute.

« Celui dont tu es le simili. C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici ? »

Une ombre a traversé son regard.

« D'une certaine façon, a-t-elle répondu, on peut dire que c'est lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Je suis comme toi.

– Comme moi ? »

_Lui aussi t'a abandonnée ?_

« Peut-être pas tout à fait comme toi. Mais nous sommes des survivants. Nous sommes ceux qui restent.

– Alors il est mort ?

– Oui. »

Elle avait répondu sans émotions mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle a regardé au-dehors, silencieuse.

« Comment était-il ? »

Je n'avais pas prévu de demander ça, mais mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée. J'ai cru qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Quand elle s'est finalement tournée vers moi, la tristesse avait quitté son regard.

« Gentil, joyeux, un peu idiot sur les bords, mais je l'aimais comme ça. Il était un peu téméraire, mais loyal. Il s'appelait Sora.

– Ah. »

Je n'avais rien à ajouter. Elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Il faisait confiance à l'Organisation, a-t-elle soudain déclaré. Moi aussi. »

Soupir.

« Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Peut-être est-ce ce qui nous différencie. Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Physiquement, j'entends. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Pourquoi aurais-je ressemblé à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ? Mon apparence vient de nulle part. C'est le hasard. C'est tout.

« C'est étrange, a-t-elle continué. Je ne t'avais pas vraiment regardé, mais vous avez pratiquement le même visage. Il n'y a que la couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux qui change. Mais je me trompe. C'est toi qui lui ressemble, pas l'inverse.

– Pourquoi ?

– Sora avait déjà disparu lorsque tu es venu au monde.

– Ça fait un moment...

– Oui.

– Comment est-ce que je peux lui ressembler ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas tout. J'étais en colère. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'imagine... que je pensais à lui lorsque Ven a posé la main sur cet arbre. Ça doit avoir déteint sur toi.

– Tu étais là...

– Je te l'ai dit. C'est moi qui t'ai nommé. »

Elle...

La voix de Ven a résonné dans ma tête si soudainement que mon cœur s'est un instant arrêté de battre.

_« Il y avait quelqu'un là-bas. Dans la crevasse. J'ai senti une présence. Pendant quelques secondes... J'ai cru que quelqu'un était avec nous. Je ne sais pas trop. »_

Une réminiscence.

Mais il ne pouvait pas parler d'elle, si ? Elle ne pouvait pas être restée là-bas depuis si longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules.

« C'était stupide et irréfléchi. J'étais en colère contre l'Organisation. J'ai juste essayé de contrarier leurs plans.

– C'est toi qui a transformé la source. »

Ça sonnait comme une évidence. Elle a penché la tête vers la droite et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. J'ai réalisé que c'était vrai.

Sous le choc, je n'ai rien su ajouter.

« Je ne l'avais pas vraiment planifié. Mais c'était stupide. J'ai fini par m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Je n'étais pas capable de m'en sortir seule.

– Mais tu t'en es sortie...

– Oui. »

J'ai dégluti.

« Et Ven... »

Ma voix s'est éteinte. Ven savait-il tout ça ? L'avait-il compris ?

_Finalement, j'ai trouvé la solution._

C'était de ça qu'il parlait ?

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Comment était-il au courant ?

« Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il a fait un choix.

– Il...

– Il a fait un choix. Il était déjà trop tard pour lui quand je m'en suis rendue compte. Il voulait soigner la source, éliminer la haine qui la détruisait à petit feu. Je sais ce que ça fait, Vanitas. Jamais je n'aurais pu infliger ça à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle a passé une main sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée pour ça. »

Pas autant que moi.

« Est-ce que... »

Le souffle me manquait. Je me suis éclairci la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Est-ce qu'il était au courant ?

– Au courant de quoi ?

– De ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui allait lui arriver. »

Elle m'a souri, et son sourire était le plus triste que j'avais jamais vu.

« Oui, il savait.

– Il ne m'a rien dit.

– Je suis désolée.

– Il...

– Il ne voulait pas te faire de peine. Il savait que tu resterais. S'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait simplement... arranger les choses. »

Arranger les choses.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre.

Il n'avait rien arrangé du tout. Rien.

« Tu es libre grâce à lui. »

_Oui, mais ça ne m'a avancé à rien._ J'ai fermé les yeux en espérant qu'elle arrêterait de me parler. Mon souhait s'est réalisé.

Pendant plusieurs heures, elle n'a plus rien dit.

**xxxxxx**

L'air était doux, presque printanier, dans la ville où nous avions finalement atterri.

« N'attire pas l'attention. Reste calme, reste caché. »

Je ne lui répondais plus depuis un moment. Quelque chose tambourinait dans ma tête. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je voyais. Je ne savais pas où nous étions, et je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir, jamais.

Je n'ai pas regardé les rues où elle m'a emmené, je n'ai pas retenu les visages de ceux que j'ai croisés – des centaines de visages, multiples, tous différents, pourtant tous pareils à mes yeux. Des visages humains, le visage de ceux qui ne savaient pas, qui ne connaissaient rien, contre lequel on m'avait mis en garde. Je m'en fichais. Je ne les regardais pas.

Mais l'air, la brise légère et fraîche et le soleil pâle qui réchauffait mes joues, j'étais capable de le sentir. L'air était doux, et il ne me blessait pas.

La fille s'est arrêtée quelque part et a lâché le poignet qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle avait manqué de me perdre au coin d'une rue. L'endroit était peu fréquenté et relativement calme. Elle a regardé autour de nous, a attendu que les derniers passants aient disparu, puis s'est approchée d'une petite porte en métal peinte dans une couleur passée. Elle a étudié le verrou quelques instants.

« Je sais comment l'ouvrir » a-t-elle dit, mais je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Elle m'a secoué l'épaule.

« Tu dois surveiller les environs, le temps que je débloque tout ça. J'avais... Sora avait la clé, mais je l'ai perdue. »

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête. Elle s'est penchée sur le verrou et a joué avec la poignée et les mécanismes intérieurs. Tout semblait rouillé et abandonné.

Le regard vide, je gardais les yeux fixés sur le bout de la rue, sans savoir ce que j'aurais à faire si quelqu'un décidait de se montrer à ce moment-là. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Le mécanisme a cédé et la fille a poussé la porte avec un sourire.

Elle avait du mal à bouger mais était suffisamment ouverte pour qu'on puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur. J'aurais dû me poser des questions, être méfiant, demander comment elle connaissait cet endroit, comment elle savait que personne ne vivait à l'intérieur, si c'était suffisamment sûr, mais toute curiosité m'avait quitté et je me sentais aussi vide et transparent qu'un fantôme.

« Entre », a-t-elle dit.

Je suis entré, la fille sur mes talons. Une odeur de renfermé et de poussière m'a assailli et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tousser. Devant nous, un escalier sale descendait vers les ténèbres. Les premières marches, seules visibles grâce à la lumière de la ruelle, semblaient humides et glissantes.

« Il doit y avoir un interrupteur quelque part. Regarde à côté de toi. »

Je n'y voyais pas grand chose. J'ai passé ma main sur le mur humide et glacé. Un frisson de dégoût m'a parcouru l'échine.

J'ai finalement touché quelque chose de lisse. J'ai soulevé l'interrupteur. Des lumières blanches et aveuglantes se sont allumées le long des murs jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

« Allons-y. Tu veux que je passe devant ? »

J'ai vaguement hoché la tête sans savoir si je répondais par oui ou par non. Elle m'a dépassé et a descendu les marches avec prudence jusqu'à atteindre une seconde porte, plus loin en bas.

« Fais attention, ça glisse. »

Il n'y avait pas de rampe et chaque pas était plus incertain que le précédent. J'ai finalement réussi à la rejoindre. Elle a hoché la tête, satisfaite.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes où nous sommes », a-t-elle déclaré.

À vrai dire, je m'en fichais.

« Nous sommes dans un poste de secours de l'Organisation. Ils en avaient installé tout un tas, ici. Tous plus ou moins secrets. Je n'en connais que trois. Celui-ci est abandonné. »

Elle a ouvert la deuxième porte, a allumé la lumière.

La pièce était assez petite, sale et semblait à l'abandon depuis des années. Personne n'avait dû y mettre les pieds depuis longtemps. Le sol et le mobilier vétuste et usé étaient recouverts d'une couche épaisse de poussière. Quelques moisissures se promenaient le long des murs et sur le coin d'une table en bois. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi sale et piteux.

La fille a poussé un soupir.

« Abandonné, c'est confirmé. Il va falloir qu'on remette ça en ordre si on ne veut pas finir asphyxiés. Ça promet. »

Elle a passé une main sur la table.

« Tout tombe en morceau... »

Elle s'est ensuite dirigée vers le vieux canapé, l'a observé quelques secondes pour ensuite appuyer sur les coussins en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça a l'air d'aller. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que quelques bestioles pas nettes y aient fait leur nid. »

Elle s'y est quand même assise, le plus au bord possible. Elle parcourait l'endroit des yeux, l'air nostalgique. Puis elle a porté son attention sur moi.

« Tu comptes rester là longtemps ? »

J'ai à peine réagi.

« Parle-moi, Vanitas. Si tu ne dis rien, tu finiras par devenir un zombie. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ce n'est pas le moment de te complaire dans le désespoir.

– D'accord.

– Bien. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Il y a des chaises pliables, là-bas, si tu préfères. Elles sont en métal, ça devrait aller. »

J'ai déplié une des chaises qu'elle m'avait indiquée d'une main et m'y suis assis, relativement loin d'elle. Il y a eu un long silence. Elle me regardait en fronçant de temps en temps les sourcils.

« Vanitas ? »

J'ai cligné des yeux. J'étais si fatigué.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi rendre cette nuit moins éprouvante qu'elle ne promet déjà de l'être. Ça fait longtemps, mais je dois pouvoir me repérer. Ça ira pour toi ?

– Oui. »

J'entendais à peine ma voix éteinte. Elle s'est levée et a posé une main sur mon épaule.

« Je reviens bientôt. »

_Reviens ou laisse-moi ici, c'est sans importance. _

J'ai entendu la porte grincer et se refermer avec un bruit sourd. Et c'était le silence.

Enfin.

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Mes yeux étaient posés sur le canapé que la fille avait quitté, mais je ne le voyais pas.

Je ne faisais rien à part écouter les battements de mon cœur à travers ma poitrine. Rapides, réguliers. Chaque pulsation me semblait étrangère.

_Ce cœur ne m'appartient pas. _

C'était un souffle à mon oreille, une intime conviction. _Ce cœur n'est pas le mien. Celui que je possédais s'est perdu quelque part là-bas. _

J'avais été désespéré, en colère et méfiant, des heures plus tôt. Mais désormais, maintenant que j'étais loin du centre et que j'avais tout le loisir d'écouter mes sentiments, je ne trouvais que du vide. Un vide profond et abyssal dans lequel mes questions coulaient sans trouver de réponse. Comment pouvais-je avoir des sentiments si personne n'était là pour les guider ?

Peut-être ne pourrais-je plus jamais en avoir.

C'était une pensée à la fois sinistre et agréable. Si j'étais définitivement libéré de ce cœur étranger, tout irait pour le mieux.

Ça cesserait peut-être de faire mal.

J'ai fermé les yeux pour écouter le silence.

**xxxxxx**

C'était étrange.

J'étais enfant. Je vivais dans une grande ville. Une ville qui ressemblait un peu à celle-ci. Elle me rappelait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi.

J'étais dehors, avec d'autres enfants, et je jouais – je ne sais plus à quoi.

Tout le monde était là, autour, et tout le monde courait et riait. Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, _lui_. Et quelqu'un d'autre. Une fille. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je l'avais déjà vue. Elle était blonde et elle me regardait souvent. Elle jouait avec _lui_. Et elle me regardait.

On était dans les rues. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. J'avais froid. La fille ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Elle m'a tendu son manteau. Je ne l'ai pas pris.

Elle se fichait du froid.

On était là, tous les sept, et on parlait d'un garçon qu'il fallait absolument retrouver, et vite. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il avait disparu, depuis longtemps, et il fallait le ramener avant qu'ils ne le rattrapent, avant qu'ils ne le trouvent et ne l'emmènent au loin. Il s'était perdu dans les ruelles de la ville. Nous nous sommes séparés. Nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, et je me suis retrouvé seul.

Mais je ne cherchais pas. J'étais fatigué. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je savais que ça n'avait aucun sens. Nous ne pouvions pas le retrouver. Ils le savaient tous. Et pourtant, ils étaient partis.

Il faisait froid. Il faisait extrêmement froid.

Le vent s'est levé.

Je me suis mis à marcher, puis à courir. Je savais très bien où aller. Je savais où il était. Nous le savions tous. Mais je devais le retrouver avant les autres. C'était très important. Je courais à travers les rues vides balayées par les vents hivernaux. Je courais mais au fond de moi, j'étais sûr que je ne le retrouverais pas.

Et puis je l'ai trouvé.

La fille était là, elle était à genoux, et ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. J'ai senti le malaise grandir encore, la peur s'emparer de moi. J'ai voulu avancer mais je ne pouvais pas. Il faisait trop froid. Trop froid.

Je crois qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Il était allongé au sol. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Et ensuite elle s'est relevée, et j'ai vu.

J'étais pétrifié.

Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas lui. Qu'elle ne cherchait pas la bonne personne. Mais elle ne voulait pas me croire. Je lui ai dit qu'il était ailleurs. Elle était censée le savoir. On perdait du temps, mais elle refusait de m'écouter. Les autres sont arrivés, mais personne ne voulait comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne personne. Ils se sont mis à pleurer. Ils n'écoutaient rien. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre.

Alors je suis parti.

Quelqu'un manquait toujours à l'appel. Je suis parti le chercher moi-même, pour leur prouver que j'avais raison. Je l'ai trouvé plus loin. Il s'était caché dans une petite rue. Il m'a regardé.

« Vanitas. »

J'ai senti mon sang se glacer.

« Je t'attendais.

– Ils ne cherchaient pas la bonne personne. »

Il a souri.

_J'aurais voulu mourir. _

« Tu es le seul à courir après un fantôme.

– Non.

– Si. Va-t-en. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Mais je n'avais pas terminé. Je n'avais pas terminé.

Je n'ai pas terminé.

**xxxxxx**

« Vanitas ? »

Une main me secouait l'épaule et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

« Qui...

– Naminé. Tu te souviens ? »

Ah. Oui.

« Naminé.

– C'est ça. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air... »

Elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase et a posé le dos de sa main sur mon front. Je me suis laissé faire. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle a laissé tomber sur la table deux gros rouleaux bleu ciel.

« Ce sont des tapis mousses, a-t-elle expliqué. Très inconfortable, mais ça suffira pour la nuit. J'ai réussi à trouver des couvertures, aussi. Et deux ou trois trucs à manger... c'est mieux que rien. »

Elle a déroulé les pseudo-matelas, a repoussé la table près du mur et les a installés au sol.

« Tu dormais », a-t-elle constaté en me regardant.

Je dormais ? Oui. Peut-être.

« Tu as de la chance. Ça veut dire que tu passes au-dessus de tout ça. C'est bien. »

Passer au-dessus de quoi ?

« Tu rêvais ?

– Oui.

– Tu rêvais souvent, avant ?

– Non. Jamais.

– Alors c'est bon signe.

– Je ne sais pas. »

Elle a souri. « Si, c'est bon signe. Crois-moi. Ça ira mieux. Bientôt, tu redeviendras toi-même. Ça ira mieux. »

Je n'en savais rien. Je ne voulais pas y réfléchir. J'ai simplement hoché la tête, comme si je comprenais, comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

« Il est déjà tard. Il vaut mieux qu'on dorme dès maintenant. Nous avons beaucoup à faire, encore. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus venue dans cette ville, et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Nous devons trouver d'autres postes de secours. »

J'ai acquiescé. Je n'ai même pas demandé pourquoi. D'accord, si elle voulait.

« J'espérais retrouver certaines personnes, mais ça prendra plus de temps que prévu », a-t-elle marmonné. Elle s'est assise sur un des matelas de fortune.

« Si seulement on pouvait aérer cet endroit. »

Je me suis couché sur l'autre matelas et ai étalé un plaid sur moi. La fatigue ne s'était pas estompée.

« Bonne nuit, Vanitas.

– Ouais. »

En un instant, j'avais replongé dans le sommeil.

**xxxxxx**

– Il a dû rêver, dit-elle. Il est à moitié fou. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

Son partenaire lança à la blonde un regard profondément irrité.

– Comment il aurait pu inventer un truc pareil ? Il s'en souvient à peine ! Il n'a pas pu s'en rappeler d'un coup et décider que c'était l'occasion rêvée d'inventer cette histoire à dormir debout.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que, c'est...

– Il l'a décrite comme une adolescente.

– Et alors ?

– Alors _ce n'est plus une adolescente_ ! Je te dis qu'il a mal vu. Il a dû la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

– Je ne sais pas. On devrait aller voir par nous-même.

– Parce que tu sais où est cette fille, peut-être ? Si tu la croises, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Désolé, mademoiselle, mais un claudo a cru que vous étiez un ancien membre de notre organisation secrète ? C'est ridicule. On a encore plein de boulot, au cas où.

– On le finira à temps. C'est juste l'histoire d'une heure ou deux.

Elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

– Une heure ou deux à chasser du vent.

– Tant pis.

– T'es sérieux ? On va vraiment se faire chier à chercher ?

– Oui.

– Bordel.

– Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

La femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

– Très bien, comme tu voudras. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon.

– En effet.

– Arrête de te la péter.

Son partenaire lui offrit un sourire. Elle détourna le regard.

– Allons-nous en d'ici, reprit-elle. Tant qu'à perdre du temps, autant commencer tout de suite.

Elle quitta le poste de secours sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il la suivait ou non.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui suivent cette histoire :3 Luv luv à vous tous.<strong>

**Sur ce, je vais dormir. Bluuuh. Gros kiss. **


	22. Chapitre 21

**Yoooo. J'étais censée écrire un chapitre d'ETH mais j'avais la flemme et puis bon voilà, lul.**

**Merci à Laemia, CloSephi-SoRiku et Akurokushi pour les reviieeeews. Je suis sûre que quelque part dans ce monde une gentille sorcière est actuellement en train de créer plein de sortilèges pour vous rendre heureux. Oui oui, mes amis.**

**Akurokushi : (je suis triiiste de pas pouvoir te répondre par MP. Mais bon lol) Merciiiiii :33 *coeur*. Tu es cool. Tant de compliments, ça va me faire rougir. (Et ouiii, laisse-toi emporter par le très saint VANVEN, huehuehueh) Merci pour ta lecture/review ;;**

**Allez, on y va. **

* * *

><p>Je me suis réveillé en sueur avec le sentiment que j'avais quelque chose d'urgent et de très important à faire, comme chaque matin depuis près d'une semaine.<p>

Et le rêve, comme chaque fois, s'est échappé avant même que j'aie le temps de l'attraper.

J'aurais aimé savoir de quoi il parlait. Ce qu'il cherchait à me dire. J'aurais aimé comprendre – mais chaque matin, c'était le trou noir, et dans le vide ne se trouvait aucune réponse.

Pourtant, il fallait que je sache. C'était très important.

Très important.

Naminé, non loin de moi, dormait à poings fermés. La voir ainsi me fatiguait. J'avais presque envie de me recoucher.

Mais non. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Je suis resté allongé, les yeux ouverts, le regard perdu dans la pénombre. Impossible de connaître l'heure qu'il était, ici, ou même le moment de la journée. Aucune lumière ne filtrait du dehors.

« Vanitas ? »

Alors elle ne dormait pas.

Je me suis assis, elle aussi, et elle m'a regardé avec des yeux fatigués.

« Ça va ? »

Cette question avait cessé d'avoir une réponse depuis la seconde où j'avais quitté la station. Elle s'est étirée.

« J'ai fait un rêve, a-t-elle dit. À propos de Sora. C'était étrangement triste. Ça n'aurait pas du l'être, si ? Le revoir à nouveau. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de triste. Je savais à peine ce que ça voulait dire avant d'être séparée de lui. »

_Oui, non, peut-être, j'en sais rien._

« Et toi, Vanitas ? Je t'ai entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Tu étais endormi. Ce n'était pas compréhensible. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air très agréable.

– Mmh. »

Elle a posé une main sur mon épaule. Elle faisait ça souvent, et je me dégageais à chaque fois. Mais pas cette fois. Je n'y avais même pas prêté attention.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Si seulement je le savais.

« 'Sais pas.

– Pas du tout ?

– Non. J'ai oublié. J'oublie tout le temps. »

Elle a plissé les yeux comme si elle cherchait à saisir quelque chose de plus que ce que je lui avais dit. Puis elle s'est levée.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je faisais souvent ce genre de... rêves, avant. C'est seulement la preuve que ton cœur se constitue. Ton âme qui cherche à montrer qu'elle existe. Ça finira par se calmer.

– Mouais.

– Fais-moi confiance, tu verras. »

Facile à dire. Elle m'a accordé un faible sourire. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à sortir, a-t-elle annoncé.

– Pour faire quoi? »

Elle a haussé les épaules.

« Chercher, prendre des repères.

– D'accord. »

Mais pour faire _quoi _?

« Tu veux m'accompagner ?

– Non. »

Elle a soupiré.

« Comme tu voudras. Vanitas...

– Quoi ? »

Elle a enfilé un manteau qu'elle avait emprunté à je savais qui puis s'est dirigée vers la porte.

« N'oublie pas de vivre. »

Je n'ai pas répondu.

Aucune chance que j'oublie.

**xxxxx**

– Alors ?

Une voix grave et profonde qui résonnait dans la pièce blanche où le chef de l'Organisation et un de ses membres échangeaient des conciliabules discrets.

Vexen sourit.

– Nous pouvons dire que notre... « projet » démarre à merveille.

– Voilà une nouvelle qui ne fait pas de mal à entendre.

– Tous deux réagissent plutôt bien. Aucune erreur à signaler, pour le moment.

Le supérieur hocha lentement la tête.

– Où est Zexion ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

– Dans le laboratoire. Je l'ai mis à la surveillance. Il faut bien qu'il se rende utile...

– Bien.

– Tous les deux sont encore endormis. Le lien se reconstitue peu à peu. C'est une tâche ardue. La fille semble résister.

– La fille ?

– Il semblerait que des restes de sa connexion précédente soient encore accrochés à elle. Mais ils finiront par se détacher tous seuls, c'est simplement une question de temps. Ils ne tarderont pas à s'éveiller.

– Vous savez ce que vous faites. Continuez votre travail et apportez-moi des résultats.

– Ce sera fait.

Vexen salua le supérieur d'un signe de tête et se retira, un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillants d'un regard torve comme il en portait souvent.

Enfin, ses expériences allaient servir à quelque chose. Enfin le temps était venu pour lui de faire ses preuves.

Xemnas ne serait pas déçu. Les années passées à étudier le fonctionnement de cette maudite source n'avait pas servies à rien. Il obtiendrait des résultats plus tôt que son patron ne semblait le penser. À vrai dire, il en avait déjà.

Le plan était en marche et, bientôt, personne ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.

**xxxxx**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps Naminé était partie, depuis combien de temps j'étais assis sur cette chaise à ne rien entendre de plus que le sifflement de ma respiration.

Plusieurs heures, sans doute.

Cette fille s'en allait toujours au matin, et revenait le soir, sans rien dire, sans rien expliquer. Et je ne lui posais pas de questions. Quel intérêt, de toute façon ? Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle était persuadée que quelque chose dans cet endroit sordide pouvait lui être utile, c'était son problème. Elle n'avait qu'à parcourir la ville en long et en large à l'infini. Passer son temps à chercher une chimère.

Moi, je restais là, j'écoutais ma respiration, je ne pensais à rien, je me fichais de tout.

Et parfois, pendant quelques secondes seulement, j'entendais des murmures contre mes oreilles, des suggestions au fond de ma tête.

« Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as suivie ? Ça ne sert à rien. »

« Tu étais mieux au centre. Ils ne t'auraient peut-être pas tués, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient encore besoin de toi. »

Je serrais les dents en prenant soin de les ignorer.

Mais elles revenaient, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus présentes. Elles tournaient dans mon crâne comme une tempête. Et bientôt, j'ai cessé d'entendre autre chose qu'elles.

« Tu l'as abandonné. »

J'essayais de résister. De répondre. De me justifier.

Les voix s'en fichaient.

« Tu l'as abandonné. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Imbécile. »

Mais je n'avais abandonné personne. _Il_ m'avait laissé tomber. Il était celui qui m'avait manipulé, qui m'avait menti, qui m'avait fait croire que tout allait bien alors que tout allait mal. C'est lui qui était parti sans moi, pas l'inverse.

« Tu l'as laissé là-bas, dans le froid, tu es parti sans même un regard vers lui. Qu'est-il advenu de son corps, désormais ? Tu l'as abandonné. »

_Non._

« Tu aurais dû rester avec lui, revenir le chercher, tu aurais dû l'écouter, comprendre, partir avec lui quand il en était encore temps. Tu aurais dû lui parler des menaces que Kairi avait entendues, des indices d'Epsilon, tu aurais dû lui parler au lieu de l'ignorer comme tu as passé ton temps à le faire. »

Mais j'avais essayé de partir avec lui. Il avait refusé.

« Tu aurais pu le forcer. Tout est ta faute. Et qui en a payé le prix ? Pas toi, en tout cas. Lâche. Monstre. Tu l'as laissé mourir. »

Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Je ne l'avais pas laissé mourir. J'avais été idiot, je n'avais pas compris. J'aurais pu... peut-être. Non. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. C'était la sienne. La nôtre, peut-être. Mais il avait fait un choix. Et il l'avait fait seul.

Sans moi.

« Lâche, menteur, égoïste, monstre, lâche... »

J'aurais aimé pouvoir les faire taire de la seule force de ma volonté.

Il fallait que je m'échappe de ce silence. Ne plus y penser.

J'ai attrapé le vieux manteau au sol, celui que Naminé avait ramené pour moi, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'ai retrouvé la lumière du soleil.

**xxxxx**

J'ai regardé autour de moi.

Peu de passants, cette fois encore. Cette rue ne devait pas être très fréquentée. Pendant un instant, j'ai été pris d'une sensation de vertige. L'air, le bruit, les gens, les odeurs. Je me suis appuyé sur le mur près de la porte pour retrouver l'équilibre.

Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec la station. Le monde réel était tellement différent. J'avais eu du mal à l'imaginer, moi qui n'avait rien connu d'autre, et il ne reflétait pas la vision que je m'en étais fait. Il était plus vivant. Plus bruyant.

Et il me donnait très mal à la tête.

Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me suis assis au sol à regarder les rares passants. À me demander qui ils étaient. À quoi ressemblait leur vie.

Ce n'était pas la peine. Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux, rien des gens, rien du monde, rien d'autre que des données, des chiffres et des statistiques, rien qui ait pu me mettre sur la voie.

Mais j'ai continué à essayer, à réfléchir, à creuser dans le peu d'information que j'étais capable de recevoir. J'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai imaginé, encore et encore, j'ai essayé de trouver du sens dans ce qui, pour moi, n'en avait pas. Au moins, ça faisait taire tous ces sentiments qui lentement m'envahissaient la tête pour m'empêcher d'exister.

« Hey, toi. Le gosse avec ses cheveux en pétard. »

J'ai levé la tête vers la femme qui m'avait abordé. Des yeux bleu-vert électriques, des cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne. Je ne l'avais jamais vue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

« Ouais, toi, a-telle confirmé. Mon pote et moi, on veut te parler. Lève-toi. »

J'ai haussé les sourcils. Qui était-elle pour oser me donner des ordres ? J'ai continué de la regarder sans pour autant lui répondre ou accéder à sa requête.

Elle a pris une expression irritée.

« T'es sourd ? Lève-toi, je te dis. »

Elle m'a attrapé par le bras pour me relever de force. La situation m'a soudain paru dangereuse. Je me suis dégagé de son emprise, me suis redressé seul pour reculer de quelques pas.

J'ai remarqué un homme caché dans l'ombre, un peu plus loin. Il souriait. Pas le sourire de quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, non.

J'étais définitivement mal barré.

« Oh, calme-toi. On t'a pas encore frappé. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite conversation amicale ? »

Son regard glacial me laissait comme un doute.

« Pourquoi ?

– Ah ! Tu parles ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu, méfiant. Elle a soupiré.

« Écoute, gamin. On veut juste te poser gentiment des questions, c'est tout. Nous regarde pas avec ces yeux-là.

– Quel genre de questions ?

– Genre, mmh. Attends. Ah ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans un des postes de secours de notre groupe ? Qui t'en a donné l'autorisation ? Tu te crois tout permis ? »

De leur groupe ? Voilà qui ne me disait rien de bon.

« Je ne sais pas de quel groupe vous parlez.

– Et tu risques pas de le savoir. Marluxia, tu veux pas venir par ici ? Ça me fait chier, ce type a l'air d'un débile mental. »

J'étais tellement déconcerté que je n'ai pas relevé le commentaire. L'homme – Marluxia ? – s'approcha, toujours souriant. Il a essayé de m'attraper l'épaule, mais je l'ai évité sans problèmes.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? a-t-il demandé d'un air faussement avenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma partenaire cherchons... une amie. Tu pourras peut-être nous aider à la retrouver.

– Ouais, a continué sa « partenaire ». Une fille blonde, les cheveux jusqu'à l'épaule, assez petite. Tu vois de qui on veut parler ? »

Ces gens étaient définitivement louches. Comment étaient-ils au courant pour Naminé ? Qui qu'ils soient, je n'avais aucune raison de leur donner des informations. Peut-être mes doutes avaient-ils marqué mon visage, car la femme m'a plaqué au mur avec un sourire assassin.

« Alors c'est vrai. Tu la connais. Elle est ici. Putain de merde. »

Elle me maintenait fermement contre le mur et s'est tournée vers ledit Marluxia.

« Je te l'avais dit, a simplement dit l'homme avec un demi-sourire.

– Mais c'est pas possible ! _Comment_ tu veux qu'elle ait...

– Il suffira de le lui demander.

– Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ? Tu vas faire quoi, l'attendre ici en espérant qu'elle réponde à tes questions ?

– Je vois mal ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

– Je sais pas moi. Oh, attends une seconde ! Mais qui vois-je ici ? Serait-ce un mec qui la connaît ? On a qu'à lui demander à _lui_.

– Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. »

Elle a reporté son attention vers moi.

« T'es qui, déjà ? »

J'ai vainement essayé de me dégager. La sensation d'être pris au piège me donnait envie de fuir le plus vite possible.

« C'est bizarre, quand même. Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Mais t'es pas lui, si ? Non, pas du tout. »

Encore cette histoire. J'ai gardé la bouche étroitement fermée. Ces deux-là ne dégageaient rien de bon, et leurs yeux ne montraient pas la moindre compassion. Ils me rappelaient un peu ceux de certains membre de l'Organisation. Xigbar. Vexen...

Évidemment. _Quel idiot. _

« T'es vraiment chiant, toi, non ? Allez, dis-nous qui t'es. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec ton nom ? »

À part le donner à l'Organisation ? Pas grand chose.

« OK, comme tu voudras. On s'en fout, de toute façon. La seule chose qui nous intéresse, c'est de savoir où se trouve Naminé, comment elle est arrivée ici, et ce qu'elle est venue chercher. C'est tout. Rien de grave, hein ? Tu vas nous répondre bien gentiment, puis on s'en ira et tu pourras retourner comater tranquillement. T'en dis quoi ? »

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. C'était donc bien Naminé, le problème.

« J'en dis que j'en ai rien à foutre. »

J'ai souri.

Ses mains se sont agrippées à mon cou.

« Tu te trouves drôle ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ton insolent ?

– Larxene. Calme-toi. »

Elle ne s'est même pas tournée vers lui. Elle a resserré son emprise, mais je ne cessais pas de sourire. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Ça n'avait rien de drôle, mais je me suis mis à rire, à moitié étouffé par les mains froides de la femme. Elle a ouvert la bouche, stupéfaite. Puis ses yeux se sont mis à lancer des éclairs.

Elle a commencé à serrer un peu plus fort. J'essayais de tousser, de respirer, mais je ne parvenais qu'à rire, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était complètement ridicule. Ça n'avait aucune raison d'être.

Mais c'était tellement étrange, tellement différent de tout ce que j'avais connu, tellement libérateur. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Je ne _pouvais_ pas.

La femme n'avait pas du tout l'air de comprendre la plaisanterie.

« Ferme ta gueule ! »

Elle tremblait de rage.

Et je riais toujours.

« Larxene, ça suffit. Lâche-le. »

L'homme avait dit ça d'un ton calme mais sans appel. Elle a obéi sans discuter.

Ce qui confirmait ma théorie. C'était tellement évident que ça m'était complètement passé au-dessus.

J'ai posé une main sur ma gorge en essayant de reprendre ma respiration, ce qui était loin d'être évident, étant donné que le fou rire ne s'était toujours pas arrêté. Mes abdominaux me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Jamais ce genre de chose ne m'était arrivé auparavant.

« Il est net pété, celui-là », a marmonné la jeune femme en reculant d'un pas.

Les deux partenaires ont échangé un regard interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois de drôle, exactement ? » a demandé l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne le savais pas moi-même, aussi ai-je répondu :

« Je sais pas... vos gueules, peut-être ? Non mais, regardez-vous. C'est à crever de rire. »

La crise m'a repris. J'aurais dû me calmer, je le savais, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

La femme a relevé ses manches.

« OK, je vais le tuer.

– Calme-toi, j'ai dit », lui a ordonné Marluxia.

Curieusement, cette dernière réplique me sembla encore plus hilarante que le reste.

« Calme-toi, ai-je articulé à travers mes gloussements, écoute ce que te dit ton gentil petit maître. »

Tous les deux m'ont jeté un regard stupéfait.

« Comment... »

L'homme s'est interrompu. Il avait froncé les sourcils.

Mon envie de rire se calmait lentement. J'ai réussi à reprendre mon souffle, tout en gardant sur le visage mon sourire le plus insolent. Ils étaient de l'Organisation ? Parfait. On allait pouvoir s'amuser. Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Tout était devenu ridiculement compliqué depuis que j'avais quitté la station.

Le temps de l'auto-apitoiement était terminé. Le besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose, de me venger de cette période d'immobilité s'est emparé de moi avec une force telle que j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas le contenir. J'ai regardé les deux autres, tous les deux, cette paire créée par l'Organisation, j'ai regardé la femme, j'ai su que je n'étais plus l'un des leurs, que contrairement à elle, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais, libre de rire si c'était là mon bon plaisir, libre de me jeter sur elle et de la détruire sans que personne, _personne_ ne puisse me donner des ordres, sans que personne ne puisse plus jamais m'empêcher de faire ce dont j'avais envie.

D'un coup, je me sentais extrêmement léger. Presque _heureux_.

Et je souriais. Pour du vrai. Pour la première fois depuis le début de mon existence, je souriais vraiment.

Quelle sensation merveilleuse que d'être maître de ses propres émotions.

Et à la jubilation que m'apportait cette sensation nouvelle s'est fixé autre chose, un désir nouveau, plus puissant que tout ce que j'avais eu le loisir d'expérimenter, presque plus fort que la haine que j'avais jadis ressenti pour celui qui avait été mon « partenaire ».

Ça a commencé par un murmure.

_Détruis-les. _

Je ne cessais pas de sourire. C'était exaltant, grisant. La liberté.

_Détruis-les. _

_Ils t'ont manipulé, ils t'ont enfermé, ils t'ont enchaîné, ils t'ont fait du mal. _

_Brise-les. Brûle-les. Détruis-les. Réduis-les en cendre, fais en sorte qu'ils se repentent puis anéantis-les tous autant qu'ils sont. Que leurs hurlements résonnent à des kilomètres à la ronde, que l'odeur de la mort les suivent où qu'ils aillent. _

_Fais-les payer. _

Les mots se répétaient encore et encore.

Et je souriais.

Je me suis approché de l'homme.

« Tu fais partie de l'Organisation, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle chance. Quelle chance.

– Comment t'es au courant de... », a commencé la femme, mais j'ai lancé vers elle un regard avide de souffrances, et elle s'est tue.

« Vous cherchez Naminé, c'est ça ? C'est votre amie ? Vraiment ?

– On veut simplement lui parler. »

Lui parler. Les membres de l'Organisation voulait simplement parler avec une fugitive. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, non ? Une fugitive, comme moi. Une pauvre petite âme nouvelle et perdue qui cherchait une place en ce bas-monde. Quelqu'un qui emmerdait l'Organisation par le simple fait qu'elle existe encore.

Oh, oui, ils voulaient seulement lui parler.

« C'est dommage, parce que je ne la connais pas. »

Je pouvais sentir mon sourire s'agrandir encore.

« Tu nous prends pour des cons ? a craché la blonde.

– Qui sait ? Peut-être ? Est-ce que vous êtes aussi cons que vous en avez l'air ? Je me pose la question depuis tout à l'heure.

– D'accord. Tu te crois malin, hein ? Tu vas regretter de t'être foutu de nous.

– Uh, vraiment ? Attends un peu avant de me frapper, qui sait, ton « maître » chéri n'est peut-être pas d'accord. Il ne faudrait pas l'embêter, hein ? Il pourrait t'ordonner de tout arrêter et tu serais franchement frustrée. Hein, Marlu – Marlu, quoi exactement ? C'est un nom ça ? »

Celui-ci lui a lancé un regard glacé. Il ne riait plus. Elle non plus.

Ce qui n'était pas mon cas.

« Pitié, laisse-moi exploser la gueule de ce petit con. »

Marluxia a hoché la tête et s'est reculé.

« Je te laisse t'en occuper. Mais ne le tue pas. Tu as compris ? Amoche-le un peu, ça devrait suffire. »

J'ai ri à nouveau. Enfin, on passait aux choses sérieuses. J'ai regardé la femme qui tremblait de fureur.

« Allez, viens, ai-je dit en la voyant hésiter. Mais ne me tue pas, surtout. Ton maître ne serait vraiment pas content.

– On va voir si tu riras encore après ça ! »

Elle s'est jetée sur moi à une vitesse telle que je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. L'arrière de ma tête à percuté le mur derrière moi, mais la douleur n'était rien à côté de la fureur qui m'avait envahi d'un coup.

Je l'ai attrapée à la gorge et l'ai plaquée au sol avec une force presque sauvage.

« Tu ne veux pas me tuer ? Parce que j'ai très envie de te tuer, moi. Vraiment très envie. Je vais te tuer, je vais tuer tous les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne pour... »

Un coup de genoux bien placé m'a instantanément fait taire. Je me suis replié sur moi-même, par réflexe, et seul l'instinct m'a permis de parer le coup suivant.

Larxene transpirait la rage et ses yeux reflétaient clairement son envie de meurtre. Je ne la laisserais pas faire. Hors de question.

Je ne voulais pas mourir.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Alors qu'elle préparait un nouveau coup, je l'ai repoussée de toutes mes forces et me suis redressé, prêt à lui démolir le visage à coup de pieds. J'aurais pu y arriver si elle n'avait pas roulé sur le côté en prévision.

Elle a sauté sur ses pieds, s'est mise en garde.

Je l'ai observée pendant de longues secondes.

_Détruis-les. _

_Les gens comme elle ne devraient pas exister. Regarde-les. L'autre ne bouge même pas. Les gens comme elle devraient tous retourner là d'où ils viennent, c'est-à-dire nulle part. Ils ne méritent pas de posséder leur propre existence. _

Je l'ai poussée contre le mur avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, ai ignoré les griffures et ses vaines tentatives de lutte.

Plus personne n'avait le droit de me résister.

Cette pensée m'a empli d'une jouissance extrême.

J'étais là, j'étais vivant, j'étais puissant, et plus personne n'aurait le droit de me résister, jamais. Ils allaient disparaître les uns après les autres, et leurs « partenaires » sauraient ce que signifie la vraie souffrance. Je ferais voler leurs illusions en éclat. Je leur ferai comprendre. L'obéissance aveugle mène à la mort. Ils finiraient par le voir, eux aussi.

J'ai dégagé un bras qu'elle essayait de retenir pour attraper son crâne et le taper le plus fort possible contre le mur. Elle a hurlé. Ce cri résonnait comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. _Hurle. Souffre. Hurle encore. _

Elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux pour me forcer à me baisser et s'est mise à me rouer de coups. Je les sentais à peine. C'était presque agréable. Une tâche de sang s'étalait sur son crâne, à travers ses cheveux blonds dont quelques mèches commençaient à se rebeller.

Quand elle a compris que je ne pourrais pas me relever tout de suite, elle a sauté en arrière, est restée immobile quelques instants.

Puis ses bras ont été traversés par des étincelles de lumières. Des éclairs qui caressaient ses mains et voyageaient entre ses doigts.

J'ai souri. Son mérite, enfin.

Elle a foncé vers moi, prête à me lancer le coup fatal. Je me suis demandé si elle oserait désobéir.

Un poing électrique m'a cueilli au creux de l'estomac et la douleur a explosé à travers chaque partie de mon corps. J'étais paralysé. Je me suis effondré.

Elle s'est mise au-dessus de moi, m'a dévisagé avec un regard meurtrier.

Oh oui, elle allait désobéir.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne sais pas si j'avais peur de mourir. Je n'y pensais plus vraiment. J'ai simplement soutenu son regard.

« Crève », m'a-t-elle lancé.

La foudre au bout de ses doigts prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur.

J'ai entendu l'homme crier quelque chose. J'ai attendu que vienne la frappe qui me serait fatale.

Elle n'est pas arrivée.

L'électricité qui parcourait Larxene a disparu, et la femme est lourdement retombée au sol, inconsciente.

Derrière elle, Naminé me regardait, l'air mécontente.

« C'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la peau. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, tous ? »

Je reprenais difficilement mon souffle, passablement choqué.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu t'es enfin réveillé, mais la prochaine fois, évite d'essayer d'assassiner mes connaissances. » Elle s'est tournée vers Marluxia, toujours en retrait, et s'est avancée vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. « Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu resté là, sans rien faire ? Tu te rends compte ? Ils auraient pu... »

Elle a jeté un regard vers moi, puis a levé les yeux au ciel.

« Quelle bande d'abrutis », a-t-elle soupiré.

« Naminé... »

Marluxia semblait abasourdi, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

« Salut. Ça fait un moment que je vous cherchais. Si j'avais su que vous viendriez jusqu'ici, je ne me serais pas déplacée.

– Mais... tu es...

– Quoi ? »

Elle a plissé les yeux, l'air de réfléchir.

« Oh, ça ? Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Vous avez vraiment vieilli, tous les deux, par contre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Elle a souri.

« Allons à l'intérieur. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, non ? Vanitas, relève-toi. Tu viens avec nous. Et... Marluxia, essaie de porter Larxene. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidée ?

– C'était son boulot.

– C'est bien ton genre. Dépêchez-vous. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Elle pouvait bien parler, elle qui s'absentait toute la journée. Je me suis relevé en prenant appui sur le mur. Maintenant que les esprits s'étaient calmé, la douleur se rappelait à moi, sans pitié. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Je l'accueillais comme une amie. La douleur qui avait accompagné mon réveil, qui m'avait donné un objectif, qui m'avait permis de revendiquer mes sentiments nouveaux.

Ma preuve d'existence.

J'ai souri.

Un par un, nous sommes entrés dans le poste de secours.

* * *

><p><strong>Preuve d'existence, *wink wink*.<strong>

**Je veux du VanVen T_T. Je suis en maaaaaaaanque. J'AI DEJA TOUT LU LE VANVEN DE CE FANDOOOOM J'EN VEUX PLUS JE SUIS DESESPEREE, SVP ECRIVEZ DU VANVEN, POUR LE SALUT DE MON ÂME T_T. Pauvre VanVen, pauvre moi. VanVeeeen I miss uuuu**

**Aheum**.

**Au passage, c'est Larxene ou Larxène ? J'arrive pas à me décider, nom d'une m*. Oh, et je suis en train de "planifier la suite" (ouais parce que sinon je fais en mode yolo), et je pleure un peu, parce que ça semble bien parti pour faire, genre, 35-40 chapitres ? Damn. On est pas près de se quitter, les enfants. Tiens, et tant que j'y suis, vous avez entendu parler de kh-fandom POINT creationforum POINT net ? Parce que c'est un forum super cool sur KH, genre où je traîne tous les soirs pour écrire parce que voilà. Hihi. Venez touuus.**

**(Et ouais je publie un chapitre le matin, comme une vraie. BON J'Y VAIS.)**

**Merci pour votre lectuuuure ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review : chacune d'entre elle est directement envoyée à Luigi, le faiseur d'arc-en-ciel, et il note vos noms pour faire pleuvoir de l'or sur votre tête (ps : ça ne fait pas mal) la prochaine fois que vous en verrez un. 100% garanti, on a signé un contrat. Allez, salut. :3 **


	23. Chapitre 22

**Merci à Laemia, Akurokushi et CloSephi-SoRiku pour leur revieeews. Soyez bénis. ;;**

**Tandis que les chapitres d'ETH deviennent de plus en plus longs, ceux de Dissidence se raccourcissent un peu plus à chaque update. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. xD**

* * *

><p>« Tu leur fais confiance. »<p>

Elle m'a adressé un sourire.

« Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je les connais. Ils ne diront rien.

– Ils font partie de l'Organisation.

– Ils travaillent pour eux, nuance. Comme je travaillais pour eux. Comme tu aurais pu le faire.

– Tu ne les as plus vu depuis dix ans. Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils ne vont pas... »

Elle s'est avancée vers moi et a calmement posé les mains sur mes épaules. Elle ne cessait pas de sourire. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison d'être heureux.

Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, Larxene et Marluxia étaient les larbins de Xemnas. Ils pourraient filer le voir, lui parler de tout ce qu'ils savaient. Ils pourraient lui parler de moi. Dans cette situation, nous n'étions plus en sécurité – _je_ n'étais plus en sécurité.

Mais Naminé s'en fichait. Naminé souriait – elle avait confiance.

Elle avait disparu pendant dix ans, et elle espérait que tout soit tel qu'elle l'avait laissé ? C'était ridicule et dangereux.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Facile à dire.

« Ils ne diront rien. Je le sais.

– Mais _comment _?

– Ils n'ont pas mentionné mon retour à l'Organisation. Ils ne leur ont jamais dit que j'avais survécu à Sora. S'ils l'avouaient maintenant, ils seraient punis sur le champ. Ils seraient considérés comme dangereux. Tu sais ce qu'on fait au gens comme eux, n'est-ce pas ? Aux gens comme nous. »

Oui, je le savais. Mais son explication ne me rassurait pas. Ils étaient peut-être au courant, après tout. Ça pouvait être un piège. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« Ils ne diront rien, crois-moi. »

J'ai soutenu son regard. Elle y croyait, elle.

Elle n'avait encore jamais eu tort. Alors pourquoi pas ?

« Comme tu veux.

– Merci. »

Elle a plongé la main dans un des sacs en plastique qu'elle avait déposé sur la table quelques minutes plus tôt, puis m'a lancé un paquet de crackers que j'ai attrapé au vol.

« Ce sont eux qui m'ont apporté ça. Tu vois ? Ils ne sont pas si méchants. »

Mouais. Je ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir les apprécier un jour. Larxene n'avait pas tellement eu l'occasion de parler, après ce que lui avait fait Naminé – et Dieu seul savait ce qui s'était réellement produit – mais la lueur malsaine qui brillait dans les yeux de son original me rendait nerveux. Il n'avait rien dit, lorsqu'elle m'avait combattu. Même Riku avait réagi à la défaite de Kairi.

Mais Marluxia s'en fichait. Si son simili était mort, il n'aurait pas réagi, j'en étais presque sûr. À moins qu'il ait simplement cru que je ne faisais pas le poids... mais non. Il ne semblait pas suffisamment imprudent pour sous-estimer un adversaire sans rien savoir de lui.

Il était comme tous les membres de l'Organisation.

« Tu sais, quand nous étions encore au centre, j'avais pleine confiance en l'Organisation. Comme Sora. Je ne me posais pas de questions. »

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi. C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait de son passé à la station.

« Marluxia et Larxene n'étaient pas comme nous. Ils se méfiaient de tout. Questionnaient tout, tout le temps. Ils testaient les limites de l'autorité autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils ne désobéissaient pas, jamais, mais contournaient les règles comme bon leur semblait. Ils s'enfermaient dans leur chambre, parfois pendant des heures, et on murmurait qu'ils cherchaient une façon de s'en aller. L'Organisation a commencé à s'intéresser de près à leur cas. Ils étaient sans arrêt sous surveillance.

– Et ils n'ont rien tenté ?

– Xemnas les a convoqués au milieu d'un cours. J'ai vu Larxene s'en aller et elle n'est plus revenue de la journée. Au soir, ils étaient là, tous les deux, à faire comme si de rien était. Mais ils ne sont jamais partis. Et ils n'ont plus mentionné l'Organisation en public, plus jamais. »

Pas étonnant, vu le goût de Xemnas pour les menaces et le chantage.

« Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, à l'époque.

– C'est pas l'impression qu'ils m'ont donné hier.

– Ils ont changé... je suppose que ce genre de relation se détériore avec le temps. On finit par se rendre compte que ça n'a aucun sens. Qu'on ne peut pas avoir de sentiments pour quelque chose qui n'est pas supposé exister. Peu à peu, les liens se brisent. Les simili comme nous ne sont que des soldats. Ils finissent tous par le comprendre, en grandissant.

– Il n'a pas bougé.

– Non.

– Elle n'est pas un outil qu'on peut simplement casser. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser se défendre seule.

– Je n'aurais pas laissé Sora m'aider. Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre.

– Je sais, mais...

– Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? Comme les gens peuvent changer. Les enfants ne le restent pas longtemps, c'est comme ça. Qui sait, peut-être que Sora aurait fini comme lui. Peut-être que... »

Non.

« ... enfin, on ne le saura jamais. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûre que Marluxia a gardé ce côté méfiant et contestataire qu'il avait déjà là-bas Il nous suivra, si on le lui demande. Il jouera peut-être en solitaire, mais tant qu'il est dans notre camp... »

Quel camp ?

Depuis que nous étions arrivé ici, elle n'avait jamais mentionné ses projets. Je ne savais même pas si elle prévoyait quelque chose. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Elle s'est assise sur la table après s'être assurée de sa solidité.

« Comment ça, ce que je compte faire ?

– Pour l'Organisation. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que Marluxia se joigne à nous ?

– On ne va pas pouvoir la détruire rien qu'à deux, tu sais. »

_Détruire l'Organisation._ Rien que ça. On pouvait dire qu'elle voyait grand.

« Je peux savoir comment tu comptes arriver à tes fins ? Ça m'a l'air un peu...

– C'est simple. Il suffit de trouver les bonnes personnes.

– Évidemment, c'est si facile...

– J'en ai déjà rencontré.

– Et ? Qu'on soit deux ou vingt, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. On ne sait même pas qui ils sont. On ne sait _rien_.

– On finira bien par le découvrir.

– Et après ? Tu vas faire quoi, frapper à leur porte ? Poser des bombes dans leurs centres ? Laisse-moi rire. Ils sont bien trop préparés, et ils ont une armée à disposition. Ils sont prêts à tout. Il s'en foutent.

– Je crois que je préférais quand tu ne me répondais pas, après tout.

– Pas de chance.

– Laisse-moi gérer ça, Vanitas. Agir sans réfléchir ne mène à rien. J'ai déjà donné. Nous allons chercher d'autres personnes, des gens comme nous, et nous finirons bien par trouver une façon d'arriver à nos fins. Vingt cerveaux valent mieux qu'un. »

Quel optimisme. Elle n'avait pas tellement l'air de s'inquiéter de tout ça. Ça devait lui sembler évident et logique. Ça ne l'était pas pour moi.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un duo qui s'est évadé d'une station et qui s'est réfugié dans le coin. J'aimerais les rencontrer.

– Super.

– Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? »

Tiens, pour une fois qu'elle agissait comme si j'étais un être capable de me mouvoir seul. C'était la première fois qu'elle me proposait de l'accompagner. J'ai haussé un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire avec eux ?

– Tu pourrais peut-être les convaincre de se joindre à nous. Vous êtes dans une situation semblable.

– Je ne me suis pas réfugié ici.

– Tu es recherché. Eux aussi. Ils savent ce que c'est que de vivre dans le danger et la peur.

– Je n'ai pas peur. »

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

« On y va. Suis-moi. »

Très bien, puisque c'était si important. À vrai dire, je n'aurais pas pu rester enfermé un jour de plus dans ce taudis.

Je l'ai suivie à travers les rues qu'elle semblait connaître comme sa poche. Elle s'arrêtait parfois pour regarder à droite et à gauche, vérifier les allées ou réfléchir à Dieu savait quoi. Enfin, elle m'attrapa par le bras et désigna une petite ruelle sombre du menton. Je me suis dégagé aussitôt, mais elle n'a pas paru y prêter la moindre attention.

« On m'a dit qu'ils étaient là-bas.

– Qui, on ?

– Des gens... ils sont de la même génération que toi, alors tu les connais peut-être. »

Voilà qui serait étonnant. En dehors des quelques duos présents avec nous au centre, je ne connaissais personne. Il y avait bien Roxas et Xion, mais je les imaginais mal avoir fui l'Organisation.

« Enfin, on verra. Allons-y. »

Elle s'est engagée dans la ruelle d'un pas assuré, pas le moins du monde inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver. C'était le terrain parfait pour une embuscade, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle devait pourtant l'avoir remarqué. Elle était loin d'être idiote.

Nous n'avons pas tardé à apercevoir des silhouettes dans la pénombre. Nullement préoccupée par l'accueil qu'on pourrait lui réserver, Naminé s'est dirigée vers elles d'un pas rapide.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas avec l'Organisation. »

J'aurais voulu m'enterrer vivant. Exactement la phrase à ne pas dire. Comment voulait-elle mettre des fugitifs en confiance si elle introduisait son discours comme ça ?

Contre tout attente, les trois adolescents assis là l'ont regardée venir sans un geste de recul ni même un regard méfiant. J'étais sidéré. Pourquoi tout le monde était-il aussi imprudent ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Naminé, c'est ça ? »

C'était un garçon un peu enveloppé qui l'avait interpellée. Elle a acquiescé avec un sourire.

« On nous a parlé de toi. Tout le monde te connaît, par ici. »

Elle n'en a pas paru inquiète.

« Il paraît. On m'a également parlé de vous.

– Ouais, on sait », a rétorqué un garçon blond.

Adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il nous a toisé avec défiance. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait des réactions normales. Les gens d'ici manquaient cruellement de prudence.

« Je m'appelle Pence, a repris l'autre. Voici Hayner. Et elle (il a désigné la jeune fille brune qui nous regardait avec un léger sourire, assise sur une pile de palettes en bois), c'est Olette. »

Il a jeté un regard vers moi.

« Qui est-ce ? On ne m'a parlé de personne d'autre. »

Elle a simplement souri.

« Vanitas. C'est un fugitif. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Elle aurait pu me demander mon avis, avant de se mettre à parler de moi. Je ne les ai pas salués. Quel intérêt, de toute façon ? Elle s'en occupait très bien toute seule.

Olette m'a regardé avec curiosité.

« Tu es son original ? »

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de Naminé, j'ai vivement secoué la tête. Celle-ci a ri avant de répondre à ma place :

« Nous sommes des simili.

– Tous les deux ? a demandé l'autre fille.

– Oui.

– Où sont vos originaux ?

– Nulle part. Ils sont morts. »

Les trois autres ont échangé un regard. Un frisson glacial m'avait parcouru l'échine à ses mots, mais j'ai gardé bouche close. Pence a froncé les sourcils.

« Morts ?

– C'est ça. Nous sommes des survivants.

– Ça n'existe pas.

– Nous sommes dans une situation un peu particulière. Je vous expliquerai tout, si vous acceptez de nous parler.

– On te parle déjà, a lancé Hayner.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous saviez des choses sur eux. »

Cette bande de gamins ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir quoi que ce soit sur l'Organisation ? Même s'ils étaient des fugitifs...

« Sur eux ? s'est étonné Pence. On ne sait rien sur eux. Nous sommes partis il y a presque deux ans, maintenant.

– Mais vous savez des choses.

– Eh bien, il y a ce type un peu louche qui rôde en ville. Il y était déjà quand nous sommes arrivés ici.

– Un type ? Qui ?

– On ne sait pas trop, a répondu Olette. Il paraît qu'il s'appelle Léon.

– Léon ? Ça ne me dit rien.

– Et qui c'est ? Il fait quoi ? Il fait partie de l'Organisation ? », ai-je demandé avec impatience.

Cette manie qu'ils avaient de tourner sans cesse autour du pot était insupportable. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement donner leurs informations ? Tout serait réglé bien plus vite si les gens pensaient à être plus clairs et succins.

« Eh bah, il parle ! », s'est exclamé Hayner avec un sourire moqueur.

J'avais envie de le secouer et de lui demander des réponses, mais un regard de Naminé a suffi à m'en empêcher. Tant pis, qu'elle fasse comme ça lui plaisait. Je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle s'était obstinée à vouloir m'amener ici. Ça ne servait à rien, finalement. J'étais simplement là pour décorer.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose sur Léon, a dit Pence, mais il n'est pas membre de l'Organisation, j'en suis certain.

– J'ai entendu un type dire qu'il était détective privé, a ajouté Hayner.

– Détective privé ? »

Naminé avait froncé les sourcils. Elle a repris :

« Il se renseigne sur nous ?

– Je ne crois pas, a répondu Pence. Je crois qu'il bossait dans un des bureaux spécialisés sur les enlèvements d'enfants. Je n'en suis pas sûr... mais je pense qu'il a quitté son poste. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas abandonné son objectif. Il cherche toujours des informations là-dessus.

– Bizarre.

– Tu l'as dit. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai essayé de me renseigner sur lui, une fois. Je l'ai suivi, mais il a fini par me voir. J'ai cru qu'il ne ferait pas attention à moi, mais... il m'a fixé sans rien dire. Je me suis enfui, évidemment. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux...

– Comme quoi ?

– Je crois qu'il m'avait reconnu. »

Naminé et moi avons échangé un regard.

« Comment ça, il t'a reconnu ?

– Je ne sais pas, moi. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il m'a reconnu.

– Enfin, a dit Hayner, s'il travaillait vraiment avec la police, c'est pas étonnant. Ils doivent avoir des dossiers à vos noms.

– J'avais à peine cinq ou six ans...

– Alors il a une bonne mémoire. Ou il les a étudié tellement longtemps qu'il a fini par retenir toutes vos têtes.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pas pratique du tout. S'il retombe sur moi, il ne va pas me louper.

– C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de rester à carreau, a soupiré Hayner.

– Enfin, voilà. Il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes. Même si vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, pour le coup. Il ne connaît que les originaux.

– Je vais me renseigner sur lui, a répondu Naminé. Merci pour l'information.

– Je t'en prie. Avec ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, je ne peux que vouloir t'aider. »

Elle a inconsciemment penché la tête. Ça m'aurait presque fait sourire, si la situation ne m'irritait pas à ce point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

– Ils disent que tu veux te venger d'eux. Que tu es revenue d'entre les morts. C'est vrai ?

– Je ne dirais pas que je suis revenue d'entre les morts, mais oui.

– Les ennemis de l'Organisation sont nos amis. Et ils sont nombreux, dans le coin. »

Elle a acquiescé avec lenteur, puis a regardé derrière elle comme pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne pouvait s'y glisser.

« À ce propos, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Elle avait baissé la voix. Hayner a haussé un sourcil.

« Quel genre ? », a demandé Olette.

Naminé a cherché ses mots quelques instants. « Les ennemis de l'Organisation sont nos amis. Joignez-vous à nous. »

Ils ont échangé un bref regard, et c'est Pence qui a repris la parole.

« Pour faire quoi ?

– L'Organisation doit être arrêtée. J'ai besoin de partisans. Je ne pourrai pas la faire tomber seule. Mais si vous êtes avec moi... si on est suffisamment nombreux...

– On ne le sera jamais assez pour pouvoir leur faire face », a fait remarquer Hayner.

En voilà au moins un qui réfléchissait un peu.

« Nous avons nos atouts.

– Quels atouts ? On a que dalle.

– Il ne serait pas prudent d'en parler ici.

– Dis plutôt que t'as rien à raconter.

– Nous avons des relations, et nous avons nos mérites. D'autres que nous doutent de l'Organisation. Ils céderont à la première rumeur de mouvement. Je sais plus ce choses sur eux que tu ne le crois. S'il y a un allié à chercher, ici, c'est moi. »

Je m'en serais presque étouffé. Elle ne manquait pas de culot, au moins.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me répondre tout de suite. J'ai tout le temps devant moi. »

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a souri.

« Nous avons tout le temps. »

Je n'en étais pas si sûr. Un frisson désagréable m'a parcouru l'échine.

« Je suppose que vous savez où me trouver. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'est détournée et a quitté la ruelle, la tête haute. Elle ne souriait plus.

Personne n'aurait pu ignorer la froide détermination qui émanait d'elle à cet instant-là. Elle voulait atteindre ses objectifs, et elle les atteindrait. Quels que soient les moyens pour y arriver.

Tant mieux.

Je l'ai rattrapée en vitesse, presque réjoui. Elle était peut-être un peu trop optimiste et confiante en ses capacités, mais elle était du genre à ne rien lâcher avant d'arriver à ses fins. Et il se trouvait, par chance, que ses fins coïncidaient avec les miennes.

**xxxxx**

_Le garçon sourit. Il sourit toujours. Parce qu'il est heureux. _

_Son ongle frappe contre la vitre qui le sépare du reste du monde. Tic. Tic. Tic. Sa bouche s'y pose. Son souffle forme un rond de buée. _

_Quelque part du côté du monde des vivants, un homme en manteau noir le regarde d'un œil morne, épuisé. Le gardien. Tic. Tic. _

_Un autre homme, qui fronce les sourcils. Les gens font ça quand ils sont en colère. Ils font ça quand ils ne comprennent rien. Il dit : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ? ». Le premier homme ne répond pas. Il hausse les épaules. « Comme d'habitude. » L'autre approche de la vitre. Le garçon ne bouge pas. Le garçon sourit. _

_« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne se soient pas encore débarrassés de ce truc. » Le premier homme garde le silence. Il lui conseille silencieusement de s'éloigner de la vitre. Les gens ne devraient pas s'en approcher. C'est ce qu'il pense. C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous. Gardien après gardien. Année après année. _

_L'autre le rejoint. Il s'assied devant lui. « J'aimerais pas avoir à le surveiller toute la journée. » Le premier homme s'en fiche. Il a l'habitude. Il connaît le garçon, maintenant. Il n'a plus peur. Il ne s'ennuie pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent en faire ? » Pas de réponse. Il y a un long silence. Le gardien regarde le garçon. Il lui sourit. « Il a essayé de partir, hier soir. Mais il a échoué. Il est agité, depuis que l'autre gamin s'est échappé. Il le connaissait. Pas vrai, Epsilon ? Tu le connaissais bien. »_

_Le garçon penche la tête de gauche à droite en tapant contre la vitre. _

_Tic. _

_« Il a arrêté de marmonner, depuis quelques temps. Je crois qu'il n'a plus personne à qui parler. »_

_Mais l'homme a tort. Le garçon a toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. Une créature noire apparaît à côté de lui, curieuse. Elle renifle l'air. Le premier homme appuie sur un bouton gris accroché à la table. De l'air blanc. Le garçon recule jusqu'au fond. Il ne veut pas respirer ça. _

_La créature disparaît avec un petit cri d'agonie et ce cri se répercute jusqu'au fond de son être._

_« Fais gaffe », conseille le gardien. Il se prépare à appuyer sur le bouton une deuxième fois. Du fond de sa cellule, le garçon secoue la tête. Il s'accroupit. Il ne le fera plus. Le nouveau venu le dévisage. Il se tourne vers le gardien._

_« Et les autres ?_

– _Les autres ne bougent pas beaucoup. »_

_Il rit. Le garçon aussi. C'est drôle. Ils ne bougent pas beaucoup. _

_« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on les maintenait en vie. Regarde celui-là. Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est ici, hein ?_

– _Regarde sur la fiche. C'est écrit. »_

_Depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Plus longtemps que lui._

_« Tu rigoles ! Ça fait au moins dix ans. Comment ils font pour les garder comme ça ?_

– _Je ne sais pas._

– _Ces histoires de source, j'y comprendrai jamais rien. »_

_Il se penche sur la fiche, plisse les yeux. _

_« Terra », lit-il. Il se tourne vers le garçon. « Je croyais que c'était son nom à lui. »_

_Le gardien lui sourit. « Il n'a pas de nom. C'est lui qui l'a volé. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son grade._

– _À sa place, j'aimerais pas non plus. »_

_Le garçon se met à rire. Le gardien appuie sur le bouton pour ne plus l'entendre. Le garçon se tait immédiatement. Il déteste la fumée. _

_« Il demande une attention constante. C'est insupportable. »_

_Le garçon se recroqueville un peu sur lui-même, dans un coin de sa cage. _

_Il pose une main sur la vitre. Il voit ses doigts brûler. Puis son bras, son corps entier. Il secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il ne veut pas voir. Il ferme les yeux, et les flammes ont disparu. _

_Une voix murmure à son oreille. Une voix douce et calme. Pas comme celle de la fille. Elle vient d'arriver. Il préfère cette voix-là. Il l'écoute longuement. _

_Puis il sourit. Parce qu'il est heureux. _

_Son ongle frappe contre la vitre qui le sépare du reste du monde._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose.<strong>

**Sinon, je participe au camp nano d'avril, et comme j'ai un objectif de 90 000 mots (T_T), je risque de ne pas beaucoup publier en cours du mois. Pas d'inquiétude ; j'ai prévu d'avancer dans toutes mes fics, donc j'aurai de quoi me faire pardonner dès le premier mai. (Et puis, me connaissant, j'vais quand même avoir envie de publier en avril, lol.)**

**J'ai envie d'écrire 100 thèmes en mode VanVen, lol. Ils me bouffent, ceux-là. **

**Merci pour votre lectuuuure ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'à chaque review, un mignon petit chaton pense à vous. Oui. À la prochaine !**


End file.
